The Smash Wars: Quest for the 12!
by pgasniper
Summary: Link sets out from Hyrule and searches for 11 other warriors to help him to destroy Master Hand. Little does he know what is in store for him in this epic adventure.
1. Prolouge

The Smash Wars: Quest for the 12!

Author note: this is a SSB fic!

Disclaimer: I will only say this here: I DO NOT OWN ANY NINTENDO CHARACTERS!

Prologue:

In the grim darkness a hero has always stepped forward to defeat a great evil. Peace and prosperity has spread throughout the land. And only a few have chosen to do evil. But it is there purpose. There purpose cannot be denied for it was that purpose alone that built them to what they are now. A computer had decided their purpose. That computer created them as bits of data. When they would "die" the computer would just run the back up data. There the computer would decide what features the bit of data would keep. Would he/she/it remember their agonizing defeat? Would that defeat make them more powerful? And so they would be reincarnated as another program. 

One of the least known bits of data was from the Great War. A war that slowly began to decapitate the bits of data that they were, filling them with artificial malice. None knew how it began, and only knew of how it ended. Some say that the Great War started at the beginning of time, some spent their whole lives searching for how it began. But everyone knew that it ended with twelve warriors rising up above others and ending the fighting.

After the war the computer saw that they were fighting machines and in one desperate attempt to rebuild paradise the computer fragmented each of their data and took out the fighting programs that was programmed in to them. From that she created a weapon known as the N-Sword. She (the computer) then split it up in to 4 different parts. The NES Sword, The SNES Shield, The N-Blaster and the Cube Cannon. Each item contained the power to destroy planets, and rivaling the previous weapon's power, if not surpassing it.

Purity was restored and nothing was able to bring back the data on the first of the Great Wars. The computer guided the data on to the path of good but soon faced the fingertips of programmers that also made evil creatures. But they could be contained, and paradise continued to grow. 

But unknown to most: there was a fifth item created. One with the power to destroy the four other items. The 12 great warriors, the highest of the generals in the Great War, set out to find and destroy the new item. And through the combined strength of everyone they were able to overpower the fifth item. But at a cost, in order for them to succeed they had to make a new weapon. Harnessing the power of the new weapon they sealed both themselves and the fifth item inside a different realm.

The computer was saddened by this and tried to find the great warriors data, but to no avail. Soon she fell into despair and found the weapon that the 12 had made. Harnessing the power of the weapon she entered the dimension, and found the 12's lifeless bodies. Her heart was filled with despair, and the dimension's darkness corrupted her, and the weapon was then corrupted.

Exiting from the dimension with the 4 original weapons, she used what was left of her hope, love, and other light attributes to fuse the weapons into the N-Sword once again. Leaving the N-Sword sealed away she left the world to evolve, and nurture by itself. Little did she know what would happen next.

Slowly the N-Sword became legend and legend became myth. The N-Sword was doomed to be forgotten. 

Years later a small boy who was climbing in the mountains found the N-Sword and was decimated by the energy that the N-Sword released. Once again the N-Sword became known to the virtual world. But among the virtual populace was an evil. He raced on to acquire it. But when he got to the chamber where it was held there was a barrier where only those who don't want to wield it for evil desires, could enter. This severely hampered his plans.

The evil decided to wait so that maybe a hero pure of heart could enter, but he became old and decrepit. He put aside the quest for the N-Sword and quickly looked for a way to gain his former youth and then one day the answer came to him, in the form of an old man.

"So you want to be young again?"

"Yes!"

"Well I know of a way to revive you from the dead so that you are eternally young… it's just a little... well... complicated!"

"I don't care!" the evil said. His goal was clear to him. He wanted the N-Sword, and not even death would get in his way.

"Fine… once you die you must bathe your soul in the darkest corners of hell and from their you will need to gain energy from the shadows. From that point on you will be immortal, and then you must break out of the spiritual realm!"

The evil died about a month later and he followed the old mans advice. He bathed in the darkest corners of hell. There he was scorched, burned, and branded by evil, it made him stronger, and wiser. But when he returned to the planet where he once thrived on he found that 7000 years had passed and that his form which he now possessed was only a mere right hand. His power was great and there he made a vow.

"I will obtain the N-Sword if it is the last thing I do!"

He began to research all he could about the origin of the Great War, and soon he found out about the final battle. How two other items were made. The first weapon was codenamed "The Revolution", and the second weapon was known as the Seal of Smash. Deep inside the seal was the key to the revolution, and so the hand set out to find the Seal of Smash… And it was on that day that the next Great War had truly begun once again. 


	2. Chapter 1: Breaking of the Seal

Chapter 1: Breaking of the Seal

Hyrule is a beautiful and prosperous land. Covered by large green fields, a vast desert, a forest that always was bustling with life, a crystal clear lake, and a volcano. Yet despite the rather peaceful appearance, they were recovering from a battle that had occurred there 3 months ago. Ganondorf, the King of evil, and Link the Hero of Time, had went against each other in a battle of epic proportions, with the fate of Hyrule on the line. In the end Link had won and sealed Ganondorf away in the Evil Realm. Peaceful times had since fallen upon Hyrule.

In the large fields there was a man, who was sitting in front of a tree. He was about 17 years old, and clothed in a green tunic. There he played music out of an ocarina. He stopped and stared at the distant lake. The sun was slowly rising, and it reflected off of the lake. There was a rather strange cold crisp air, followed by a mysterious fog moving in. The fog was followed by someone dragging there feet. The man got up and prepared himself for battle. The dragging was getting louder. It was then followed by a moaning. A moaning from someone who had suffered great pain. The air stank with rotting flesh. And a scream pierced the air, one that would paralyse opponents, as it was so high pitched.

"Redeads" He muttered, shaking free of the temporary paralysis, as he got ready for an attack, he drew his sword. The sword glowed with a holy aura, and instantly it destroyed the fog, giving him clear sight of the Redeads. There were four of them, and they looked like any other Redead. There flesh was rotting and there faces like wooden masks. They charged in rather stupidly. Having anticipated this the man quickly took his blade and sliced through them. Their bodies erupted into a blue flame, cremating them. A voice then came from their ashes.

"Very good Link," Link recognized this as the voice of Ganondorf, the King of Evil, and the very man he sealed away 3 months ago, into the dark abyss of the evil realm. "But now why don't you try and stop me from taking over Hyrule?"

Link stood paralysed in fear. "How did Ganondorf escape?" He asked himself outloud. Link grabbed his Ocarina and began to play a tune. This tune was called "Epona's song" It was capable of summoning Epona, anywhere in Hyrule. Epona was the fastest horse in Hyrule, and Link had won her after a bet. Epona quickly galloped towards him. Not wasting any time Link quickly got on to the valiant steed.

The horse galloped to Hyrule castle town. There the drawbridge was up and there were many soldiers fighting off StalChildren, skeleton monsters the size of little kids. It was rumoured that the last time they were seen was 7 years ago, soon after Link took the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of time and slept for 7 years.

But to the west was an army of much more threatening monsters, they were approaching fast. Iron Knuckles. Elite servants of Ganondorf. Link had a hard time beating one, or two. But what Link saw was 100. Link just stood there motionless. Paralysed in fear.

The StalChildren were now nearly all gone, only one or two remained. The guards were badly wounded, Link looked at them and then at the Iron Knuckle army. There was no way that the guards could fight them. "Order an evacuation of the town!" Link shouted at the soldiers.

They didn't need to be told twice. Almost instantly the bell rang. The whole town was being evacuated to another place. A safer place.

"Link…!" A solider said afraid, "To the east!"

Link looked to the east and he could see why the solider was afraid. There was King Dodongo, and his army Dodongos. Volvagia, the evil dragon leader of the Fire Temple. Bongo Bongo leader of the Shadow Temple, Redeads, and now fully repaired StalChildren.

"To the south…" The same solider said. Link looked and saw Queen Gohma, and her spider minions, followed by Morpha, Barinade, and Dark Link. Floating above them was Phantom Ganon.

Link now looked back at the Iron Knuckles, as they were the strongest out of all of them. Above them were the witches Koume & Kotake.

"Damn… the only way to escape is the air…" Link said. But as soon as the words left his mouth, tons of squeaking could be heard. Above him was millions of Keese, covering the land from the sun. "Get out of here!" Link said to the soldiers. They ran into the town. But soon their screams of pain were heard, Link looked behind him and saw Ganondorf. He had just killed the remaining Soliders.

"Well, well, well!" Ganondorf laughed. "We meet again Link… after 3 months of being imprisoned in the Evil Realm… I will have my revenge!"

"This time, I'll kill you instead of sealing you away!" Link shouted. Link unsheathed his sword and charged at Ganondorf, which he instantly regretted, by a strange shadow barrier protecting Ganondorf, and repelling Link, sending him flying back. "How?"

Ganondorf just smiled wickedly. "I was set free… by the Master, on 3 conditions… 1 to give him the Tri-Force of Power. 2 to bear the Seal of Smash. And 3, get the Master The Tri-Force of Courage, and Wisdom!"

"Seal of Smash?" Link gave a puzzled look. Ganondorf just smiled. He raised up his right hand and on the back of it was a crimson symbol, a circle with two interesting lines cutting straight through it, near the bottom and left hand side.

"This is the Seal of Smash!" Ganondorf laughed. "It harvests dark powers, and is much superior than the Tri-Force! Now then I bear this symbol upon you my loyal followers!" Instantly everything became Crimson while every single monster got the Seal of Smash placed on their right hand. For those who didn't have hands, it was placed on their foreheads. "There is no chance of Victory, you lose Link! You should just give over your Tri-Force piece now…"

"I'll die before I give you the Tri Force Piece!" Link Shouted.

"So be it…" Ganondorf muttered. "Prepare to die!"

"WAIT!" A voice that was rather scratchy shouted. Off of Ganondorf's back flew Majora's Mask. It to bore the Seal of Smash on its forehead. "Let me summon my servants…" Majora's Mask began to shake rather violently. From the ground came 4 more monsters. Odolwa, Goht, Gyorg, & Twinmold.

"Now then prepare to die!" Ganondorf shouted. He snapped his fingers, and all of the monsters charged in for an attack. Koume & Kotake flew up to the keese that were now creating a tornado of Keese charging down towards Link. They both used their magic to turn half of the keese into Fire keese, and the other half into Ice Keese. All of the Keese dived towards Link, who pulled out his mirror shield. As the Keese smashed into it they were destroyed.

Some of the fire went towards the monsters from the Forest, and instantly started a fire. Link smiled as he had just obliterated a good half of the army in one simple defence move. Ganondorf and Majora's Mask however were quite pissed off.

"I'm not going down with out a fight!" Link shouted. Ganondorf tried to charge at Link, but Majora's Mask stopped him.

"There is no need to get involved" It said. "Not yet…"

Ganondorf just walked away. "Fine then… Kill him!"

All of the armies charged towards Link. Link however, clapped his hands together, and cupped them. A blue light shone through his hands, and formed a protective Diamond. Several of the Redeads tried to attack the barrier but soon regret it as they were destroyed and their corpses went flying into anyone else. Link however wasn't worried by them, they were only small fries compared to the Iron Knuckles, who were progressing slowly. The ground was trembling by their weight, and strength. Most attacks couldn't hurt an Iron Knuckle, and the way that Link was able to defeat them before was by bomb blasts.

Link searched his pockets for any bombs, or Bombchus. However he had none. He continued to search; he was rather surprised when he found out that he had a Powder Keg. Powder Kegs were new items to Hyrule that they had only gotten recently through Trade with Termina, a strange world beyond the lost woods. In Termina the Powder Keg was a Goron exclusive item. However in order to survive trade it had became a Hylian item too.

Link grabbed the powder keg and summoned it. He placed it on the ground and ran towards the Redeads. By now the Iron Knuckles were charging. Link grabbed an arrow out from his quiver and then grabbed his bow. Making sure that the shield stayed up, and that the Iron Knuckles were close enough to be affected by the giant explosion. Link shot the arrow, at the powder Keg.

BOOM!

The whole Iron Knuckle army was obliterated. Their armour was across the ground. Ganondorf was not amused as that only left 4 forces left to fight Link. The Dodongos, the Redeads, The leaders of the Temples, and Ganondorf himself. It wasn't looking to promising for Ganondorf.

Link focused his attention onto the Redeads. Although they were small in numbers, since a large majority had already been destroyed by Link, they were still challenging opponents. He needed to finish them off. He grabbed his sword and cleaved through several remaining Redeads. Link now focused on the Dodongos. Their appetite would cause them to eat anything. Link could normally beat them by letting them eat a bomb or two and watch as they get a case of indigestion. But having no more bombs proved to be a problem.

Link grabbed his Bigoron sword. A sword with twice the strength of the Master Sword, and so big and heavy that it had to use 2 hands to carry it. This would cause Link to be unable to use a shield. Link glanced at the area behind them. There was a small river flowing from Zora's Domain. It was a well-known fact that Dodongos couldn't swim and this proved to a threat to them. Link smiled and held up a small blue medallion. On it had several clear markings of the water Element.

He placed the Water Medallion on the Bigoron sword. It slowly turned into a water Sword. Link swung it, and like a gust of wind came a tidal wave, smashing into the Dodongos, sending them back into the river, where they drowned. The water Medallion came off of the Bigoron sword, and disappeared. Link then sheathed his sword.

Ganondorf wasn't looking all too happy that a giant army was just defeated in 5 moves. "Well done Link" Ganondorf was able to force out a smile. "But unfortunately for you… it gets a lot tougher…" Ganondorf raised his hands up to the sky and Dark energy seemed to come towards him. There was now a giant ball of dark energy. He absorbed it and the Seal of Smash seemed to pulse with energy. More pulses came from the guardians, as they were dragged together and fused into one being.

Most of its body was hidden by the shadow, that for some reason hadn't lifted, even though the Keese was gone. All that was visible was an out line and fiery long hair. No doubt a trait of Volvagia.

"I beat them all separate before… I think I can beat them again!" Link said at Ganondorf, grabbing the Master Sword. Gigantic hands like Bongo Bongo's opened up. There staring at Link was 2 eyeballs. The Eyeballs seemed to shoot tentacles at Link. Quickly thinking Link back flipped avoiding the attack, and watched in horror as the fused monster disappeared.

There was a sound from behind Link. Slowly Link turned around to face the monster. With one swift attack Link was sent flying back. He was using different attacks from all of the monsters to get an edge on Link. Link, slowly got up. Where he was hit was a huge gash. It looked like there was some poison. Something that would slow Link down. Link's tunic was now partly ruined. From Link's pockets came something, a Pink Fairy. It slowly circled around Link and healed him. The gash was gone.

Link had to smarten up. They were fusing their attacks so that it was hard for Link to defeat them. Link looked right in front of him and blinked the next second the monster was there. "Heh… heh… heh…" It laughed. "To slow!" It tried to punch the ground in an attempt to crush Link with his monstrous hands. Link however just rolled forwards, evading the attack. Grabbing the Master Sword he stabbed the monster in its ankle, which was where Link stood against him. It then turned to water.

"Crap… A copy…" Link said. He had to back flip to avoid an attack from the behind. It was the same one used earlier where the Tentacles came out of Bongo Bongo's hands. Link quickly cut through them. Link concentrated his energy, looking for an item and he quickly found it. It was the bunny hood. Quickly he put it on and instantly his speed increased. He was able to grab on to a tentacle that was returning to Bongo Bongo's hand. When he arrived he stabbed the eye and began to run towards the head.

"SPIRT SWORD!" Link shouted as he jumped up and slashed the face. Where the Master Sword had touched a while light began to emerge. The fusion split apart and the corpse's fell on the ground. Link landed safely and faced Ganondorf, and Majora's Mask. He walked up towards them. "Now do you have any more lackeys that I have to kill?"

Ganondorf just looked at the corpses all over the battlefield. "There is no more need for senseless killing…" Ganondorf held out his right hand and sent a ball of energy at Link. Reacting quickly Link used the Master Sword, like a tennis racket, to send the energy back at Ganondorf. Ganondorf however just used his cape to bounce it back. Link was ready to send it back when something grabbed him. Around his arms, legs, and neck were tentacles coming from Majora's Mask. The ball of energy hit Link and left him paralysed. The Master Sword fell uselessly to the ground.

Ganondorf approached Link. Laughing maniacally. "Link… I could easily kill you now! But for all of the pain you have caused me I want revenge… I want you to suffer in torment and anguish. I want you to beg for mercy, I want you to beg for it all to end! I want to hear you scream! I want you to know the pain of the seal of Smash being etched on to your skin! I want you to look miserable, to know that the next day might be your last. I want you to suffer! To know hate, to use all of your energy to survive. To never be happy again! I want you to die Link, I want you to know what hell is!"

"Suffering…" Link laughed. "You took away my life, destroyed my home, caused nothing but pain and suffering to everyone I held dear! Remember the defeat, the humiliation. Remember you can never win"

"AHEM!" Majora's Mask coughed rather hoarsely. "Lets just finish this!" His grip tightened on Link.

"No! You remember, boy! How I turned defeat into victory!" Ganondorf pulled out a pair of Gerudo Scimitars. Each one was meant for dual-handed usage. "Remember the pain of the Desert!" Ganondorf began to slash at Link, who screamed in pain and agony. His tunic stained in blood. "Now lets just finish this… Get the Tri-force of Courage!"

Majora's Mask placed itself upon Link's face. Their minds fused.

* * *

Give me the Tri-Force of Courage

No! Its mine! I need it!

But you don't use it!

Yes I do!

I know someone else who deserves it more!

NO YOU DON'T!

The Master will take it!

No he won't!

He demands it!

GO AWAY!

* * *

The Mask floated up Surprised that Link had such a strong will. Skull Kid was weak compared to Link. Link laughed a bit. 

"What's so funny?" Ganondorf asked.

Link just looked up at the King of Evil. "You just made 3 mistakes! 1. Pissing me off, 2. Letting me free, and 3 Allowing me to grab the Master Sword!"

Link was now holding onto the Master Sword and he jumped up, at Ganondorf. Slashing towards the air. Ganondorf however had jumped back far enough to evade the attack. The cuts from Ganondorf's cheap shot left Link rather battered. Another Pink Fairy came out and healed Link, his wounds gone. Mentally Link made a note that he only had 2 more Fairies left.

"Now then Ganondorf ready for round 2?"

"Grr… Majora lets end this quickly!" Ganondorf shouted. "Master grows impatient!"

Ganondorf began to transform into Ganon. A giant pig creature, but unlike Ganondorf's previous transformation into this monstrous form, this one radiated a dark power. One of extreme hatred.

While Majora transformed into Majora's wrath, a monster that wore Majora's Mask as a form of a shield for the chest, and was accustomed to doing evil rituals. He was at least 9 feet taller than Link. Majora's Wrath attacked with his two whip like arms. Link used his shield to deflect it. With every attack that came from Majora's Mask he could feel the presence of a strange creature. It was the Master. Yet in Ganondorf's attacks he couldn't sense that power. Was it because for a few brief seconds Majora and Link became one being, which he was now connected to?

Ganon swung at Link with his two giant swords, being distracted Link didn't have time to defend and was sent flying. "Your mind is somewhere else!" Ganon shouted at Link. "You best keep it on battle if you want to live!"

Link drew a light arrow. "I'll keep that in mind!" He shouted as he fired it. As the arrow approached the monster, Ganon defended with his sword. Link looked at Majora's Wrath who was paralysed. Had he to realized what had happened? Ganon to looked at Majora. From up close he could see that Majora was shaking.

"What is wrong?" Ganon asked.

"I think… Link might now be a bigger threat to us than before…" Majora replied.

Ganon looked at him strange. "And why is that?"

"Its just ever since… I tried to get the Tri-Force of Courage… I can feel another presence inside of me… I think it might be Link…" Majora finished.

Ganon looked afraid. His eyes widened. "Then we must kill him now…"

Ganon and Majora rushed towards Link. Link grabbed on to the Master Sword and prepared for battle. Ganon crossed his swords into an X and sent them down at Link. Defending at the last feasible second Link put the Master Sword in the middle of the X. Using all of his strength to counter Ganon's attack, and push the blades back, an idea suddenly struck Link.

A blue diamond of energy appeared around Link, protecting him. Working as fast as he could Link began to search his inventory for 2 items that could be able to beat Ganon. Majora's Wrath sent his two whips at the barrier, yet it couldn't pierce it, Ganon also tried to bash the barrier with the full strength of his two blades. Link continued to search for the items until he found them. A rather large smile appeared across his face. Majora's Wrath suddenly seemed quite afraid.

"What is it Majora?" Ganon asked.

"Link has 2 strong Masks at his disposal! The Giant's Mask, and the Fierce Deity's mask!"

Ganon laughed. "Oh well… he won't be able to beat us! No matter how powerful those attacks are! Besides Nayru's Love restricts, the use of all Magic! Not to mention you said before that the Giant's mask only runs on Magical energy. Link surely will have very little by now! Besides we are only using 10 of the Seal of Smash's power. You have to remember to factor in everything!"

"Your right… And most likely the transformation will be heavy on his mind! And lets not forget that Link can only use one mask at a time!"

Link just laughed, "Once again you are wrong!" He held up the Giants mask and the Fierce Deity Mask. They both turned into light and collided with each other becoming one mask. It looked exactly like the Fierce Deity's mask. And Link put it on. Both Ganon and Majora could only look on in horror as Link began to transform. He began to grow bigger, about the size of Ganon, and his hair became white, instead of its normal blond. His eyes became pure white, as though he was blind, his forehead was covered in blue war paint. And the area around his eyes covered in red paint.

The Master Sword pulsed a few times as it too begin to transform. It was becoming a swirling piece of metal, and much bigger than the Biggoron sword. His tunic became a light blue and his body was covered by dark armour. Taking his new sword Fierce Deity Link sent it at Ganon, who used his two swords to defend, in an X formation. Majora's Wrath jumped behind Fierce Deity Link, and tried to whip him. In a quick defence Fierce Deity Link jumped up over Ganon, and Majora's whip hit him instead.

With one swift sword swipe Fierce Deity Link, slashed Ganon's back. Blood trickled down it, and there was a sudden pulse of energy. The wound instantly healed. "Pity Link!" Ganon laughed. "The Seal of Smash heals my wounds and will destroy you!" Fierce Deity Link remained rather silent. "What are you shocked that even your ultimate form can't wound me?"

"You know," Fierce Deity Link said rather annoyed. "You talk to much!"

This shocked Ganon, Link was never one to mock his opponents, even in the midst of battle. Ganon faced him rather mad. Fierce Deity Link had now reverted back to his normal size. "What?"

"I never said this was my ultimate form, you just made another assumption! Which in the past all of your assumptions were directly related to your downfall!" Ganon tried to punch Fierce Deity Link in the face, but Fierce Deity Link just flipped onto Ganon's hand. "Now I don't care that much if you are at only 10 of your full power or even 50. If you are just saying that stuff in my opinion you are weak! Fight me at your full power or don't fight me at all!"

"Majora stay out of this! This battle is mine alone now!" Ganon ordered his teammate. "Now then I'll teach you not to mock me!" Ganon shouted swinging his sword at Fierce Deity Link. In a counter attack he jumped up onto the edge of the attacking sword and stood there, much like Shadow Link had done, during the escapade through the Water Temple.

Fierce Deity Link jumped down off of the sword and walked away a good 15 feet. He then turned around and faced Ganon. There was a sudden tension in the air and they both stared at each other. Ganon snorted a few times and sheathed his swords. This move shocked Fierce Deity Link, and he wasn't ready for what was coming next. Purple energy sparked around Ganon's hands, and he slowly lifted them up. It then sparked a few times, and like lightning it went flying towards Fierce Deity Link. Who was able to quickly defend by putting up his sword.

The purple electricity circled around the sword before shooting into the sky. The clouds parted and the darkness began to vanish. "You fear the light Ganon!" Fierce Deity Link said, struggling to keep the sword up as a defence. "And it is the darkness that comforts you!" With one sword slash all of the purple electricity went flying towards Ganon, this weakened him. "Now then let us end this!"

Fierce Deity Link ran towards Ganon at full speed. Preparing for his foes attack Ganon drew the two swords and prepared to attack. Swinging his left arm he attacked, the sword however was knocked out of his hands, and sent flying 30 feet away. Swinging his right arm he tried to attack again, however Ganon's sword was blocked by Fierce Deity Link's sword. "For some one who calls themselves the King of Evil I expected a lot more!"

"You mock me constantly! And have skills like no one I've ever faced!" Ganon shouted realizing that his opponent was not Link. A red aura began to surround Ganon, and he began to push back Fierce Deity Link's sword. "Just who are you?"

"I am a fighter from an ancient war! I was the leader of the 12 generals! You harness the power of the Seal of Smash, the very weapon that I and 10 other generals forged in a final attempt to destroy The Revolution! And by relying on a power that I myself made, you can't defeat me! Unless of course, you are holding back!"

"And all this time I thought I was fighting Link!" Ganon laughed. "I no longer have any interest to fight you! You don't even have the Tri-Force of Courage!"

"So you are running away! Coward!"

Ganon didn't take this comment to nicely, and attacked Fierce Deity Link with his sword, again. This time however he didn't dodge, and just let the sword hit him. Upon impact the sword shattered. Ganon held out the broken sword in his hand and stared at it in disbelief. Even Majora was shocked. "Majora! We need to revert him back into a mask! Other wise we loose!" Ganon's hand glowed with a purple aura and he shot it at Fierce Deity Link. Majora's body shook rather violently and a yellow aura surrounded him, it then shot at Fierce Deity Link. Being paralysed by both of the auras he was unable to move. His body began to pulse and slowly revert back to Adult Link. The Fierce Diety's mask then fell down onto the ground, and Link soon followed. He fell on the ground and started gasping for air.

This no doubt also weakened both Ganon and Majora as they to were gasping for air. "All right lets take him out now!" Majora ordered. This how ever was easy for Majora to say as he was the least tired out of the three warriors.

Link got up and used the Master Sword to support himself. He looked at both Ganon and Majora and wondered what had happened, as they were so tired. He was clueless of the battle between Fierce Deity Link, and Ganon. As he had blacked out the second he put on the mask. Something that normally didn't happen. Turning so that he faced Majora, Link stared at the monster. "Majora!" Link said. "I have a question for you!"

"What is it?"

"The second I put on the Fierce Deity's Mask I blacked out!"

"So you want to know why you blacked out, and have no recollection of the fight with Ganon!"

"Yes!"

"Ganon take this moment to prepare yourself for battle! This might take me a while to explain!" Majora said. He then looked at Link. "Well then, The Fierce Deity's Mask, and I are what you should call opposites. I am made out of darkness while he is made out of light. Originally he was sealed from within the Fierce Deity's Mask and those who put it on, gained his power! However, since you and I fused, and you put on the mask my darkness most of broken the seal that his true self was trapped behind! And since his mental strength surpassed your own, he was able to temporally subdue you, and take over your body. And when the mask came off you regained control!"

Link smiled he had taken the time that Majora had used to talk to recover a bit, and strategize his next attack. Almost instantly both Ganon, and Majora ran towards Link. Not having much time to think up an effective counter attack he grabbed a random object from his inventory, and looked at it. A smile crossed his face.

He held a small circular purple object in his left hand and placed it on the blade of the Master Sword. Slowly the Master sword was engulfed by a purple energy, and Link swung it, releasing the purple energy at Majora and Ganon. The purple energy collided with Ganon and consumed him. It was soon followed by consuming Majora. As Debris cleared both of the monsters had reverted back to their first forms.

Ganondorf got up from the ground, badly wounded. He held Majora's Mask in his hands. "We have no other choice…" He muttered as he put it on. Slowly Ganondorf floated up into the air. Tentacles came from his hands and they were shot towards all of the corpses. He slowly drew them in absorbing their abilities, and attributes. As more of the monsters were absorbed Ganondorf's shape changed even more.

The final result was a monster much like Ganon, yet it was much bigger. It's head was that of Ganon, however had Majora's Mask over it. His body covered in armor, much like that of an Iron Knuckle. It had a very dark aura. Link just looked at the monster, wondering how he would defeat it.

"They were fools!" The monster Laughed. "Fusing together in hopes of defeating you! This power is amazing… yet I am incomplete as a fragment of Majora's mind is in yours!"

Link just looked at the monster. "I know…" Link said surprisingly calm considering his present situation.

The monster held up its right hand where the Seal of Smash was. "The Seal of Smash, can bring great warriors to their knees, and can make mere children invincible! Truly it is a wondrous object!"

"What are you getting at?" Link asked.

"Quite simply this: The Seal of Smash brings out the true feelings, of the person who bears it! Majora was paralysed in fear, and so was Ganondorf. Causing them to make a decision that cost them their lives!"

"You're saying that they are dead?"

"No… They are merely sealed within my body as I now hold control! Much like the situation between you and Fierce Deity Link, or perhaps I should say your true self!" The giant monster laughed.

"Who are you?" Link shouted.

"I am the incarnation of the Seal!" the monster laughed. "NOW DIE!" out of the monster's mouth came a beam of energy. Link held up the mirror shield to deflect the blast but it didn't work. The Mirror shield was slowly cracking, under the pressure. The blast stopped. "So even the mighty Hero of Time falls to the Seal of Smash! Your zeal is strong… Now do you have any last requests?"

Link froze. "ya… let me play the ocarina of time, for one last time…" he pressed the Ocarina of time against his lips, and he thought for a few brief seconds of what song to play. If he did any warp songs, it would only be a matter of time before he was hunt down. He needed a song that could give him a fighting chance against the giant. It then hit him. He began to play a song. Song of Soaring it was called. As soon as the final note left the ocarina wings grew out of his back. He flapped them and began to fly. Grabbing his sword he faced the monster.

"So you decided to go down fighting!" the monster laughed.

"Now then… What is your name?" Link asked.

The monster looked at Link. "It won't do you any good when you die but it is…" Link floated in the sky, waiting for the name, to come out of the monster's mouth. "My name… what is my name?" he had lost it.

"The Seal of Smash belongs to me now!" a voice boomed out. It was scratchy and deep, it also seemed to echo. "And since you are the incarnation of the Seal of Smash you belong to me! A name is useless to you now!"

The voice made Link cower in fear, yet it was somehow familiar to him, yet he had never heard it before. "Strange…" Link thought. He tried to remember where he heard it. However it was useless. It then hit him. He didn't hear it but Majora had.

"Now then destroy Link!" The voice shouted. "And get me that Tri-force piece!"

The giant monster followed the order and reached towards Link with his hand. Link however used his wings to fly away. Holding on tightly to the Master Sword he charged in attempting to scratch the monster's face. The Master Sword only left a small cut, much like that of a paper cut. It hardly phased the monster. The giant hands tried to swat Link, as he was only about the size of a fly to the monster.

"DIE" the monster, shouted sending a giant energy beam towards Link. Link quickly flew out of the way and watched as the beam hit Death Mountain. Reducing it to a pile of rubble. Link looked at the rubble and than at the monster. This thing was serious. All through out the battle, Ganondorf and Majora only got stronger.

Link gripped the Master sword tighter than he ever had, and looked at the right hand of the beast. There was the seal of Smash. Flapping his wings, he dashed towards the hand. He then put the sword through the centre of the seal. It began to glow a bright blue colour and the beast's power was weakening, dramatically.

It looked at Link. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" it shouted, quickly gathering enough energy to attack Link again. Link got the Master Sword out of the hand, and sheathed it. Some blood gushed out of the spot where the Seal of Smash used to lay. Slowly Link flew away, not looking back. "DIE LINK…" the beast shouted from behind, Link turned his head in time to get blasted by the energy.

Darkness consumed Link. His right hand pulsed and so did the Master Sword.

The beast looked at where Link used to be. No more. "I did it!" It began to laugh with Ganondorf's voice "I FINALLY KILLED YOU LINK!" The beast shrunk into Ganondorf, off of his face came Majora's Mask, he let the mask hit the ground. "I no longer need you… and since the seal of Smash is gone… and I'm free from the Evil realm…" Ganondorf just began to laugh. "I'M FREE!"

Majora just lay there motionless. "Fool," he muttered weakly, however Ganondorf couldn't hear over his laughter.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 2: Zelda’s Triforce piece

Chapter 2: Zelda's Tri-force piece

Zelda stood in water. It was ankle deep, and was very cold. "How can the great fairies live in this?" she asked herself. Hyrule castle town was now successfully evacuated, and now in the safety of the great Fairy fountain. No evil sprits could penetrate the barrier that the Fairy fountains had put up. Zelda smiled. It was her duty to protect her people. Currently she was using her Tri-force piece, the one of wisdom to watch Ganondorf and Link battle. She believed that Link could win. Slowly the ground began to shake, as Ganondorf had just used his final move.

Zelda stopped watching. "No…" She muttered collapsing to the ground, submerging most of her body in the water. A tear or two trickled down her face and landed in to the water. She took a few seconds to recover before standing up and walking towards a guard. "Guard!" She said.

"Yes princess?" the guard responded.

"Lend me your bow and arrows!" Zelda ordered. The guard handed over the bow and arrows obediently. Slowly Zelda walked towards the edge of the barrier. Most of the guards were tired from fighting off some earlier forces, where they had been wounded and had to retreat. This was of course before Link, and Ganondorf showed up. Yet Zelda could sense some other force out there, right outside of the barrier. One not of Ganondorf, no this force was much stronger and eviler than Ganondorf. She feared that it might be able to break the barrier and hurt her people. But she couldn't let that happen.

She loaded her bow with an arrow and walked out of the barrier. Slowly she walked outwards, being rather cautious. "I know you're here I can sense you!" Zelda shouted.

"Good…" a raspy voice laughed. Something darted towards Zelda and it coiled around her like a snake. "Don't try to resist!" It then turned into a bright blue color. Doing her best to resist from the beasts control, she quickly tried to put up a barrier. The Tri-Force of Wisdom suddenly pulsed and a golden aura surrounded her, repelling the blue light for a few seconds. However she was overpowered, and the blue light went into Zelda. Slowly Zelda's eyes were covered with darkness.

* * *

A hand was over a glowing crystal ball that was letting out a strange and violent crimson aura. "You idiot…" A rather raspy voice said. "Ganondorf…" A crimson glow illuminated the area revealing that the hand over the crystal ball was just that. A hand, the only covering was a white glove. "Your lucky… That Link wasn't killed by the attack…" He just looked away. "Its time to pay another visit to you Ganondorf!"

* * *

Ganondorf was relaxing at Hyrule castle. He was sitting in the kings seat. "I'm free…" He muttered. For about the 20th time in the past 3 minutes.

"A little to soon to be celebrating…" The hand shouted out. Appearing in front of Ganondorf, in a puff of smoke.

"I'm no longer under your control, Master Hand!" Ganondorf looked at Master Hand. "The seal of smash was destroyed by Link! And since he is dead I no longer need it!"

"But you greatly mistaken Link is very much alive… your attack didn't kill him!" Master Hand smiled wickedly.

"WHAT?" Ganondorf shouted, a little afraid, and a little shocked. He put as much energy into the attack as he could. And Link was still alive. He saw Link get obliterated by the blast… Unless his eyes were playing tricks on him. "Ya that's it… You're lying!"

"Fool!" Master Hand shouted. He snapped his fingers and a mirror appeared. It was a small circular one; in it was a reflection of Ganondorf. Yet it was different. It showed a young childish Ganondorf free of all evil.

"What is that?" Ganondorf asked.

"It is a mirror" Master hand replied. "One that has the capabilities to suck out your life force! And put them into someone else!"

Master Hand began to chant something. It was in some ancient language. Ganondorf could understand some parts as the ancient hylian language, but everything else was just gibberish. Ganondorf's whole body pulsed. A wind began to pick up and suck Ganondorf towards the mirror.

"Don't try to resist…" Master hand laughed. Slowly a white aura came off of Ganondorf, and went into the mirror. "This is the energy that you gained after absorbing the monsters… there evil energy!" The white aura stopped. "I have taken all but a small fragment of your energy… Just enough for you to live, as for your energy, it will go to someone who will gladly have the Seal of Smash on their hand!"

Ganondorf collapsed down on the ground, weakened. "And just who will that be?" He asked breathing heavily.

Master Hand looked down at Ganondorf. "Save your energy… You'll need it!" The doors to the throne room opened. And in walked Zelda. She had a look in her eyes. Like she was daydreaming. On her right hand was the Seal of Smash. She bowed in front of Master Hand. The mirror floated over infront of Zelda, and all of the energy went into her body. "Now then Zelda, go find Link in the Lost woods and finish him off!"

"Yes Master!" Zelda said in a monotone voice.

* * *

The forest was dark. And on the ground lied Link, he was unconscious. The Master Sword was a few feet away from him, and his body was badly scratched. His tunic was now scraps of fabric, and the few pieces that remained were stained in blood. 

"Uh…" He moaned awakening. Links eyes darted around. He then realized where he was. The lost woods. An area of Hyrule that had great magical properties. And was as mysterious as the Tri-force. Link looked around. He didn't recognize the area he was in. But then again the Lost woods always looked different.

There was something different in the air. Link could feel it, something was missing. The song, Saria's song. The song that would normally guide those who were lost in the woods to safety. To avoid what fate would be in store for them. To be transformed into a skull kid.

Link stood up, and grabbed his sword. "First matter of business…" Link muttered to himself. "Find the fairy fountain!" The fairy fountain was a place that would heal your wounds, and magic power. It was placed in front of the forest temple to make it easier to find. However due to Saria's song not being played, the temple would be a lot harder to find. There was one other alternative.

He took out a Deku Stick. This stick Link used to practice sword fighting in his earlier days. While one day training, a butterfly had landed on the stick. And instantly it transformed into a fairy. However this trick required patience. And so he began to wait. The wounds on his body were searing out in pain. He however had to remain perfectly still. Within a few minutes several butterflies were in the area. "It's only a matter of time" Link thought.

One was coming closer and closer, it was preparing to land. Several small silver objects came rushing through the air. It pierced the butterflies, killing all of them. Link was shocked. He looked up quickly at where the needles came from. Quickly his fears were confirmed. Glaring at him with empty eyes, was Princess Zelda, disguised as Sheik. On her right hand was The Seal of Smash.

"No…" Link stood there stunned, thinking that Zelda was the last person in the world who would have the seal placed upon her.

"Link I assure you that the next time, the needles will not miss!" Sheik said in the monotone voice. With a swift movement of her hand Sheik, created five more needles. She threw them at Link, who quickly rolled out of the way to avoid them. Sheik looked rather mad and ran towards Link, trying to kill him; she fired more needles at Link who just used the Master Sword to deflect them, into a nearby tree.

"Zelda stop this I won't hurt you!" Link quickly shouted. Sheik however didn't hear this and dashed at Link, drawing a sword at her side. She slashed diagonally at Link who parried out of the way, and rolled behind Sheik, slashing her on the back. Realizing what he had done, Link jumped back a few feet. He had suddenly just been overcome by a strong thirst for blood mixed in with the need to defend himself.

Sheik grabbed a few more needles, and quickly turned around, and threw them at Link. Link evaded the attack once again. Anticipating this Sheik quickly threw down a smoke bomb, covering the area and confusing Link. She ran behind Link with her super speed. Drawing a needle, she placed it right next to Link's throat. "Allow me to tell you something to ease your mind!" Sheik whispered into Link's ear, no longer monotone, but now talking with a three-tone voice. "The Zelda you know is dead!"

"I still won't fight you…"

"Then die!" Sheik shouted. Sheik was about to put the needle through Link's throat when she was suddenly pushed away. Not looking back at Sheik, Link ran away as fast as he could. But despite what speed he had, Sheik was a lot faster normally, and in his current injured state Sheik was bound to be even faster. She appeared right in front of Link, shocking him a bit. "Your slow…"

Link just looked at Sheik. "Its evident that you won't hurt me…" Sheik began to do several hand movements. Link knew what these movements were. They were for invoking the ancient powers of the Sages. As Zelda was the seventh sage, she could use the power freely. Yet Link noticed something in the past few months. It was almost as if her power wasn't fully awakened like the other Sages. It was almost that Ganondorf controlled the seal that stopped Zelda's true sage power from awakening.

In Sheik's hands was now a bright ball of light. Looking at Link she trusted the ball of light at Link's chest. Sheik immediately began to back away as almost instantly Link then fell onto the ground and immediately began to violently shake, much like he was experiencing a seizure. Slowly a burn mark began to appear where Sheik had struck Link, and the shaking stopped. Sheik went down to the warrior and checked his pulse. Slowly she got up and walked away.

"I'm surprised that you are still alive…" Sheik laughed. "As what I gave you was more of a dark power of the Sage of Time! I think it might be best if I explain it… What I just gave you was a regeneration technique, allowing you to regenerate small cuts, to limbs. However there is a side affect. You feel the pain twice… thus most people who get this curse, die by insanity!"

Link slowly got up, and was rather speechless, he was shaking as he had just felt all of his wounds from Ganondorf's battle heal at once. "What is the purpose of this?" Link asked, rather disgusted.

"Master wants you as an elite soldier on his team!" Sheik responded. "He said if necessary kill you! As he is fairly certain that the Seal of Smash can bring back the dead!" Slowly Sheik grabbed several needles and prepared to fire them at Link. "Now then you can join on your own free will, or become a monster much like a Redead!"

Link grabbed the Master Sword off of the ground, and he faced Sheik. "I can't fight for evil!" Link said looking down at the Tri-force of courage. "Even if there is part of an evil entity inside of me, I will fight it with all my strength, I can't turn into the very thing I was fighting!"

"You can't or you won't?" Sheik asked, glaring at Link.

Link just stood there paralyzed. "I won't…" Link muttered back. "Just like I won't hurt you!"

Sheik prepared to throw her needles. "Then I'll kill you!" Sheik shouted. She stared at Link for a few brief seconds. 'Yet why can't I find the desire in my heart to kill you…' Sheik thought to herself, the Seal of Smash glowed for a brief second. She threw the needles at Link who jumped out of the way. Quickly Sheik appeared in front of him and reached for a small pouch hanging on his belt. She cut it open with a needle and grabbed a small circular green item. She then jumped back. Clutching the item in her hand, making sure that Link acknowledged that he just had something stolen. Underneath the covering of Sheik's mouth, she smiled. "The spirit of the forest… is in my hand…" She opened it to reveal the forest medallion.

Link gritted his teeth. Inside the medallions lied the powers of the Sages. He couldn't let Sheik get any other of the Medallions. Link grabbed his Mirror Shield. Ready to use it to deflect any of Sheiks attacks, and prevent her from getting any more medallions. Sheik to got ready for the next attack, she gathered several needles, and threw them at Link. Link used the mirror shield to stop them. Quickly he jumped away from where he was.

Sheik continued to throw several more needles and Link continued to use his shield to stop them. Suddenly Link felt something wrap around his neck, without time to react he began to choke. Sheik had just pulled out her chain. With out warning some electricity went through it. Link flinched in pain. "Now prepare to die!" Sheik laughed throwing several needles. Link cupped his hands together and a bright green light appeared. Strong gusts of wind came out of the light pushing back Sheik, and causing the needles to fall on the ground useless. Horror filled Sheik's eyes as a golden aura surrounded Link rendering the chain useless. It too fell down onto the ground.

"Zelda… I've said it over and over again!" Link stared at Sheik. "I don't want to hurt you" He raised up his right hand, the palm of it facing Sheik. "But you leave me with no other choice…" The green light appeared once again. This time a blue light followed it. Link threw them at Sheik. Quickly a barrier much like that of Nayru's love surrounded Sheik. Yet it stopped her from moving. Links Tri-Force of Courage pulsed. And so did Sheik's Seal of Smash. Slowly the 5 remaining medallions floated up.

"Light and Spirit!" Link shouted. "Free Zelda's soul from the Seal of Smash!" A yellow, and orange beam of light went towards Sheik, hitting her.

"Link!" Sheik shouted. Back to normal for a moment. "I don't think I have much time to talk… but you have to stop holding back! He is too powerful… They are too powerful!"

"Who are they?" Link asked.

"They are the organization of four beings who use the Seal!" She lifted up her right hand to show the Seal of Smash that was mostly faded away. But there was a small golden glow; slowly it radiated a dark energy. One of pure evil. Link could feel it on his Tri-Force piece to. He could normally not feel it, but compared to when Ganondorf had the Tri-Force of Power, this was much more intense! It began to draw in the medallions that were floating in the air, towards Zelda.

"No!" Link shouted rather surprised. "Water, Fire, Shadow! Lend them your strength!" Try as they might the others were being drawn towards Sheik, until it was in her possession.

"You should stop running from the darkness!" Sheik laughed. "I did…" She held out the 6 medallions right in front of her. She however began to fiddle with the shadow medallion. "So this is what you used to revert Ganon, and Majora back to their original forms! Oh well it ends now!" They slowly floated up, and energy pulsed through them.

The 6 medallions formed a circle and shot energy beams at the center of the circle. Forming a rainbow colored ball, a beam of light then shot towards Link. Quickly thinking Link pulled out the mirror shield. The energy hit, and it was unable to be reflected. With out much warning the mirror shield broke, and the beam went through what was left, and through Link. Link looked down at his chest, and stomach, there was a gigantic hole right through it. Destroying the seal that Sheik had put on him. He just stared with horror.

The pain was immense. "Damn…" Link muttered. "How… am I going to get out of this one…" The pain was growing by the second. Yet something deep inside of Link was continually saying "I won't die… I won't die… I can't die…" There was a strong will to live. Far beyond anything that Link had ever felt before, 'no' Link thought to himself, 'I have felt this before, in the battle with Ganon!'

He stood up and faced Sheik. And he gripped tightly onto the Master Sword. There was a burning sensation in his hands. It shocked Link for a second and he dropped the Master Sword, as it went into the ground he noticed that the skin around the hole began to turn purple. Slowly the hole was covered up and the pain was gone. Link stared at it. "Of course!" he muttered. "Majora's Mask has the ability to recover… And the Master Sword must have been keeping its evil power at bay…" The skin was no longer purple and now a regular flesh color. Where the burn had once lay, it had vanished. "Ready for round 2?" Link asked Sheik.

Sheik was shocked. "The attack should have killed you!" Sheik said beginning to walk backwards afraid.

"Well it didn't!" Link laughed. He was rather relived that he was ok.

Sheik charged forwards towards Link, with intention to kill. Link quickly grabbed the Master Sword, off of the ground and swung it. Hitting her right arm. It made a small cut. "So you hurt Princess Zelda's body!" Sheik said. Out of nowhere a bow and a quiver of arrows materialized. "Well now I know that you will no longer be holding back. Prepare to feel the wrath of the dark arrows!"

Sheik grabbed several arrows and fired them at Link. They all missed Link, and hit a tree behind him. It took about 5 seconds for the tree to rot, and fall down to the ground. Link stood there for a few seconds dumbstruck. "Now what will you do?" Sheik asked. Link all ready knew the answer. He didn't move, and he just faced Zelda.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do…" Link closed his eyes, as though the move that he was making he would soon regret. "Absolutely nothing!"

Sheik just smiled. "If that is the best you can do, it ends now!" Sheik shot another Dark arrow. This one hit the Master Sword, and sent it flying out of his hands. Link just stood there as Shiek held up another dark arrow. A smile just went across Link's face. "To smile at death don't you fear it?"

"I smile because I know you will be unable to fire." Link replied closing his eyes. "Your body might be controlled by that weapon, but your emotions can also control you. You will not find the strength in yourself to kill me!"

It was silent for a brief moment. Only the sounds of Zelda struggling with herself to let the arrow go. "Why?" she asked.

Link let off a small chuckle. "The heart is unpredictable," he replied simply.

"Then if that is the case, I'll make the stupid Seal kill me!" Shiek shouted.

"No!" Link shouted. He moved his hand and sent a gust of wind towards Sheik. It destroyed the costume, and revealed Princess Zelda underneath. Link looked at Zelda, her hair blowing in the wind. Forcing her back. "Zelda…" he muttered. "I don't want to hurt you and I can't let that seal hurt you either… and only now I can realize that… Zelda… I love you… Zelda" There was suddenly a look of fear in Zelda's eyes. As she stepped back afraid. The wind stopped blowing. Link embraced Zelda, and looked at her. Zelda embraced Link. Looking at each other they stared. And slowly Link kissed Zelda.

"I love you too Link…" Zelda muttered, and she kissed Link. The crimson Seal of Smash glowed for a second before shattering. Link and Zelda stopped their embrace and looked at each other. When Zelda suddenly fell down. "AHHH!" She screamed. "MY SHOULDER!" From Zelda's shoulder came a monster, much like that of a dragon.

"You failed Zelda…" it muttered. "Your weak Hylian heart fell victim to a worthless emotion!" The dragon opened its mouth and on its tongue were the 6 medallions that Sheik stole from Link. "But this wasn't a complete failure… At least I got part of what Master wants!" The dragon then took to the sky. Zelda fell to the ground weakened.

"DAMN!" Link shouted. Punching a near by tree. "DAMN!"

* * *

Ganondorf was incased in a crystal formation. Only his head was free. He was watching the fight between Link, and Zelda, on the small mirror that Master Hand used to drain his energy. "Heh… Looks like Link won!" Ganondorf laughed at Master Hand, for some reason amused by the outcome.

"He only won the battle, but not the war…" Master Hand laughed. "I knew from the start that Zelda's love for Link would destroy the seal! But she served her purpose…" The strange dragon like creature landed and handed over the medallions to Master Hand. Slowly Master Hand absorbed both the Dragon, and the medallions. A dark aura surrounded Master Hand. "Link only has 1 other thing that I desire… The Tri-Force of Courage, once I obtain that his part in this book will be over."

Ganondorf looked at Master Hand "Link's part will run much deeper than that, he will come after you until the end of time!"

Master Hand laughed. "Your right… but I have prepared for that!" Master Hand pointed his finger at the ground, a small energy ball appeared, and that energy ball formed into an egg. "This is a dragon's egg! It has about one tenth of my current power… But Link will soon realize that this Dragon is nothing that he has ever fought before!"

Ganondorf just laughed. "The sages won't let you get away with this…"

Master Hand just began to laugh maniacally. "You fool! Why do you think I wanted the medallions? It was so that the Sages couldn't interfere! They are under my control!" From the shadows stepped the 6 sages. Each of them had a seal of Smash on their right hand. "Give the dragon the rest of your power!" Master Hand said. Each of the Sages held out their hands and their energy went into the egg. The sages collapsed and the egg radiated with green, red, blue, black, yellow, and white auras.

"No Nabooru!" Ganondorf shouted. Ganondorf stared at her, he loved her. Slowly the Dragon came out of the egg.

"Now eat them!" Master Hand ordered. "And absorb their remaining energy!" Ganondorf closed his eyes as the sages were eaten.

"I'm sorry…" Ganondorf cried, looking away in shame. For letting a friend die was by far the worst act that a Gerudo could do. For the first time in his life Ganondorf felt powerless.

Master Hand began to laugh manically. His voice filling those who heard it with fear. The laugh could be heard all over Hyrule.

* * *

"What is that?" Link asked, hearing the laugh. He was thrown into fear. He envisioned himself a dark room, yet a small light was coming from behind him. It was the Master Sword. He was quickly sent back into reality as he fell backwards.

He was carrying Zelda on his back, both of them now on the ground. His wounds were once again opening causing him a bit of discomfort. Most of all they were having difficulties navigating to the Kokiri village; if they didn't reach there soon both of them would die.

"That is evil…" Zelda gasped. "That is the Master H…" She breathed heavily before falling unconscious.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 3: The Dragon beast

Thank you for the reviews. I am planning on adding in the other smashers, from the original SSB. However the first one won't appear until chapter 7. The order will still remain the same from the Old fic. (Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, DK, Caption Falcon, Ness, and then Samus and Fox) Thank you once again for the reviews! Now onto the chapter:

* * *

Chapter 3: The dragon beast!

Link was holding Zelda in his arms. She was unconscious, and weakened. If Link didn't get Zelda some help soon she would die, and so would Link. He had been walking in circles for hours. But luckily for him he was at the end of the lost woods. Where it intersected with the Kokiri forest.

The Kokiri were magical folk who had the appearance of children. Many people believed that the Kokiri had eternal youth. Yet it was not true. They were bound with the forest. If the forest fell so would the Kokiri. Right now the forest was now falling, as Master Hand had the medallions, and was polluting them with his evil. The forest was becoming polluted.

Like had now exited the lost woods and stood at the top of a cliff that overlooked the Kokiri forest.

Monsters were coming out of nowhere. The Kokiri children were using Deku sticks to fight off the monsters. They weren't very effective, mainly because, they were rotting by the second, and normally they broke after hitting the monster, at the moment the Deku sticks were breaking as they flew threw the air.

"Link…" Zelda muttered rather weak. "You have to help them…"

Link looked at Zelda. "Most of my energy was depleted with the battles… not to mention most of my inventory… all that I have left is the Kokiri Sword, the Master Sword, and the Biggoron's Sword!"

Zelda looked at the Kokiri's they were losing their battle fast. Link grabbed his sword and looked at Zelda. "Good luck…" She muttered.

Link grabbed onto the Master sword, the slight burning sensation was there. He knew it was from the fragment of Majora that was in him. The Kokiri forest would be destroyed if he didn't do something. The Master Sword glowed with a blue aura and he jumped down to fight the monsters. They glared at him for a brief second, but quickly went back to mulling on the random Kokiri that they were near. "DIE!" Link shouted slashing through several of the near monsters.

Link glanced at the remaining monsters. "GO BACK TO THE SHADOWS FROM WHERE YOU CAME!" Link shouted pointing the Master Sword at them in a threatening manner. Slowly all of the monsters backed up and left.

He then fainted due to exhaustion. Several Kokiri children came rushing over to help up Link. They dragged him across the ground into one of the houses. "He was with a lady!" a Kokiri shouted. Zelda waved her hands and she was quickly rescued by the Kokiri.

* * *

Master hand loomed over the crystal structure that Ganondorf was incased in. "That is quite enough…" Master Hand said. "I no longer have any use for you…" Master Hand touched the crystal with his index finger, slowly he absorbed it and Ganondorf fell on the ground with a thud. "I'll let you live… now get out of my sight!"

Ganondorf crawled to the exit. When he got to the doors he used the wall to support himself and pushed it open. Slowly he walked out onto the bridge, and he collapsed into the moat, unconcious.

His body drifted along the moat until it reached the river, and he was going to where all water in Hyrule went: Lake Hylia. It was a miracle that he didn't drown as his armor was causing his whole body to be submerged underneath the water. Eventually he drifted to Lake Hylia.

"WAKE UP!" an old scratchy voice said. Ganondorf could feel his body half emerged in water, while the other half was being poked with a wooden stick. "ARE YOU STILL ALIVE!"

"Of course I am…" Ganondorf said weakly. "Where am I?"

"Your at Lake Hylia!" the old man replied.

"Help me up old man…" Ganondorf said. "Before my armor rusts…" The old man didn't reply to Ganondorf. "Or you could just give me a fairy or a red potion or something!"

"Well…" the old man said. "I do have this blue potion!"

"I'll take it…" Ganondorf muttered. Ganondorf opened his mouth as the Old man opened the bottle in which the blue potion was incased. The old man then poured the potion into Ganondorf's mouth. Ganondorf's eyes opened wide, in horror. It tasted horrible. However it worked and Ganondorf got up refreshed, and with a good chunk of his power restored, that was stolen by Master Hand.

Ganondorf began to walk away. "WAIT RIGHT THERE!" Ganondorf continued to walk, ignoring the old man. "I SAID WAIT!" The old man was now shouting out his lungs. Ganondorf this time turned around to face the old man.

"What?" he asked.

The old man walked towards his house, that was on top of a cliff over looking Lake Hylia. "I have a favor…" He said to Ganondorf. "You see… I'm a scientist and recently I made a discovery… That there are animals in this world known as ChuChu's… now they seem to naturally make potions in their body and now my lab has become infested with them! I need you to clear it out!"

Ganondorf looked shocked. "You need me?" Instantly Ganondorf began to burst out laughing. "I'm sorry… HAHAHAHA… you must think that I will help you? I'm not Link! I don't help the elderly with their problems! I am Ganondorf the king of evil, I create those problems!"

"I KNOW WHO YOU ARE!" The scientist shouted at Ganondorf. "I can pay you handsomely! And I should warn you of the fabled Black ChuChu, it is a mutant and can only thrive in dark areas… such as my lab. But what makes this specimen so special is the ability to regenerate!" this word seemed to of caught Ganondorf's interest. "However… It has one weakness… it turns into stone in sunlight!"

"Well whatever!" Ganondorf laughed. "I'll end your problem!" Ganondorf walked into the house. He closed the door. He walked forwards and tripped over something. He looked and on the ground he saw an old man. On a closer look it was the same one as outside.

"What the hell?" Ganondorf said a little shocked. His eyes widened. He could sense thousands of different presences. Presences that he couldn't sense outside. Which could only mean that he was in another dimension! "Shit…" He muttered. But soon Ganondorf began to laugh. "Heh… I use to set traps like these all the time for Link… Now Master Hand I know you just want to finish the job… Good thing I had that blue potion!"

Master Hand's laugh could be heard. "Fools die quick…" He laughed.

"We're about to see how quick!" Ganondorf smiled. "You set the bait quite well Master Hand. Leading me to a different dimension in hopes of sealing me here! You are pathetic! But I'll give you an A for effort you set it up all to well!"

Ganondorf's body began to pulse. Slowly all of the Chuchus attacked him. Chuchus are rather primitive creatures that look like a bunch of slime somehow supporting itself, they came in 4 colors. Red, Green, Blue, and Black! Each with their own special properties. They jumped at Ganondorf. Ganondorf however was prepared. Dark energy surrounded his hands. He began to punch and kick at the Chuchus. With everyone he touched he absorbed.

"And that takes care of that…" Ganondorf muttered. He took one more glance to see that there was still one Chuchu. The black Chuchu. "Now then… lets see its regenerative powers…" Ganondorf looked around the room on the wall where he saw Majora's Mask and a halberd.

"What's Majora's Mask doing here?" Ganondorf asked himself. "And why do I suddenly talk to myself… Oh well screw it!" Ganondorf grabbed both the Mask and the halberd. He spun the halberd in the air to quickly get accustomed to the weapon.

Ganondorf ran towards the chuchu and slashed vertically, horizontally, and diagonally. "Heh… thought it would be a bit more of a challenge…" the black jelly splattered all over the room. However it slowly went back to where it used to be. The Chuchu had regenerated. "Perfect…" Ganondorf said. Dark energy surrounded his hand and Ganondorf punched it and absorbed the black Chuchu.

Ganondorf reached towards the door. Small cracks of light shone through. Ganondorf just put his hand underneath it. There was a small tingling sensation. "So the light just turns where it shines into stone…" Ganondorf grabbed Majora's mask and put it on, so that it blocked the sunlight from touching his skin. As he walked through the door, Ganondorf made a discovery. "I can… sense where Link is… and Master Hand!" His eyes widened he knew what this meant. Majora's mask was looking for its pieces. Ganondorf could use it as a homing device.

"Old man!" Ganondorf looked around for the imposter. He however was no where to be found. A small rumbling began and Ganondorf looked at the ground. Ganondorf quickly jumped up, and flew in mid air. Beneath him was the dragon that ate the sages. It had become a lot bigger, it was now well over 100 meters in length, and it had dark scales that reflected the sunlight.

"heh… heh… Heh…" the dragon laughed. "I don't know… should I let the sun kill you or the poison in the blue potion! Decisions, decisions!"

"HOW ABOUT YOU LET ME KILL YOU!" Ganondorf shouted. He grabbed the halberd and flew down towards the dragon, and going inside its mouth. Ganondorf attacked by sticking the halberd through the roof of its mouth. A black mist began to come out of the wound and slowly the halberd melted away. "Miasma!" Ganondorf shouted rather shocked. Quickly he jumped out of the mouth of the beast.

Miasma is very acidy, and had already melted away a good chunk of Ganondorf's armor, near his right shoulder, revealing his skin, in the sunlight. Ganondorf winced in pain, as his body slowly turned into stone. Ganondorf was able to force a smile as his body fully transformed, into stone. Now 1/6th of his armor was gone.

"I could squish you like a bug… But I'll wait…" The dragon smiled. "I have other matters to attend to… Like the death of Link!" Slowly the dragon glowed, a bright white light. It shrunk down to the size of a 10-year-old girl. He had now taken form of Saria. The sage of the forest temple.

* * *

"AHHHHHH!" Link shouted waking up from his nightmare. It was the same one he constantly had, for the past few weeks. The master sword shatters and from it came 10 million evils. They then consumed the whole planet, in their eternal darkness.

"Link what's wrong?" A voice asked. It shocked Link, he drew his sword, but he quickly realized that it was Zelda, and sheathed his sword. He realized that he was in a different place. A Kokiri house.

"I had the nightmare again…" Link said.

"Nightmare?" Zelda asked. This was the first time she had heard of this new nightmare.

"Yes…" Link said. "I've been having it for a few weeks, and each time I have it, it becomes much more clearer!" Link just looked down at his hands paranoid. "I'm holding the Master Sword… and I know I'm in a fight… this fight is up against this extremely powerful figure… yet… I can sense the sages… Our fight goes on for a few minutes, and then I prepare to do the finishing blow. When the Master Sword shatters!" Link's eyes were filled with horror. "Now normally this is where the nightmare ends… but it just began tonight…"

Zelda looked at Link "So it continued?" she asked. Link just nodded his head in a response. Zelda could see that Link was clearly shaken by this. "Please continue…"

"After the Master Sword shattered a power like nothing I ever felt came out of it… And I could feel something happening in my body…" Link held his hand over his stomach. "There was a great amount of pain in my gut… it hurt! Just even thinking about it brings the pain back…"

Zelda just looked at Link. "Perhaps your nightmare is just simply a prophecy about the things to come…" Zelda forced Link down onto the bed where he was sleeping before. "But right now rest!" She said in a strong stern voice. Link just smiled and put his head back.

"What about you?" Link asked.

"I'm fine…" Zelda said. "They gave me a blue potion!" she walked out of the house, and froze. She could now feel the sages' presence. All 6 of them, they were moving towards the lost woods at an alarming speed. Yet this seemed odd for Zelda. She closed her eyes and concentrated some more. She could sense a dark and powerful aura. One much stronger than the one that possessed her earlier in the day.

She quickly transformed into Shiek and ran into the Lost woods. "She's gone…" Link muttered walking out of the house. Slowly he climbed up the cliff to the Lost woods but when he got there he took a different turn than Zelda had. He was going to Zora's domain.

The dragon disguised as Saria walked through the lost woods. "Grr… They call this place Lost for a reason…" He muttered. "And the very fact that this is her place… it is weakening me…" Several needles went flying through the air, just barely missing the dragon's face. This got the dragon's attention.

"The next ones will hit!" A voice shouted. The doppelganger looked up to see Shiek.

"Princess Zelda… So nice of you to join me!" it smiled wickedly. "How cute… Your protecting Link!"

Shiek just looked at Saria, and grinned. "I think you should show me your true form!"

"And why should I do that?" the dragon asked.

"Because you're just hiding behind a mask!" Shiek replied calmly. "Now then are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?"

Saria smiled. "Its your call Zelda!"

"That's what I like to hear!" Zelda smiled. Sheik fired more needles at Saria, who just used tree branches as a shield. Almost instantly they rotted. "It would appear that your evil power is killing the forest!"

"So what! I care nothing for this place! Now then there is no Link to protect you! I defeated Ganondorf, with relative ease what are the odds that you will beat me?" Saria laughed. Slowly Saria began to transform into the dragon. "Now then Zelda prepare to die!" The dragon charged towards Zelda.

An arrow rocketed through the air and hit the dragon. However the attack was ineffective. The arrow just fell down uselessly. But it stopped the dragon in its tracks.

"So nice of you to join us Link!" The dragon laughed.

Link jumped out in front of Shiek. He now had full stock of weapons. "Zelda…" Link strongly. There was a small hint of fear in his voice. "The nightmare… This is the beast…"

Zelda looked at Link. "I understand" she said. Link held onto the Master Sword. The burning sensation in his hands was there, once again. "Good luck Link!" Shiek said. Running towards a safe area.

"All right!" Link shouted. "Prepare to die!"

"Uh Link… That is a clichéd line!" Zelda shouted from behind a boulder. "Not only that but it has been over used in the past 3 minutes!"

"SHUT UP!" Link shouted back at Zelda.

"I think this forest isn't fit for fighting!" The dragon said, interrupting Zelda's and Link's squabble. "I think we need to go somewhere else…" he smiled wickedly. "But where?"

"I have a suggestion!" Link smiled. "Lon Lon ranch!"

"Very well!" The dragon said. "Your only choosing your grave!"

A blue aura surrounded both the dragon, and Link. They were quickly teleported to the pastures of Lon Lon Ranch. Cows were out grazing. Link got into his fighting stance. He looked at the Dragon. It was the biggest thing that he had ever fought. And somehow he knew that this opponent would be no push over!

The dragon's long tail went towards Link who jumped up out of the way. Grabbing his bow and arrow he quickly aimed up towards the Dragons eyes. The dragon just watched as they failed to even reach the destination. "How can you expect to beat me like that?" It asked in a mocking manner.

"I should have been able to reach that far…" Link said discouraged. "I was able to shoot the sun…"

"Once you were able to…" The Dragon laughed. "I know all about you, Master has been watching you for a very long time, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike, in order to get your Tri-Force piece! In fact he created me just for the soul purpose of killing you!"

"Well that won't be happening any time soon!" Link shouted.

"I beg to differ!" The dragon said. Its large tail went flying towards Link with amazing agility. Link tried to avoid by jumping back but he was hit on the cheek, by the edge of the tail. This was enough to leave a small cut. Blood trickled down Link's face. The tail was coming back for a second attack, quickly unsheathing the Biggoron Sword he used it as a shield. Because of the force that the tail hit the Biggoron Sword with, Link flew back, skidding across the ground.

"Ouch…" Link muttered. The dragon opened its mouth wide and out of it came energy flying towards Link. Quickly Link discarded the Biggoron Sword onto the ground and raised his hands a blue aura surrounded him. "NARU'S LOVE!" He shouted. Quickly a barrier was put up around him, protecting him from the attack, for a few seconds. The barrier shattered under pressure, and Link was sent flying to the edge of the ranch.

"And now to finish this… the very same attack that even the great Mirror shield cracked under!" The dragon informed. "Block it if you can!" It opened its mouth and 6 balls of light floated out, and crackled with immense energy. Link just stood there paralyzed in fear.

"Crap…" Link thought to himself. "What am I supposed to do? That same attack destroyed the mirror shield and now it is at least 10 times stronger… He's dead serious… What am I supposed to do?"

"Link!" a female's voice shouted out from behind him. "Swing me!"

"WHA?" Link was shocked. He was hearing his sword talking. "Wait… I'm just having one of those experiences… hallucinating before death" The attack was fired, sending a giant energy beam rushing towards Link. "But right now I'm ready to try anything!" Link held tight onto the Master Sword and vertically sliced the energy, splitting it into 2, and avoiding Link.

"Grr… Damn you Link!" The dragon said rather mad.

"All right! Its my turn to attack!" Link shouted. Quickly he put on the bunny hood and ran towards the dragon. He then pulled out his ocarina and began to play the Song of Soaring, while running. Wings grew out of his back and Link took off towards the dragon. Holding on tightly to the Master Sword he threw it into the Dragon's eye. However quickly Link fell to the ground holding his heart.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The dragon shouted in great pain.

Link was pale. "I haven't lost that much blood…" Link put his gauntlets up to the cut. He was still bleeding. "But… It should have clotted by now… unless… I was poisoned!"

"YOUR SWORD!" the dragon yelled. Grabbing it and pulling it out of his eye. The holy aura began to repel the Dragon, and at the same time the aura of darkness from the dragon was repelling the Master Sword. Eventually the aura of Darkness overpowered the Master Sword and it shattered, as if thousands of pounds of pressure was placed upon it.

"NO!" Link gasped. The shards of the Master Sword fell down onto the ground. And their Link saw it in pieces. A dark energy came out of it and flew up into the air.

"I'M FREE!" it shouted, flying away.

The dragon looked down at Link. "Heh…" It smiled "Now what are you going to do with out your sword?"

"I'll kill you!" Link said. He looked up and his eyes met with the Dragon's. In the dragon's was the look of fear. Yet it managed to laugh.

"Heh… heh… heh…" The dragon laughed. "So that is how it is… You are slowly transforming into Majora's Mask!"

"I AM MAJORA'S MASK!" Link shouted. Link ran forwards and slashed the dragon, with claws that now replaced his normal fingernails. "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET!" Link jumped up right in front of the dragon's remaining eye. He grabbed his Long shot and aimed it back at the ground where the Biggoron Sword lay. He fired it and the long shot wrapped around it and brought Link the Biggoron Sword. Lifting up the Biggoron Sword he gouged out the dragon's eye. But he didn't stop there. He cut the dragon's head off. Blood spurted onto Link, and he was covered with it.

Slowly Link reverted back to his old self. "What happened?" He asked himself, having no recollection of the slaughter. "Did I do this?" he then saw the Master Sword shattered. Quickly he ran towards the pieces.

Link stared at the broken Master Sword. Its shards across the field. From the corpse of the dragon beast came 6 balls of light. They landed around Link. It was the 6 sages. "Link we can re-forge the Master Sword!" Raura said.

"We just need the 6 medallions back…" Impa sighed. "Which is currently in Master Hand's possession…"

"But we are going to have to make do at the moment!" Darunia's loud voice boomed out. "We can get it back to it being a sword…"

"But not until you can get the medallions will it be unable to repel evil!" Nabooru said. "Which leaves us to a bigger problem… even if you are able to get the medallions… you might never be able to wield the sword again…"

Saria looked at Link. "And there is no guarantee that we will survive…"

"We are weakening by the second…" Ruto said. "But that isn't the biggest problem…"

They all looked at Link. While Link stared at his gauntlets. They were stained in blood of the Dragon he slaughtered with his own hands. He had murdered the dragon, with no mercy. And the scary part was… he liked it.

* * *

The sun had set on Lake Hylia. And Ganondorf was released from his stone prison. "Damn that dragon… Wait… where is he?" Ganondorf focused as best as he could, to try and find the Dragon. "I can't sense him anywhere! Nor can I sense Link… Or the Master Sword for that matter… all I can sense is evil returning to Hyrule… and lots of it…" Ganondorf walked into Hyrule field "But I best save this pondering for later… there is a more important task at hand…" Slowly Ganondorf began his trek for the Greudo Fortress.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4: Mirage of the Desert

A/N: Well once again thank you for the reviews. Updates won't be as constant, from now on, as I now have a part time job. The combo of my job, and a writer's block stopped this chapter from coming out when I wanted it to. However… on the other end of the writer's block it allowed me to make this chapter greater than I originally intended. 

Chapter 4: Mirage of the Desert

Ganondorf walked up to the entrance of Lon Lon Ranch. He was planning to go to the Greudo fortress, but something was nagging him. He wanted to investigate the evil aura that was resonating over the ranch. Even Ganondorf was nervous. There were several dead horses and cows scattered across the field. But he was more interested in what was in the middle of the field. The dragon's corpse.

"Who or what could of done this?" Ganondorf asked himself. There was no trace of a holy aura, and thus Ganondorf dismissed the very thought of Link doing it.

"Ganondorf…" A voice howled like the wind. Quickly reacting Ganondorf turned around, to see a very evil aura.

"Who are you?" Ganondorf asked shocked.

"We are from the Master Sword… Sealed inside of it to repel the very thing we are… Evil!" it spoke. "We now need a host body…"

Ganondorf just walked away and grabbed the dragon's head. "Sorry but the only thing I'm interested in is revenge on Master Hand!"

"We can help you do that!" It replied. "We need a host to survive, and in return you gain our powers!"

Ganondorf smiled. "I'll accept your offer…" Slowly the evil aura went towards Ganondorf, who absorbed it. "Such power!" Slowly Ganondorf floated up off of the ground. He grabbed the head and flew off towards the ruins of Death Mountain.

There a single Goron was working on a sword. This Goron was at least 10 times bigger than your average Goron. "Sword smith!" Ganondorf said in a threatening tone. "Make me a sword using this!" He threw down the dragon head.

"NO!" The Goron shouted.

"Not even if I offer you Ten Million Rubies?" The Goron looked up, he was in shock. "Yes that seems like a fair price… I want it done in two days! Now then get working!"

Ganondorf took of to the sky again. This time he headed to the Gerudo fortress, located in the desert.

* * *

Link was now at his home in the Koriki forest. "Don't feel depressed Link!" Zelda had said, to him. "The sages will fix the sword!"

Link just stared at his gantlets. "Its not that…" He cried softly. "Its just… Majora… I felt a rage build up inside of me to the point that it blinded me… and then Majora took over… Majora, Ganondorf, and even you have been taken over by this Master… he wants the Tri-Force of courage… It seems that the only way he will leave me alone is if he gets it… Or if I die… Or if I kill him!"

"Link… You best rest now!" Zelda said placing her hand on Link's shoulder. "Your exhausted. You fought a whole army off, Ganondorf, me, and a giant Dragon all in the same day! Even you need rest!"

"I can't rest!" Link said. There was an incredibly long pause. Link just looked down at the ground. "The sages are trying to restore the Master Sword, meanwhile… They are still under the Master's control! I can't trust them…"

Zelda nodded her head. "I see…" There was a sudden flapping of wings that interrupted Zelda's and Link's conversation. Zelda ran outside and Link tried to follow, but Zelda turned back and shot a look at Link. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" She hissed.

Link slowly backed up to the Kokiri bed. It was half the size of Link, and was very uncomfortable. He sat down and looked out of the door. There he could see Zelda standing in front of a big owl. Kaepora Gaebora was an old and wise owl. "Zelda I'm so glad you are safe!" It said.

"I'm safe… Link on the other hand is a bit traumatized…"

"I just came back from a long trek across the desert. Greudo forces are moving slowly inwards towards the spirit temple! I think Link should check it out!"

Link walked out of the house. "I'm on it…" Link said.

Zelda looked at Link. She felt like stopping him but there was nothing she could do. No one else knew the desert like the Greudo's and Link held the Lens of truth, which could help him pierce through the mirage of the desert.

"Take me desert!" Link ordered. Kaepora Gaebora spread his wings and Link got on his back. Slowly he took flight and began to fly towards the desert. They were at the Greudo fortress in 10 minutes.

"This is where I leave you!" Kaepora Gaebora said, flying away. Link entered the fortress.

There was no sign of Greudo thieves. "Link!" an all to familiar voice said from behind him. Link turned around to see Ganondorf, in broad daylight, all though most of his body was hidden behind a cloak, and Majora's Mask. Surprised Link jumped back and drew the Biggoron sword.

"Relax!" Ganondorf said. "If you are looking for the Greudos you are wasting your time… they evacuated into the desert quite a while ago…"

Link began to walk towards the desert. "Then I'm going to the desert!"

Ganondorf laughed. "You won't have a chance to find them! They burned down the flags!" The flags that Ganondorf was referring to were tall wooden poles that had a red fabric tied to the top. It allowed others, such as Hyliens to find their way in the desert.

"Then guide me to the outpost!" Link said. The outpost was a small stone building in the middle of the desert. Strange aura's surrounded the place, and several Greudos believed that it was a gate way to another dimension.

"I can't do that Link" Ganondorf just smiled. "You have to do it yourself!"

Link smiled. He gripped the handle of the Biggoron sword. "Your going to help me whether you like it or not!"

Ganondorf began to walk away. "I don't have time for this…"

Link began to walk into the desert. The scorching heat came down upon him. It wasn't the first time that Link crossed the desert, nor would it be the last, yet this was the first time he did so with out something to guide him. No flags or a ghost. Not even Kaepora Gaebora to guide him from the sky.

From what Link had heard, very few people ever tried to cross the desert. Even the greudos would avoid it if necessary. And only Nabooru the sage of the Sprit Temple located in the Desert Colossus, regularly traveled through the desert.

* * *

Master Hand stared at a mirror. He was using it to watch Link. "What do you hope to accomplish in the desert?" He asked intrigued. "But now it is time to plan my assault on Ripple star!" Master Hand looked at the mirror again but this time there was a crystal located within a giant chamber. "I don't know how… but the Seal of Smash is weakening… I need the crystal to return it to its full strength!"

* * *

Link continued to walk. With every step he felt as though his body was about to collapse. Sand buffeted against his body hurting him. "How much longer can I go on like this?" he asked himself. Slowly Link fell forwards. He could see the outpost in front of him. The Seal of Smash came out the sky and placed it self on the top of the outpost. A crimson barrier seemed to appear on top of the outpost.

A wind began to pick up and suck everything towards the barrier. Link unable to resist flew towards the barrier, where he was thrown through. He landed on the stone surface and looked around. He was on a giant stone surface, and on the middle of the surface was what appeared to be a sword. Or at least half of one. It was just the hilt and a chunk of the blade. Slowly Link walked over to the blade and picked it up.

"Fuse me!" It said.

"What?" Link said shocked this had been the first time he had heard a sword talk. "I'm dreaming… I just hit my head very hard!"

"You are not dreaming Link!" the sword talked. "I am part of the NES sword! However age has corroded most of my body… the sword on your back place me on it!"

"Ok…" Link said still believing that this was a dream. He unsheathed the Biggoron sword from his back and laid it on the ground. Then he grabbed the NES sword, and placed the blade on the blade of the Biggoron sword. A blue light shimmered from the NES Sword and when Link looked down the sword was whole. It was the same length as the Biggoron's sword yet it was a lot lighter and able to be wielded in one hand. "Amazing…" He said. Link looked around and saw the barrier that he was trapped in. "Now lets test out its power…" Link held the NES Sword up high and then sent it down towards the Seal of Smash on the ground. The Barrier disappeared and Link stood on top of the outpost.

The sand storm had died down and Link began to walk towards the Greudo fortress. Night had now fallen and the place was deserted, there was no sign of Ganondorf. Slowly Link walked out of the Greudo fortress. It was eerie to see it abandoned. Hyrule field was just ahead. Link grabbed his ocarina and played Epona's song. The horse galloped towards Link and he got on.

* * *

Link had returned to the Lost woods, only to find that the bridge was knocked down. Link pulled out his Longshot and flew across the gap at the bridge normally filled. This was odd to Link. The Koriki children would only do that if they were in great danger, and needed time to evacuate. Link walked through the giant hollow wooden log. But stopped mid way. He could feel 2 other forces waiting for him on the other end. He drew the NES sword and slowly walked forwards.

The Koriki village came into view and Link was glad to see that it wasn't in flames. He smiled and walked through the end of the log. But he was immediately ambushed by two Koriki children. Link just put up his new sword to protect him from their attacks. Zelda then appeared in front of Link.

"Zelda what happened to the bridge?" Link asked.

Zelda looked at Link. "Ganondorf was coming here… The koriki didn't know what else to do! They feared that he would come here and… well he went into the lost woods instead!"

"Why the lost woods?" Link asked.

"We don't know…"

Link looked at the entrance to the lost woods. "He must be going to Termina… Majora probably told him where it was…" He paused for a second and thought. "I'm going in after him…" Link said eventually. "Even though we are fighting up against a common enemy I still don't trust him!"

"I understand…" Zelda said.

Link began to run into the lost woods, when he was repelled by a barrier, sending him flying back.

"A barrier is stopping us from entering!" The NES sword said.

"No duh!" Link shouted. "Now how do we cut through the barrier?" Link got up and placed his hand on the barrier. Slowly he walked back and reached for his bow and arrows. Loading his bow he pulled back the arrow and turned the arrow into a Light arrow.

He released the arrow and it pierced through the barrier, and it shattered. "The barrier is down!" The NES sword once again stated the obvious.

"You know I believe there is a good reason why swords don't talk!"

"Well just be glad that your hat doesn't talk, it would be complaining about head lice!"

Link held tightly onto his sword and sheathed it. He slowly walked into the lost woods. Slowly going to the gate to Termina. Ganondorf was in front of the gate just staring at it. "Why are you here Link?" Ganondorf asked.

"To know why you were going into Termina!" Link replied.

"It doesn't matter… Time stands still there… in Termina…" Ganondorf said, with a disappointed tone in his voice. He placed his hand on the gate. His fingers feeling the texture of the engraved wood. "But I got what I wanted…"

"And what would that be?" Link asked, drawing a light arrow and aiming it Ganondorf. A smile crossed Ganondorf's face.

"Fire your arrow!" Ganondorf said in a strong voice, not in the least afraid.

Link didn't give it a second thought, he released the arrow and it went flying towards Ganondorf, it then hit his flesh and all of the light seemed to be repelled, and the arrow bounced off uselessly. Link was shocked. "What?" he asked puzzled.

"I absorbed the Mirror shield of Termina!" Ganondorf laughed. "My body is now a natural mirror shield! It can reflect your magic at my will!"

"There has to be another reason than just reflecting my Light arrows!" Link said a little shocked. Ganondorf just walked away.

"That would be only one reason… I have a few others…" Ganondorf laughed. "You are familiar with the Chuchus right?"

Link nodded. "Ya… they are monsters that are made out of jelly… I encountered them in Termina"

Ganondorf drew one of his swords and cut off his arm. It then regenerated. "I needed the mirror shield for this… The black chuchu… it is able to regenerate but… it can't be exposed to sunlight otherwise it turns to stone!" Ganondorf smiled, as he was quite impressed with his new abilities. "I will defeat Master hand alone, I don't need you, or any one else!"

"Ganondorf your new abilities are making you arrogant!" Link said, drawing the NES sword. "As you're about to learn!"

Ganondorf just walked away. "Link… rest, for once I am done with Master Hand I will be going after you, with an intention to kill!" soon Ganondorf was gone, leaving Link alone in the Lost woods.

Link walked out of the lost woods and into the Koriki forest. He sighed and looked at the village. He then turned back and went into the lost woods, venturing towards the Fairy fountain. Where his physical wounds would be healed.

* * *

Link awoke to the sounds of the cries of the Sages. Slowly he got out of the small Koriki house that he lived in and saw the sages down on the ground. It had been 3 days since Link's encounter with Ganondorf in the Lost Woods. Since then he had recovered his physical and mental wounds fully, and he was now prepared for what ever may happen in the upcoming battle.

Jumping down the 6 foot ladder, he landed on the ground. In front of him were the sages, and in Seria's hands was a sacred cloth.

The sages looked at Link, and Seria handed him the sacred cloth. Underneath it was the Master Sword. "We have done the best we can… there are some runes in it to protect you from small bits of evil…" Seria said. "We need the medallions to further our work…"

"And there is one more part…" Nabooru gulped. "It turns out that the dragon wasn't fully slain! And the Master Sword will be unable to return to its true power until the final piece of the dragon is destroyed!"

Link looked at the sages, and nodded. "I'm going to the Master's fortress!"

The sages looked at each other knowing that they should stop him. Yet they did nothing, and just watched as Link walked away towards Hyrule's castle.

* * *

Ganondorf landed in the ruins of Death Mountain. There lied the new sword. "There is your sword…" The goron said. "Evil it is…"

"Take your money then!" Ganondorf threw down the 10 million rupies, "Now I want revenge…" Ganondorf unsheathed his sword, and pointed it at Hyrule Castle, the strong hold of Master hand. An intense amount of energy flowed out of the sword and rushed to the castle, however was stopped by a barrier. "A barrier…" Ganondorf then slowly began to venture to Hyrule castle.

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 5: Master Hand’s castle of Illus...

Chapter 5: Master Hand's castle of Illusions

The sages just watched as Link departed. They were hoping that Link could save them from being controlled by Master Hand, as they at the moment were using just about all of their strength to fight Master Hand's power. And they now were tiring, as they had worked endlessly on the new Master Sword for 3 days straight, and fought off Master Hand's grip. Zelda had ran up to them. She was out of breath and staring at the sages.

"Where is Link?" She asked with a worried tone.

They all just froze, they were too afraid to talk. Eventually Ruto the Zora princess spoke up. "He is going to face Master Hand!" She replied.

Zelda was shocked. "He isn't ready!" She shouted quickly, as though she wanted to protect Link. The sages just nodded.

"We know…" Saria said. "But right now Link feels as though this is the only way to end this battle! And… That new sword he has… could be the key to winning!"

"New sword?" Zelda said a little surprised. "You are talking about the restored Master Sword right?"

"No!" Nabooru replied. "We are talking about the blade that takes the Biggoron Sword's place, is stronger, yet light enough to be wielded in one hand!"

Zelda was silent for a few minutes. It took her a while to speak up. "Well… Good luck Link!" She managed to say.

* * *

Link had just entered Hyrule castle town. It had been taken over by stray dogs, which at the moment were fighting over some scraps of food. Link hadn't seen this many dogs in a while. They seemed to notice his presence and began to growl. "Relax, I don't want any food…" Link just continued to walk forwards. There was a sound of someone crying. Link quickly went in the direction of the cries and found a fat woman. She looked up at Link.

"Link please help me!" She said. "I have lost my dog and I need you to find him! I'll pay you handsomely with an: extremely rare, super powerful, mystic item! In fact… so powerful and mystic, it allow you to monkey with the physics of this known world"

"And could I see this item?" Link asked curiously. Slowly the woman brought out a cardboard box and her hands began to tremble in fear. So much that she was having great difficulty holding the item, yet she didn't need to as the item floated majestically in the same spot. "It's a box!" Link glared at the woman.

"It isn't the box, but much more like what is inside the box…" Link looked at the box again, all he saw was strange letters that he couldn't read. In English it read 'Gameshark'.

"It has been a long time since I felt a force like this… The last time was during the great War…" The NES Sword said telepathically to Link. "A war… that nearly destroyed the Universe so long ago… all seemed lost until…"

'Spare me the history lesson!' Link thought. It was clear that the NES sword heard him. 'Just tell me if it is powerful and I can use it to save the sages!'

"It is indeed strong!" The NES Sword replied. "Perhaps even stronger than Master Hand! And it could even rival my power as the full N-Sword!"

"I'll find your dog!" Link said to the woman. Link went back to where all of the stray dogs were. They seemed to have stopped fighting, as there was no longer any scraps of food. Link just walked through the pack of dogs and decided on taking a small gray dog. He lifted it up and walked over to the woman. "Here is your dog." Link placed the dog down on the ground and the woman looked at it.

"THIS ISN'T MY DOG!" She shouted, kicking away the dog. Link stood there shocked. "Now go find my dog!"

"Could you at least give a name that I could call the dog by?" Link asked. The lady looked at Link, sort of like he was crazy.

"Well… I could…" The woman seemed hesitant. "Its just… the name of my dog is the name of every other dog in this town…"

"And that is?" She pointed at Link, almost as if they were engaging in a game of charades. "You named the dog AFTER ME!" Link shouted shocked. Link backed up. "Ok… I can do this… I can do this…"

Link walked to the town. He remembered one time when he was a small child when he didn't get out of the town before sundown. And the drawbridge was raised up. Link was then trapped in a town roaming with dogs. He then decided to try and find a place to sleep. He eventually found one and the only way was to find a dog. He was positive that the owner was the same person. As for the dog… after Ganondorf had moved in to Hyrule castle, it was a bad year for Canines as the dog population was quickly reduced by the redeads. This then sent the feline population up and the Redeads found an instant liking to them.

Link was now searching the ally ways. "Link? Link?" he called for the dog. Link was positive that if someone saw him calling out his own name he might be considered insane. Growing board, and trying to avoid paranoia he decided to call out a different name. "Ganondorf, Ganondorf!"

A small gray dog came out from behind several cartons. It began to growl and bark at Link. Slowly Link backed up, until he realized that he was surrounded by at least 50 dogs. There was a sound coming from up above. Link looked up and saw Ganondorf. "Hey Ganondorf could you help me?" Link shouted a little afraid. With the very mention of the word Ganondorf the dogs seemed to get a bit more aggressive and started walking forwards.

"Am I a dog that I should respond to you like my master?" Ganondorf asked.

"I'd appreciate the irony more if I wasn't about to killed by man's best friend!" Link shouted back.

Ganondorf rolled his eyes. "Grr… its so tempting to let the dogs tear you to shreds, but I want the liberty of doing that myself… ever hear the saying curiosity killed the cat?"

"I DIDN'T SLASH THEM LIKE THE CUCCOS!" Link jumped up onto a crate. And immediately began to search for a deku nut, or something else that could stop the dogs.

Ganondorf closed his eyes. "I'm going to regret this later… I just know it…" he slowly grabbed a his dragon sword and scratched it. A sound that was a lot more painful than fingernails scraping across a chalkboard went into the air. Immediately the dogs began to flee.

One dog was left, yet this one wasn't aggressive any more. Link jumped down from the crate and checked the nametag. "Link" Link read out loud. He picked up the dog and turned around to try and thank Ganondorf, however he was gone. He walked through the town back to the lady. "Is this your dog?" Link asked.

"OH LINK YOU'RE SAFE!" The lady shouted running over and grabbing the dog, and knocking down Link in the process. She looked at Link. "Thank you for finding my dog now here is your reward!" The Gameshark floated over to Link who accepted it, and put it into his inventory.

Link walked away, but to the castle. It was cold, and the wind howled. In front of him was a barrier. Slowly he walked up towards it and placed his hand on it. It gave him a small shock.

Link walked away several meters and faced the barrier. He grabbed an arrow and it transformed into a Light arrow. He pulled it back and fired it. The arrow rocketed through the air and hit the barrier, but it didn't scratch it, as the evil from within the barrier overpowered the light arrow. Link was shocked, as most of the time the barriers that Ganondorf made would shatter by the power of a Light arrow. But Link wasn't fighting Ganondorf. He was fighting a monster that was a lot stronger. The Master Hand!

Link paced back and forth thinking of a way to break the barrier. 'The light arrows were my strongest weapon against evil right now…' Link thought to himself. 'What can I do?'

"LINK!" The NES sword cried. "Fuse me with a light arrow!"

Link grabbed the NES sword off of his back and stared at it. He then placed it on the ground a few paces in front of him. Reaching back he took his bow, and an arrow from his quiver. Taking aim he released the arrow and it hit the blade. The NES Sword let off a light blue glow, and illuminated the area.

After the light died down Link walked over to the NES Sword. Slowly he reached down and picked it up. There was burning feeling in his hands, much like the one that he got when he held onto the Master Sword. Link's eyes focused on the barrier and he lifted his sword, when it suddenly began to glow. "What is this?" he asked.

"Because you empowered me with the Light Arrows, I can now absorb solar energy and transform it into an energy beam, that nearly all foes will crumble at!" The NES Sword said. Link smiled as the sword absorbed more energy. Soon it appeared that the whole blade was forged from Light. "I can not hold any more Light energy at the moment!" This was good for Link as the more Light energy the NES sword absorbed meant that there was more heat that the blade gave off, and it was getting to the point where not even the Goron Tunic could shield him from the heat.

Link extended his arm and he pointed the NES Sword at the barrier. The energy rushed from the sword and to the barrier, yet it couldn't pierce through.

"The attack at the moment only had the strength equivalent to 100 light arrows, yet it still couldn't pierce through!" The NES Sword sighed. "The opponent we face is strong… even though he just stands behind the safety of the barrier, which he has produced! He is hiding something!"

"BWHAHAHAHAHA!" a familiar voice rang out from behind Link. "Link you are pathetic!" Link turned around to see Ganondorf was standing on the cliff behind him. Ganondorf jumped off of the cliff and landed in front of Link. "Watch and learn!"

Ganondorf unsheathed his sword and it radiated with a dark aura, Ganondorf pointed the sword at the barrier. The sword slowly crystallized over with onyx, yet it didn't glitter in the sun. Ganondorf then lifted the sword up into the air above his head. Several lightning blots hit the sword and energized it.

"I tried cutting the barrier!" Link found himself shouting out.

Ganondorf glared at Link. "You tried cutting it with the power of Light, not with the power of darkness!" The sword crackled with electricity and it hit against the barrier. 'I tried it too Link, earlier… yet maybe your attack weakened the barrier!' Ganondorf thought to himself. The electricity continued to hit the barrier but it didn't do any further damage. In fact it only improved the barrier's power. 'But how? Is it because this sword is made from a fang of a beast that Master Hand himself made? Some how I need to reverse the current!'

Ganondorf brought back the sword, and sheathed it. Link looked at Ganondorf. He understood what happened. "Your sword I will eventually have to destroy!" Link walked towards the barrier and held tightly in his hand the hilt of the NES Sword. "Now watch and learn Ganondorf!" Link stabbed the NES sword at the barrier and the barrier tried to repel the sword. "NOW ABSORB THE LIGHT!" Link commanded. The sword began to glow, while it released light energy, the small hole that the NES sword had made was becoming steadily bigger, before it eventually destroyed the barrier.

Ganondorf stood back, staring at Link. He was shaking with rage. 'He surpasses me yet again…' Ganondorf thought. Ganondorf walked up to Link and stood beside him. "Scared Link?" he asked.

"No maybe a little excited but not scared!" Link replied with a smug look on his face.

"Good…" Ganondorf sneered. He walked forwards, he was about to cross where the barrier use to stand. "Just to let you know Link, where the barrier was, is another dimension, one which Master Hand rules over. Your about to enter a world of darkness!"

"I know…" Link said walking forwards and he entered the realm of Master Hand.

* * *

Link stood on a strange surface, it didn't feel like rocks, or dirt, it felt much more like metal. "Interesting!" Link said out loud. Link looked down at his feet and saw several green lights go towards a giant tower. Ganondorf appeared beside Link.

"Impressive…" Ganondorf said. "Yet this is the very reason why he is capable of controlling illusion!"

Link walked forwards. "Ok…" he muttered. Link had a strange feeling, like he had been here before, yet he never saw it. 'Had Majora been here before?' Link asked himself. 'Yet recently I haven't been able to feel Majora's presence from within my body! Is the NES sword compressing his power?'

"Link and Ganondorf!" The NES sword spoke. "I am unable to protect you in this world!"

"We don't need protection from some magical pansy sword!" Ganondorf laughed. Link glared at Ganondorf while sheathing the NES sword, to avoid it spiting back some comment.

Link and Ganondorf began to walk towards the tower, eventually they reached it and saw 2 giant metallic doors. In front of the doors were two figures, they were concealed by the shadows, they stepped out of the shadows to reveal them selves as Dark Link and Dark Ganondorf. Evil figures of Link and Ganondorf, they were pure black. And they looked like they were made from the very shadows that they hid in. Both of the Dark warriors drew their swords.

"I think they want to fight!" Link said.

"Well if it is a fight they want it is a fight they will get!" Ganondorf replied.

Link drew his Master Sword and Ganondorf drew his blade. Their eyes interlocked with their dark counterparts. Dark Ganondorf dived forwards and punched Ganondorf in the jaw sending him back. Dark Ganondorf then disappeared into the shadows, and dragged Ganondorf with him.

"Where did they go?" Link asked.

"They went somewhere else to fight!" Dark Link replied. "But you should be more worried about yourself!" Dark Link jumped forwards slashing at Link with his sword, Link however just defended with the Master Sword. Their swords clashed and Link went flying back. "You don't stand a chance against my Chaos Sword, while the Master Sword is in its current state!"

"So you took advantage of my condition!"

"And what if I did?" Dark Link smiled wickedly.

Link gritted his teeth. "Fine then…" Link put away the Master Sword and drew the NES sword out of its sheath. "If that is how things work meet my NES sword!"

"Two can play at that game!" Dark Link laughed. He jumped back a few feet so there was about 20 feet between Link and Dark Link. "I'll bring out my strongest weapon as well!" A crimson circle appeared around Dark Link. And it slowly became the Seal of Smash, placed on his right hand.

Link looked at Dark Link in horror, there was only one thing he could do now, and that was fight. Link grabbed his bow, and light arrow, he then fired it at Dark Link who just grabbed it with his hand. The evil aura of the Seal of Smash had destroyed the holy aura of the Light arrow, and made it into a plain Arrow. A bow seemed to materialize out of no where, and Dark Link took it. He aimed the arrow at Link and fired. The once Light arrow, had now become an arrow of darkness, and Link could only watch as it was rocketing towards him. Fearing his fate, Link closed his eyes.

"WHAT?" Dark Link shouted surprised. Link opened his eyes and there was a holy aura surrounding him. It was creating a barrier that the Dark arrow couldn't penetrate. Some what surprised by this Link began to search his pockets for the source of the holy aura. Eventually he found it. The Game Shark "I've been deceived!" Dark Link shouted extremely angry, when he saw the item.

"And now you die!" Link shouted running towards Dark Link with the sword stretched out. Dark Link ran towards Link and they jumped at each other. Their swords clanged. Each of them tried to force back the others sword, but to no avail. They then landed on the ground. Link and Dark Link continued to push each other's sword back, until Dark Link brought out a small dagger, and tried to stab Link in the stomach. Link jumped back to avoid the sneak attack.

Link glared at Dark Link who began to laugh. "Cheap tactics won't win this!" Link shouted angry.

"We'll see!" Dark Link simply said. "Now then… prepare for 100 of the Seal of Smash's power!" The Seal of Smash began to glow a bright crimson, brighter than it had before, as it now burned with a deep malice. It slowly began to fade into a white color. Dark Link's jet-black hair had now turned into a platinum color. Dark Link also got buffer, and his hair seemed to stick up into the air.

"Fool it will take over, and kill you!" Link found himself shouting.

"I fear nothing, not even death!" Dark Link laughed. "I have seen hell!"

"Is that so?" A voice boomed out from the sky. Dark Link was silent. "Well speak up Dark Link, do you not fear death?" Link realized who the voice was. It was Master Hand.

"Must I repeat that answer!" Dark Link shouted rather agitated. "I fear nothing!"

"But you never truly existed!" Master Hand laughed. "In this fashion I guess we could say we are alike, but with that every last one of us here are alike, we never existed! We are controlled by the same force. And if they don't like what we do they kill us. They are the bane to our existence! But now to you Dark Link…" Dark Link began to tense up. "Now do you know where you came from?"

"Of course I do! The realm of darkness known as the Shadow Realm!"

"WRONG!" Master Hand shouted out. "I'll tell you! You are different from the other darks, you see unlike the other darks you weren't born in the shadow realm, but you are more a part of Link… a dark part. The great Deku tree feared that the evil from within the Hylian heart of Link would grow and pollute the forest, and be his destruction. He then wasted a lot of magical energy, by separating you two! Of course this did have some side affects such as neither of you can fight at your full potential!"

"LIES!" Dark Link shouted.

"Lies? You think that my words are lies? You are only denying yourself! And one more thing… I'll take back what is mine!" Master Hand's voice vanished, and the seal of smash soon vanished from Dark Link. The vanishing of the Seal of Smash seemed to have an effect on Dark Link. With it all of Dark Link's strength seemed to vanish. Dark Link collapsed to the ground. And Dark Link reverted back to normal.

Link stared at Dark Link. "Were you once part of me?" Link asked.

"How should I know?" Dark Link laughed. "I can't remember a thing! Now finish the job, and kill me!"

Link just stood there. "No…" He said. Link just stood up, and looked down. "You can just lay there and suffer! Even if you were part of me, you still are evil!"

"If Zelda told you to kill her you would do it!" Dark Link laughed. Link just glared.

"You are a despicable creature, I wouldn't kill Zelda even if she ordered me to do so! I would never sink so low!" Link shouted insulted, by what Dark Link said. "I will let you live, since I am different than you, and I respect life!" Link walked away. Behind him was a sound of a bow being loaded.

"You're too kind, you know that right?" Dark Link said. "Know that it was your kindness that was your undoing!

"When will you learn?" Link sighed, turning around, and using the NES sword as a shield, reflecting the dark arrow that Dark Link fired at Link, back, and into his eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dark Link screamed in pain. Link just looked down at the monster.

"If you do die, die in peace!" Link said walking away. "Know you are only one more person who has suffered at the hands of the Master! Know that you are only one more reason why I'm fighting against this monster!" Dark Link seemed to be put at ease by these words.

"If Master Hand's words are true… then I can't die, unless you do!" Dark Link said. Link just nodded, and walked towards the Castle of Illusions! "Don't die…"

* * *

Ganondorf had woken up after being knocked unconscious by Dark Ganondorf. He looked around to see that Dark Ganondorf was just sitting about, staring at Ganondorf. "Don't worry I won't attack again until you've regained your footing!" Dark Ganondorf said. Ganondorf began to get up impressed. His opponent had honor.

"I won't need the Dragon Sword for this fight…" Ganondorf said throwing his new sword back. "I'll just rely on this old thing!" Ganondorf brought out his sword that could easily of weighed 200 pounds. Ganondorf had used this sword for training so that his attacks with smaller swords that were quicker, and more effective in a battle. Dark Ganondorf then brought out a nearly identical sword, except it was pure black.

"There is only one thing I want to know about that Dragon Sword!" Dark Ganondorf said. "Once it left your body a demonic aura appeared around it. Master Hand said that you wouldn't have the ability to overpower auras with out the Tri-Force of power. Yet you still were able to overpower it!"

"Yes that's right… however, the Mirror shield had the ability to reflect auras such as the one of the Dragon Sword!" Ganondorf replied. "Now then lets begin!"

Dark Ganondorf and Ganondorf then dashed at each other, both holding their swords behind them. They then both went for a horizontal slash at each other, both of the slashes at slight angles, Ganondorf's sword going slightly up and Dark Ganondorf's going slightly down. The two swords clashed, and Ganondorf was struggling to push Dark Ganondorf's sword off of his and slice his head off. Or maybe just stab him. Yeah, see him writhe in pain before he died. More enjoyable. No stinkin dark version of him came out of nowhere and dared wipe him out of existence. Neither of the Ganondorf's were gaining the upper hand, and so they backed off and went for another slash, both swords colliding again. This went on for a few minutes before they decided to take a breather.

"Your not half bad!" Ganondorf said to his Dark counterpart.

"You're not bad either!" Dark Ganondorf laughed. "Ready for round 2?"

"Ya!" Ganondorf replied with a smile.

Ganondorf and Dark Ganondorf ran at each other. Dark Ganondorf threw a punch at Ganondorf who was able to block, and send a kick towards Dark Ganondorf, who was able to block the kick. They then both jumped back and stared at each other.

"heh…" Dark Ganondorf laughed. "It seems that you, still strong, even without the tri-force of power! Just what is your secret?"

Ganondorf just smiled. "I'll tell you, I kill scum like you and absorb their corpse, gaining there power, and abilities!"

Dark Ganondorf was a little shocked. "YOU LIE!" He shouted grabbing his giant sword, he then ran towards Ganondorf, and jumped into the air. He then sliced Ganondorf into two. Dark Ganondorf kicked the two pieces of Ganondorf as far away as he could. Slowly they turned into a goop like substance and flew to the Dragon Sword. Reforming into his former glory. 'He reformed!' Dark Ganondorf backed up in shock. 'Does this mean that he is immortal?'

Ganondorf simply picked up the Dragon Sword. He pointed it at Dark Ganondorf who seemed to tremble in fear, as though he knew what was coming next. "Three seconds!" Ganondorf muttered. Dark Ganondorf was paralyzed and couldn't move. From the Dragon Sword, came a beam of energy that incinerated Dark Ganondorf.

* * *

From Master Hand's castle he looked at the battles. "I didn't think that they would be defeated so easily." He muttered to himself. "Though in their failure I was able to complete this!" In his hand he held what looked like the Tri-Force but it was not its normal Golden color. "Yes the Tri-Force of evil is mine!" Unlike the normal Tri-Force, which consisted of Power, Wisdom, and Courage, the Evil Tri-force consisted of Greed, Hurt, and Supreme Ruler. "Now I just need the Tri-force of courage…"

* * *

Link stood at the doors of the massive tower. Just looking up made him feel dizzy. Ganondorf walked up beside Link. "Master Hand's strong hold…" Ganondorf laughed. "This is where the real battle begins!" Ganondorf opened the door and went in. Link followed.

The floor was made out of ice and immediately Ganondorf began to slide, Link on the other hand was able to walk across the ice as though it was grass. Ganondorf glared at Link, and began to fly. "Bring it on!" As soon as the words escaped Ganondorf's mouth, he fell flat on his face. "What just happened?"

"Master Hand rules over this domain…" Link said. "It appears that he doesn't allow flying in here!"

"Yes that's right!" Master Hand's voice boomed out. "But there are several other rules to my fortress, such as what is about to happen next! Fear that dwells in the inner self, brought into an external scenario, which in a sense, makes you fight yourself, yourself being your greatest enemy. I like to call this attack Illusionary Death!" A white light filled the room, all that Link and Ganondorf could hear was Master Hand laughing.

* * *

Link was in a forest. He could hear voices off in the distance. "When we find Link we're going to have to punish him for this one!" He recognized the voices as several Kokiri. Link looked down at his body and realized that he wasn't in his adult form. But much rather the Young Link form.

'Is this an illusion?' Link asked himself in his head. 'Ya… that's right Master Hand used that attack… Illusionary Death, he said it brought out our greatest fears to an external scenario, so I guess the way to defeat this attack, is to defeat our greatest fear… but I have to find that out first… lets see, we have the Kokiri children looking for me, and I don't have Navi yet. This is most likely something from my early child hood, but why can't I remember?'

"Link couldn't of gone far!" A Kokiri child yelled.

"He could of gone to the forest temple!" Another yelled. They then seemed to run away.

'Forest temple?' Link thought silently, just incase there were still Kokiri out there. 'But the Kokiri don't know about the forest temple! But I do… and the illusion can only know as much as I do… '

Link was cut short by 2 more voices coming closer. "I don't like the looks of this!" one said, walking towards Link. Link recognized the voice as Mido. "It seems that The Great Deku tree is only letting us do his dirty work, punishing Link, for letting the evil Greudo King into the forest!"

"You loath Link as well!" The second voice said. "But Saria should be able to help us in our search! Link will surely go to the forest temple in search for his Saria, I say we use her as bait, and then if he doesn't show we kill her!"

"You will do no such thing!" Mido said.

"Is it because you feel worthless emotions for her?"

"No it is not because of that, we are the Kokiri and we are immortal, and thus there is no reason for foolish emotions such as love… My reasoning however is because of the sages… and the Great Deku tree, he gains his power from the Kokiri, and Saria being the strongest of the Kokiri dieing will also cause a chain reaction, causing the Great Deku Tree to die soon after! And we would perish to… It is Link's fault that we are even here in this predicament! The very power of the Sage Saria is being drained because he led Ganondorf into our sacred forest, and he cursed the Great Deku tree! We have to find Link so that he erases his memory, so that he is pure, and Link can undergo the trials of the forest, the mountain, and the lake!" Mido explained.

'Is this true?' Link said to himself in shock. 'Was I deceived the whole time, was someone else pulling the strings? No this is only the illusions doing! I will not submit to this lie!'

Link got up out of his hiding spot. "MASTER HAND COME OUT OF HIDING AND FIGHT ME! STOP BEING A COWARD WHO NEVER SULLIES HIS OWN HANDS!"

"It's Link" The second Kokiri shouted surprised.

"It is true… Link has gone insane, just like the Great Deku tree said!" Mido shouted surprised. He grabbed the Kokiri sword off of his back.

"So you've come out of hiding Link!" Mido smiled wickedly. "Go find the other Kokiri and tell them That Link has gone insane, and I'm in a battle with him." The second Kokiri ran away, presumably to the forest temple. "To tell you the truth Link, I'll be glad when you are dead! We will no longer have to house an outsider! And the other Kokiri will be happy as well, even Saria!"

Link stared at Mido. Link looked at his hand and there was the Triforce of Courage. "This is only an illusion… yet my mind… it makes it feel so real!" The Triforce of Courage began to glow brightly illuminating the area. A sword like object that glowed with a golden light appeared in front of Link. "Very well Mido if you want to kill me know that I'm not going down with out a fight!" Link grabbed the sword. "NES SWORD!" The NES sword fully materialized from the light. 'The whole purpose of this illusionary death attack must be to find out my greatest fear… Once I find out what it is I can conquer it!'

"Now lets fight!" Mido shouted running towards Link, slashing his sword vetically. Link just blocked with the NES Sword, and pushing back the Kokiri sword. Mido's sword style was that of an amateur, and thus Link had no problem defeating him. Mido was backed up to a tree, he was disarmed, as the Kokiri sword was a few feet away from him. Mido was trapped, and Link's NES sword was right at his nose.

"There is no point in killing you…" Link said walking away. "That will only be wasting energy!"

Mido just stood up and began to laugh. "What doesn't kill us, makes us stronger!" Mido grabbed the Kokiri sword and ran towards Link, who was unable to do anything to defend. Mido was just about to stab Link in the back when suddenly something jumped out of the trees and defended Link, and in the process cutting Mido into 2.

Link turned around to face Ganondorf. They glared at each other. "I didn't need your help!" Link said.

Ganondorf snorted. "What ever!"

"So its true!" A voice said. Link and Ganondorf looked at the origin of the voice to see Saria. "Link… You and Ganondorf are working together…"

"It's the real Saria!" Ganondorf announced. "The Seal of Smash is merely controlling her!"

"Tell me something I don't know!" Link said in a sarcastic tone.

"Your in your child form!" Ganondorf sneered.

"I knew that one!" Link replied.

"The Seal of Smash will shatter if Saria can defeat the darkness from with in her heart!" The NES Sword said.

"I understand!" Link said. "But since this is Master Hand's castle… the darkness will be much stronger here!"

Vines came out of nowhere, and began to ensnare Link and Ganondorf. "These vines will absorb your energy!" Saria laughed. "And give it to the Seal of Smash!" Both Ganondorf and Link struggled to get out of the vines, however several small deku nuts came flying though the air. Stunning them so that only their mouths could move.

"Link!" Ganondorf shouted. "There is only one other way out of this! You have to realize what your greatest fear is!"

"I THOUGHT IT WAS FIGHTING YOU!" Link shouted rather angry. "BUT SINCE WE AREN'T FIGHTING EACH OTHER THAT RULES OUT THAT OPTION!" Link was beginning to feel tired. "THAT'S IT! MY FEAR WAS OF THE KOKIRI'S REJECTING ME!"

Everything began to dissolve, until Link and Ganondorf were back in the stone room. Link was now his normal size. Saria stood in front of them. "You weren't supposed to figure it out!" she spat.

"If I absorb her now I will be turned into an evil blade!" The NES sword spoke up. "You have to cut through the darkness of her heart in order to saver her! Yet… the evil inside might of all ready taken over her whole body!"

"I understand!" Link said. "It might of only been an illusion, but you still drew in some power from the sun! This will give me what I need to destroy the Seal of Smash!"

* * *

Master Hand was watching the battle. "NO!" He said. "If he frees even one of the Sages, the whole Seal of Smash will be weakened. SAGES DESTROY LINK!"

* * *

The other 5 sages appeared with Saria. Master Hand's voice was now being projected across the room. "Sages destroy Link, and Ganondorf! Remember how Ganondorf conquered Hyrule, and brought suffering to you and your races! Remember how Link left Hyrule to die!" It was evident that these words were making the sages mad, and giving them more power. "Remember all of those who fell! There deaths will be in vain unless both Link and Ganondorf are destroyed!"

Link braced himself for battle, as he knew one big one was coming up. "All right Ganondorf!" Link said. "If we meet our brutal end I want to know one thing!"

"What?" Ganondorf asked.

"What was your fear, that you had to face?" Link asked. Ganondorf tensed up.

"Oh…" Master Hand began to laugh. "You want to know Ganondorf's fear! It's a funny one indeed! Ganondorf's fear is chocolate bunnies!"

Link looked at Ganondorf almost in disbelief. Ganondorf just looked at Link and collapsed onto the ground. "Its true…" He said. "Those devious beady eyes…"

Link glared at Ganondorf. Link didn't even know what a chocolate bunny was. "Well it has to be hideous if it scares you Ganondorf… I'm glad I didn't see it!" He said stupidly.

"I loath you Link!" Ganondorf faced the sages. "Now then which one of you am I going to have to slaughter first?"

"Ganondorf we can't kill them they are still the sages!" Link shouted

"I don't care if they are the sages! The second they work for the scum of the universe, I'll kill them regardless of who they are!" Ganondorf held up the Dragon Sword. It began to cover over with the Onyx crystal. Dark energy began to go towards the crystallized Dragon Sword. 'Damn!' Ganondorf thought. 'The dark aura is too strong, I am hardly able to keep the energy at a safe level! I may only have one shot at this…' Ganondorf released the energy, which went speeding towards the sages. They were just standing there calmly. The energy then went through them. "And that takes care of that!" Ganondrof laughed.

"If that was your attack Ganondorf then be prepared for ours!" A voice came through the smoke. As soon as the smoke had cleared, it was evident that the sages put up a barrier at the last second defending them from Ganondorf's attack. From the ground rose up an Iron Knuckle, on it was the Seal of Smash, and the sages transformed into a sword. The sword glowed with several different auras. The Iron knuckle swung the sword and energy rushed towards Ganondorf.

The energy pierced right though Ganondorf, but he reformed. "Link you go after Master Hand! I'll meet up with you!"

"No!" Link replied grabbing The NES Sword. "We have only one option. And that is fight it together! I'll save the sages and you take care of the iron knuckle!"

Link began to run forwards. He then leaped into the air and brought down the NES sword on to the Sage Sword. Despite that the Sage Sword looked like it was made out of energy it was actually pretty solid, it was only emitting light.

"Absorb the light!" Link said to the NES sword. The NES sword began to absorb the aura, eventually the sword that was in the Iron Knuckle's hand, shattered. Link walked away. "Ganondorf he is all yours!" Ganondorf grabbed the Dragon Sword and sent an energy beam at the Iron Knuckle who was incinerated.

Ganondorf and Link then began to walk up several fleets of stairs. Until they came across two giant oak doors.

"I wait for you beyond the doors!" Master Hand's voice laughed, vilely. "I'll be waiting to fight you!"

Link put out his hand on to the giant oak doors. "Afraid Ganondorf?" Link asked.

Ganondorf simply smiled and responded. "No not one bit… Maybe excited… but not afraid!"

"Good…" Link said as he pushed open the doors into the throne room. They were ready to fight Master Hand, even to the death!

To be Continued…


	7. Chapter 6: Unholy alliance: Link & Ganon...

Chapter 6: Unholy alliance: Link & Ganondorf VS Master Hand

Link and Ganondorf walked into the throne room. And there was Master Hand sitting on the throne. He looked rather bored. Meanwhile Link was rather shocked by his enemies appearance.

"I've been waiting for you!" He laughed. "At last we meet face to face Link!"

"I'm here to end this!" Link said holding onto the Master Sword, preparing himself mentally and physically for battle.

"Is that so?" Master Hand floated forwards. "Well then I suggest if you even want to stand a small chance that you both attack me at once!"

Ganondorf held on to his sword. An aura seemed to suddenly be repelled by the sword, and the sword transformed into a normal sword. Ganondorf realized what had happened. "Link you better be prepared for a tough fight!" Ganondorf warned. "With Master Hand able to control the power that my sword has, and the sunlight is weakening me, I might not be that much help!"

"All right…" Link said. They both looked at Master Hand who was floating there. Link began to run forwards towards Master Hand, and Ganondorf followed, "Ganondorf, X-Strike!" Link shouted. Ganondorf jumped to the left and continued to run towards Master Hand, both Ganondorf and Link held on to their swords slashing through Master Hand, diagonally forming an X.

"If that's the best you've got… start praying for help!" Master Hand laughed. A barrier surrounded him. The places where the X-Strike hit were still visible. Quickly the barrier repaired itself.

Ganondorf looked frustrated. 'Crap…' He thought. 'There is no way to win… our swords in their current state can't destroy the barrier… I could energize my sword with dark energy… only if the sun was gone… WAIT THAT'S IT!' Ganondorf faced Link. "Link I need you to play the Sun's Song!"

The Sun's Song was a powerful ocarina song. It had the ability to change Day to night, and night to day. It would take about 3 minutes for the spell to ware off, and thus Ganondorf would have to do everything perfectly. Link pulled out the ocarina and began to play the song. Almost instantly the sun was replaced by the moon.

"All right!" Ganondorf shouted. "Link we only have one shot so we have to make it count! I'll charge up the attack, and you make a slit in the barrier!" Link nodded. Ganondorf began to focus all of his energy to his sword. Slowly it crystallized over with the onyx. It seemed that the onyx was drawing in power from the moon.

Link looked forwards. Ganondorf had completed his part of the attack, now he depended on Link. Breathing in some air, Link began to run towards Master Hand and his barrier. As he approached it he got the Master Sword ready, and slashed it. A small slit appeared and Ganondorf pointed his sword at the slit. Quickly energy flowed out of the sword and bashed against the barrier, gradually making the small slit bigger and bigger, soon Master Hand was hit with the energy blast and the whole barrier shattered.

"I underestimated you Ganondorf!" Master Hand laughed. "And you to Link… but no more… You are about to see why I'm called the Master Hand!" The energy continued to bash into Master Hand, however he was unaffected. Quickly his fingers straightened out and he began to spin around in a circle creating a small wind barrier, which was deflecting Ganondorf's attack. Link noticed something it was now reversing Ganondorf's attack, back at Ganondorf.

Grabbing an arrow, Link hoisted it on to his bow and fired it at Master Hand. A white light came rushing towards Master Hand who was hit and stopped spinning, Ganondorf's attack now engulfed him.

"That's that…" Ganondorf laughed. "And not a second to soon…" The spell had now warned off and the sun came back.

Link walked over to Master Hand's body that was on the floor, smoke came up off of him. Master Hand had reverted to a smaller glove, which had several strings attached at each of the fingers and the writs.

"Puppetry!" Ganondorf sighed. "Another illusion done by this bastard hand!"

"You think I would let you win just like that?" Master Hand's voice boomed out laughing. Thousands more of Master Hand clones came flying down towards Link and Ganondorf.

Ganondorf smiled. "Link…" Ganondorf said. "I want you to have the honor of killing Master Hand… I'll take care of these copies!"

"All right…" Link said running away.

'With every puppet he manipulates his power, and not to mention the puppets power decreases… Take this time to strike…' Ganondorf gripped his sword. 'And I'll take this time to gain enough power to kill you!'

* * *

Link was running down the hallways. They seemed endless to him and he was getting tired. Suddenly he stopped in front of a giant door, it had the same pattern carved in it as the door from outside. Slowly the door opened by itself, and Link entered what appeared to be a replica of the throne room. Yet there was a dark mist around the place. He could feel his skin burn.

"Miasma is to much for you Link?" An all to familiar voice asked. Link drew out the NES sword, which began to absorb the Miasma.

"No not at all!" Link replied. "It seems that you have suddenly gone silent!"

"I'm just surprised!" Master Hand surprised. "To believe that you brought 1/4th of the item that I desire here!" Master Hand began to float backwards. "But recently I've been questioning what is stronger… The Seal of Smash or your sword!" Master Hand held a small crimson sphere. "Behold the Smash Crystal, the very heart of the Seal of Smash, and thus the most powerful part!"

"So if I destroy that crystal it will all be over!" Link smiled.

"Yes one could say that… now lets see what is the greater item!" a beam of crimson energy shot out at Link, who held up the NES sword to absorb the attack. It began to absorb the energy, and the sword began to emit light. Link slashed his sword forwards sending light energy towards Master Hand, however a crimson barrier stopped the attack.

Link smiled. "Your only hiding… your to afraid to attack head on!"

"Heh I was only using 10 of the true power that the Crystal contains!" Master Hand replied, calmly. "But if you want 100 here it is!"

A giant crimson beam of energy came out of the Smash Crystal. Link quickly used the NES sword to slice through the crimson energy, which began to destroy the throne room. One blast of energy hit Master Hand's thumb and cut it off. Yet despite the wound he received, he didn't seem affected that much. "You were able to stop my attack!" Master Hand said with a little bit of shock in his voice. "And reflect it back at me! I am impressed!" Dark electricity sparked all around him and, slowly it hit the ground of the throne room. The throne room turned green and small fragments floated of the green light floated up to Master Hand. "Its time to see what your world is! NOTHING BUT AN ILLUSION!" A spark of electricity hit Link and sent him flying back and onto the ground.

Slowly Link got up and looked forwards at Master Hand. Who was absorbing the green light. Slowly all wounds were disappearing on Master Hand, and Master Hand even regrew his thumb. "Now then Link, become a minion of the seal!" a red circle imprisoned Link, and red light began to shoot out of it. "Link I know you want this power! Yet you are resisting the seal's bond! Why?"

Link was beginning to have trouble standing up. "I won't submit to the seal… because it's evil!" Master Hand just made his fingers into the shape of a gun and he shot three golden bullets at Link, who didn't dodge. Link was hit with all three back into the wall of the room, and then face first onto the ground. Link slowly got up using the NES sword to support himself. He looked at Master Hand.

Most of the Miasma in the air was now gone as the NES Sword had absorbed it. Raising the NES sword up into the air, pointing it at Master Hand, Link just glared at him. Once again Link began to feel a burning sensation. But this time it wasn't from the Master Sword, it was from the NES sword, that was glowing with a bright, warm light. Quickly thinking Link slashed the sword, a large amount of energy came out of the sword, and rushed at Master Hand who just floated in the air, while a crimson barrier surrounded him.

The energy attack hit the barrier, yet couldn't destroy it. "Heh… it's pathetic isn't it?" Master Hand asked. "The Seal of Smash is pure, while your NES sword is tainted with different energy forms! And so making it unable to stand up to the high caliber of the Smash Crystal! Even if the smash crystal is in its weakened state it is more than enough for you!"

"Coward!" Link shouted. He reached inside his tunic for something. He then brought out a bottle with a fairy inside of it, he then opened the bottle. The fairy circled around Link restoring his health. Link sheathed the NES sword and drew the Master Sword. With out the NES sword to absorb the Miasma it quickly returned. Link however was protected by a small holy barrier.

'What is he doing?' Master Hand asked himself. 'OH NO! He is letting the Miasma reach a point where he can use the NES sword to absorb it…' the room began to get darker and darker as the Miasma was not allowing any light to go through. It eventually got to the point where you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. And the Miasma could only get thicker.

'I have to wait a while longer…' Link thought. 'I have to wait until the Miasma is strong enough to go through the holy barrier that the Master Sword puts out… but at this rate it could take at least 10 minutes!'

'Damn! He is just hiding under the cloud of Miasma what could he be waiting for though? All ready the Miasma is just reaching a point to where it is singeing me, never was I ever exposed to such high levels… what could Link be planning?'

Link grabbed on to the NES Sword and drew it. He then poked it out of the holy barrier, and the NES sword began to absorb the miasma. When all of the Miasma was gone Link sheathed the Master Sword, and looked forwards at Master Hand, who put up the crimson barrier.

"Just try it!" Master Hand laughed.

Link slashed the air and out of the NES sword came a constant beam of energy. It hit Master Hand's barrier which was beginning to collapse. The barrier then shattered and the energy attack pierced Master Hand who then faced the full power of the blast and slowly disintegrated. "Its over!" Link muttered to himself. Something then hit Links foot he looked down and saw the Smash Crystal. He reached down for it but quickly withdrew his hand. A great amount of evil was infused with the crystal. Link grabbed his bow and arrow and aimed a light arrow at the Smash Crystal.

"If you're trying to purify it you are only wasting your time!" Master Hand's voice boomed out. Shocked Link released the arrow and it hit the Smash Crystal. There wasn't even a scratch on it.

"Where are you Master Hand?" Link shouted, rather angry. Master Hand just continued to laugh. Slowly the throne room melted away into another dimension. Link was on a giant stone slab in the shape of an octagon, and Master Hand floated above it. The Smash Crystal floated up into Master Hand's palm. "Was that another fake that I just fought?" Link asked

"No… you were fighting me I just escaped to this dimension before the blast could hit me fully!" Master Hand laughed. "Now then lets end this fight now! If you fall off of the platform you will die!"

Link charged at Master Hand who just floated in they sky calmly. Link tried slashing at Master Hand who was able to dodge and punch Link down to the ground. The NES sword flew out of Link's hands and down into the strange clouds. Master Hand looked over the edge. "I wasn't supposed to do that… oh well no big deal I'll just have to go look for it later!"

Link got up in slight pain, and he drew the Master Sword. Master Hand looked at the Master Sword. He then saw the runes on it. "The Master Sword was shattered by one of my minions, the sages then did their best to repair it, but in its current state it can only repel a small evil, not one of great magnitude such as myself or Ganondorf! This match will be easy… Once I'm done with you, and you are nothing but a bad memory I'll just go on and retrieve the NES sword, and then I will destroy all of hyrule. But why stop there when I can destroy the whole universe!"

Link faced Master Hand. Link was enraged and grabbed his bow, and arrow. "I won't forgive you, not even if you beg for mercy!" Link fired a light arrow at Master Hand who tried to dodge, however he was hit in the wrist and sent falling to the ground. He slowly began to stand up and laugh.

Master Hand just continued to laugh. He did nothing but stare at Link. The slab of stone continued to rocket through space at high speeds. "Its over!" Master Hand laughed. "NOW DIE!"

The attack hit Link and he was knocked down off of the platform. Slowly Link was being ripped apart by oblivion, the pain was immense. The Master Sword pulsed, and energy flowed through time. A loud drumbeat could be heard. And the strange clouds were dissipating.

Link looked at the sword a little shocked. The ruins were more powerful than he thought. Now he needed to recover, Link quickly tried to reach for the long shot, and he fired it. Yet it couldn't reach, and Link plummeted down to a planet shaped like a star. The planet known as: Dreamstar.

Meanwhile back up at the platform Master Hand was looking down, not knowing that Link was still alive. "Good bye Link!" he laughed.

"MASTER HAND!" a voice shouted out. A blue light appeared in the middle of Final Destination. From it Ganondorf walked out. "You may have been able to beat Link but the same fate won't befall me!"

Master Hand turned around to face Ganondorf. "Well then lets find out…" Master Hand tensed up and a mystical blue aura surrounded him. It was obvious that he wanted to get rid of Ganondorf quickly.

"Going full force!" Ganondorf laughed. "Then I shall do the same!" Ganondorf grabbed the end of his cape and threw it on the ground; the impact formed a mini crater and shook Final Destination a bit. Ganondorf then powered up to his maximum, and a dark purple aura surrounded him. The ground beneath him was becoming unstable and slowly beginning to crack. It wouldn't be long before the ground shattered. Sparks of dark energy went from Ganondorf to Master Hand who was stunned momentarily. However Master Hand just shook them off. Ganondorf was done powering up and he looked pretty much the same. Unsheathing the Dragon Sword Ganondorf dashed at Master Hand!

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 7: Destination Dreamland

Chapter 7: Destination Dreamland

Link was plummeting towards his death. And with his speed increasing it wouldn't be long now…

* * *

A small 6-inch pink sphere was looking down on Dreamland, from a water fountain, known as the Fountain of dreams. It just stood there and watched another meteor fall towards Dreamland. "Second meteor today pie!" it said, as though it was talking to itself. But soon another voice perked up. This one filled with mystery.

"No… it is merely a person plummeting to their death!" The voice said. "I will go save it… Maybe that person will know something about the Sword that has poisoned the Fountain of Dreams!" The pink puffball turned around and looked at someone who was relatively the same height as him. The only difference was, this other thing was wearing body armor, and had a cape. The armored puffball threw off his cape to reveal bat wings and he began to flap them. "I will be back soon Kirby!" it said flying away.

"Bye Metaknight apple!" Kirby shouted. Kirby turned around and faced the mysterious sword, which was the NES Sword. It had cracked the foundation of the Fountain, and the liquid substance was overflowing at a much faster rate then normal. 'Metaknight said not to touch the sword, since it is evil… yet if we don't remove it the fountain of Dreams will be destroyed. What should I do Cheese?'

Kirby walked towards the Sword, it was glowing with a mystic aura. Green, yellow, white, blue, red, and black all surrounded it. Kirby then floated up into the air and put his small hand on the hilt.

"What is this?" The NES sword asked. Kirby was shocked that a sword could talk.

"Swords can't talk Cake!" Kirby shouted.

"I am a sword forged of great power, Kirby, I can indeed talk!" The NES sword said calmly. "Yet only a member of the 12 can animate me!" The NES sword stopped talking for a second, Kirby just stood frozen in fear. "This place… it's familiar to me some how… yet I feel strong evil sealed inside of this place…"

"Nightmare chicken!" Kirby said.

"Nightmare is the force that is sealed from within here…" The NES Sword began to concentrate. "Now then… I must find Master Hand!"

"Sword, doughnut!" Kirby shouted, looking down at the Fountain's liquid. It was showing Master Hand attacking a planet, and with him were strange purple monsters. Kirby immediately recognized this planet as Ripple star. All of the monsters seemed to be heading towards a shrine. And in the middle of the shrine was a large crystal.

"We must defend this planet from Master Hand…" The NES sword gazed upon Kirby. "You are a member of the 12 and thus you should be able to do it single handedly! I will use my power to form a portal to this planet!" It appeared as though the NES Sword was sinking deeper into the liquid. A circular blue light emitted and the NES Sword fell through the light. Kirby jumped in afterwards.

* * *

Link opened his eyes, he was sure that he was dead and now in the after life. In front of him was Metaknight, who had saved Link at the last second. "You fell from the sky," Metaknight said. "Are you ok?"

Link looked at the strange armored figure. "Ya… I think so…" Link's eyes fixed upon Metaknight's bat wings. Slowly Link's hand reached for his sword Master Sword. He grabbed onto the hilt. "Though I can't say the same thing for you!" Link quickly drew the Master Sword and slashed at Metaknight, who had drawn his sword, and used it to defend.

'His technique is not one of an amateur, he is forcing back my sword…" Metaknight thought to himself. 'At this point I can only negotiate with this thing…' "Wait! I will put away my sword if you put away yours!"

"Fine!" Link said sheathing his sword. Metaknight did the same for his sword.

"Now then I have some questions that you will have to answer…" Metaknight said. "Mainly why are you on popstar!"

Link looked on Metaknight "Well… it's a long story…"

"I have the time…" Metaknight said.

* * *

Kirby and the NES sword landed in front of a giant shrine. The place was at peace, unlike what the Fountain of Dreams had shown Kirby. "Why isn't the place destroyed coffee?" Kirby asked.

"The fountain of dreams must have shown us a vision of the future! Master Hand moves in a predictable manner! He must be planning to invade in the near future, and so we must be prepared to fight him and his forces!" The NES Sword replied.

"Sure pizza!" Kirby sighed. Kirby grabbed the NES Sword's hilt and began to run into the shrine. The long corridors of the shrine were suddenly brought to a halt by a dome shaped room with a crystal that floated in a beam of light. Both Kirby and The NES Sword gazed upon this marvel.

"The light… it is purifying the crystal…" The NES Sword said.

"5 more minutes and all of the evil that was sealed away in the crystal will be destroyed!" a voice said. Kirby turned around and saw a strange faerie like figure.

"Ribbon pineapple!" Kirby shouted excited, running over to his long time friend. "O2 is nearly gone from the crystal?"

"Yes!" She replied.

"I felt a similar presence much like the one from within the Crystal back at the fountain of dreams!" The NES sword reported. "Yet we mustn't worry about that as Master Hand draws a lot closer and we must be prepared for his onslaught!"

"That's right Ribbon!" Kirby shouted. "We were supposed to tell you that a strange force is coming to take the crystal! Cheeseburger!"

"And we must defend it at all costs!" Ribbon said. As soon as these words left Ribbon's mouth there was a giant crashing sound, and screams pierced through the air. The NES Sword was able to look past the walls and see what was happening: Master Hand was floating out side with thousands of minions.

"Where did he get all of them?" The NES Sword said out loud.

"All of what?" Kirby asked.

"Master Hand has thousands of strange warriors, I think we might be over our heads…" The NES sword said.

"Attention inhabitants of Ripple Star!" Master Hand's voice boomed out from everywhere. "I am only here for the crystal… If you give it to me right now I will spare this pathetic planet from destruction! If you don't I'll take the crystal by force! You have 10 minutes to give it to me!"

"Ten minutes…" Ribbon said panicking. "That isn't long enough to prepare a decent defense!"

"Don't worry bagel!" Kirby said. "I will defend the crystal!"

Ribbon seemed somewhat relived by this. Yet the NES sword was uneasy. "I do not doubt your power Kirby, it's just against this many creatures I don't think we stand much of a chance!"

"Don't worry!" Ribbon said. "Kirby will win!"

"You seem confident in his abilities!" The NES sword said to Ribbon.

"Yes!" She replied calmly. "Kirby can gain the abilities and special attacks of anything he absorbs! Though sadly if Kirby is hit by a strong attack he loses his ability, and has to get a new one! And he is unable to keep attacks for later use!"

"Hmm… I see…" The NES sword said slowly. "I do not know if it is beyond my current power but I will attempt to grant you an ability to use every single ability that you have absorbed so far, as you please!"

Kirby nodded and the NES sword began to glow, radiating a strong energy. A dark blue beam of light then shot from the NES sword to Kirby. Spikes began to emerge from Kirby and he began to change shape. His body split into half and continued to morph, into different stone objects, and even into fire. Yet despite all that was happening it didn't look like Kirby felt any pain.

"It is done…" The NES sword sounded like it was tired. "Yet it has drained a good chunk of my energy…"

"There is no chance we can lose now!" Kirby shouted out quickly grabbing The NES sword and running towards the entrance. And there was Master Hand.

Master Hand just floated in the air, like he was unconscious. It was like he was counting down. Surrounding him were millions of strange purple objects.

"Master Hand has arrived…" The NES Sword said. "Kirby prepare for battle!"

"Uh… just out of curiosity don't you think that we are severely out numbered? Potato!" Kirby asked.

"Well yes…" The NES Sword answered. "But we can not allow Master Hand to reach the crystal… if he does… who knows what he will do with its power!" At this moment Master Hand noticed both Kirby and the NES sword. He glared at them.

"So have you come to surrender?" Master Hand asked.

"NO! CHEESECAKE!" Kirby shouted.

"Well you have 3 minutes to change your mind!" Master Hand replied calmly.

"3 minutes is all we will need!" The NES sword said telepathically to Kirby. "You just have to learn the secret of wielding your new skill! Only under intense meditation would one be able to do what you are going to do! You must focus your mind on the form which you want to obtain!"

"Ah screw the three minutes!" Master Hand shouted. "Get they crystal and kill anyone in the way!"

"Hurry Kirby transform!" The NES sword pleaded. Kirby closed his eyes and a second later he was a little bit darker, and wore a red hat with a Star on the forehead. Out from the back there seemed to be a ponytail, of purple hair sticking up. Kirby was now in his Ninja form. A single polygon approached Kirby, quickly, not seeing it as much of a threat. Kirby placed the NES sword behind him, and stared at the polygon. They exchanged glances for a few seconds when Kirby jumped up at the polygon. Quickly Kirby grabbed a Kunai, and stabbed the polygon in the throat.

"Good help is so hard to find…" Master Hand cried. "ATTACK HIM FULL FORCE!" Several Polygons ran towards Kirby who held the Kunai out, and remained perfectly still. Several sword-wielding polygons slashed at Ninja Kirby who just vanished into thin air. The polygons, confused began to look around for their target, when suddenly several objects came flying through the air and hit the Polygons where their eyes would be. They fell to the ground, dead. And Kirby reappeared in-between the corpses slowly walking around grabbing the Kunai that were impaled within the polygon's heads.

Seeing Kirby several of the Polygons jumped back in fear. "Animals should know when to run!" Kirby said. Slowly he began to transform into another state. This was his Dual end Lightsaber ability. He held onto a blade that had 2 yellow energy sides to it. Most polygons were intimidated even further.

"KILL HIM!" Master Hand shouted. Several Polygons ran towards Kirby who just sliced through them, they then fell down onto the ground, dead. Some polygons their bodies were in several pieces. Most of the polygons backed away from Kirby. "DO IT BEFORE I DESTROY YOU!"

"You'll destroy your own men?" Kirby asked.

"Yes…" Master Hand simply replied. "Now then Kirby prepare for a fight like one you have never before witnessed!" Master Hand began to focus all of his energy on the Smash crystal. Slowly a black aura began to appear around the Smash Crystal, and it slowly floated up into the air. Electricity began to spark up towards it, and all the energy from the Dual end Lightsaber went to the smash Crystal. Slowly the planet became shrouded by a dark cloud. The Smash crystal then began to emit a purple energy that looked like lighting. The lightning traveled through out the planet, zapping any monsters that it found, and transforming them into energy that could further fuel the Smash Crystal. A lightning bolt then went towards the crystal chamber. It then hit the crystal and slowly the Smash crystal began to absorb its power. Kirby began to concentrate on a new form to obtain. This time he chose his rock form. Moving as fast as he could Kirby ran towards the purple energy stream and jumped in front of it Transforming to double his size and to rock at the last possible second. This began to drain Kirby's energy.

More lightning began to strike Kirby chipping away his stone form. Slowly altering his angle he faced Master Hand and extended his small stubby hands. Kirby then transformed back into his normal self, but this time he had a hat on much like a Jester would wear. The left side was just a plain red, while the right side was an aqua green that had white poke-a-dots on it. On the ends were 2 big pom-poms. In front of Kirby was now a silver barrier, protecting him from the attack. The attack then bounced off of the barrier into several polygons, and it rushed towards Master Hand. However the Smash Crystal just floated in front of Master Hand and absorbed the attack. And the Dark aura grew stronger.

"Yes… I have enough power now!" Master Hand laughed holding the Smash Crystal. A vortex of wind began to pick up and an object floated down from the sky parting the clouds. A beam of red light then shot down at the battlefield and onto all of the Polygons. The corpses of the polygons that Kirby had destroyed earlier began to rise from the ground and mend whatever wounds they had. "Now then… Since every polygon has 2 hands… they deserve 2 weapons!" Several thousand red objects flew down from the sky and landed in the ground. The Polygons picked them up and Red blades came out of them. A few thousand more objects flew through the air. Each of the polygons now had a gun. Everyone of them pointed the gun at Kriby and fired. Green energy bullets came out of the gun and rushed towards Kirby. The blast hit the barrier in front of Kirby and sent the bullets back at the polygons, destroying completely a few polygons that got the full force of the attack.

Kirby jumped back to get the NES sword. He then glanced at the thousands of polygons. With the NES sword in his grasp he could now see the full extent of the dark aura. It was slowly flowing towards them. "We have to contain it!" The NES sword said. "We must put up a barrier!"

"We have no time for that!" Kirby said to the NES sword. "We have to take them out double sword style!"

"WHAT?" The NES Sword shouted shocked. Kirby became normal again and in his right hand was a sword that had fire surrounding the blade, it burned with a passion. Kirby on the other hand, the constant switching of abilities had left him worn down and fatigued.

Kirby jumped up into the air and crossed the two swords so that they became an X shape. Then Kirby went flying down towards a rather big and bulky polygon. The big polygon lifted up his beamsword and defended, by putting the beamsword in the center of the X. The polygon pushed back but the force of Kirby's attack, caused the beamsword to blow up, and Kirby to slice through the Polygon. Several bullets went flying at Kirby who didn't have the time to dodge and was sent flying through the wall and into the crystal, displacing it and sending the NES Sword through it. The NES sword began to absorb the crystal, and there was a sudden power outburst coming from NES sword.

"So much power…" The NES sword muttered. Light began to emit from him and several beams of light rushed towards the polygons. Any Polygon who touched the Light immediately exploded in a bright colorful fashion. Master Hand glared at Kirby.

'The NES sword couldn't of used that much power before!' Master Hand thought. 'But the second it touched the Crystal…' Master Hand just began to laugh evilly. 'Yes I understand now!' he said to himself. 'The NES sword gains more power because it fuses with others if I want the Seal of Smash to become stronger it to must fuse with evil! But how?'

The Smash Crystal began to let out several thousand more polygons. And they all rushed towards Kirby. For five brief seconds Kirby swung the Crystal NES sword and several shards pierced the polygons. The shards then turned into energy taking the polygons with them back into the Crystal NES sword. Kirby then did this a few more times, and Master Hand just simply created more Polygons. This was now taking a toll on Kirby. He was becoming fatigued and could no longer see straight. In one last desperate attempt to finish off all of the polygons Kirby held the Crystal NES sword out. He was ready to swing when one of the polygons tackled Kirby and sent the Crystal NES sword flying a few feet away.

All of the polygons were now overpowering Kirby. One kicked Kirby back into a wall, and they slowly all approached him. Kirby began to shake in fear.

Several of the Polygons were suddenly destroyed. Kirby looked up and in the sky was Metaknight with Galaxia in his hand.

"Master Hand we meet again!" Link said facing Master Hand. Quickly drawing the Master Sword Link rushed towards Master Hand, and tried to slice him in half. However Master Hand just flied into the sky at high speeds in order to avoid the attack.

"So you survived your fall…" Master Hand was shocked. "Heh… And here I thought my problems lied with Ganondorf! That fool he ran once he saw my true power!"

"What happened?" Link asked.

"Heh… we went full force at each other, to the point where we became blood thirsty monsters, set on only killing the other, and surviving at all costs! It then became evident that we were equal and our current battle was causing the dimension to collapse upon itself! Yet we were ready to continue! Perhaps to the point to where every dimension would be destroyed!" Master Hand explained. "Then using the power of the smash Crystal I was able to overpower him for a brief second, to where he fell into the dimensional void, he then escaped by opening a hole in the dimensions!"

"Relying on a cheap trick to beat Ganondorf?" Link laughed.

"Laugh while you can Link! Your presence changes everything! Now then… Polygons return!" All of the polygons and the corpses of the polygons turned into a bright red light, and flew up to the Smash Crystal. Master Hand then disappeared. Link walked through the ruins of the city, to Kirby, and Metaknight.

"The NES Sword!" Link picked it up off of the ground, yet it was a lot heavier. He could no longer wield it with one hand, and had to use two hands again. 'The sword increased in power… yet… it only became heavier… Can I sacrifice power for weight?' Link sheathed his sword and walked over to Metaknight who was tending Kirby.

"I suggest we return to Popstar!" Metaknight said. "It would be a lot easier to treat Kirby there!"

"Fine with me!" Link replied. Grabbing Kirby and lifting him up so that Kirby was on his back. Link began to walk towards the portal that Kirby had used to get from the Fountain of Dreams to Ripple star. He walked through it and Metaknight followed.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 8: Ganondorf’s battle in space

Chapter 8: Ganondorf's battle in space

Ganondorf was in pain. He lay on a strange metal surface, and his arms were bound to the surface by an unknown energy force. There appeared to be strange creatures all around him. Each of them taking humanoid shapes, even though they were clearly animals. There was a bird, toad, fox and rabbit. Each of them was talking in a strange language that Ganondorf couldn't understand.

Quickly taking a few glances around the room he saw several crates, and machines. And in a strange barrier was his Dragon's Sword.

Across Ganondorf's body was several different wires that hooked up to even more machines. The frog tried to put something in Ganondorf's ear, but Ganondorf immediately began to squirm. Quickly reacting the bird drew a gun. He aimed it in between Ganondorf's forehead. "Barbaric monsters…" Ganondorf said. The frog suddenly put the object in.

Strange text appeared on a monitor a few feet away from him. Ganondorf couldn't understand it but the others did.

"Ancient Hylian?" The frog laughed. Ganondorf just lied down in shock, as he was now able to understand every single word that they said.

"Is he hostile?" The rabbit asked.

"No clue!"

"I say we sedate him!" The fox muttered.

"No we can't attempt that!" The frog said in defense. "We do not know that much about him! The food in his diet could cause him to react to the sedation and kill him!"

"Slippy you know that the sedation can't kill him unless we go overboard!" the bird laughed.

Ganondorf ignored the bickering frog who he guessed was Slippy, and the bird, and focused his attention somewhere else. He stared at Fox who was typing on the computer.

Fox constantly switched his focus from the monitor to Ganondorf, unable to shake an uneasy feeling. It was bugging him enough that he was thinking about reaching for his gun. He then turned to Ganondorf again.

"You're Ganondorf Draggmire, aren't you?" Fox asked.

Ganondorf laughed. "I haven't been called that in a good 7 years… Though recently I've been known as Ganondorf the Swine, or Ganondorf the King of Evil! But why do you ask?"

"We'll release you from your bindings if you help us with our small problem…"

Ganondorf was interested, as he had been struggling to get out, but to no avail. "Go on…"

"At this moment we are being chased by Andross, a galactic conqueror, and a small chunk of his armada. Currently we are hidden in the caves of a very large asteroid. They are after us because we have been a thorn in their side for to long, and now they want to finish us off! This war will continue on for eternity until one side is completely gone!"

"So you want me to end this war?"

"No… it is impossible, for one person to end the war!"

Ganondorf began to laugh. Everyone immediately glared at him.

"I think I missed what was funny," the bird said.

Gannondorf turned his head to the bird. "I've seen one person end an entire war!"

"Were you sure you weren't dreaming?" The bird laughed.

"Watch your tongue bird!" Ganondorf said rather manically "I might not be at full power, and I may not have an entire army to back me up, but I will let you know I have a rather big craving for stuffed duck…"

"I'm a falcon!"

"Why should I care?" Ganondorf shouted.

"AHEM!" Fox coughed ending the pointless bickering. "Falco I suggest you go scout the area!"

Falco walked off muttering under his breath.

"Now then Ganondorf in a previous battle we were able to down an enemy ship and take it aboard. Where Slippy has been working on it, so that it is drivable. But…"

Flaco suddenly came running in the room. Interrupting Fox. "Fox we have a problem!" He shouted. "We're surrounded by Andross's fleets!"

Fox closed his eyes. "How many are there?"

"I'd say ten thousand weaklings, then there is Star wolf and his lackeys!"

"Ten thousand minions…" Ganondorf muttered to himself. "Why didn't I ever use that many up against Link?"

"You say something Ganondorf?" Fox asked.

"No!"

"We don't have that much time… Slippy is the sixth arwing ready?"

"It should be… It just doesn't have one or two optional features!"

"Ok… We will have to time this attack perfectly…" Fox said hitting a button that released both Ganondorf's bindings and sending the Dragon sword out of the force field, and on to the ground. Ganondorf ran over and picked it up he then followed both Fox and Falco who seemed to be running down an endless hallway. Fox began to talk into a communicator. "All right once we get on the arwings I want a Hydra X formation, this should be a perfect time for us to test those remote controls so on the Landmaster Tanks, ROB 64 you control those, and the ship's main turrets, fire those once every 3 minutes!"

It was rather obvious that Fox was a good tactical commander and an expert at war. 'I could use someone like him…' Ganondorf thought to him self. However he was interrupted by a voice.

"Stop Star Fox!" a voice shouted. Fox, Falco, and Ganondorf stopped; there they saw a strange chameleon holding a gun up to a second fox's head. This one was dressed in rather revealing clothing, and it was apparent that the second fox was a female.

"He escaped, and I tried to stop him Fox!" She said. Fox just nodded and looked at the Chameleon.

"Leon!" Falco spitted to the side of the room in disgust. "He's mine!" Ganondorf backed away knowing that Falco was serious, Krystal was also able to escape from Leon's grasp. "Fox I'll end this, and you should go to the Arwings!"

Fox began to ran towards where ever they were going, and Krystal did the same. Glancing at the chameleon Ganondorf dashed away, following Fox. Ganondorf didn't dare look back, and Fox seemed rather confident in Falco. There were several blaster shots, followed by screams of pain, coming from Leon.

Soon they were greeted with rather big doors, Fox pushed them open. It was a rather big room, and it held 6 ships. At the far end of the room, was a giant hole for the ships to be launched into space. Falco walked into the room hardly looking hurt, or scratched up. Slowly everyone walked towards an arwing, and Ganondorf followed suit.

Ganondorf boarded the Arwing. He glanced at all of the controls and then at the other Arwings that were all ready in space. 'How do you drive this thing?' He thought to himself. He glanced down at the N-64 controller, which was used for steering. By pressing a red button in the center the ship's engine turned on, and the ship began to move forwards at a fast speed. The ship then went out in space. Taking a few seconds to learn how to drive the Arwing, he pressed the brake, and noticed that they were completely surrounded. Noticing a head set on the dashboard Ganondorf put it on.

"Star Fox you are completely surrounded!" A voice said. "Surrender or be destroyed!"

"Fat chance Star Wolf!" Fox's voice shouted. Obviously knowing who this person was.

"Attack full force fleet 1! And make sure they can't escape! Fleet 6 activate the shield!" Star Wolf's voice cried out. Instantly there were 16 white beams of light shooting out from around them, and slowly was enclosing them in a giant bubble like prison. The barrier spanned the length of a rather large planet.

5 strange large humanoid ships dashed towards Ganondorf attacking with a blaster. Hardly having any time to dodge Ganondorf flew downwards. The aimed their blasters and shot. Quickly Ganondorf did an evasive maneuver known as a barrel roll, where the ship turns rotates a full 360 degrees, and is able to dodge an attack. Getting rather frustrated they chased after Ganondorf. Noticing that they were catching up Ganondorf accelerated as far as he could. Rushing towards one of the space stations that were creating the barrier he accidentally hit a button that sent a strange glowing light shooting out towards the ship.

With luck the light hit what was sending out the energy and exploded, causing the ship to stop sending out energy, and the barrier weakening. Ganondorf quickly did a U-turn and shot several lazars at the 5 pursuing enemies. Each of them hit the intended target, which was the boosters, sending them down towards the ship, moments later the ship exploded and took a small piece of the armada with him.

"Good shot Ganondorf!" Fox's voice said. "But there are still 15 more!"

"I'm on it!" Ganondorf laughed.

"And to fire normal shots you press the blue button!" Fox added on quickly. "You're on your own for the rest!"

Ganondorf nodded and accelerated towards a second tower.

"I'm picking up several unknown ships on radar!" a robotic voice said.

"Thanks Rob64 will keep our eyes open!"

"Hang on, guys, help is on the way!" A new voice said through the intercom. Ganondorf didn't recognize it.

"Are you going to hog all the fun?" this time a voice came from a female.

"Bill, is that you? I don't believe it!"

"Katt, what're you doing here?" Falcos voice shouted surprised over the intercom.

"Who is the other ship with you?" Fox asked.

"No clue! Who ever or what ever it is, it was trapped in the barrier with us!"

"Rob try and analyze that ship!"

"Affirmative!" There was a 3 second pause where no sound came through the intercoms. "It belongs to the bounty hunter Samus Aran! The profile says that she was hired by the galactic federation to check out some strange activity in this neck of the woods…"

"Good to know that we have one more professional on our side!" Falco laughed.

"It also says here that her ship is unarmed!"

"Crap…"

There was a long pause, and Ganodorf began to wonder what was going on. Fox's voice then came on the intercom. "Rob send a message for her to land on the Great Fox!"

"Affirmative!" Ganondorf decided to ignore the intercom as he was now being blasted by several enemies. Looking ahead he realized that the second shield generator was in front of him. Quickly he fired the bomb and blew up the second one. The loss of the second generator seemed to weaken the shield. To compensate the shield surrounding space suddenly became smaller.

Ganondorf sped up and glared at a new space craft that was following him. "Your becoming quite the nuisance!" Wolf's voice barked over the intercom.

Ganondorf smiled. "Really…" Off in the distance there were 6 explosions of bright lights.

"WE'VE LOST HALF OF THE SHIELD GENARATORS!" Wolf barked, rather mad.

"All right everyone were going into hyperspace while the shields are reforming!" Fox's voice went over the intercom. Ganondorf watched as his Arwing automatically was set into hyperspace. There suddenly was a thrust of pressure on Ganondorf. He cringed at the unpleasant feel of going into hyperspace, which felt like your whole body was being squished. Ten seconds later the sensation stopped and they were floating in space. Slowly all of the arwings went back to the Great Fox.

"Where are we?" Ganondorf asked. No one replied. Ganondorf docked the Great fox, and there waiting for him was team Star Fox. "Where are we?" Ganondorf asked again.

"We're trying to figure that out as well…" Fox replied rather calmly. "Looks like in our haste there was an error in our calculations and we were set off course!" There was a sudden beeping and Fox hit something on his watch. "Rob any ideas where we are?"

"Location confirmed!" The robotic voice responded. "We are near the planet where Princess Peach resides! Estimated time to arrival is: 2 days!"

"Why will it take that long?" Falco asked.

"Our hyperspace driver was sabotaged by Leon, and is damaged. The parts necessary for repair are at the mushroom kingdom! And if we send out a distress signal there is a strong chance that Star Wolf will receive it first, and stop General Pepper from finding out!"

"That long…" Fox sighed. "Oh well… might as well get comfortable… anyways Rob you should show Ganondorf to his room!"

"Room 336 is free!" Rob said. "Ganondorf please follow the lights on the walls to your room!"

Ganondorf walked down several hallways and then up a few stair cases until he came across his room. He opened the door and walked in. The room itself was fairly big. There was a desk, and a computer. On the other side of the room was a bed. Slowly Ganondorf walked towards the computer and sat on the wooden chair. Quickly he turned it on and watched as it booted up.

Ganondorf just looked at his hand, and slowly typed in "Seal of Smash" He watched as some information popped up on the screen.

'I will use these facilities for my purpose… finding out the weak point, and how to defeat Master Hand!' Ganondorf thought to himself while reading everything on the screen. 'Two days should be long enough!'

Meanwhile:

"Fox why did you want us to meet you in the meeting room?" Falco asked. Most of the meeting room was covered in shadows, and was the same metallic grey tinge as the rest of the ship. In the corner there was a coffee machine, and Falco was drinking a warm cup. Fox paced back and forth across the meeting room floor like he always did when he was nervous and uncomfortable.

"There is just something about Ganondorf…" Fox began. "I just don't trust him!"

"But he helped us big time in that space battle!" Falco blurted out. "We would of all been toast if he didn't help us!"

"But his skill doesn't come naturally! It took me years to learn to pilot an Arwing like he did!" Fox shouted out rather angry.

Slippy found this a good time to interfere with the conversation. "Well I have been reworking the controls so that even a two year old could use them!"

"Well I still would like for him to have 24 hour surveillance! And hourly reports!" Fox sighed.

"Would you like one now?"

"Sure why not…" Fox sighed rather bored

"Ganondorf is currently using our network to read a piece of information on the relics that was recently found in the tunnels of Corneria!"

Everyone stopped immediately what they were doing. Each of them looked at Fox. "This just doesn't add up…" he muttered. "We confirmed that he was the Ganondorf Dragmire! Yet he is able to cope with technology!"

"That's right!" Ganondorf's voice shouted. Ganondorf walked slowly through the door and everyone stared. "I don't know how or why I am able to do this! Everything just seems familiar to me! Even to the extent that I have met you all before, but I'm not sure!"

"Since when have you been getting these feelings?" Slippy asked, as though he were a psychiatrist.

Ganondorf just looked into space. "I don't know… I think just recently…"

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 9: The Crystal of the Stars

Chapter 9: The Crystal of the Stars

Link jumped out of the portal and onto the fountain of dreams. He suddenly collapsed onto the ground. "What's wrong?" Metaknight asked. Quickly rushing to Link's aid.

"There is an evil tension in the air…" Link said. Gasping for air with every word. Metaknight simply nodded.

"Then we don't have that much time…" Metaknight replied. "Nightmare might be released soon… we must return to Pop Star to treat Kirby to the best of our abilities! He might be our only hope!" Metaknight's bat wings appeared, and Link grabbed the ocarina of time and played the Song of Soaring the angle wings appeared on Links back and they began to fly down to Popstar. They then landed on the ground and Metaknight motioned for Link to follow him. They ran across the plains until they came across a farmer's field.

Link suddenly froze. He gazed upon several giant tomatoes. They were about the size of his head. "They're huge…" Link muttered.

"Maxim tomatoes, capable of giving a large chunk of vitality back to the one who eats it…" Metaknight said. He quickly ran up to one, and looked for a ripe one. "Link you must go to the mountain over there!" Metaknight pointed to the direction they were flying towards. Link however saw no mountain. "When you get there you will see a cave, go in there and protect Kirby! I'll follow when I find a ripe Maxim tomato!" Link nodded and dashed away.

He didn't look back at whether or not Metaknight was looking around the field. He just ran ahead. The mountains didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. Link suddenly stopped moving. He could feel something in the air, something strange. It seemed like a dark force beyond compare. "What is that?" Link asked out loud.

The NES sword respond quickly "I don't know! We best find that cave that Metaknight was talking about!" Link nodded and continued to run forwards until he came to a beach; there he stared at the ocean. It had no end. Depressed Link sat down and put Kirby onto the ground. "Did Metaknight trick us?"

Link didn't talk for a second. "No…" he responded to the NES sword. "Metaknight doesn't seem like the backstabbing type…" Link paused for a few more seconds. He then glanced around. "Well… I think we should head back and try and find Metaknight…"

Link turned around and put Kirby on his back and flew off to the field.

* * *

Master Hand floated down slowly to the fountain of dreams, there was something mysterious about this place that he didn't understand. And yet he could feel some sort of dark energy hidden within it. 'This energy,' Master Hand thought slowly. 'I am drawn to it. Yet what is it that brings me here?' A glow radiated from the Smash Crystal and it floated down onto the liquid substance of the fountain. The glow suddenly became a blinding white light that consumed everything. As the light died down there was a large shadowy figure standing in the center of the fountain of dreams. In his right hand was the Smash Crystal.

"Such a dark weapon…" the shadow laughed. "Tainted with malice, death and despair!" The crystal slowly went into the figure's skin. A strange red pattern appeared as though it was being etched into the dark figure's skin. It was indeed painful as he was beginning to squirm nearly uncontrollably. "KIRBY!" it shouted. "I WILL KILL YOU!" The dark figure jumped up into the air and flew down towards Dreamland.

"Hmph…" Master hand scoffed. "For a monster supposedly called Nightmare I was expecting more…"

* * *

Link continued to fly through the air. He then saw the tomato fields down below and landed there Metaknight lay down looking rather exhausted. "Why did you come here?" Metaknight asked. Link just froze and his eyes set upon a giant metallic bird, which had several scratches. The bird was diving towards Metaknight with its talons ready to rip him apart.

"Get down!" Link shouted, and Metaknight dodged. The bird continued to fly and hit Link sending him flying back, onto the ground. The bird then flew away. Link slowly got up and made sure that nothing was broken. "What was that?" He asked Metaknight.

"Dynablade…" Metaknight said, weakly falling forwards. Link rolled him over and realized that his iron mask had fallen off revealing him to be a blue puffball. Across his face was a giant gash that Dynablade most likely gave him. Link quickly began to look through his inventory for an item to help Metaknight. "Don't worry about me…" Metaknight muttered weaker than before. "You need to find a ripe tomato in there… and help Kirby…"

"And what about you?" Link asked. Metaknight just lied down silently. "If your wound isn't treated it could be fatal!"

"Fine…"

Link got up and ran to the tomatoes; quickly he looked around the field and saw a big red one, with a giant M on the center of it. Quickly Link ran over to the tomato and picked it. "Metaknight at least eat this!" Link said, giving Metaknight the tomato. Slowly Metaknight chewed on it and his wounds disappeared. Slowly Metaknight got up, and grabbed his mask putting it back on.

"Where is Kirby?" Metaknight asked. There was a rather panicked look on Link's face, and he began to open his mouth. "Don't tell me… Dynablade took him…"

"I don't know…"

Metaknight sighed. "Well she most likely took Kirby back to her nest… Now then… we have to find another ripe Maxim tomato!"

"We don't have time!" Link said. His wings extended and he flew off. "Besides I have something better! It should be able to heal Kirby!"

Metaknight extended his bat like wings and began to fly after Link. However he stopped and turned around to look at the tomato field. "No… not now…" Metaknight muttered. At the Tomato field there was a dark shadow. All of the plants it touched began to wither and die.

"Kirby!" the voice shouted out in a scratchy voice.

Metaknight flew in front of Link. "I'm going as fast as I can so you better be able to catch up!"

Link just nodded "Ok!"

"Now then Dynablade's nest is on the highest mountain on Popstar!" Metaknight began to brief Link. "Do not underestimate him! He is a strong monster! Wait…" Metaknight suddenly stopped flying and looked into the distance. "Dynablade is still flying towards the mountain! Then we still have a chance we will both attack Dynablade, and then when she is down for the count we will heal Kirby!"

Both Metaknight and Link flew towards Dynablade, and slashed at the behemoths wings. Both of them hard like iron, yet it their attack was strong enough for her to drop Kirby, and send him down to the land below. "Link save Kirby!" Metaknight shouted. Link obeyed and dashed down to the ground, and grabbed Kirby. Quickly Link safely put Kirby on the ground and grabbed something from his pockets. It was a small red bottle and he put the contents in Kirby's mouth. The wounds instantly began to heal, and Kirby slowly stood up.

"Kirby" the voice shorted out in disgust. "I will have my revenge"

Both Link and Kirby looked behind them to see Nightmare. "Crap!" Kirby shouted surprised. Quickly both Link and Kirby jumped behind a bush.

"I'll destroy all of Popstar if you don't show your self you coward!" Nightmare shouted. Link looked down at Kirby. He was shaking

"I have no other choice" Kirby silently whispered "Even if I can't win… I have to protect Popstar…"

Meanwhile in the air:

Metaknight and Dynablade were still fighting. Neither of them seemed to be getting the upper edge, or was aware of the presence of Nightmare. Dynablade tried to peck Metaknight, who was able to counter her beak with his sword. Both Dynablad and Metaknight backed away from each other and stared. Dynablade used her wings to send a giant gust of wind at Metaknight, who just used his sword beam to counter. Both of the attacks neutralized each other and the stalemate continued. Metaknight slowly floated closer. He then extended his sword and began to rapidly move his arm at a fast speed. One that the human eye couldn't easily trace. Each time he moved his arm the tip of his sword hit Dynablade's thick steel body. Eventually with every hit Dynablade screeched out in pain and fell down onto the ground. Metaknight floated down onto the ground and fell over using his sword as support.

For the first time he noticed Dreamland's condition. It had become a desolate wasteland. Quickly Metaknight rushed over to Kirby, and Link who were both standing out in the open.

"My home…" Kirby managed to say just looking around. "Nightmare destroyed everything…" It was easy to see that Kirby was upset. A gust of wind began to pick up and in front of the three fighters was Nightmare.

"So how do you like the new look of Dreamland?" His voice croaked. "I modeled it to my liking! Despair and a real nightmare!"

Metaknight just walked in front of Kirby. "We only have one chance for this…" He muttered. "We will try and buy you some time, but you have to go get the Star rod, and backup! Ready Link?"

"Ya sure…" Link said rather bored.

Both Link and Metaknight dashed towards Nightmare who just swung his hands out forwards sending Metaknight flying back, while Link could easily contend with the breeze.

"Crap!" Metaknight muttered, getting up off of the ground. "My use of the Barrage of ten-thousand swords drained my power!"

Kirby stared wide eyed. "You mean you used that attack against Dynablade?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"I had no other choice Kirby…" Metaknight managed to say. "We were at a stalemate and if the fight dragged out any longer it would have gone in her favor!" Metaknight glanced at Kirby. "Why are you still here? Run! And get the Star Rod! It's the only thing that can defeat him!"

"I can't leave you guys!" Kirby shouted. "You'll both die!"

Metaknight turned away. "Then if we were to die… you will avenge us?" Kirby stared at Metaknight not knowing what he was asking. "This isn't just a battle for Popstar, it is in fact a battle for the whole universe! This battle… you must win it!"

Kirby just nodded his head and began to run the other way. Quickly he jumped up into the air and landed on what seemed like a Star. It however was a bright yellow vehicle known as a warp star. Quickly he flew away.

"You won't escape!" Nightmare shouted, his shadowy hand extended reaching towards Kirby. Metaknight however jumped up in front of Nightmare's hand, whit his sword out, and his bat wings extended.

"Nightmare! Your fight is with us!" Metaknight gasped for air. Nightmare didn't look too amused.

"Very well!" Nightmare shouted, clutching his fist and punching Metaknight down to the ground.

Link just looked at Nightmare, and drew the Master Sword. With out hesitation Nightmare sent his fist down towards Link who used the Master Sword to block. The attack was repelled by the Master sword. Metaknight slowly walked towards Link. "That sword…" He muttered. "It has similar powers to the Star Rod!" Nightmare just extended his hand and reached towards Link. This time dark electricity came from his hands and surrounded Link. The electricity hit Link, and sent him down to the ground weakened. Metaknight tried to drag himself forwards to Link, who was now surrounded by a dark shadow like barrier. "Its no good…" Metaknight muttered to himself. "Calculating Kirby's weight, and the maximum speed that the Warpstar goes at while Kirby rides it, he could of only gotten to the fountain in this time! And that of course isn't even assuming that he went for back up first!" Nightmare's other hand reached for Metaknight, snapping him out of his deep thoughts, using most of his remaining strength Metaknight jumped away. Dark electricity suddenly rushed at Metaknight, who used his sword to defend and knock away every bit of electricity. Metaknight however drained by his last defensive moves fell to the ground, and Nightmare's hand slammed down crushing him.

"What? I didn't feel Metaknight's body crushed under my power…" Nightmare shouted angry. "Its almost as if he vanished into air…" Nightmare lifted his hand and looked underneath it to see nothing. "I see you dodged the attack at the last second!"

"I couldn't move… Thank you Coo, and Pitch!" Metaknight laughed. "The 7 of you must hold him off until Kirby gets back!"

Nightmare looked at all of the fighters. "The last 7 fighters of Dreamland, will Kirby continue to run, while his friends die? Or will he save you all from your horrible fate?" The seven warriors were old partners with Kirby. They had helped him defeat Dark Mater, another foe of Kirby's who was seemingly immortal. The first one was a strange blue blob of goo, and was named Gooey. Next was a foot tall hamster, which was adept for fighting on the land, his name was Rick. Then there was an owl one of the 2 creatures that had just saved Metaknight moments prior. This was Coo. Then there was a sun fish that seemed to float in mid air, and could somehow breathe in oxygen. This was Kine. Then there was a rather fat cat, known as Nago. A small bird rested on Nago's head this one was the second one who had saved Metaknight: Pitch. The last warrior was a pink octopus who wore a red bow on her head. She was known as Chu Chu.

"And just how is it that 7 worthless creatures are going to defeat me? The all powerful Nightmare!"

"We aren't!" Rick shouted. "We are just going to fight you until Kirby gets here!"

All 7 of Kirby's friends charged forwards at Nightmare. Immediately Gooey's long tongue went around Nightmare's right hand. This distracted Nightmare long enough for both Rick and Nago to bash into Nightmare. Nago using his front claws began to violently scratch, as though Nightmare was nothing more than a scratching post.

Chu Chu jumped at Nightmare's left hand, while Pitch, and Coo, began to viciously peck at the monster. Agravated Nightmare just swiped at all of the creatures sending them flying back. Nago once again tried to pounce on Nightmare, but Nightmare flew backwards over a rather big lake. Nago like all cats was petrified of the water and slowly backed up. Kine however jumped into the water and began to swim around as fast as possible, occasionally lunging out of the water to bash Nightmare. Pitch and Coo also continued their attack, and Chu Chu and Gooey also attacked. It seemed that the only two who were hindered by Nightmare's move was Rick and Nago.

Kine shot out of the water like a torpedo, but Nightmare floated up to the point where Kine could no longer reach, then using his long hands he sent Coo, Chu Chu, Gooe, and Pitch smashing into Rick , Nago, and Kine. All 7 fighters were in a nice pile.

Nightmare's hand slowly reached for the downed fighters, when suddenly a beam of multicolored energy came bashing into his hand, and through the shadow prison that Link was trapped in. The prison shattered and Link came out, exhausted, and he collapsed on to the ground. From a distance, flying towards them was Kirby. In his hand was the Star Rod. Nightmare looked up at Kirby and just laughed, stretching out his hand he tried to grab the star warrior but Kirby was able to evade it. Kirby then shot several stars out of the Star Rod. Each of them hitting Nightmare and appearing to do damage.

Nightmare then reached out again and tried to crush Kirby but once again the star warrior was able to evade. Kirby shot out this time one hundred stars at Nightmare each one hitting, yet they didn't seem to do any damage. Nightmare once again reached for Kirby but this time an arrow went through his hands. Link was able to get up and fire a light arrow at the monster, destroying most of Nightmare's right hand. As though nothing had happened, the hand began to reform. Kirby had gotten off of his warp star and rushed over to Link.

"What took you so long?" Link asked weakly.

Kirby just looked at Link not answering. Then he waved the Star Rod, and the multicolored energy came out, and healed Link. "I thought you were tougher!" Kirby finally answered just looking at Nightmare. "Where is Metaknight?"

"DIE!" Nightmare's voice shouted out his hands reaching for both Link and Kirby. It was to late for either of them to dodge, and Kirby turned around and this time sent a multicolored beam at Nightmare, this one breaking apart both of his hands, and a majority of his arms and body, all that remained was a small chunk of skin, about the size of a fist, and a dark aura glowing off of it. Then with out warning the chunk was absorbed, and what remained was the Smash Crystal.

Link reached into his pockets and grabbed a few more bottles of red potion. "Thankfully I stocked up!" Link muttered to himself, opening a bottle and taking some. Instantly his wounds were healed. Link then gave two bottles to Kirby. "Take one to Metaknight, and drink the second Red Potion!" Kirby quickly drank the potion, and ran towards Metaknight, who also drank the Red Potion. Both Kirby and Metaknight walked over to Link.

"Link," Metaknight began "That potion you gave us, it tasted just like a Maxim Tomato!"

"Now that you mention it the two do taste exactly the same!" Kirby said.

Link stared dumbstruck at the two. "But how?" Link asked.

"There is only one logical explanation!" Metaknight said. "It could be that perhaps the Maxim Tomatoe is an ingredient in the potion!"

"There might be another…" Link just looked around. "It could be that both Hyrule and Popstar are parallel worlds, neither knowing of each others existence. Both of them have several of the same elements, and yet are also very different. Perhaps this is one of them, both the Red potion, and the Maxim tomatoes! I have come across one before."

"Now then… I think we need to move on to more important matters!" Metaknight pointed his sword at the Smash Crystal. "Why was Nightmare absorbed by that crystal?"

"I can answer that!" Master Hand laughed appearing in front of the Link, Kirby and Metaknight. "To purge the world of darkness, and leave it pure, is the crystal's purpose! In the end our goals are the same. We both want a world rid of evil!"

"Who are you trying to kid?" Link spat at Master Hand. "Your goal is to become the ruler of the multiverse!"

"Heh… only the pure can survive! You know this affects you as well Link! You are impure, the light of the triforce, on your pathetic hylian body, along with the darkness of Majora a God of evil! Join me and I can make your body pure! And rid it of Majora!" The smash crystal floated up in front of Link. "Now all you have to do is grab the crystal and once again you will be pure, and saved!"

Slowly Link's hand moved towards the crystal, it was almost as though it was against his will. Suddenly it stopped. "No… I must protect Zelda" Link said. "Our love… will conquer even you!"

"Love is but a word, given to a useless emotion!" Master Hand said, disgusted. "I gave up on it long ago, along with all other of my emotions, except for anger, and hate!" The smash crystal floated back to Master Hand. "But you were right not to touch the crystal. The fate for those who trust the Seal of Smash is the same, despair, loneliness, and eventually a premature death! Its rather ironic, everyone wants the power, yet in a twist of events they themselves cannot comprehend it! And it only leads them closer to isolation!"

Link grabbed the NES sword, and pointed it at Master Hand. "Its time to end our battle!"

Master Hand floated closer to Link. "Well then your move!" Link looked at his opponent just floating in the air waiting for him to attack. They then froze, staring at each other for minutes. "Well then… If you won't attack then I will!"

Master Hand charged forwards towards Link, and Link charged towards Master Hand. Link stretched out the NES sword, and slashed at Master Hand, who just used a small object to counter.

A crimson light began to explode from behind Link. And the NES sword began to glow a bright white color. Both the white and the red merged together.

"Bwhahahahaha…" Master Hand began to laugh. Link turned around and faced Master Hand.

"What's so funny?" Link asked, holding onto the NES sword.

"The Smash Crystal!" Master Hand just held it out, allowing Link to see the crystal. In it were cracks, and it looked like it was about to shatter. "Gives birth to the seal of smash, both of them have been around since nearly the beginning of time, and both of them have also withstood the test of time. Ancient civilizations harnessed the true power of this small crystal. To evolve, and to become stronger. Yet wars had begun for this. Greed had consumed all of man, and there were those who wanted it to know all of its secrets. Then a great war began in order to obtain the crystal. It was this crystal that bore your NES sword. I wanted to make the crystal stronger but I never knew how. Then I decided to destroy it, and scatter the shards across the universe, to make it absorb evil in the hearts of every being! The first part of my plan is in motion!"

The NES Sword felt lighter all of a sudden. Link looked down on the ground and saw the crystal that Kirby had fused with it had fallen. And soon every item that Link fused with the NES sword also fell onto the ground. And it once again it no longer had a blade. The light died down Kirby, and Metaknight were in view.

"Link we all have to attack him at once!" Metaknight said. Link just stood his ground and glared at Master Hand and tried to think up of a plan. At the moment it did seem that they should charge at Master Hand and try to overwhelm him.

"Okay… all right! We attack him all at once!" Link shouted charging forwards. However the smash crystal exploded sending the shards up into the sky, and several bright crimson explosions of light began to appear, across the sky. Link, Kirby, and Metaknight stopped moving.

"What is this?" Metaknight asked, staring at the spectacle of fireworks in the sky.

"Part 2 of my plan has begun!" Master Hand laughed. "Across the universe these fragments go!"

Link, Metaknight, and Kirby charged at Master Hand, Link now using the Master Sword. Master Hand just floated in the air and made his hand shaped like a gun. Pointing it at Kirby, several golden bullets shot out and bashed him away. Metaknight jumped behind Master Hand and tried to vertically slash him, but Master Hand just dodged. Link had stopped rushing towards Master Hand in order to take out a Light arrow. The Light arrow was shot at Master Hand but he created a barrier of shadow energy, protecting him.

"That barrier was made out of shadow energy!" Link said shocked. "You're using the power of the sages against me!"

Master Hand didn't answer, Kirby had sent a multicolored beam from the Star Rod at Master Hand, this time the shadow barrier shattered.

Metaknight jumped up and slashed Master hand, this time his sword cut through part of the glove, and blood came out.

Master Hand regained his footing after Metaknight slashed him. "I have found the first bearer of the crystal's power!" Master Hand threw a strange shard at Metaknight, and it landed on his forehead. Metaknight was sent down to the ground weakened. Both Kirby and Link ran to Metaknight's aid. Master Hand took this time to disappear.

* * *

Master Hand fell down on to the ground of the fountain of dreams his blood mixing with the dreams and causing them to become poisoned and corrupted. Soon the fountain stopped overflowing with water and began to overflow with a crimson mist. "Yes…" Master Hand muttered now recovering. "This wound proves it… Metaknight was evil at one point…" Master Hand dragged himself towards the edge of the fountain. He looked down at Dreamland. "Now let your dreams be filled with evil… And feed your hatred to me!"

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 10: Metaknight Captured

Chapter 10: Metaknight Captured

It was dark, the only light that was emitting in the darkness was from a small fire. Around it was Link, and Kirby, both of them just staring into the flames.

"Metaknight is getting weaker…" Kirby muttered. "That crystal that Master Hand shot into him what is it doing?" he asked Link trying to find out what was going on.

Link just stared down at the fire using a deku stick to poke it. He didn't respond to Kirby, as though he didn't hear him. It was most likely that Link was in shock, from his recent battle. His only edge against the universe conqueror Master Hand, had been destroyed. Although several fragments of the NES sword remained, they wouldn't refuse back into the old blade. Not even the Biggoron's sword, the base of the old NES sword.

"Hello can you hear me?" Kirby shouted. Link still didn't hear. Angered Kirby brought out a giant mallet, and tried to hit Link with it. However to his surprise, Link stopped the mallet with the stick that he had been poking the fire with.

"Your attack was to slow and predictable!" Link muttered, hardly even looking up. Link was troubled, rarely had he ever been like this. He dared not think about Metaknight's condition.

* * *

It was dark. And Metaknight floated amongst this darkness. "Where am I?" Metaknight muttered to himself. Everything was becoming darker and the only source of light was a strange glow coming off of Metaknight. 'My body is glowing?' Slowly all of the darkness formed into one being. It was Master Hand, and a dark aura resonated off of him. 

"Metaknight!" Master Hand laughed. "Join me! I will make you a general of my dark army!"

Metaknight just looked at Master Hand. "No!" He responded calmly. "I will not destroy the lives that I protect!"

"And what if you have no choice!" Master Hand shouted, the darkness surrounding Metaknight, and slowly began to engulf him.

* * *

Kirby had left Link alone and enjoyed the nice feel of the fire. Metaknight then began to violently shake. A Seal of Smash appearing on his forehead. "What the?" Metaknight's voice shouted out, startling both of the warriors. "I can't control my body!" This got both Link and Kirby's attention; both of them jumped up and faced Metaknight, the Seal of Smash illuminating the night. 

"This is really what we needed right now!" Link said sarcastically. "We are on a planet that is now nothing more than a desert, we are about to be killed by one of the only survivors on the planet, and… lets not forget that whole part about him being a former ally!" Metaknight drew his sword, and in a flash of lightning the crimson blade appeared.

"Master Hand didn't have this kind of ability last time!" Link shouted surprised.

"It must have something to do with the fragment!" Kirby responded. Both of them stared at Metaknight.

"Please run!" Metaknight pleaded.

"Sorry Metaknight!" Link said, as he drew the Master Sword. "But the least we can do is get that crystal out of you!" Metaknight's crimson blade began to change into a pitch black color. And swinging the sword a dark mist came out of it, surrounding the area.

"So you don't run away!" Metaknight's voice had now changed, and it was a lot deeper, and scratchier. Suddenly everything vanished. Link stood alone in the dark area.

'I can't see anything…' Link thought to himself, raising his hand in front of his face, soon to discover that he couldn't even see that. 'I'm blind? No it has to be an illusion, just like in the Shadow and Spirit Temple!' The Shadow Temple was the second last temple in Hyrule, most of the enemies hid in the shadows, and waited for the temples traps, and illusions to intimidate intruders, and then they strike. The Spirit Temple the monsters most of the time were invisible, and hard to see with out the Lens of truth. Once Link had inquired if the monsters were ghosts, or just souls being manipulated by the two witches. His question was never answered.

There was a sound of someone running towards Link. Reacting Link slashed at the origin of the sound, only for something to block it. The sound of metal hitting metal rang through the air.

The pressure was released off of the sword, and Link felt a fabric brush against his back leg. Quickly he turned around and slashed downwards, the slash however was stopped by something, which vanished quickly. Quickly realizing that his opponent was parrying, Link turned around and guarded where his backside would have been. The sound of metal clanging against each other once again rang out. 'Are all of the sword movements that predictable?' Link asked himself, focusing on the battle, blindly blocking the attacking sword. 'This can't be Metaknight I'm fighting…' Link quickly sheathed his sword, and grabbed a bow and arrow. With one shot he aimed it at where he predicted the opponent to be. He then released the magical, light arrow. With a dull sound the light arrow was knocked away, and created a hole in the shadow barrier.

Light exposed the entire area, and Metaknight's bat wings were expanded, he was gliding towards Link. Link grabbed three more arrows and fired two of them at Metaknights wings, and the other one at Metaknight's body. Metaknight blocked all three with several sword attacks. With each arrow being hit away, Metaknight's sword had lost its black color, and became a temporary white. However the black had returned.

"So you destroyed the barrier! Good for you!" Metaknight mocked Link.

Metaknight attacked Link, using the same attack pattern, that he used in the dark, yet Link found it harder this time to counter. After about the 7th time of Metaknight attacking, Kirby jumped in and punched Metaknight's face. Metaknight went flying back and landed on the ground, looking as though he wasn't fazed by Kirby's attack.

Link just stepped forwards. "I think it's over Master Hand! Reveal yourself!" Master Hand materialized in front of Link and Kirby. "Now answer us how you are able to control Metaknight?"

Master Hand just laughed. "Fools! Who ever holds the crystals, I can control them! They are just puppets after all!" Master Hand moved his fingers and Metaknight's body slowly moved, as though it was against his will. It was easy to see that Metaknight was fighting back with everything he had.

"You will not bend my will that easily!" Metaknight gasped for air, regaining temporary control.

"Fool! I am controlling you just like a puppet! The way that they control us! The strength of your will doesn't matter!"

"Metaknight! You have to fight it!" Kirby shouted. Link however just walked forwards holding the Master Sword, pointing it at Metaknight.

"He no longer has control over his body, and his mind he will soon lose as well!" Link just said quietly. Metaknight flew towards Kirby and Link his sword becoming a sphere that protecting him, and rapidity slashing both Kirby and Link. Both of them were sent flying back. When the smoke cleared a quarter of Metaknight's body had been taken over by the seal. Most of it was just a random pattern of glowing crimson signs. As quickly as the seal appeared it vanished and Metaknight fell down onto the ground, and his sword flying a few meters away.

"But how?" Link asked, wondering how Metaknight fainted.

Kirby just held up his hand revealing a crystal barrier appearing in front of him. "The mirror ability any attack that might of hit me, was reflected back at him! But sadly a few of the blows did get through to me. I have enough strength to end this!" Kirby began to suck in the air, and began to drag in Master Hand.

"You think I fear you?" Master Hand shouted flying into the void of Kirby. "Lets see you defeat me like this Kirby!" Kirby's body expanded, and then he swallowed Master Hand. Violently Kirby's body began to glow with all seven colors of the rainbow. And then it began to expand. "Your pathetic body can not contain my power!" Master Hand laughed vilely. "Link has the ability to end this now! He just has to fire a light arrow at you Kirby, and that will seal us both!" With out hesitation, Link grabbed his bow and one of his arrows. Loading it on the bow he aimed at Kirby, who had now expanded to 4 times his normal size. "But does he have the heart to do it?" Master Hand's voice boomed out louder than before. "Or are you having second thoughts?" He asked Link in a mocking manner.

Link on the other hand was shaking. He couldn't keep the bow still.

"DO IT!" Kirby shouted. "Destroy him mushroom!" Link let go of the bow, and the arrow rocketed into Kirby. Slowly Kirby began to implode, his body being sucked into the center of where the Light arrow hit. Beams of light erupted from Kirby. "Nice knowing you!" Kirby smiled "Cake!" Kirby's body then completely disappeared, and all light vanished.

"Is it over?" Link asked, not expecting an answer.

"It would appear so…" A voice said from the side of Link. He looked down and saw a wounded Metaknight. "I stopped feeling Master Hand's presence from the Smash Crystal once the attack was done." Metaknight reached up to his for head and pulled out the smash crystal that was lodged in his head. He immediately collapsed. "Got to hand it to that thing, it does know how to drain your energy!"

Link picked up the crystal that was on the ground, and he stared at it. From inside he could feel about a hundred different presences. He closed his eyes and clutched the crystal tightly. When Link opened his eyes he was in a dark place, a place with thousands of shadows, and thousands of voices echoing out, each of them radiating a dark presence. But there was one beyond all that let out a dark presence, one of pure evil. Link turned around frantically trying to find it.

Link fell down and was knocked back to reality. "That presence what was it?" he thought to himself. "It was chilling to the bone…" Link stared at the spot where Kirby used to be standing only moments before. There something flashed. On the ground, lying there was a second smash shard. A brief aura glowed from it. Link recognized it as the same aura from the light arrows. "So they were sealed inside this," Link said both relived and worried. "If I break the seal, Kirby will be released, and so will Master Hand"

Link placed his index and middle finger on to the crystal, and forcing some of his magical energy onto it, however it was repelled. Link grabbed the other Smash shard and placed it on the second. They both fused together becoming slightly bigger. The new shard sparked, and 3 lights flew out, one black, one pink, and one white. All three hit the ground 10 feet away from the crystal and formed into actual figures. The white one became Master Hand, and the ink one became Kirby. The black one was a dark Kirby.

"Thought I was a goner, peanut!" Kirby laughed. "That was the most intense battle I've ever fought, it seemed to go on for a century!"

"Are you afraid of me now?" Master Hand asked Kirby.

"No!" Kirby laughed perhaps now more eager to fight Master Hand.

"All right if all 3 of us attack him, we might be able to win!" Link said, drawing the Master Sword.

"Yes…" Metaknight laughed getting up off of the ground. "Though I'm still tiered… I think I can do this!"

The three rushed towards Master Hand, Kirby was in front, Link in the middle, and Metaknight was behind them, finding it difficult to run. A barrier appeared around Master Hand knocking the 3 warriors back. Metaknight flew back and lost grip of his sword, and was knocked unconscious. Kirby landed flat on his face, and Link's body slid across the ground. The Smash Shard was knocked out of Link's hand and fell on the ground. Master Hand proceeded to pick it up.

Master Hand floated in the air. "I see… so the seal became stronger…" He pointed his index finger at Metaknight, and his unconscious body floated over to him. "You will become the leader of my army Metaknight!" A portal opened and Metaknight's body floated in. With out another word Master Hand flew into the portal.

Kirby ran after Master Hand, while Link stared at Metaknight's sword. With out hesitation Link picked it up and ran through the portal.

To be continued…


	12. Chapter 11: World of torment: Pokeworld

Chapter 11: World of torment: Pokeworld

"YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY MASTER HAND!" Link shouted, running after the hand.

Master Hand looked back. "Why do they persist?" He muttered to himself, in a bored tone. He turned completely around and faced Kirby and Link. He pointed his index finger at the two warriors. "I loath you both! And I hope you die a long and painful death for slowing down my plans!" a beam of light went off his finger and blasted both Link and Kirby. They went flying out of the gates and fell down to the world below unconscious.

* * *

Link awoke in a forest. "That could of gone smoother…" He muttered to himself, grabbing his head as he now had a headache. A few yards away from him was Kirby who was wide-awake. Around him were 5 kids, all but one were concealed in the shadows. 3 boys and 2 girls. 

The first person Link's eyes saw was a small boy, about half the size of the others. He had a green vest, with a white collar. He wore brown shorts that went to his knees and he had navy blue hairthat covered a bit of his left eye, they were colored brown, but were blocked by the glare coming off of the glasses he wore. His hand slowly went towards Kirby, in it he was clutching something. "Hey you want Pokemon food?" He asked, opening his hands and revealing several brown pellets.

"Ah crap…" Kirby said out loud. The 5 kids jumped back, shocked. The other 4 were now visible in the light.

The tallest boy had brown hair, and was slightly tanned. He wore a brown jacket, with a green undershirt underneath and brown cargo pants. His eyes were closed, almost as if he was squinting, or just closed.

Then there was a girl with a red bandana. She had light brown hair. She wore a red T-shirt, and black shorts.

Then there was another girl who had her orange hair up in a ponytail. It was to the left. She had a yellow shirt on, and jean like short-shorts.

Then there was the last person who had a hat on his head, which kept his messy black hair down at bay. Then on his shoulder was a giant yellow rat. He wore a blue sweatshirt, and a pair of baggy jeans.

"AHHHHHHH! IT TALKED!" The kid with the glasses shouted. Quickly he ran back behind the others afraid.

The boy with the yellow rat on his shoulder pulled out a red object. "Let's see what the Pokedex has to say about this!"

The pokedex opened and scanned Kirby, before replying: "Jigglypuff the balloon type Pokemon!" It said in a mechanical yet somewhat feminine voice. "Using its alluring eyes to enrapture its foe. It then sings a pleasing melody that lulls the foe to sleep."

Kirby was obviously insulted by this as he flinched at hearing the Pokedex talk, and mistaking him for a Pokemon.

"Its so cute!" the girl with the bandana shouted. "I want to catch it!"

Link felt like this was a good time to intervene, before something happened. "KIRBY!" He shouted. Kirby looked at Link and quickly ran towards him.

"I guess it wasn't wild after all…" the girl sighed, disappointed.

"Don't worry May there will be other Jigglypuff out there!" the little boy looked at Kirby, suspiciously. Link could see that Kirby was trying to pull out a giant hammer to hit the boy with. Link stepped on the hammer, preventing Kirby from lifting it up.

"Hey do you want to have a Pokemon battle!" The boy with the cap said rather randomly. Link looked around thinking that he was talking to someone else.

"Uh… sure…"

"Ash… you might be getting ahead of yourself!" May said. "At least we should have lunch first!"

"That's right and today we are having Brock's special: Onigiri!" the tallest boy said. Link assumed that his name was Brock.

Instantly 'Brock' began to make the Onigiri. "So… what are your names?" Link asked.

"I'm Ash" The boy with the hat said.

"You can call me May!" May said.

"And I'm Max!" the kid in the glasses spoke.

"You can call me Misty!" the red head laughed.

"And last but certainly not least I'm Brock!"

"Well I'm Link, the hero of…" Link said. Max eyed him suspiciously. "Uh… kid why are you doing that?"

"NOW I RECOGNIZE YOU!" Max shouted. "You're dressed up as Link from The Legend of Zelda! And you must be going to an Anime convention!"

"Ya… that's it…" Link laughed, trying his best to resist the urge to grab his Megaton hammer and smash Max over the head with it. "Just one question… What's Anime?"

Everyone gave Link blank stares, as though he had just done something taboo. "Did I say something I shouldn't of?" Link asked.

"So are you ready for our Pokemon battle?" Ash asked, trying to change the subject.

"Uh… what's Pokemon?" Link asked.

Everyone was paralyzed in fear; absolute horror crossed their face. And all that they could do was just stare at Link, as an uneasy silence once again was exchanged. With Brock being preoccupied the Onigiri that he was cooking became over cooked.

"Please tell me he just didn't say that…" Misty said walking back slowly. Finally deciding to break the silence.

"What is a Pokemon?" Link asked again.

Max stopped backing up. "Wait Link has amnesia! He fell from the sky when he was flying on his Jigglypuff, to the anime convention, because he has this fear of bird Pokemon and won't fly on them, which goes back to when he was a little boy, where he was abducted and trained for the revival of an evil organization, before it was even dead, which just opens up one big plot hole, so we won't really go there. Now he was flying over the forest to get to the anime convention as a random bird pokemon flew by and this freaked him out, making him lose his balance and falling off of Jigglypuff, and then coming down he hit his head, knocking him unconscious, to where we randomly passed by and found him, on our way to go to the nearest city that is completely canon, and in no way related to the games!"

"IT ALL MAKES SENSE!" Ash said dumbly. Link now grabbed the megaton hammer, and was ready to smash some sense into them. However Kirby was hanging off of the end, strangely stopping Link from completing the swing. "Now the best way to get your memory back is by having a pokemon battle!"

"That's his solution to everything…" Misty muttered. "How do we cure cancer? Have a Pokemon battle! How do we end the day? Have a Pokemon battle! How will May win her next Pokemon contest? Pokemon battle!"

"Actually the last one was correct…" May said softly, embarrassed by the comment.

Link glanced at the trainers, each second seemed to be getting stranger, and they seemed only to have a memory span of 5 seconds. "Uh could you excuse us for a moment…" Link grabbed Kirby not waiting for a response. "Ok… what the hell is going on here?" Link shouted at Kirby.

"We are on a planet that I like to call 'Pokeworld'," Kirby sighed. "For some reason this place lacks any and all forms of intelligence, and everyone speaks the English language, those who don't just say their names in annoying tones that often lead you to believe that they are high on helium. They are also governed by a corrupted evil corporation of dubber slime ball scum that believes anything Japanese is the sign of the devil, and do their best to destroy it. Not to mention they seem to have crappy hip-hop music playing right now."

Link blinked at Kirby, taking in the information. "Ok…" he started slowly. "So what am I supposed to do about them?" he gestured towards the trainers.

There was an evil glare in Kirby's eye. "Well you could do a few worlds a favor and kill them, but seeing as how that might make a few little children cry as they lose yet another TV show on Saturday morning."

"What?" Link asked puzzled.

"Nothing!" Kirby quickly responded. "Anyways I suggest that you go out there and openly admit that you are not a Pokemon trainer!"

"Ok… I'll also tell them that you aren't a Jigglyfluff!"

"Its 'puff"," Kirby corrected Link sternly.

Link faced the trainers and was about to walk out from behind the bush when he turned around again. "And just out of curiosity what if that doesn't work?"

"Well… then we will just have a Pokemon battle, and I'll beat the living crap out of what ever he chooses."

Link looked at Kirby. "One more question. Are you normally this violent?"

Kirby blinked for a few seconds. "No, I just can't stand season 2's theme song… or the endless fillers in season 3 through 5."

"What are you talking about?" Link asked puzzled.

"Nothing pie!" Kirby responded, back to his normal self.

There was an unconformable silence, and the two just stared at each other. "What are you talking about?" Max asked poking his head through the bushes. Both Kirby and Link jumped back somewhat scared by Max's sudden appearance. "I suggest you stop talking to your self and get out of the bushes Ash is getting a bit impatient."

Link stood up and got out of the bush and stared at the other trainers. There Ash was pacing across the clearing impatiently.

"I have a confession!" Link began not knowing how exactly to word it. He paused for a few seconds.

"You're a schizophrenic?" Max asked.

"You're a Pokemon poacher?" Misty inquired.

"You hate cats?" Everyone glared at Brock. "What?"

"You are actually Link from the game Ledged of Zelda Ocarina of Time, however due to some weird wormhole you traveled into an alternate universe, and are here just to advance the plot! Meanwhile we will just fall to the cruel desires of the author of this fan fiction!"

Everyone glared at May. "Uh… what did she say?" Link asked.

"No clue, I was too busy trying to figure out how to think, and thinking about Pokemon!" Ash replied. "So, how about that battle?"

"Din, Nayru, Faeroe, I only ask you that you make Master Hand destroy this planet before I do!" Link cried out in frustration.

"So what is your confession?" Brock asked.

"Look this is just a complete misunderstanding!" Link shouted, beginning to get more frustrated by the moment. "I'm not a Pokemon trainer!"

"Of course you are!" Ash said. "You have a Jigglypuff! Now about that battle…"

Link sighed. "Fine… If it will make you shut up I'll have a battle…" he went down to Kirby and whispered something in his ear. "Just beat the living crap out of it…"

Kirby didn't even need to hear that. "All right this will be a 1 on 1 pokemon battle!" Brock said immediately in-between the two of them. They were about 25 meters away from each other

"Wait when did we move?" Link inquired, a bit confused.

"BEGIN!"

"Pikachu quick attack!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu began to run forwards towards Kirby. Kirby tried to dodge the attack but was hit by something fast, and was sent on to the ground. Quickly Kirby got up and looked around again looking for Pikachu.

"Now Thunder!" Ash commanded.

A giant lightning blot came from the yellow mouse, this time Kirby was able to dodge the attack, and run up towards Pikachu punching it square in the cheek.

"WOW that dubbleslap was so strong!" Max said.

"Max that looked more like a punch than a slap…" May responded to her little brother's comment, getting just a little suspicious of Kirby.

Kirby once again punched Pikachu, this time the force of the punch sent him flying into a tree. Kirby then jumped in front of Pikachu and began to punch him rapidly and he didn't stop. Pikachu was unable to counter any movement and could only take in the pain.

A giant cloud of smoke covered the battlefield.

"And now its using haze!" Max shouted surprised.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our Nation"

"To denounce the Evil's of truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of Light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Wobbufett!"

"ITS TEAM ROCKET!" the 5 pokemon trainers shouted out in unison.

"Team who?" Link asked

"They are a bunch of no good Pokemon thieves, who follow us around trying to capture my Pikachu!" Ash replied.

"Geeze Ganondorf had better morals than these guys…" Link said out loud, quickly regretting it.

"Who's Ganondorf?" Ash asked.

"Ash haven't you played The Ledged of Zelda?" Max asked.

"Um… No"

"Figures…"

"Well mom and dad didn't let you play either since it gave you nightmares!" May said mockingly.

"THAT WAS 3 YEARS AGO!" Max shouted.

"You were scared of the dark for weeks!"

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULD NEVER TELL ANYONE!"

"Jessie should we stop their sibling rivalry?" James asked.

"No lets just get away with the pokemon!" Jessie replied.

Jessie and James began to tiptoe away, when they were stopped by Link. He unsheathed his sword and looked at the crooks. "In my world we have a punishment for people like you, those who steal get their hands cut off!"

"Ha you can't fool us that is a fake sword that you made for that Anime convention!" Jessie laughed.

A smile crossed Link's face. He lifted up the Biggorons sword, and sliced through a nearby tree. It fell down and Team rocket stared with their mouths wide open in shock.

"I think this will be punishment enough!" Link grabbed on to his boomerang, it cut through the rope of the net where Pikachu and Kirby were captured, and cut off Jessie's hair. Then it smacked Jessie, James and Meowth in the face and finally returned to Link.

"Pikachu thunderbolt!" Ash shouted. Another Lightning bolt came out of the yellow rodent and hit team Rocket. Sending them flying off. Unfortunately Pikachu and Kirby were in the blast radius, sending them blasting off as well.

"Looks Like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" They cried.

A tree from the explosion was uprooted and was sent flying towards Link, who after years of training was able to duck under it, and dodge it. However the next person behind Link was Ash, who was hit and knocked unconscious.

"Ash has fallen unconscious!" Brock said.

"Do you have to state every single detail, even though it is completely obvious?" Link asked rather mad.

"And that's not the bad part!" Misty screamed in horror. "Pikachu and your Jigglypuff went flying into the forest of extreme pain and agony, from which no one has returned alive!"

There was a brief pause. Brock, Misty, Max, and May all looked at each other. "Ash is unconscious! We can stop acting like idiots!" They all shouted happily in perfect synchronization.

"You were acting?" Link asked in disbelief, yet in his voice there was some reassurance knowing that these people weren't as stupid as he previously thought. The others didn't respond, perhaps because they knew Link all ready knew the answer. "All right!" He shouted excited. "Into whatever that forest is called!"

"You mean the forest of extreme pain and agony, from which no one has returned alive?" Max asked checking his Pokenav.

Link glared at the group, and then shifted his head towards the forest. "Who names these places?" he said out raged. The others didn't respond, and it took Link a few seconds to realize it. "The dubbers right?" They just gave him thumbs up sign to indicate that he was correct.

Max continued to look at his Pokenav. "Unfortuantely we are going to have to travel through: 'The extremely nice forest with tons of pretty flowers,' to get to 'the forest of extreme pain and agony, from which no one has returned alive!'"

"I'm having my doubts about this…" Link sulked.

"The Pokenav, or the guy reading it?" May responded rather sarcastically.

Link just glanced at the ground, not responding to the comment; his concerns lay with a possible ally, no matter how stupid. "I think we should at least find a safe place for Ash to be treated incase of any wounds, and wake up."

"Yes we have to go to the Pokemon Center!" Brock responded. They picked up Ash's unconscious body and began to drag it over to the Pokemon Center. Once they got out of the forest it didn't take long to travel into a city, there was a giant building with a red and white ball hoisted on the top.

Link however once seeing Ash safe returned to the forest. He stood at the edge of it and stared in. It was beginning to get dark and it would be a lot harder to track Pikachu and Kirby. Part of him said wait until the morning, but his gut said he didn't have that long.

"Go!" a voice said scaring Link. He turned around to see Max, May and Brock standing there. "We know you are friends with your Jigglypuff! We will help you look for him!" Link stood there not responding, perhaps a bit annoyed, but he didn't say anything. He just nodded and turned around walking into the forest.

To be continued…


	13. Chapter 12: The darkness of Max

Chapter 12: The darkness of Max

Link, Max, May, and Brock walked through the dark forest. A blanket of stars was above them, and the full moon illuminating the way. They came into a clearing, and paused. Link looked up into the sky and stared at the moon. "It looks the same…" He muttered to himself. "Zelda…" He found his hand touching his chest, where his heart would be. For the first time on the journey he felt homesick.

"Hey Link!" May shouted, Link stared at the Pokemon trainer.

"What?" He replied, with a bit of melancholy in his voice.

"Well the forest now splits up into 4 different paths," Max began, not noticing the difference in Link's voice. "I think we should split up to cover more ground!"

"Ok" Link said not giving much thought into the decision. The other three disappeared, and Link looked up into the sky to look at the moon again, however much to his dismay the moon was being covered by a cloud. He returned back to his normal self and looked around the area to see that he was alone. For a few brief seconds he was confused. "Ah crap," he thought, "at least, now I can search without distractions!"

Link closed his eyes and concentrated. He then opened his eyes and began to walk forwards, his instinct was telling him to go forwards. He began to walk into the trees, not following any path. The trees were all crooked, and bent over him. And Link couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He continued walking forwards until he stood before a wall of vines, entangled in them was Pikachu and Kirby. He decided that it probably wasn't a good idea to use Din's fire, and he would only use it as a last resort. Link grabbed the hilt of the Master Sword and drew it slicing through the vines. Pikachu and Kirby hit the ground, and the vines began to come to life, trying to ensnare Link.

* * *

"Max!" A voice hissed through out the trees. The young child began to turn around searching for the origin of the voice, but to no avail. "You can't find me that easily! You have to find the darkness first!"

"Darkness?" Max asked intrigued.

"Yes! The darkness will stop you from going soft, and showing mercy on your opponents! The darkness will make you what you want to be, a Pokemon Master! No longer do you have to live in the shadows of Ash, May your sister, or your father!"

"But they are all strong Pokemon trainers how am I supposed to beat them?" Max asked.

"I will give you a Pokemon that will be capable of defeating Ash's Pikachu! And the rest will be up to you! Now come to my voice!"

Max started walking, but his excitement got the best of him. Greed had overcome him. He broke into a running speed.

Max stopped running, emerging in a different clearing. In this one there was a figure sitting on a rock staring up at the moon. Its face reflected the moonlight revealing messy blond hair covering the eyes. He wore an earthy brown cloak that appeared to be rather new. The boy heard Max and was slightly startled. They stared at each other for a few seconds, until the boy jumped off the rock and walked towards Max. They were about the same size, the other boy only taller than Max by about half an inch.

"Are you a Pokemon trainer?" the boy asked. Max just stepped back.

"N… n… n… o… no!" Max stuttered, the other child reached into his cloak, as though about to get something. "I came here following a voice!" Max blurted out.

"A voice?" The boy asked a bit puzzled, his hand returning to outside the cloak, his hands empty.

"Ya! It said something about finding the darkness, and a whole lot of other stuff! Oh by the way my name is Max, what's yours?"

"Its Rai," he responded. "Do you have any pokemon?"

"No, but I am looking for a Pikachu and a Jigglypuff! They were separated from their trainers, one is at the Pokemon Center, and the other is out here looking..." They were interrupted by a stick snapping. Both boys turned to see Team Rocket walking out of the forest. Jessie, James, and Meowth were supporting themselves with walking sticks. They were completely oblivious to Rai and Max standing in front of them.

"We have got to have the worst luck in existence," James moaned. "Not only were we blasted off, we then missed the edge of the cliff, followed by narrowly missing that branch at the side of the cliff, and crashing down into a Beedrill hive, followed by being chased into a lake that contained a school of Gyarados. I'm surprised that we are even alive!"

Rai stood in front of them staring at them both. They noticed the boy. "Is there something you want?" Jessie asked, angered quickly.

"Are you Pokemon trainers?" he asked.

"Are we?" Jessie smiled evilly. "Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

A whistling came through the air. "Oh the water I was boiling for tea," Rai muttered walking over to a fire, which was being concealed from Max's sight by the large rock. "Max do you want some tea?" he shouted, forgetting completely about Team Rocket.

Rai began to pour the hot water from the metal kettle. "Hey you can't ignore us!" Jessie shouted.

"I think he just did…"

Rai was peacefully drinking his tea, when Max came and joined him. Rai finished his tea and turned his attention to Team Rocket.

"So are you Pokemon trainers?" He asked once again.

"Yes…" Jessie and James moaned in sync.

"Do you want to have a battle?" Rai asked.

Jessie, and James brought out their Pokeballs, and threw them on the ground releasing Cacnea and Seviper. Rai did likewise and threw two pokeballs on the ground. One was a Dragonite, and the other was a Gyarados. Gyarados let out a mighty roar and instantly Cacnea and Seviper were scared.

"Dragonite, Gyarados, Hyper beam!" Both pokemon fired the attack at Cacnea and Seviper, who couldn't dodge the attack. They were struck full force, and both were sent flying into their respective trainers. Another hyper beam hit Team Rocket sending them blasting off.

"Looks like team rocket is blasting off again…" they screamed.

"Pathetic!" Rai muttered recalling his Pokemon. He walked towards Max. "Now lets find this voice!" Max didn't move. "Do you want a Pokemon?" Rai asked.

"Yes!"

"Then I'll ask my master! Come on!" Rai began to walk down a path, and Max cautiously followed. Slowly the walk began to break out into a run and they emerged into another clearing. Rai instantly got on his hands and knees bowing to a figure that wasn't visible. "Master… is this the boy you want?"

"Max!" A voice shouted, with it a gale of wind shot at the two. "Do you want a Pokemon?" Max just nodded as a response. "Then walk towards me, I will be waiting in the next clearing! You must come alone! Let your determination of obtaining a powerful Pokemon guide you!"

"Good luck Max!" Rai patted him on the back, as a sign of encouragement.

Max smiled and began to walk forwards, and once he was out of sight Master Hand appeared behind Rai. "You placed the shard on his back, didn't you?" He asked Rai.

"Yes master!" Rai responded. "Just like you told me too…"

"You haven't failed me yet Rai!"

"This only is my first mission master!" Rai smiled devilishly. "At least wait until my third of fourth mission to say something like that!"

"You can walk along that path now, but keep a distance, I'll be waiting!" Master Hand vanished into thin air, and Rai began to walk down the path. Meanwhile, strong feelings of fear, hatred, and greed began to manifest in Max.

* * *

Link continued to use the Master Sword to cut threw the vines, however they instantly grew back, and eventually capturing Link within their grasp. With out thinking Link used Din's fire, burning each of the vines down to the ground, freeing the recaptured Kirby and Pikachu, and starting a forest fire. Quickly Link played the Song of Storms calling down a magical rain, dousing the fire. Link then grabbed Pikachu's and Kirby's unconscious bodies and ran out of the area, into a clearing. In the clearing was a giant rock, and a fire that appeared to be burned out.

"This should be a good place to wake them…" Link thought, placing Kirby and Pikachu onto the ground. He then proceeded to shake Pikachu, eventually waking up the mouse.

"Pi…" Pikachu moaned. It looked around realizing that they were no longer entangled in the vines. Pikachu glared at Kirby who was still sleeping peacefully, and then unleashed a giant thunderbolt upon him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT RAT!" Kirby shouted.

"FOR GETTING US TRAPPED IN THOSE STUPID VINES!" Pikachu yelled back.

"Please stop fighting," Link said trying to break the two up. However he stopped his efforts when he felt a pulse of energy. It was evident that Kirby and Pikachu felt the pulse of energy because they stopped arguing. All three of them stood up, and dashed towards the energy.

* * *

Max walked through the forest, each step he took the forest seemed to be getting darker, until it became pitch black. Max began to become afraid, and his fear was amplified by the crystal placed on his back. Eventually he stepped out of the forest path and into a clearing, the darkness disappeared. There in front of him he saw Master Hand floating by a tree.

"You have done well Max!" Master hand laughed.

Max just looked forwards. "I'm here for the Pokemon!" he managed to say, being overwhelmed by Master Hand's form.

"Yes of course you are!" Master hand snapped his fingers and from behind the tree came a small Pokemon, it was the pre-evolved form of Pikachu.

"A Pichu?" Max shouted outraged. "I came all the way through this stupid forest, to find out that I get a stupid Pichu! And here I was thinking I was going to get something awesome like a Blaziken or a Metagross!"

Master Hand just laughed. "How young you are Max!" He floated over to the Pichu and used his index finger to scratch its head. "Why bother fighting your enemy when you can torture and gain control of their emotions?"

"What do you mean?" Max asked.

"Your friend's Pikachu has met this Pichu before! And he believed it to be dead…" Master Hand stopped talking, "Welcome!" He managed to say. Max turned around to see Link, Kirby, and Pikachu standing at a few near by trees. All three of them just stared at Master Hand, Max, and the Pichu. Pikachu however was terrified and shaking.

"Brother…" Pikachu muttered to himself, just gazing at the Pichu. "But how… I thought you were dead…"

Link quickly loaded up an arrow and aimed it at Pichu. "Careful Pikachu Master Hand has used this trick up against me before!"

"Do you think it's a trick?" Master Hand asked Pikachu. "Join me and you can rule Pokeworld along side of your brother! After all, you do want power!"

Pikachu just stared at Master Hand. "Pikachu please join us!" Max said. "You don't have to be with that loser Ash!"

"So what is it?" Master Hand asked Pikachu. "Decide!"

Pikachu just stared at the three and then at Link. "Please put down your arrow," he muttered. "It would just be a wasted shot! Shame that you are using Max just like you used me! You will just toss him aside like filth!"

"Eventually," Master Hand admitted. Max looked at Master Hand in disgust. "But who knows, he might actually be useful! Unlike you, you who were so useless, who was supposed to kill Professor Oak, yet got captured instead! Rai you can come out of hiding now."

A figure jumped down in front of Master Hand. It was Rai, and he was heavily cloaked. "Master what are you orders?" Rai asked.

"Kill them!" Master Hand ordered the subordinate calmly. Rai nodded his head and looked at the warriors. He stretched out his right hand. Electricity spurted from his hand and he shot it towards the 3 fighters. They jumped into the air, and were able to dodge the attack. Master Hand, Pichu, and Max took this time to run away.

"Pikachu, Kirby! You two follow those three, I'll take care of this kid!" Link shouted out. Both Kirby and Pikachu ran past Rai, who didn't put up any resistance to stop them.

"If you are going to fight me alone, you won't last very long!" Rai laughed. "I'll catch up and kill them! I don't even think I'll need the seal!"

Link's eyes flared up in horror. 'I just hope he doesn't get to the point where he relies on it! And if he goes into stage two things could get a little bit more troublesome!'

Rai stretched his hand outwards and electricity began to spark from it. "Your eyes say it all!" Rai muttered. "You are afraid of the seal, you know its darkness, and you wish not to see it again! I will fulfill your last request, and to kill you I won't use the seal! You have my word!"

"But the seal has a mind of its own!" Link shouted.

Rai began to laugh walking towards Link. "Normally it does, but it is only the weaker minions who can be taken over by the hate and disgust! Only those can be taken over! Do you know why the seal was made Link? No you wouldn't Master Hand has these tendencies not to tell anyone anything!"

Link drew the Master Sword, and the ball of electricity molded itself to become a sword.

"Spare me the history lesson!" Link said rather annoyed. "Lets just get this over with!"

"Agreed!" Rai laughed.

With out hesitation Link and Rai charged at each other.

* * *

Kirby and Pikachu were running through the forest, falling farther and farther behind Master Hand.

"We can't keep up," Pikachu shouted a bit aggravated. "It might be best if we stop!" Both of the warriors stopped and stood their ground. Scanning the nearby area the saw that various branches were broken off, and some trees were uprooted, as though they were forcefully pushed to the side.

"Why did we stop?" Kirby asked. There was a sudden rustling of the leaves on the ground both of them turned to see the source of the sound but nothing was there. "Must have been the wind!" the puffball nervously replied.

"It wasn't," Pikachu replied seriously; his voice wasn't calm, like it had been for the past few minutes. It was full of fear. "We are in a difficult place for both human and Pokemon to tread! We're surrounded!"

Kirby's eyes widened. He glanced around quickly. "But where?" he asked. "I don't see anyone!" Pikachu got defensively on all fours, and he sparked at the cheeks. It was silent for a moment or two that seemed to continue for an eternity. The breathing of Kirby and Pikachu only broke the unusual silence.

To be continued…


	14. Chapter 13: Wrath of the rebellion

Chapter 13: Wrath of the rebellion

Both Kirby and Pikachu glanced around, still unable to see any opponents. Pikachu got down on all fours in a defensive stance; ready to jump out of the way at a moments notice. Kirby suddenly felt the presence of something else and got into a defensive pose, which looked like he was about to pull a sword out of thin air.

"How many?" Kirby asked.

"If I'd have to guess I'd say at least 25." Pikachu responded.

Kirby just smiled almost as if he was amused at the thought of a fight. "Sounds like fun."

Several bolts of electricity came out of the bushes, Kirby instantly dodged by jumping into the air. Pikachu countered with a thunderbolt. However Pikachu was overpowered by the other attack, and sent on to his knees. "Beg for your life you pathetic Pokemon!" a voice shouted out.

"Sorry, but begging isn't my forte!" Pikachu snapped back. Pikachu's fur began to stand on end and the air began to grow colder. Kirby landed on the ground and noticed the grass beginning to get a frost. Pikachu's cheeks began to spark, and he let out several bolts of lightning, that Kirby had to dodge.

"YOU MORON THAT NEARLY HIT ME HAMBURGER!" Kirby shouted. However there was something different about Pikachu. The electricity that he had dispersed began to spin around like a spiral. The attack then went through the trees and attacking the unseen Pokemon. Kirby landed on the ground and stared at Pikachu. "What is this energy?" Pikachu glared threateningly at Kirby and ran towards him at full speed. Kirby at the last second stepped to the side and Pikachu hit a tree, falling backwards unconscious. 3 more Pikachu's came out of the bushes.

"Jigglypuff," One of the Pikachu's said. "Surrender or die!"

Kirby glared at all 3 of the Pikachu's getting annoyed at 2 things, the first being mistaken for a Pokemon, and the second, he was getting sick of seeing Pikachus. Kirby once again crouched down on the ground and looking as though he was about to pull a sword out of thin air. Kirby dashed towards the three Pikachus and pulled out a sword out of thin air. With one swift movement he cut through all three, and the sword disappeared.

"Tell me you just didn't do that…" Pikachu moaned getting on his feet.

"Do what, grilled cheese?" Kirby asked.

Pikachu just looked down at the 6 parts of the other Pikachus that were on the ground. "We better start running!" Pikachu said afraid. Pikachu ran up and grabbed Kirby's stubby hand, and began to run into the forest as fast as he could go. "You just killed three Pokemon from the rebellion, they will now hunt you down!" Pikachu explained. "The rebellion is a group of Pokemon who want to eradicate all humans on this planet so they can become the dominant species! They are extremely powerful and will seek out revenge!"

Kirby took a second to glance behind them, all ready he could sense Pokemon giving chase. "Then let me fight them, cake!"

Pikachu stopped running and glared at Kirby. "Did you just listen to a single word I said?" Pikachu asked outraged and confused.

Kirby smiled. "Ya, tea! I just want to test my strength, and besides I know I can win! Just have to outsmart them, custard!"

"Is it really necessary to say a type of food every time you speak?" Pikachu glared at Kirby getting annoyed by the simple habit. Kirby didn't respond and he floated up to a tree branch scanning the area, trying to think what the best way to attack would be. Pikachu began to walk away, eventually sitting down in front of a tree.

* * *

Rai's and Link's swords clashed, and electricity was being discharged everywhere creating a barrier between Link and Rai. All of the electricity seemed to be repelled from the Master Sword. Both swords were then pulled away, and the barrier disappeared. Rai lunged at Link with his right hand forwards, on it was a ball of electricity, and he tried to hit Link's chest. Link however blocked with the Master Sword, and Rai grabbed the blade.

The electricity shot up in the air, trapping both Link and Rai in a giant stream of electricity. But the electricity never touched either one of them; it had a mind of its own and seemed to avoid them both. Link stretched out his hand and a green ball of light appeared, he sent the ball of light at Rai who was blown away by a strong gale of wind.

Link ran towards Rai with his sword ready for the kill. Rai however blocked and sent Links sword up into the air. "You're not trying!" Rai laughed, jumping up into the air and grabbing the Master Sword, and slashing down on Link. Link grabbed the blade, not knowing what compelled him to do so. He could feel the warm blood trickle down his hand and soak into his Golden Gauntlets. "Tell me Link, how does it feel to have your own sword cut you?"

"Just like any other sword!" Link gritted his teeth. But this cut was different; it felt different than other cuts he had received in battle. This one carried a pain similar to being betrayed by a friend. "How are you able to wield the Master Sword?" He asked.

Rai didn't give a response; he just stared at the blade in his hand almost confused. After a few seconds he looked at Link and pointed the Master Sword threateningly at him. "You have another sword!"

"Yes," Link said hesitating.

"Then use it!" Rai ordered. "Use the NES sword, and merge it with Metaknight's Sword!"

"You do know what you are demanding!" Link protested. "Two of the strongest blades in the universe merging! Neither of us knows what its power unleashed can do, we might not even survive it being forged!"

"Now is the time to choose! Die and be free of pain or live and fight your sorrow!" Rai muttered. Link took out the hilt of the N-Sword, and Metaknight's Sword.

"You know not what you've done!" Link muttered as he merged the two swords.

Light began to consume the forest, and when the merger was complete, Link held in his hand a new sword. The sword gleamed in the moonlight revealing the shape much like that of Metaknights sword, it looked as though it was forged of fire. A new fire that couldn't burn out and would withstand the test of time.

Rai attacked with a vertical slash, while Link defended with a horizontal slash. The two blades hit each other and a strange force pushed them back. Both warriors attacked again, this time Link parried out of Rai's attack and rolled up behind him. Rai defended with the Master Sword and slashed at Link. Both of them then jumped back distancing themselves.

Link stared at Rai, he knew he could go at this pace for quite a while, but there was something about Rai that disturbed him. His face showed no traces of emotion. It was calm, it was almost as if his body was possessed. Rai's body gracefully floated towards Link and slashed horizontally. Link blocked with the NES sword, but the Master Sword passed right through it and through Links body. There was a strange numbness that Link felt through out his left arm. He had lost all feeling and couldn't move it; the arm then fell down uselessly to his side.

"Interesting!" Rai laughed. "It appears that the Master Sword, can attack your spirit!" Rai slashed at Link once again, this time however Link was ready to block with Nayru's love. The two forces clashed and canceled each other out. Link smiled and slowly backed up until he noticed that he was ankle deep in water. Rai just smiled, opening his hand up, a ball of electricity appeared in it, with one swift move Rai jumped up and send the electricity into Link's chest. Link screamed out in pain, falling to his knees. Where the electricity had touched there was now a hole that one would be able to see through. With the last bit of energy Link had, he put the NES sword into the ground, and then fell backwards unconscious.

"Pathetic!" Rai muttered dropping the Master Sword. The second it left his hands Rai began to clutch his head, as though he had a giant migraine. With out warning Rai began to scream uncontrollably.

* * *

Kirby had finished setting up several traps when the synchronized walking of several hundred Pokemon came closer. Kirby sat on top of the tree branch ready for their encounter. He stared at the horizon until there 1000 Pokemon stood there. 

"You killed three of our comrades!" A Pokemon said. "Prepare to die!"

"Why do I get the feeling I'll be hearing that a lot from now on, turkey…" Kirby sighed as he cut a wire with a kunai. With out warning 100 shuriken came out of nowhere, hitting several Pokemon, and then exploding 3 seconds after impact. Kirby then threw the kunai at a Pikachu, hitting it right in-between the eyes. Several green Pokemon, with what looked like they had swords for arms flew up and charged at Kirby. Kirby however threw two shuriken that had a wire attached on to it at them, they flew around the flying green Pokemon, and tied them up. Kirby breathed fire on the wire sending a wave of fire flowing down towards the Pokemon burning them to death. "Seriously, is that the best you've got?" Kirby mocked the Pokemon.

Pikachu just sat at the tree watching Kirby slaughter the Pokemon. Since about a month ago, whenever Pikachu could, he left Ash to find out any information about the rebellion. He wanted information and he got it. The things that the rebellion did and could do were terrible. They would kill Pokemon trainers and then take their Pokemon, keeping them in cages and torturing them until the trained Pokemon served them, just out of fear.

"These Pokemon, could they be trained?" Pikachu wondered to himself.

Kirby finished off the rest of the Pokemon before transforming into a refrigerator and sending out food. He ate the food and fully recovered. A twig snapped and Pikachu instinctively jumped, up the next second the tree that he was leaning against had been vaporized and a thunderbolt shot at Kirby, who was able to roll away.

"Well I haven't seen you since the Saffron City incident! We all thought you were dead!" Another Pikachu said looking at Pikachu.

Pikachu remained calm leaning against another tree. "You must be mistaken for another Pokemon!" Pikachu calmly replied. "Now if you don't mind let us leave, we have a giant floating glove to kill!"

"I can't do that," the Pikachu responded. "I have to kill you both right here! Its nothing personal, just business." Pikachu just nodded. "I'm different from those trained trash, my heart hasn't gone soft!"

"If we don't hurry Master Hand will get away, French Fry" Kirby sighed, preparing a new attack. "And our chances of rescuing Max will be rather low" Kirby threw a kunai at the Pikachu. It however rolled out of the way. Both Pikachu and Kirby began to run past. The Pikachu glared at them, however the kunai that Kirby threw exploded sending the Pikachu flying.

Pikachu and Kirby were running through the trees. The path that had been cleared by Master Hand slowly disappeared. Pikachu began to sniff the air, and he got a hold of Max's sent. "Before we proceed can you answer a question?" Pikachu asked. Kirby just nodded. "How much Naruto, have you watched?"

Kirby stared at Pikachu not knowing how to answer. "What's Naruto? Onion." The words slipped out of his mouth.

"It's a TV show about ninja's, from the hidden village hidden in the… ah forget about it!" Pikachu began to run off and Kirby followed.

To be continued…

Note: Yes Ninja Kirby is one of Kirby's abilities… And perhaps I have been watching too much Naruto…


	15. Chapter 14: The lost boy Rai

Chapter 14: The lost boy Rai

Rai got up off of the ground and stared at Link who was currently unconscious, and beginning to drift down stream. Stretching out his hand and opening his clenched fist he revealed the Sprit medallion. He stared at it remembering something from the past.

* * *

Rai was in a strange dark room, and his head felt rather dizzy. "Where am I?" he asked out loud to himself. He had no recollection of who he was, or why he was here. 

"Hello Rai!" A voice said softly, yet it contained bitterness, and had sent fear into him. Rai immediately bowed down to show respect to this person. "You are wondering where your brother and sister are. Aren't you?"

"Y… ye…. Ye… yes…" Rai's voice trembled.

"They went on a mission, to secure two artifacts! They are necessary to my victory! Now then Rai, do you want a mission?" The voice asked.

Rai had been stuck in the castle for so long all he could do to get out was accept. The only other person he was able to talk to besides his brother and sister was not really a person. It was his familiar. A black cat. Normally the most interesting thing that came out of his mouth was "Feed me…" shortly followed by a "Scratch my head!"

"Good!" the voice laughed. "Your mission will begin tomorrow!" In front of Rai a pedestal rose from the ground, on it was the Sprit medallion. "Take this medallion!" Slowly Rai walked forwards and grabbed it. Rai then walked out of the room.

He proceeded down the many halls of the castle, knowing them like the back of his hand. Eventually he was at his own room. He entered. "So what did the master want?" a voice asked. Rai stared at the corner of the room where there was a cat.

"He wanted to give me a mission!" Rai said rather excited.

"Oh…" The cat muttered, beginning to lick his paw. Rai walked over to his small bed and lied down on it.

"I think he is giving me an important mission..." He said, he held up the medallion and looked at it. "Tei and Sui were been given an important mission and they got medallions just like this from The Master!"

"Are you bored of this castle?" The cat asked. Rai just nodded in response. "Do you remember anything from before?"

"No…" Rai muttered. "Except for you being my friend, and Tei and Sui being my family!"

"I see" the cat answered, returning to licking his paw. Rai began to scratch the cat's head, resulting in a purr. Eventually Rai drifted to sleep.

Rai had woken up later, not knowing how much time had passed since he fell asleep. There was no way to tell if it was day or night, as the fortress was suspended in space. Nor were there any clocks in the fortress. And the vast majority of the inhabitants there couldn't sleep and according to the Master: Time was irrelevant.

He got up and was about to move his cat to get his warriors clothing. The Master gave clothing that to him the day that the three came to the place. However a sudden knocking at the door forced him to open it up. There stood a messenger of the Master, cloaked in dark robes, who handed Rai a scroll.

"Here is the briefing of your mission! Read it before going out!" The door shut, and Rai sat at the bed and opened up the scroll, slowly he read it. Once he was done he closed the scroll and put it beside his cat.

"I'll be back," He muttered to his cat, placing his right hand on its head. "Soon," Rai ran out of the room and down the endless corridors, of the Master's fortress. Abruptly he stopped as something caught the corner of his eye. He turned into a corridor, one he had never traveled before, and cautiously proceeded. On the ground were several Polygon Fighters, servants of the Master. Standing in the shadows was a cloaked figure with a sword at his side.

"Ah crap…" He said out loud shocking Rai. "Now I have to kill a stupid kid!" He complained.

Rai backed up and grabbed a sword from one of the Polygon fighters he held it up threateningly. "Who are you?" he demanded, his voice shaking. The person stepped out of the shadows and drew his sword.

"It doesn't matter!" He laughed. His sword was right beside Rai's neck ready to behead the boy. "But since you are about to die, I'll tell you anyways, I'm a member of The Nine! The greatest and most powerful warriors in the universe!" Rai took the few seconds that the person used to gloat to escape from the area. "I'll let you live kid," he laughed. "Your eyes after all reflected what was deep in your heart, you are lost. We'll meet again when you are more sure of your life!"

Rai didn't know where to run to, eventually he returned to his room. He slammed the door and the cat looked up from his sleep. "You're in quite a hurry." The cat remarked.

"Who are The Nine?" Rai asked. For some reason the name was striking fear into his heart.

"I don't know," the cat responded mystified. Rai spent the remainder of his time at the base, trying to find out who the Nine were, however all of his searches showed nothing. He then departed to the world of Pokemon.

* * *

Rai opened his eyes. Above him was Link pointing the NES sword at Rai in a threatening manner. "Go ahead kill me!" Rai laughed. "It won't help you any!"

"I don't want to kill you!" Link calmly said.

"Its not like you have a choice! If I go back to Master Hand with out killing you I'll face death, or endless torture. I'd rather just have a warrior's death, and die honorably on the battlefield. Be remembered as a hero! The one who killed Link! You're fatally wounded after all!" A smile crossed Link's face, and Rai saw where he had blasted out part of his chest. Where there used to be a hole, it was now flesh. "But how?"

"When I regained consciousness in the water, there was a blue and green aura hovering over me, in the green one I could clearly see a giant onion, as for the blue, it looked like a giant dog!"

Rai clenched his fist in anger. "So they are fighting against me now!" The Seal of Smash had appeared on his body and began to rapidly spread, taking over his body. "I'll kill you!" Rai shouted punching at Link. Link however just grabbed Rai's fist with his hand and began to crush it.

"Enough!" Link shouted, making the boy quiver. "You have all ready lost, and I do not wish to harm you further. If you wish to escape Master Hand, run away!" Link let go of the hand, and it fell down to the side, the seal began to go back to its original form. It then vanished from his flesh.

"I can't though!" Rai admitted, now sounding innocent. "He will hunt me down for this!" He stretched out his arm and opened up his clutched hand. There he held out the spirit medallion. Embedded in the middle of it was a Smash shard. This shard was different, it let of a glow of innocence, a rather holy glow.

"The spirit medallion," Link said shocked. They both stared at it, unable to look away, as they were captivated by its mysterious glow.

Link's hand began to move on its own, sheathing the NES sword, and drawing the Master Sword he had recovered. He placed the sword on the medallion, and a bright glow emitted from the both of them. The medallion was absorbed into the Master Sword, and Link took the Smash Shard that remained, placing it into his inventory.

"How did Master Hand gather all of these crystals in such a small amount of time?" Link wondered out loud. Rai looked at Link, all ready knowing the answer.

"He placed a part of his own mind into the crystals so that who ever touched them their negative feelings took them over, and he controlled their bodies like puppets. They came to Master Hand like moths to the flame. They sought power and their greed got the best of them."

"Master Hand betrayed them for the shards, making the seal and crystal stronger" Link sighed. "Where is he now?"

Rai stared at the ground. "He is in the middle of the forest preparing for the next transformation."

"Of the seal?"

"No the transformation of his body! It will become the ultimate fighting machine! But he needs a human body!"

"Max…" Link paused and thought about the last time he fought Master Hand, he had seemed to be strong. "Has Master Hand been weakened that much?" Rai didn't answer, Link eventually got up and began to walk away. "So Rai are you coming?"

"What do you mean?" Rai asked beginning to run towards Link.

"Are you joining our small group?"

"Yes!" Rai shouted instantly. The two then began to walk off towards the center of the forest.

* * *

Back in the clearing the two auras appeared once again, this time disappearing. From the blue aura came a dog like creature known as Suicune. And from the green aura came the Pokemon known as Celibi.

"Those two who were fighting, they are different than the others here!" Suicune said.

"Yes, they are both not of this world, and one feels like more than one being!"

"Should we test them?"

"That is not for us to decide alone, but for the others! We must get back to them and report our findings of this new threat!"

"Yes!" With that the two of them disappeared.

To be continued…

Thank you for the reviews everyone! I will be going back to previous chapters and editing the spelling mistakes and adding in some content while also removing some content that I feel doesn't fit. Currently the Prologue, Chapter 1, and 2 have been updated.

Rai is an OC and therefore I own him... The Nine are also OC but they don't play a major part in this story.


	16. Chapter 15: The soothing song

Chapter 15: The soothing song of Jigglypuff

Kirby and Pikachu were running through the forest. "Crap!" Pikachu shouted frustrated. "Master Hand's and Max's scent is all over the place, we can't trace it anymore!"

Kirby glanced around the area trying to look for something out of place. However he could only hear footsteps running towards them, and getting closer. Both of them began to get into a defensive pose. Emerging from the trees was Link and Rai. "You two are only here?" Link shouted surprised.

"Well you have some explaining to do yourself!" Kirby shouted outraged, pointing threateningly at Rai.

Link glanced at Rai, "Oh… well he is with us now,"

"We have to hurry to the center of the forest!" Rai pleaded.

Kirby however still wasn't convinced. "For all we know he could be leading us into a trap!"

"He could…" Link sighed. "But I trust him!"

Kirby stared at Link in disbelief. "Did he promise an all powerful weapon that could destroy Master Hand?" Kirby shouted.

"Well the next best thing, he told us that Master Hand is weak at the moment and attempting a transformation! And we could destroy him,"

"I still don't buy it!" Kirby replied. "I'm pretty sure Master Hand is smart, so why would he be doing a transformation in the middle of the forest?"

Link thought for a few seconds before replying "Because it's so obvious that a normal person would skip it."

"But don't you think we'd oversee this simple fact?" Kirby instantly retorted

"But if we didn't, it could be a trap!" Link inquired.

"But if I—" Rai tried to interrupt the two fighters.

"Shut up." Link and Kirby shouted synchronized.

"But what if he anticipated we knew it was a trap." Kirby said.

"I have cake!" Rai once again interrupted.

"Perhaps, but what if we're predicting his anticipation." Link said ignoring Rai.

"But if Master Hand was predicting our predicting, wait who has cake?" Kirby asked.

"I have cake" Rai repeated himself, holding out a plate. On it was a delicious looking cake, covered with white icing, and several other colors making the border, on it with neat handwriting was written: CAKE. Kirby was instantly captivated by the thought of eating food, as for some strange reason neither of them had eaten any food recently and lacked all signs of hunger, and floated over to the cake. Rai gave Kirby the cake.

With one big bite, Kirby tried to swallow the cake whole. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kirby screamed out in pain, spiting it out partly eaten. "What are you trying to do? Poison us? It tasted disgusting!"

Rai was shaking in fear, with Kirby glaring at him. Intimidated Rai began to cry. Link loomed over Kirby with the Megaton Hammer in his grasp. "Kirby you hurt Rai's feelings!" He said threateningly "You better eat the rest of that cake!"

"I'd rather swallow glass!" Kirby protested graveling on his hands and knees.

Link had all ready taken out an empty bottle. "That can be arranged." Kirby turned around facing the cake. Out of nowhere he pulled out a giant bottle of Ketchup, and drenched the cake in it. Kirby began to eat what was left of the cake. "Now apologize!" Link demanded when Kirby was done.

"That was very tasty," Kirby gritted his teeth in disgust, trying not to vomit.

Rai looked up in delight. "You mean it?" He didn't give Kirby time to answer the question. "Then I'll make you one every day!" Kirby's eyes widened, perhaps in shock, but all that over came his face was an expression of fear. "But you should have told me you wanted Ketchup on it! I'll put it on for you next time!"

"That won't be necessary!" Kirby pleaded as though it was his very life was being threatened. "Besides we need to find Master Hand now!"

"Agreed," Pikachu said. "We have spent too much time talking!" With that they all dashed towards the middle of the forest.

* * *

Master Hand had finished drawing several insignia in the dirt. The first part was two circles intersecting creating three different areas, while the outside contained an ancient text. Instantly it began to glow with a dark energy. "Step into that seal Max!" Master Hand urged him. Once Max was inside Master Hand floated into the other circle.

Preparing to begin the ritual a dark smoke emerged from the runes and held Max up, and knocked him unconscious. The Seal of Smash appeared on Max's forehead and for the first time on the back of Master Hand's palm. It then spread out, the crimson fire. Just then Master Hand received a vision.

* * *

A lone figure sat on a throne. He just sat there laughing evilly. His right hand was stretched out and floating above it was a smash shard. That shard was pure black, and radiated an evil that even Master Hand shook in fear from. "Master Hand…" The person said, its voice would send chills down a normal person's spine. "So you have graced me with your pathetic presence!" 

"Who are you?" Master Hand shouted out somewhat afraid.

"My name is of no importance!" The shadow figure laughed. "All that I will allow you to know is that I hold the final shard, and there is no hope for you obtaining it, and this is why!" The figure stood up and instantly disappeared. Almost instantly several cuts appeared on Master Hand. The figure reappeared, and in his hand was a silver sword. "You would be a mockery for even the weakest member of The Nine!" Instantly the vision ended.

* * *

Master Hand returned to reality. On his hand, he had no cuts, but he could feel the spot where each of the attacks had landed. His palm was lying flat on the ground. He was intimidated by who that person was, and frustrated as to why he had never sensed him before. And more importantly who were these Nine that he had spoken of. It took him a few seconds to realize that the ritual had stopped. Max was still unconscious, and being held up by the smoke.

Emerging from the forest was Link, Kirby, Pikachu, and Rai. "So you have betrayed me!" Master Hand said to Rai. "Oh well you were pathetic anyways! Your brother and sister were much more efficient. Now then I'm sure you know Max all ready, soon he will become a part of me!"

Link drew the Master Sword. "So why do you need Max?" he asked.

Master Hand looked at Max. "I have done this several times before, however the bodies normally decay and it isn't long until I have reverted into this cursed Hand form. But I'm doing this because of Max's knowledge of Pokemon! Now then I'll let Max defeat you." Max had regained consciousness and stepped out of the barrier. The seal of Smash had scattered across his body, and a most notable change was in his right eye, the pupil had now been replaced with the red seal, and everything else was black.

"Go Pichu!" Max ordered. Pichu stepped out from the shadows and in front of his master. "Start off with Pikachu! Trash him!" Pichu dashed forwards towards Pikachu, electricity surrounding him creating the attack Volt Tackle.

Pikachu on the other hand was having a mental battle of sorts trying to figure out if he should harm his little brother. 'Its still him inside even if he was taken over by the darkness!' he told himself refusing to attack. Pichu bashed against Pikachu sending him into a tree, a blinding light was sent across the place and when it cleared Pichu was on the ground unconscious, while Pikachu held a lance made out of electricity in his mouth. "What just happened?" Pikachu asked himself out loud.

Max glared at Master Hand with a rather annoyed look on his face. "You said he wouldn't fight back against his brother!"

"He didn't," Master Hand replied calmly. "His mind decided one thing, but his heart decided on another, they conflicted and the strongest desire won. It is as simple as that, but that lance on the other hand that might be something else I will have to look into."

"One of the twelve's weapons" The NES sword said.

Max went back into the barrier. "Now then hurry up and finish the stupid ritual," he barked. Master Hand began the ritual; The Seal of Smash slowly began to consume all of Max and Master Hand. It then appeared on the ground spreading out across all 3 circles.

"You said the bodies decayed after a while!" Link shouted to Master Hand. "What makes you think Max's body will be different?"

Master Hand just laughed. "I don't." He replied evilly. "I just need his knowledge about Pokemon!" The Dark smoke returned and began to support Max. "And now it begins!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAX!" Rai shouted out running into the seal with out thinking. When he stepped into the first barrier sparks began to repel him.

"Fools I prepared for everything!" Master Hand laughed. "Even your interference! If you continue to try and go through the barrier it will only mean your death!" These words didn't discourage Rai like they were supposed to. Instead he pushed on further, harder than before.

"For taking away my family," Rai cried "I can at least do one thing to ensure your defeat!" Rai lifted up his hands in front of him, and finally penetrated the circle that Max was in. The dark smoke coming from each of the runes was holding Max up. Rai placed his hands on Max's shoulders supporting himself. Electricity built up in Rai's hands and shocked Max, waking him up from the trance he was in. Max fell down onto his knees, and Rai collapsed onto the ground. The runes stopped glowing and the barrier went down.

Master Hand was not impressed with what Rai just did. "You idiot!" he shouted. "Why did you do that?"

Rai just laughed. "You'll never understand the way we humans think!" This comment enraged Master Hand. He opened up the palm of his hand and sent beam of energy at the two boys. However something jumped in front of it stopping the attack. Pichu was using all of the electricity it had in its body to stop the attacks. Quickly Pichu was overpowered and was consumed by the light. Max and Rai followed. When the light cleared the three were on the ground badly wounded. All of them having cuts over most of their body.

"So what are you going to do fight me, or watch them die?" Master Hand asked Link.

Link grabbed the NES sword off of his back ready to fight Master Hand. "I will fight you!" He replied calmly. "But they aren't going to die! Their wounds are far too minor for that!"

"Far too minor?" Master Hand asked puzzled. "We are looking at the same casualties aren't we? I see them nearly dead!"

Link, Pikachu and Kirby ran towards Master Hand. Pikachu holding the electric lance in his mouth attacked Master Hand. Every attack he did seemed to leave a bit of electric energy in the air. Now that Master Hand was distracted Kirby had turned into a refrigerator and spit a single Maxim Tomato. Link cut the tomato in to four parts and Kirby then gave each of the three a piece of the tomato. Their wounds were partly healed and they regained consciousness.

Pikachu on the other hand was beginning to have a bit of difficulty against Master Hand as his opponent decided to retaliate. A barrier appeared around Master Hand blocking the attacks from the electric lance.

Link and Kirby ran to Pikachu's assistance. The three warriors faced Master Hand. Pikachu was panting because of his previous onslaught tiring him out. "Here take this," Link said handing Pikachu the last quarter of the Maxim Tomato. Pikachu ate it and his strength began to return.

Master Hand began to panic, knowing that he might not be able to take on all three of them at full strength, so he slowly began to escape. "Until we meet again!" He laughed beginning to depart.

A soothing song played through the air, Master Hand seemed to be affected by it instantly slowing down. Pokemon that had been watching the battle from the trees fell down. The only ones who weren't affected were Link, Kirby and Pikachu. Instantly they wondered why they weren't getting tired by the strange melody, Link looked down at their feet, and saw that they were on the inside of the barrier Master Hand had created. He looked back at Rai, Max, and Pichu, the attack from Master Hand had knocked them out of the barrier.

From the bushes emerged a creature that looked exactly like Kirby except for a small fluff of pink hair, and it had ears. "You didn't fall asleep!" it said shocked. "How did you do it?"

"No ears?" Kirby suggested.

"I'm tone deaf due to listening to crappy rap music, for the past 8 years…" Pikachu replied.

"That isn't important right now!" Link said stepping out of the barrier his attention once again was forced towards Master Hand, who was beginning to wake up from the song. Link began to charge an attack. "We have to end this!" Master Hand realized what was going on and created a barrier around him. Kirby and Pikachu were also getting ready for an attack. "Sing another song quickly!" Link shouted stepping back into the barrier.

Once again the song began to pierce the air, and Master Hand wasn't immune. He began to get drowsy once again. His barrier was weakening.

"It ends here Master Hand!" Link shouted, realizing now was the time to strike. With one swift movement he sent a sword beam at Master Hand. Pikachu and Kriby also fired their attacks, Pikachu let off a large amount of electricity, while Kirby spit up a star. The sword beam mixed in with the electricity and star pierced through the barrier and pierced Master Hand's palm. In the palm of Master Hand there was a small hole, about the size of a penny. Master hand was no fool and promptly disappeared.

"Get back here you coward!" Link shouted enraged. "We're following after him this is our chance to kill him!"

May and Brock ran into the clearing. "We saw the light!" May breathed heavily. "And we came as fast as we could!" Their eyes glanced at Max, Rai, and Pichu, seeing their wounds. "What happened?"

Link glanced at the two. "This isn't the best time to discuss it…"

Pikachu walked up to Link, it had previously been talking to Jigglypuff. "The Jigglypuff says that there is a cave that Master Hand will most likely flee to! However it is across a river, and is home to some powerful Pokemon!"

"Hey what happened to that lance you had?" Link asked noticing it was missing.

"It disappeared," Pikachu responded. "Anyways she said that we should at least wait until dawn until proceeding to the cave, and that she knows a good place to rest until then. She also thinks we are being followed by the Rebellion."

"The Rebellion?" Link asked.

"A group of Pokemon wanting to get rid of all humans so that they can become the superior species," Pikachu responded.

Link nodded walking over to Rai. Max, Rai, and Pichu were sleeping peacefully. Link lifted up Rai and put him on his back. Brock did the same with Max. Pikachu grabbed his brother and put him on his back. "We best be leaving then," Link said walking forwards. He was actually surprised by Rai's weight, he was a lot heavier than he looked, but then again it might of also had something to do with carrying two swords on his back and a shield along with about a hundred pound kid. Regardless they began to walk forwards through the forest path.

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 16: The Shadow Medallion

Chapter 16: The Shadow Medallion and Mewtwo

Master Hand floated down onto the ground inside a dark cave, once again weakened. This time however he was cringing in pain. "This wound…" he muttered "I can feel my body being slowly deleted, starting from this wound." He paused for a second trying to calculate something. "I only have 6 hours unless I can find a new host! And Max is no longer in any condition to be my host…" he punched the cave wall, "Damn that puffball, and its song! My barrier would have stayed up if it didn't interfere!"

A blue aura appeared around Master Hand. "Leave this place now!" A voice shouted out.

"Please don't hurt me. I come looking for a peaceful place to expire! I have been weakened, and only have a limited time left to live!" Master hand was disgusted at the thought that he was graveling for his life, but for the time being it was all he could do.

"You are a fellow Pokemon, right?"

"Yes," Master Hand winced in pain. "I am a Pokemon!" he despised saying the words, but Master Hand realized he was in no condition to fight, and he could use this Pokemon off in the shadows. "If you execute my revenge…"

"I do not do dirty work!" The voice shouted outraged. "I only live here in this unknown dungeon to be away from the humans!"

"They are coming to finish the job… and they will surely kill you as well!" These words that Master Hand spoke seemed to catch the pokemon's interest.

"If they wish to kill me, then they shall die!"

"Then take this!" Master Hand placed the shadow medallion on the ground. The medallion levitated off of the ground and floated into the shadows. "I have no more use of it…"

"Thanks, but I don't need this to kill a few pathetic humans!"

Master Hand just laughed. "Are you that arrogant? You'll need it! Just accept it!"

"If it will stop your damn whining then I'll take it!" The voice muttered, before disappearing.

* * *

Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, May and Brock were walking along the path. Max was being carried by Brock, Pichu was being carried by Pikachu, and Rai was being carried by Link. They reached the edge of the forest, and beyond the forest there was a river. 

"Master Hand went across the river…" Pikachu sighed staring at the water. "There is no way we can get across it, with our current load!" He gestured at Max, Pichu, and Rai. Brock, Link and Pikachu placed the three on the ground.

"We should treat their wounds," Link suggested. "I'm going to look for some green and red herbs. Jigglypuff, why don't you come with me since you know this forest better than us." Jiggypuff nodded and ran off into the forest, Link followed.

Kirby stared at the water "I'm going to check if there is a bridge to get across!" He announced to May and Brock. Both of them nodded approving of his action. "Pikachu you should stay here incase the Rebellion attacks." With that Kirby dashed off.

He ran upstream, hoping that he could find a bridge. After running about five minutes he had found a bridge. It was a rather old and broken down, but it would be able to serve its purpose. "Freeze Jigglypuff!" A voice shouted out behind Kirby. Kirby turned around not amused by the Rebellion's appearance facing him were several Pikachu.

"I am really getting pissed off at that shade of yellow," Kirby gritted his teeth while a sword appeared in his hands. With one movement Kirby killed all of the Pikachu, as a futile attempt to defend against Kirby, one Pikachu tried to do a thunderbolt, however missed and hit the bridge instead.

Kirby stared in disbelief as the bridge was set up in flames. "Crap," he muttered to himself. "How am I going to tell them about this?"

* * *

May was by her brother, she was kneeling on the ground and Max's head was on her legs. She had taken off her bandana and soaked it in the river, and placed it on his forehead. Brock had done a similar action and ripped a tea towel in half placing it on Rai's and Pichu's forehead. Pikachu stood by his brother watching over him. However something caught his attention in the remains of Max's shirt there was a small rock, not thinking much about it Pikachu grabbed the rock and put it above his ear. Brock had taken out some bandages and had a fire with a kettle over top. In it was boiling water.

"I can only treat Pichu right now," Brock said grimly, pulling out a spray bottle with a strange liquid in it. "This super potion unfortunately only works with Pokemon." Brock pointed the bottle at Pichu "Now keep your eyes shut Pichu, this will sting a bit." He pulled the trigger and a vapor came out of the nozzle. When it hit Pichu, he began to squirm around a bit. Quickly the whole bottle's contents were used up and Brock wrapped Pichu in several bandages.

Link appeared from the forest with several red and green herbs in his arms. Brock took the herbs and put them in the boiling water. May took some rubbing alcohol and began to sterilize Max's wounds. Link did the same for Rai. They took herbs and placed them over the wounds and then proceeded to bandage up most of their bodies. When they were done Kirby returned with news.

"Unfortunately, the only bridge I could find is out," Kirby sighed. "It was burned down,"

"We are going to need another way to cross the river…" Link sighed.

"You will not cross the river!" A voice shouted out from the other end of the river, slowly from out of the trees stepped a white pokemon. He stepped out of the other forest and walked across the river, as though it was a solid. "A fellow pokemon has been harmed by you humans! And for that I must make you suffer!"

"I'm just going to continue to put on these bandages as I feign unfamiliarity with one of the most powerful Pokemon ever!" Brock sighed trying to ignore Mewtwo

"Wow it's a Mewtwo!" Max shouted out "Check it out as I do the exact opposite of Brock and feign familiarity with a Pokemon I should technically know nothing about!"

"Is he in the rebellion also?" Kirby asked Pikachu.

"I don't know…" Pikachu responded a bit of uneasiness in his voice.

"I'm not one of those extremists!" He replied. "I am Mewtwo! The worlds strongest Pokemon! You humans have threatened to kill another Pokemon, and to protect that Pokemon I will kill you!"

Link drew the Master Sword. "I guess negotiations are beyond you then! Fine then I'll fight you!" Link charged forwards attacking Mewtwo who had put up a psychic barrier. The Master Sword pierced through the barrier, and passed directly through Mewtwo, not making a scratch. Link stood there dumbfounded as Mewtwo hit him with his tail into the sky, Mewtwo then threw several shadow balls at Link. Link slashed at the shadow balls trying to send them back to Mewtwo, however The Master Sword just went right through them and they hit Link exploding on impact. Link landed on several jagged rocks in the shallow part of the river. "What happened?" He asked.

"I'll tell you what happened Link!" Rai's voice shouted weakly. "The Master Sword is merged with just one medallion the Spirit Medallion. The six medallions can be split up into 2 groups. Physical, and Spiritual. In the Physical there are the Forest Medallion, the Water Medallion and the Fire Medallion. While in the spiritual there is the Spirit, the Shadow, and the Time. With out the others in that group, the blade becomes one sided. With out the Shadow Medallion the Master Sword will only be a phantom sword! And with out the time medallion, it will eventually fade away!"

Link stood up wincing in pain. "Great…" He muttered.

"Give up! You have no way to live!" Mewtwo said. "If you leave now I won't kill you!"

Smoke began to cross the area from where Link and Mewtwo were fighting.

"Prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!"

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our Nation"

"To denounce the Evil's of truth and Love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of Light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

"Wobbufett!"

Mewtwo looked at the evil trio with a pissed off glare. "Nobody interrupts my battle!" he shouted sending a shadow ball in between them. The effect was an explosion sending Team Rocket flying.

"Looks like Team Rocket is blasting off again!" the three shouted.

"Sorry but I'm not leaving!" Link glanced up at Mewtwo, trying his best to ignore what had just happened, he began to walk forwards, but quickly fell on the ground.

"Please you can hardly walk!" Mewtwo sighed. "I don't want to hurt you if I can avoid it!"

Link stood up once again using his sword's sheath as a cane. "I have to kill him… I have to get across the river, and kill Master Hand, and you aren't stopping me!"

Mewtwo closed his eyes. "I can see your determination, but you can not defeat me with a useless blade!" He held out his hands and the Shadow Medallion appeared in front of him. "This Master Hand you seek to kill, gave me this as a gift! I have no intention of using it so you can take it! But it won't change the outcome of this battle!"

Link stared at the Shadow Medallion. "I don't need your sympathy!" he barked at Mewtwo. "Keep it until I beat you!"

"If you're that ready to die, then so be it!" Mewtwo threw forwards a shadow ball, Link under normal circumstances would have rolled out of the way however he was too injured to do that. At the last second a wall made out of water appeared in front of Link protecting him. Kirby was sucking up the water creating the barrier between the two and with one move he spat it out at Mewtwo. Mewtwo just raised his right hand and the water flew up into the air. Jigglypuff jumped behind Mewtwo and used double slap, her attack stopped in mid air, and there was a blue aura around her. "Such cheap tactics will not hurt me!"

A thunderbolt came flying towards Mewtwo, however all he had to do was launch a shadow ball at it, to cancel it out.

"You are up against the strongest pokemon that humans have been able to create! I have no equal!"

"You're quite arrogant that's for sure!" Pikachu responded.

"That's enough!" Link said. Holding onto his sword. "This is between me and him!" he walked in front of Mewtwo and swung his sword.

"That won't work…" Mewtwo sighed, however he was hit on the arm with the sword. "Why didn't that go through me?" He asked out loud noticing two other swords on Link's back. "So… that's why!"

Link smiled attacking Mewtwo again; this time Mewtwo defended by catching the blade. Mewtwo took his other hand and surrounded it with psychic energy, he then punched Link in the gut, and he was sent flying back into a tree. Mewtwo waved his hands and five trees were uprooted from the ground, the psychic energy then caused them all to become several hundred 12 inch long needles. They all went flying towards Link, who defended using Din's Fire. The intense fire attack burned up all of the wooden splinters.

With one swift movement Mewtwo pointed his hand at the river and the water rushed towards Link, who blocked this time using Faeroe's wind. Link collapsed onto his knees now unable to stand, as he had used up too much energy.

"You have no way to win, do you give up?" Mewtwo asked.

Link collapsed to the ground. "I've never quit. I'll die a warriors death!"

Mewtwo just began to produce a shadow ball. "Fine then. One last attack! If you are able to survive I'll leave you alone and you can go kill him!" After the shadow ball was fully charged Mewtwo threw in the shadow medallion and a smash shard. "I have now created a void, both of us will be sucked up into this dark energy!" Link could feel his body being dragged slowly towards the void. Link grabbed the Master Sword, and the NES sword, one in each of his hands.

Link stood up and ran towards the void, first he slashed through it with the Master Sword, when it hit the center it glowed a bright white light. Then he used the NES sword to slash through the void once again, the void was absorbed by the NES sword.

Mewtwo began to walk away, however he collapsed onto the ground. "Crap" Mewtwo muttered. "I thought my body could endure all of the psychic energy I was using!"

Link sheathed the NES sword and the Master Sword before he also fell onto the ground. He then fell unconscious.

* * *

Link opened up his eyes, the sun was out. "How long was I out?" Link asked feeling a bit sore. 

"About 3 hours," Brock sighed.

"If you want the honor of killing Master Hand you only have 2 hours left…" Mewtwo laughed weakly from where he was lying.

"What?" They all asked in perfect sync.

"He had a wound that would kill him in 6 hours, or at least that's what he said!" Mewtwo replied to the question. "I only wish that I could see his final moments…"

Link lifted up Mewtwo. "I think that can be arranged." His strength mysteriously returning to him. "Now lets go to Master Hand's last resting place!"

"Not so fast!" A voice shouted out, at the sound of this voice the very mountains seemed to tremble. An explosion of light appeared in front of them, and emerging from the light came several pokemon.

"Pikachu, we are here to judge you!" a voice calmly said.

To be continued…

Notes:

Green and red herbs is a reference to Resident evil, Green restores a bit of your health, and when merged with Red they restore all of your health.


	18. Chapter 17: Test of Darkness

Chapter 17: Test of Darkness

Link, Pikachu, Kirby, and Jigglypuff stared at the new Pokemon. Mewtwo on the other hand was remaining calm.

"What do you want?" Rai shouted at the Pokemon. Link just walked over to Rai and placed his hand on Rai's right shoulder silencing the boy.

"Relax kid…" Link sighed. "They're not with Master Hand!" Link's head turned to Pikachu. "You know them?"

"Ya…" Pikachu said, smiling a bit. "I know them…" Slowly he began to name each of them off. "The big blue bird is Articuno, the fiery phoenix is Moltres, the prickly yellow bird is Zapados, then there is that pink cat like creature Mew, then the 3 dogs, Raiku, Suicune, and Entei! After that we have the onion like creature Ceilbi. Then there is Lugia, and Ho-Oh. Followed by Latios, and Latias! And after that we have Regiice, Regirock, and Registeel. Jirachi, and Deoxys! Oh… and Rayquyaza! They are the ones known as Legendary Pokemon."

"Pikachu!" Ho-Oh said. "You must come with us! Bring yourself, but leave your friends! Let your soul walk alone… And linger in the darkness!"

"What is he talking about?" Link asked.

Pikachu just nodded. "I understand…" He faced the small group. "I must be off right now…" Pikachu walked forwards; soon a barrier surrounded the Legendary Pokemon. "Those were the same words…" Pikachu spat. "How dare you use them!"

"Now you must be purified! From the evil that lingers in your soul!" Jirachi said.

Pikachu just stood still, or as still as he could. He was afraid and shaking like mad.

"All right…" Entei said. "Mew, and Jirachi! Your up first!"

A blue and red aura surrounded Mew and Jirachi. It quickly bolted from them towards Pikachu. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Pikachu screamed in great pain. Slowly the ground began to turn a crimson color and the trees and the grass melted into it. Slowly the seal of Smash was formed.

"WHAT POWER! Its so evil!" Raiku shouted shocked. "Suicune, Celibi I don't think even you can purify this!"

"Raiku, do us a favor and shut up!" Suicune said. "We will do our job… You do yours! Kyoger!"

Kyoger floated in the air and nodded. It opened its mouth and soaked the ground near Pikachu with water. Slowly the water turned black. It was contaminated with the evil from within the Seal of Smash. Suicune slowly stepped forwards towards the black water. It stepped on it, when instantly she was thrown back. There was only a small spot of pure water, but it to slowly was corrupted.

"Celibi don't try it!" Suicune warned the onion head. "I just used half of my energy to try and purify it!" The other Pokemon were shocked. They looked at the water. "This whole area is evil, and it is dragging us in…"

Slowly a figure began to form from the water. It looked exactly like Pikachu in every way except it was a dark blue color. His eyes were white, and an aura of pure evil resonated off of him.

"Heh…" it laughed, with a scratchy voice.

"Such evil!" Lugia said shocked. "We can't allow it to get out of the barrier! Protect Deoxys at all costs!"

The Dark Pikachu stared at its light counterpart. In the middle of its forehead was a smash shard. "That rock?" Pikachu questioned it.

"It's a smash shard!" Dark Pikachu laughed, "The one you took off of Max's shirt." Dark Pikachu launched a thunderbolt at Pikachu. Unable to dodge Pikachu was knocked back and skidded across the ground, Deoxys appeared in front of him and knocked him out of the barrier.

"Its best if you are no longer involved with this fight!"

"Please you have to let me fight him!" Pikachu shouted, his Lance appearing in his mouth. Dark Pikachu glared at the Lance and a similar one appeared in his mouth.

"Your time will come soon!" Dark Pikachu laughed, jumping up into the air. The evil Pokemon's first target was Ho-oh. The lance started to spark and dark electricity hit all of the flying Pokemon, each of them slowly falling down onto the ground, the flying Pokemon that wasn't defeated was Zapados. But he took care of the electric bird by throwing his lance at the bird and piercing its wing.

"He knocked out six legendary Pokemon in two attacks!" Kirby said shocked. "But how? Pikachu doesn't hold that much power"

"I had been suppressed only given a true form by the Smash Crystal, and the power of these stupid Pokemon. I am not afraid of the consequences of my power I will wield it till the very legendaries are crushed. I draw my very power from hate, and hate itself is infinite!" Dark Pikachu responded to Kirby's question. "Once I'm done with these losers, you're next!"

"Unfortunately you are never going to leave the barrier!" Regirock shouted firing a Hyper Beam at Dark Pikachu. To counter it Dark Pikachu just used the tip of the lance to create a small electric barrier. As the other ten Pokemon saw that the attack was doing nothing they fired their own Hyper Beams, each one causing the barrier to bend further. Eventually the barrier broke, but Dark Pikachu had all ready jumped out of the way. Dark Pikachu noticed a red crosshair on his chest. Each Hyper Beam seemed to bend redirecting them towards Dark Pikachu.

A sinister smile crossed Dark Pikachu's face as the eleven Hyper Beams obliterated him. With that each of the Legendaries collapsed having used most of their energy to bring down Dark Pikachu.

"Isn't it pathetic that you had to put nearly your whole being into one attack?" A voice laughed out. "And it took eleven of you to destroy one Pikachu, is it that you are that weak? Or is it just for extra assurance? Or perhaps it was something else; perhaps the hatred that made Dark Pikachu ran deeper than anyone could of thought! He did say it was infinite after all!"

"An infinite amount of hate," Link pondered to himself, "What could cause a wound so deep? Wait who said that?"

"You all ready know the answer to both of the questions," Mewtwo replied. "They are the same thing; Master Hand" his voice trailed off.

In the barrier Dark Pikachu slowly began to reform. Each of the Legendary Pokemon stared in disbelief. From the shadows Master Hand appeared, weakly floating from side to side eventually emerging inside the barrier. Dark Pikachu now fully reformed rushed towards Master Hand, but was flicked out of the barrier. "You are now going to become one with me!" Master Hand laughed at each of the legendary Pokemon. The Seal of Smash spread out from underneath him and spread across the whole barrier. A pillar of crimson light shot into the sky, eventually the pillar became smaller, each of the legendaries no longer resting where they were.

Master Hand stood in the middle of the Seal of Smash, with a new form. This one was a humanoid shape. "SO MUCH POWER!" He laughed.

Mewtwo stood up, glaring at Master Hand. "You bastard!" He shouted enraged.

"Whats wrong?" Master hand laughed.

Mewtwo threw a shadow ball at Master Hand who held out his right hand. The shadow ball exploded on impact, using the smoke as cover for his next attacks Mewtwo dashed forwards appearing in front of Master Hand. He used his right hand to attack Master Hand and send him up into the sky. Mewtwo then jumped up into the air past Master Hand and smacking him down into the ground with his tail. Mewtwo teleported onto the ground and charged up another Shadow Ball, once it was fully charged he ran towards Master Hand, who was beginning to stand up once again. He glanced at Mewtwo charging towards him and with one swift movement he grabbed Mewtwo's wrist and forced his hand to the side causing an explosion of energy, creating a giant crater in the ground.

"Was that all you had?" Master Hand taunted. "Because it wasn't enough! It would have never been enough!" Master Hand lifted up his left hand and placed it on Mewtwo's chest. "Nothing can kill me. Now die!" With one move a beam of energy came from Master Hand and pierced Mewtwo, who's body went flying back motionless. He then landed roughly on the ground and skidded back 5 feet. Master Hand proceeded to walk towards the motionless body of Mewtwo, when a blast of energy went past his ear.

"Hold it right there! Beef!" Kirby shouted, he had the crystal on his arm pointing it at Master Hand.

"Heh…" Master hand laughed ignoring Kirby. "You know Link… those 18 Pokemon gave me so much strength I think I'll absorb every Pokemon on this planet! And every human too!"

"You can't do that!" Link said shocked

"Just watch me!" Slowly the Seal of Smash came down upon the whole planet. Everything began to be absorbed.

"No…" Mewtwo said weakly. "I must protect them!" he raised his hand and a dark shadowy barrier protected them from the Seal of Smash. Mewtwo however wasn't as lucky as he was absorbed into Master Hand. Soon the shadow barrier disappeared and so did the seal of Smash. All that remained was a barren planet, turned into various shades of grey, and withering plants, their very life force drained out of them.

"Power…" Master Hand laughed.

"POWER THIS!" Kirby shouted at the hand. Pointing the crystal at Master Hand it released some energy and blasted off most of his right shoulder and the arm. Then an arrow went right through his windpipe. Master Hand's body flew back motionless.

"To believe that was all it took!" Link said shocked. "I thought he would have been more of a challenge…"

"You're a fool if you thought that!" A voice rang out, from the corpse. It began to stand up and the spots that were wounded began to regenerate. "Deoxys' regeneration ability just how did I ever live with out it?"

"You were a coward and didn't get your body blown off before!" Link shouted.

"Uh… Link that was sarcasm!" Pikachu sighed.

"I knew that!" Link said slightly embarrassed.

"Enough babbling! Potato!" Kirby shouted. "We can end this now! I have an idea!"

"I'm all ears, what do we do?" Link asked.

"Attack him with all you have!" Link stared in disbelief, not thinking that it would work in the smallest way. Nonetheless Link drew the Master Sword and ran forwards, following him was Pikachu, Kirby, and Jigglypuff. Pikachu was the first to get to Master Hand and he unleashed a few thunderbolts on him. Jigglypuff was spinning at a super fast speed and bashed right into his gut, temporarily winding him, and breaking a few ribs in the process. Link and Kirby on the other hand rapidity were slashing at Master Hand several cuts appeared on his body. Becoming enraged Master Hand sent them all flying back with a gust of wind. Each of them began to stand up preparing for the second onslaught. However something stopped them from charging in.

They all stared dumbfounded as each of the wounds instantly healed. Master Hand raised his two arms; letting the palms of his hands face the four warriors. "YOU FOOLS!" he shouted annoyed. Slowly the ground began to tremble at the amount of power he was harnessing. "Too long have you meddled in my plans!" A ball of light appeared in front of his right hand, while a ball of blue fire appeared in front of his left. "Hyper Beam, Dragon Rage!" slowly he brought the two balls together, and they merged into a fiery energy ball. "I'll make sure not a single speck of you survives!"

"Right because that worked so well with Dark Pikachu!" Pikachu muttered underneath his breath.

"Such power!" Link shouted. The very energy that Master Hand was emitting was pushing them back no matter how much resistance they put up.

Master Hand let his left hand go down to his side and the fiery ball floated in front of the right. "You're going to need one hell of a miracle to save you now!" Master Hand laughed evilly. "And one can never be too cautious, especially up against you Link; you always have the uncanny ability to think up of some strategy to win at the last second!" Master Hand placed his left hand's index and middle finger on his forehead. Several sparks of electricity appeared on the two fingers. He then pointed them at the 5 warriors. "Thunder Wave!" Master Hand shouted, as the sparks of electricity suddenly rushed forwards and paralyzed Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Rai.

"You know I'd think the element of surprise would be a lot better is it really necessary to shout out what attack you are going to use?" Pikachu asked.

"Your right," Kirby responded. "By announcing your attack wouldn't that give the other person a few seconds to actually think up of some random strategy to defend against the attack and attack back? It really isn't that necessary!"

"Yes it's necessary because I say it is!" Master Hand replied. Slowly he walked forwards letting the palm of his hand once again facing the paralyzed victims. "Any last requests?" Master Hand asked.

"Ya!" Link laughed, he used every ounce of his strength to rise up his bow and arrow. "DIE!" The arrow released but it stopped in front of Master Hand. A blue aura surrounded him, and the arrow. The arrow then snapped in half.

Dark Pikachu had woken up now, and he saw Master Hand. "You!" Dark Pikachu shouted. Recognizing Master Hand despite his change in appearance. "You moron! How dare you show your ugly face around these parts again!" Master Hand just looked at Dark Pikachu.

"Well if it isn't the freak of nature!" Master Hand laughed at the small Pokemon. "Pikachu's hatred! Had it become so deep that it could take a physical form? Oh well… I was expecting something more kind, especially to your father!"

"What are you saying?" Dark Pikachu asked, sounding more disgusted than before.

"I'm saying that if it wasn't for me! You wouldn't exist! I had to kill that pathetic younger brother of his, and then set everything up so it looked like the humans killed it! From there his hatred grew, towards the humans! But you became weak when Pikachu's heart became soft!" Master Hand laughed. Both Pikachu's, and Dark Pikachu's eyes were opened with horror.

"You bastard!" Dark Pikachu shouted outraged.

"After all that is why I gave you the Seal of Smash back then!" Master Hand continued. "So that your hatred would grow and that you would use it to destroy this planet!"

"Then I will use the same tool that you gave me, to destroy you!" Dark Pikachu said, The Seal of Smash appeared on his forehead.

"It won't even be worth my time to fight you at full power." Master Hand laughed holding the 1/6th of the smash crystal, and dropping it. Allowing it to fall on the ground. "This should be a good time to learn how to control this body! And this body deserves a new name: The Master!"

"Screw the name and fight!" Dark Pikachu shouted annoyed.

"But you were brought to your limits against the other Pokemon! How long can you last?" The Master asked.

"Well then let's find out!" Dark Pikachu dashed at The Master. Dark Pikachu's speed had improved, and he bashed The Master in the gut. But The Master didn't even flinch; instead it was Dark Pikachu that was hurt. "What the hell? It felt like steel!" The Master's body had become shiny, and rather hard. It was steel. The Master tried to punch Dark Pikachu. The punch however was to slow and Dark Pikachu evaded it. The Seal of Smash then spread across his body.

"It's just like with Metaknight!" The Master thought to himself. "In that form he might be too powerful! I should end this quickly!"

It appeared that Dark Pikachu didn't move an inch, but what came next was a strong gust of wind, and The Master was down on the ground gasping for air. The Master then proceeded to vomit. Dark Pikachu had appeared in front of the Master. The Master clenched his fist and punched at Dark Pikachu, only to hit an after image. The Master jumped up and disappeared.

"They both vanished!" Pikachu shouted out.

"No!" Link responded. "They are both here; we just can see them at the speed they are moving! We have to see with our mind instead of our eyes!" Quickly every one of them closed their eyes.

Dark Pikachu attacked with his tail at The Master, however he was able to block, and send his hands flaying wildly towards Dark Pikachu. Every punch from The Master hit Dark Pikachu dead on. He was shot down onto the ground, causing an earthquake, and he made a rather large crater. The Master landed on the ground his hands had transformed into what appeared to be vines, and they wrapped themselves around Dark Pikachu. Light pulsed from Dark Pikachu, and flowed into the vines into The Master.

"You're weak!" The Master whispered into Dark Pikachu's ear. "If you want another chance to fight me survive the destruction of this pathetic planet!" The Master threw Dark Pikachu aside, and his fur began to go from black, covered with various dots of red, to a light blue. "Now then… where was I?" The Master gazed at everyone else, and he held up his hand. From the mass of vines it began to reform back into a normal hand. "That's right… I was going to kill you!" In his hand a sword had appeared, and he slowly walked forwards. Noticing that the others were going to run The Master raised his left hand, a purple aura surrounded it, and the others were paralyzed. The Master walked towards Pikachu. "I'll start with you traitor! Then with you out of the way, your damn dark side will vanish as well!"

The Master lifted up the sword and was ready to cleave off Pikachu's head. "This is it!" Pikachu thought.

"Now die!" The Master shouted as he swung his sword.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 18: A new world

Chapter 18: A new world!

The Master lifted up the sword and was ready to cleave off Pikachu's head. "This is it!" Pikachu thought.

"Now die!" The Master shouted as he swung his sword.

The blade stopped an inch away from Pikachu's neck. A sigh of relief left Pikachu's mouth, and the temporary paralysis had begun to ware off. Pikachu had moved away from the radius of the sword, but that wasn't where The Master's eyes were. He was staring at his arm. "We are the sprits of the bodies you selfishly absorbed, to make your own body stronger!" A voice that sounded like millions of different voices mixed into one said out loud. "As a punishment, as long as we over power you, you will never be able to harm another being again!"

"Then lets see how strong you are after this!" The Master shouted enraged. In his left hand he held three smash shards and he forced them into his right arm.

"Do not take us as likely to be disposed of after 3 shards are added to your power!" the voices shouted out. "And with out the crystal's magical property you just have 3 shards of glass in your arm!"

Instead of exploding in the normal crimson blast that the crystals normally did a pure white light began to stretch out, still forming the Seal of Smash but it seemed to be hurting The Master. His skin has begun to be burned, the Master did his best cover the wound. The Master himself was covered in shock, most likely because he was normally able to control the seal. He lifted up his left hand, which became transparent and used it to grab the three shards. His right arm had suddenly become limp, and it fell down uselessly, unable to move.

"It just wasn't glass!" Master Hand thought to himself. "If it was just glass, my arm would still be usable." He rose his left hand, a purple ball of energy appeared in it. "But that still won't stop me!" A spark of energy came from The Master's left arm causing the shadow ball to explode, also hurting The Master. "Why isn't anything working?" He shouted out frustrated. The Master glared at each of his opponents, Kirby, Link, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Rai. "I'm different from you pieces of trash!" an otherworldly aura emerged from his body, it glowed with the color purple. It wrapped itself around every one of the Master's limbs, restricting his movement.

"What's wrong Master Hand? Can't attack us?" Link shouted. They of course were unable to see what was going on, or hear the voices.

The Master looked at Link and then at Pikachu. "It would appear that I'm not fully accustomed to this new body…" he lied. "I'll let you live for now… but know that the next time we meet you won't be so lucky Smashers!" A barrier appeared around the Master and it floated into the air.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING AWAY!" Link shouted. The gates opened up in the sky and, The Master flew into the gates.

"We have to follow him!" Pikachu shouted.

Link gritted his teeth. "I know but how?" he asked. Jigglypuff began to inflate as though it was a giant balloon. Kirby also inflated. Rai went onto Jigglypuff, and Pikachu followed, while Link jumped on to Kirby. The two puffballs floated up into the sky and through the gate.

This time traversing the gate was different. Strong winds blew from all directions, trying to push the warriors off of the two puffballs. That however didn't stop them and they reached the end of the gates, landing on a hill. In the distance was a castle.

"And so we have arrived in the Mushroom Kingdom!" A voice from Link's back came. Everyone except Link and Kirby jumped back in shock.

"What was that?" Pikachu asked.

Link took out the NES sword, and placed it on the ground. "It's a magical sword, that can talk for some reason."

"Master Hand isn't on this planet." The NES sword confirmed, just as they were about to jump back onto Kirby and Jigglypuff, the gates closed.

"So now what?" Kirby asked.

"We will be trapped on this planet for a while." Link sighed. "I'm just hoping this place is better than the previous one." Link looked at the castle. "My guess is we should go to that castle and hope for the best."

They progressed towards the castle, until they reached a town, at the base of the castle. From the moment they entered the town they were receiving strange glares from all of the inhabitants. The inhabitants were all rather small compared to Link, and were about Kirby's, Pikachu's, and Jigglypuff's height. They were also dressed up as mushrooms.

They were passing an armory when the NES Sword spoke out. "Link stop!" Its voice rang out. "I sense something in that building!" to the swords command Link walked into the building. Displayed all across the room were several swords, but what caught Link's interest the most was a shield displayed proudly above the fireplace. "The SNES Shield!" the NES Sword telepathically told Link.

"That shield…" Link muttered.

"You've got a good eye!" A voice said. Link looked at the counter to see a mushroom mostly covered in soot. "Never have I been able to craft a sword that wouldn't break when hit against it! Who ever made it was no amateur, not even age has weakened it."

"How much do I need to pay for that shield?" Link asked.

The sword smith just smiled. "You don't need to pay anything, all you have to do is accept my challenge, and if you win you can get the shield." The sword smith noticed the swords on Link's back. "All you have to do is hit the shield once, with any of those swords. If the sword breaks, you give all of those swords to me, but if the sword doesn't break the shield is yours!"

"Let me attack the shield." The NES Sword responded telepathically. Link grabbed the sword but then stopped. "I will not break!" it reassured him. Link drew the sword and with one swing slashed the shield. But the sword went through it effortlessly. Confused Link stuck the sword through the middle of the shield, and then took out the NES sword. There were no scratches where Link had attacked. "We the weapons can not harm each other," the sword explained.

Link took the shield off of the wall and put it on his back. "I'll be taking the shield," he informed the sword smith. He walked outside.

"2 of the 4 items found!" The NES sword informed Link. "Though I can't help but wonder why a sword smith is in this town, it just seems completely out of place." Suddenly Link grabbed his head as if a great pain had shot through, but as quickly as it appeared it was gone. "What was that?" The NES sword asked.

Link had suddenly turned pale, his hands were beginning to shake uncontrollably, and he began to sweat like mad. With out warning he collapsed on to the ground.

---------------------

The Great Fox was landing. Ganondorf couldn't believe how slow time seemed to travel in space. After all it was just a barren wasteland that only radiated death. The only sound was that that the engine of the Great Fox had made. But that had soon become as natural as the wind to him. Simple background noise, overpowered by the clanging of his armor and sword.

Ganondorf walked off of the ramp and onto the Mushroom Kingdom soil, he breathed in the fresh air, mixed in with a bit of the sea breeze, off of the coastline. For the cruel type such as Ganondorf it was rather intoxicating. Under his arm were several papers, each filled with information on the Seal of Smash however they were severely limited, only the odd excerpt from legends seemed to vaguely describe it. He then glanced up at the castle. "This is the place we will be staying for a few days!" Fox muttered. "While the ship is being repaired you will be given a small assignment."

"What is it?" Ganondorf replied in a slightly bored tone. He was not used to getting assignments, as he was the king of his race.

Fox maintained his straight posture, "We need you to hunt down someone. We think he is a target for that seal!"

"Who?" Ganondorf asked.

"Now is not the time!" Fox replied calmly.

---------------------

Link had reawakened in a bed. Rai was sitting on a chair right beside him; the boy was staring at him.

"You're awake," He said rather bored. Kirby, Pikachu, and Jigglypuff ran up to Link, surprising him slightly.

"You gave us quite a scare, apple." Kirby said in a somewhat unconvincing tone. "You had us quite worried for a while, and we had to get you checked by a doctor. He said it was mental exhaustion."

"You were more worried about the doctors bill!" Pikachu laughed. "You were running in fear wondering how we were going to pay the bill. Link you should of seen the look on Kirby's face when he found out that they had free health care!"

"You weren't exactly all calm either!" Kirby snapped back.

Link couldn't take much more of Kirby and Pikachu's arguing, and stopped them. "All that matters is that we are all ok. Now then how long was I out for?"

"Five days." Rai responded.

Jigglypuff jumped up onto the bed bringing the newspaper. "And it gets worse…" Jigglypuff sighed. "In the five days you were unconscious Kirby has racked up a debt of one million mushroom coins." Link stared at Kirby in disbelief.

"What a guy has to eat." Kirby responded innocently.

"And now for the bad news," Jigglypuff sighed.

"That was the good news!" Link said shocked.

"Two days ago the Galactic Federation found the remains of Popstar, followed by them finding the remains of Pikachu and my home world. It now becomes a race against the clock to find and defeat the Master. They are sending all of their forces for an investigation, it's only a matter of time before they find us." Jigglypuff paused for a few seconds. "And in other news the only way off of this planet would be hijacking a ship that just landed here this morning."

She pointed at the front page where the headline read: Team Starfox lands! But Link unable to read English was more interested at the picture; there in the background leaning against the ship was Ganondorf.

"He's here!" Link muttered. "He survived…" with out hesitation Link got up and began to look for his swords. "Where is the NES sword?" he asked. Kirby went under the bed and grabbed the 3 swords giving them to Link; along with the swords was the SNES shield. Link then ran out of the Inn that he was in, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Pikachu and Rai followed.

They arrived at the castle. There beside it was the Great Fox. Several Toads were working on repairing the ship. They were complaining about how advance the technology was. With them distracted the warriors were able to enter the castle. Sitting on the staircase waiting for them was Ganondorf.

"It has been awhile Link," Ganondorf sneered. Link grabbed onto his blade, preparing himself if Ganondorf would attack. Ganondorf on the other hand was just sitting on the stairs relaxing, with no intention to attack. "Honestly Link, must you always draw conclusions? We can't be beating the crap out of each other every time we meet."

"Tell us where the ruler of this kingdom is." Link said.

Ganondorf got up off of the stairs and walked up them, he stood beside the giant doors at the top of the stairs. "Her throne room is up here." They all walked up the stairs and through the doors. Ganondorf closed the doors behind them.

They were in a throne room. Most noticeably in the room was a giant throne, where a young lady who wore a pink dress, and had long blonde hair sat. Immediately several of the guards noticed the group and surrounded them. They were trapped inside of a circle of mushrooms wielding spears. From outside a man wearing a red hat and shirt, with denim overalls, jumped into the circle.

"What-a do you-a want?" He asked "Are you-a with Bowser?"

"Who?" Link asked clueless.

"Guards stand down!" A soft voice shouted. The guards quickly obeyed, and returned to their original post. From the throne the Princess had stood up and walked towards the group. "I am Princess Peach!" She said. Link was staring at her noticing a strange similarity between her and Zelda yet he couldn't put his finger on it.

Rai, Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Pikachu however were staring at Mario. "You're a plumber too?" Pikachu asked shocked. The four of them glanced at Link for a few seconds realizing it might not be the best thing to tell him, and they silently swore not to tell Link, who his doctor was.

"Oh you must have met my cousin!" Mario replied dropping the Italian accent, which I find incredibly annoying to type and even more annoying to read.

"So why are you here?" Princess Peach asked.

Link stepped forwards and bowed to the princess, and in great detail he began to explain the situation.

To be continued…

* * *

Thanks once again for the reviews. And so begins the Mario Ark. 


	20. Chapter 19: SNES shield

Chapter 19: The second item: SNES shield!

It was nighttime and nearly everyone had gone to bed. Princess Peach had allowed Link, Rai, Pikachu, Jigglypuff, and Kirby to stay in a guest room. Link unlike the others was unable to fall asleep. He was wandering the castle looking for something. However Link tripped on something and fell on his face. Looking at his feet he saw a lone Toad.

"I'm sorry honored guest!" The Toad apologized.

"Its all right," Link said to the Toad. "Tell me where is the library."

"At the end of the hallway, turn left and at the end of that hallway there will be two giant oak doors, through those doors is the library."

"Thank you," Link said standing up. Instantly the Toad began to run away, as though he was on an urgent mission to deliver a message to the Princess. Link began to walk to the end of the first hallway, looking at every little thing. He couldn't explain it, but he felt like he had been in this castle before.

Link entered the library pushing open the two giant oak doors. It was mostly dark except for the full moons light coming through the windows. "So you're here!" A voice shouted through the darkness. Link grabbed his sword and drew it.

"Come out!" Link shouted into the darkness.

"But I am out!" A raspy voice echoed through out the library. "I can see you perfectly well!" Link felt something in the air, drop towards him, relying on pure reflex he raised up his sword blocking an attack. Attacking was something made of liquid holding a giant paintbrush. Through the darkness pierced two red glowing eyes. "Its only misfortune that you were in here!"

"Who are you?" Link asked.

"You'll find out soon enough!" the figure laughed disappearing.

Link returned to his room not knowing whether or not if he should tell anyone about the intruder. Soon he forgot about it and fell asleep.

* * *

Link stood in a barren wasteland. Around him were ten other warriors, and they seemed to be fighting one other person. 

"The war is over, what is the reason for this madness?" one shouted.

"The war isn't over, nor will it ever be as long as we exist!" He replied. "But not just us our very race not until total annihilation will the war be over! And by making that weapon you have only ensured that the legacy of our war will continue."

'Weapon?' Link asked himself. He looked down at his right hand and saw the Seal of Smash.

"Silence!" Someone shouted. "We will show you the extent of our power!"

The other person was silent. He just laughed. "And how does this make you different than me? I wanted power and I received it. The very item you created on the other hand is corrupting you. Tell me was there a reason why you eleven decided to play God?"

"Silence!" The person shouted again, with out warning everything became hostile, and Link's body seemed to move on its own. All eleven of them rushed towards the person, and a strange black box appeared in his hands. He appeared to swipe it as though it was a sword, yet where ever he swiped a trail of blue light seemed to follow. When he was done he had created a circle and energy seemed to be gathering into the center of the circle, a large amount of energy came out as a constant stream.

Someone jumped in front of the attack blocking it with a shield. 'The SNES Shield!' Link thought to himself. With out warning the shield broke in half and the beam pierced the one who was holding it.

"Tell me my friends: why do you want to destroy The Revolution?"

"Its unnatural, the weapons can not hurt one another!"

"Really wouldn't you consider us unnatural?" he asked. "Our very existence? Everything we have done?"

* * *

Link awoke in a cold sweat. His nightmare running again and again through his mind. 'Who were the other ten with me?' he asked himself. 'And who was that other person, was that The Master?' He paused for a second trying to remember the more clear details of the nightmare. He stretched out his hand recalling The Seal of Smash on it. 'Was that dream a vision from the future? Or was it one from the past?'

He just lied there turning his head to see Rai in the next bed in his arms was Pikachu. He held him like a stuffed animal. Link stood up and walked out of the room. Looking out of the nearest window he realized that the sun was just beginning to rise. "You know," a voice said surprising Link. "It would be more spectacular if you went outside and sat at the edge of the pond." He turned around and saw Princess Peach standing there.

"No," He replied. "If you've seen one sun rise you've seen them all."

"Are you sure?" she asked softly. "Hyrule and the Mushroom Kingdom are two different places!"

Link nodded his head. "I think I'm sure," he walked back into the room and everyone had begun to wake up.

"What a nice sleep!" Rai said cheerfully.

"Finally I can breath!" Pikachu gasped in air proclaiming his freedom.

A toad walked into the room. "Honored guests," he said. "Our chef has prepared a meal that we hope is to your liking!"

They walked from the bedroom to the dining room. Each of them pulled up a seat and began to eat tons of food. "That was good!" Kirby said after they were done eating. The chef was staring in disbelief that Kirby had ate most of the food.

After they exited the dining room each of them went there own way to do what ever they wanted. Pikachu was hiding from Rai, while Kirby constantly gave away his hiding spot. While Jigglypuff had found a karaoke machine in a room of the castle that was conveniently soundproof. Link on the other hand had gone out of the castle.

Link was sitting alone in a forest. "Why?" he asked the NES Sword and SNES Shield. "Why is it that after the recent fusion, and picking up the SNES Shield I was instantly fatigued?"

"We are overpowering you," The NES Sword responded. "When you attempted that fusion during your battle with Mewtwo your wounds were a bit serious. Every time you fuse something with us your mind and body will be strained. There will be times when your mind or body will be unable to take the strain and you will collapse. The SNES Shield must of broken a lot of weapons in order to cause that much strain on you."

Link nodded trying to understand what had just been said. "I had a dream. In it The SNES Shield broke, and there was something about The Revolution, that is really all I can remember of it."

"That war… how long has passed since that war?" The NES Sword responded. "The reason why The Seal of Smash was created and why we are fighting The Master now all is because of that war! Yes the SNES Shield was broken during that time however it was repaired by one of the great generals as one of his final gambles. He sacrificed his life so that the N-Sword could be created."

Everything went silent. Link just lied down looking up through the trees and into the sky. Within a few minutes Rai came running through the area. "Link!" he shouted excited. "Princess Peach has summoned you!"

Link stood up and grabbed the NES Sword and SNES Shield. He began to walk towards the castle.

* * *

Mario was relaxing at his home on a hammock when a Toad messenger came running through the forest. "Mario!" he shouted. "The Princess has summoned you and Luigi for something urgent!"

"Is it Bowser?" he asked.

"I don't know, she didn't give me any details she just said 'you have to get Mario and Luigi here quickly!'" The toad answered. Mario nodded and entered his house.

"Luigi we have been summoned by the Princess!" He shouted rather excited.

"Is it Bowser?" Luigi asked.

"She wouldn't say." Mario responded. Soon both brothers walked out of the house. Luigi was only slightly taller than Mario by about an inch; he also had a curvier mustache, and wore green. On his cap was the letter L. Mario, Luigi, and the Toad went through a warp pipe in the ground.

* * *

Princess Peach sat on her throne. Only Team Star Fox and Samus were there at the moment. The giant doors opened and Ganondorf walked through with a slightly bored look on his face he walked over to Fox. Some of his cape had been singed by a fire, no one dared question him about it.

Rushing through the doors then came Pikachu and Kirby. "I beat you damn puffball!" Pikachu shouted.

"Come on anyone could have seen that I was in the room half a second before you!"

"Oh ya?"

"Ya"

"How about the two of you shut up!" Ganondorf said in a rather cranky mood. Instantly Kirby and Pikachu were paralyzed in fear and stopped talking.

"What's his problem?" Kirby whispered to Pikachu.

"I didn't get any sleep last night!" He said appearing behind the two the Dragon Sword at Pikachu's neck and in front of Kirby's nose. "And I need my beauty sleep!"

"You need about a millenniums worth…" Pikachu responded. This crack made Ganondorf a bit angry and he lifted up the Dragon Sword ready to behead the mouse Pokemon. As he brought down the sword it was blocked by Link using the NES Sword and Master Sword.

"This isn't the place to fight" he replied pushing the sword back. At those words a warp pipe appeared from the ground and Mario, Luigi and the Toad popped out of it.

"That appears to be everyone," Princess Peach said.

"Wait we are missing Jigglypuff!" Rai shouted.

"I have sent a Toad to get her from the Karaoke room!" Princess Peach responded. "Though it is odd she should have been back by now…"

"Uh oh…" Link, Kirby, Pikachu, and Rai said simultaneously.

Just then the doors opened and Jigglypuff came through. "It would appear that we are all here. Now onto business." Peach now took this time to explain how a message came from Isle Delfino during the night, it was urgent and explained how they had been attacked by something. And through out the previous week the mushroom Kingdom had lost contact with other islands within the vicinity. "And that is why I propose to send a force to investigate this! Mario and Luigi will also be joining you."

"And why should we help you?" Kirby asked.

"I'll pay off your debt of one million mushroom coins." She replied. "And I'm sure there is something else that I can do."

Link tried to think of something 'Ask her if she knows anything about the N-Blaster, or the Cube Cannon!' The NES Sword telepathically told him.

"There is!" Link said. "Do you know anything about the N-Blaster or the Cube Cannon?"

A look of shock crossed Princess Peach's face. "How do you know about that?" She managed to say since she was flustered. "The N-Blaster has been under the royal Family's protection for a long time. It is also one of the best kept secrets in the whole kingdom!"

"Right next to where the tax money goes," Link heard a Toad whispering to another.

Link took the NES Sword and SNES Shield off of his back. "I hold two of the four weapons," he replied. "When we finish this job, I would like the N-Blaster as payment."

"Very well," Peach said. "Get ready for a fight, and meet me at the plane! Team Starfox I have another job for you!"

They all walked out of the room. "Looks like we are partners," Mario said.

"Ya," Link replied.

"Something tells me that the upcoming battle will be one of the hardest we have ever fought!" The NES Sword informed them.

"I'm ready!"

"I just need one thing!" said Mario before running off.

"And I will guide you!" Luigi said.

They followed Luigi to the plane. It was a bright pink color. Soon after Princess Peach and Mario came and joined them. On his back there was something wrapped in a cloth. 'A sword?' Link thought to himself.

They boarded the plane. "The ride to Isle Delfino will be 1 hour, please enjoy your trip with Mushroom Airlines!" With that the plane took off into the air.

Everyone was enjoying the flight; the only one who was complaining was Pikachu whom Rai was using as a pillow/stuffed animal. Surprisingly despite the racket that Pikachu was making, Rai didn't wake up.

'That kid could probably sleep through the destruction of the universe' Link thought to himself. Kirby on the other hand was snickering at Pikachu's misfortune.

Meanwhile Mario was reuniting with an old friend; FLUDD. "We think you might need it!" Peach said to Mario.

Mario took FLUDD and walked off. "Yes I probably will need to use it."

The rest of the trip was rather smooth. Except for there being no in-flight movie and no food service.

"But airline food is horrible!" Pikachu protested to Kirby.

"So what rat? I still want to eat!" The conversation swiftly ended as Rai threw Pikachu to the back of the plane in his sleep. He soon woke up.

They landed on the Isle Delfino airstrip. It was strangely abandoned and a single rowboat was at the end of the airstrip. "Its almost eerie if you ask me!" Luigi muttered.

"Actually I find it eerie that it's bright out there's not a cloud or bird in the sky, or fish in the sea, in fact I find it odd that this platform is even here. If it weren't for the buildings over there, I'd say it's a trap. Which it probably is considering that the beach is deserted." Pikachu said out loud. Everyone had ignored him and went towards the boat. "HEY!" he shouted out loud trying to determine if they heard a single word he had just said.

Link investigated the boat. It wasn't much just a wooden boat that looked like it would hardly be able to fit in all 8 of them. One by one they all got in to the boat and began to paddle slowly to Isle Delfino. Eventually they landed at the beach. The place was as deserted as it looked back at the airstrip.

"I think we should separate to cover more ground!" Link said.

"No," Princess Peach replied quickly. "That won't be necessary." Everyone gave her a puzzled look. "Up there!" she exclaimed pointing at a bell tower. Standing on the bell tower was what looked like a clone of Mario.

"Shadow Mario!" Mario shouted out surprised.

To be continued…


	21. Chapter 20: VS Shadow Mario PI

Chapter 20: VS Shadow Mario PI

Everyone glanced up at the bell tower where a shadowy Mario was standing. "Welcome," he laughed. "To your graves!"

Everyone prepared themselves for battle. Mario grabbed the fabric off of his back and threw it off, revealing a plunger. "A plunger? Couldn't you of gotten something a bit more practical, like a sword?" Link asked

"Well I am a plumber not a warrior from ancient times who really shouldn't even know what a plunger is…" Mario's voice trailed off. "But it should be enough to defeat Shadow Mario and his paintbrush!"

"Is there anything that can't be made into a weapon?" Kirby asked out loud in amazement.

"Well it looks like negotiations are beyond him!" Link drew the NES Sword, and the Master Sword. "Kirby, protect Rai and the Princess!" Kirby jumped in front of the two holding a green wand with a blue jewel on it, he also seemed to be wearing a silly hat.

"Please Link let me help I can fight!" Rai said as he formed an electric sword in his hand.

"No, it would be best if you don't get involved in this. At least not yet, you are the trump card!"

Shadow Mario began to run down the bell tower leaving behind a few spots of paint. Mario jumped towards Shadow Mario and attacked him with the plunger swinging it like a sword. He slashed horizontally while Shadow Mario slashed vertically; the two attacks collided and resulted in a stalemate. Shadow Mario landed on the ground and put some paint in the shape of a 'M' on the ground. Mario landed on the tip of the bell tower when something caught his eyes. In the middle of the city there was a giant paint pile slowly spreading out from center of the city to the rest of the island.

Down below Link had begun to fight against Shadow Mario. Something had mystified Link, any normal piece of wood, would have been cut through by either of his two swords. Yet the paintbrush was as hard as steel. Something that Link couldn't cut through. Pikachu decided to join in by firing a thunderbolt at Shadow Mario who couldn't dodge. Jigglypuff also began to do a roll out attack. She hit Shadow Mario head on and sent him flying back into a building. Mario jumped down in front of him.

"Mario," Shadow Mario's voice rang "Let me show you one of my new abilities!" he then melted away into the shadows.

"Where did he go?" Everyone said synchronized.

"My favorite new ability: Shadow Travel!" Shadow Mario said appearing behind Princess Peach. Kirby lunged at Shadow Mario but was knocked away by the paintbrush. Rai attacked Shadow Mario using his electric sword but Shadow Mario just blocked. He then knocked Rai back into the sand. Shadow Mario once again disappeared. This time he reappeared behind Mario. With one punch he sent Mario flying across the ground. "My next favorite ability is this!" His hand was stretched out from the M he painted on the ground paint began to shoot into the air and harden. Surrounding Mario and Link were several thousand paint daggers. "I can control the paint!"

With out warning the daggers went flying towards the two. Link move around his two swords in order to deflect the daggers. Surprisingly the hardened paint was also as hard as steel. What surprised Link even more was when he missed deflecting one of the daggers and it cut him. Mario was also using his plunger to deflect the daggers. Soon the daggers came at a much faster pace and neither of them were able to keep up. Jumping in front of the rain of daggers was Kirby. A silver barrier appeared around them deflecting all of the daggers at once.

"Mirror Kirby!" Kirby laughed.

"Thanks Kirby," Link gasped for air fatigued from defending himself. Mario was also gasping for air. Link looked over at Mario. He had been wounded severely by the daggers, getting hit by at least 15. Some were even stuck in him.

"Mario!" Princess Peach ran towards the weakened plumber however a dagger thrown by Shadow Mario stopped her.

"I don't want to hurt you Princess," he warned. "However if you get in the way I will have no choice!" Peach ran towards Mario despite the warning. Letting off a sigh Shadow Mario threw a paint dagger, however Kirby jumped in front and reflected it back at Shadow Mario who disappeared into the shadows to evade.

She ran up to Mario, Link was busy taking out the last dagger. "Don't worry princess he will be fine." Shadow Mario reemerged from the shadows. "Look over him while I take care of the pest." Link got up and dashed towards Shadow Mario. Peach sat beside Mario taking out a small jar of a blue gel.

"This is the Antibiotic Gel Dr. Derek Stiles gave me…" she stared at it opening the jar. "He said it could heal small wounds." As she said this her hands automatically put the gel on Mario's wounds. After applying the gel each of the wounds began to heal.

"Thanks Peach," Mario muttered getting up on his feet. "I think I should be fine right now. Save that stuff we might need it later." Mario ran towards Shadow Mario and Link.

The two were in a temporary deadlock, Link was strangely being overpowered by Shadow Mario. 'Where is he drawing this power from?' Link wondered to himself. 'Is it a Smash Shard?' Link jumped back and narrowly avoided an attack from a paint dagger appearing out of thin air. Mario had taken over the onslaught and was fighting Shadow Mario vigorously.

"I grow tired of this game!" Shadow Mario muttered. He jumped up onto the top of a building, where he raised his arms. "Now then lets end this!" there was a sudden trembling much like that of an earthquake. Despite the strength of the shaking it was a miracle that nothing fell down. But from over the buildings came a giant monster completely made out of paint. It had no definite shape, as it was changing shape at will. "Lets start off with this!" thousands of paint daggers appeared, everyone ran behind Kirby who immediately put up a barrier. Each of the daggers was launched at the exact same time and attacked the mirror barrier. None of them however were able to destroy it. The Paint monster's left hand became a giant cone and rushed down towards Kirby's barrier. This time though the barrier shattered but Link blocked the cone with the SNES Shield.

"We need a place to escape to!" Link shouted having a great difficulty holding back the paint monster. Mario scouted the area and noticed an island about 100 meters away.

"There!" Mario shouted pointing to the island. "The paint can't survive in water!"

"But I can't swim!" Rai timidly brought up. Link rolled out of the way grabbing his Longshot, and fired it at the single palm tree on the island. It of course hit the tree.

"Get on!" Link shouted, Rai crawled onto Link's back. "Anyone else coming?" Link asked. Princess Peach ran forwards grabbing onto Link. With a push of a hidden button on the Longshot they went flying towards the island. Kirby and Jigglypuff floated to the island while Pikachu swam to it. Mario stayed behind to fight Shadow Mario and the Paint Monster.

"Mario!" Luigi shouted running across the water wearing FLUDD. When he got towards Mario he took off FLUDD and threw it at him. Luigi ran across the water and onto the island. "Go get them bro!" he shouted trying to show support.

"That's easy for you to say!" Mario shouted back narrowly dodging an incoming attack, and putting on FLUDD at the same time. Mario turned his attention to Shadow Mario. "Just you and me now!"

"I think not!" Shadow Mario said as the giant Paint Monster's hand squished him. "One down six to go."

"You counted me out too soon!" Mario's muffled voice came from underneath the Paint Monster. The hardened paint began to crack and Mario stepped out from underneath the monster's grasp. However he was now a shiny metallic silver. "That was a bit too close," Metal Mario laughed. The transformation surprisingly didn't end with Mario's body but also his clothing, his plunger and FLUDD had all turned into metal.

"Is there nothing he can't do?" Link asked Peach.

"Surprisingly no." She replied. "Just wait until you see him fly!"

"Something tells me we are going to have a rivalry deeper than Kirby's and Pikachu's." Link sighed. "I also think I'm slowly beginning to hate him…"

"What's to hate?" Peach asked.

"Do you have to ask?" Link said shocked Peach nodded her head. "Well I can't wait until we switch antagonists, it's going to be so worth it to see him crap his pants!"

"Have you seen Bowser?" She inquired.

"This is going to be a LONG story ark…" Link moaned. "What's next; he can survive in space?"

"He has all ready signed the contract for that!"

Mario was rocketed into the air by FLUDD and went straight into the middle of the paint monster making a small hole that soon recovered. Mario on the other hand had gone to the other side of the paint monster and saw all of the paint across several buildings and that it was moving fast to the rest of the island.

The paint monster punched Metal Mario across the island sending him far away. If it wasn't for the metal transformation Mario would have died somewhere between being punched, smashing through several houses, going through pure bedrock, landing in the Isle Delfino amusement park while taking out one of the supports for the roller coaster, and watching as it fell down on him.

"I do not want to be him right now…" Kirby muttered. "Even if I was metal that still would of hurt"

Shadow Mario turned his attention back towards the others. Link took out the Longshot and fired it hitting Shadow Mario's paintbrush. Link then went flying towards Shadow Mario, using the momentum behind him he punched Shadow Mario square in the face sending him through the paint monster and crashing into a house. Firing the Longshot one more time Link pierced Shadow Mario's chest and reeled him in like a fish. This time Link kicked Shadow Mario, where he went flying to the mountain in the middle of the island.

"It hurts!" Shadow Mario laughed as each of the wounds he had just received healed. An ice arrow hit Shadow Mario's left arm freezing it along with the paintbrush. There was a sudden rumbling and from the top of the mountain magma could be seen. It was at this point that Link realized that this wasn't a mountain but rather an active volcano. Link escaped back to the island using the Longshot. Shadow Mario however wasn't as lucky.

As a desperate move Shadow Mario commanded the paint monster to shield him. The paint surrounded as a sphere. Soon though the magma touched the paint instantly destroying it leaving Shadow Mario with no place to run. Screams of great pain came from Shadow Mario as the magma set him on fire.

After several minutes had gone by and the magma had hardened and miraculously none had touched the town. From the hardened magma Shadow Mario appeared covered with a bit of his own paint over his left eye, and right arm. "Why am I not dead?" He questioned. "I should be!" he shouted out enraged. "Why am I bound to this place?"

"Poor thing," Peach said feeling pity for Shadow Mario.

Shadow Mario turned his attention to the 7 on the island. "Perhaps when I kill every last one of you I will be set free!" his arm suddenly stretched out. "My body is now one with the paint!" his arm stretched out towards the island. It then floated above the island as though it was going to come down when suddenly it disappeared. Shadow Mario had been hit out of the way by Metal Mario.

"I thought you were dead!" Shadow Mario said, "Or at least trapped under several tons of metal making your escape take longer than 10 minutes." Metal Mario smiled as he suddenly became transparent. He grabbed Shadow Mario by the neck and threw him down onto the ground. In an explosion of paint Shadow Mario disappeared.

"A clone?" Mario questioned, the paint daggers suddenly went flying towards Mario, however they just went right through him. Shadow Mario appeared from the shadows painting several more M on the walls. From the M a large amount of paint fell out it then reformed back into the paint monster.

"Consume this whole island!" Shadow Mario ordered. The paint monster became paint again and began to spread out across the island. Mario quickly jumped off of the beach and flew towards the island that everyone was on. When Mario got closer everyone could see on his hat two little wings. From the beach a paint arm reformed.

The paint arm rushed towards Mario who just stood at the edge of the island. With a push of a button Mario released some water from FLUDD the paint immediately disappeared. "You can't win Shadow Mario!" Mario shouted to his doppelganger.

"Under normal conditions I would have no chance!" He replied calmly. "But due to my secret weapons, the two Smash Shards I now have an advantage, the paint can evolve, and I am my own being!"

'I was right!' Link thought to himself confirming his previous belief. 'Now where are they?'

"What does that mean?" Pikachu asked

"The Normal Shadow Mario was just Bowser's son Bowser Jr in disguise. This Shadow Mario seems to be composed of something else!" Peach explained.

"The paintbrush has one Smash Shard, and the heart of that Shadow Mario also has one," Rai replied. "I can sense the Smash Shard's unique electric currents," Link looked forwards at Shadow Mario.

"The brat is right!" Shadow Mario laughed, turning around Shadow Mario faced the shine gate. "Shine Gate give me your power!" he shouted as he stroked the giant Shine Sprite with some paint. The paint then began to expand its surface area eventually consuming all of the giant Shine Sprite. Shadow Mario then touched the paint, absorbing it. "Now then Mario let us continue this battle."

Shadow Mario jumped down from the shine tower. He then emerged from the town dragging his paintbrush on the ground letting paint cover small portions of the land. He extended his left hand, and from it came several paint knives. With out warning he threw them Mario unable to react was defenseless. Link however who was prepared for an attack jumped in front of Mario with the SNES Shield defending them both. Shadow Mario however just smiled as though he was anticipating Link's courageous action. The paint slowly began to absorb the SNES Shield. Having no other option Link threw off the shield, and a giant paint hand stole it.

Shadow Mario held the shield in his hands. Showing no interest in it he threw it behind him. "I'll let the paint absorb it!" He laughed, unaware that it had landed in a small body of water. "Tell me Link how much do you know about the Seal of Smash?" Link didn't respond, instead he just stood there frustrated. "Judging by your expression I'm going to say not much. Its whole history is filled with bloodshed, wherever the seal appeared blood soon followed!"

Link loaded an arrow on his bow and fired it at Shadow Mario, it just barely missed Shadow Mario's head. "I'm not interested in the history of an evil item!"

"But you should know that it was originally created for good!" A light arrow went flying through Shadow Mario's heart, knocking out the Smash Shard, and returning the body into its former shape; shadows.

"A weapon like that could never be created for good!" Link shouted out.

"He unfortunately spoke the truth," The NES sword telepathically told Link. "The 11 Great Generals created it, but it was soon then treated like a God, and given one hundred human sacrifices. But after the hundredth sacrifice, they said something came from the crystal and killed all that were in the town in order to mute its existence."

"Now then should we continue with the battle?" Shadow Mario asked reforming.

"But how did you reform?"

"The Master formed me out of the shadows," Shadow Mario replied. "With this new body, I am stronger! Now lets finish this!" Shadow Mario commanded a giant Paint arm to rush towards them, none of them being prepared for the attack were paralyzed in fear, when Kirby jumped out in front. Kirby was holding an oversized paintbrush, almost identical to the one that Shadow Mario had, minus the E. Gadd symbol. A paint barrier appeared around them protecting them temporarily.

"We won't be able to beat him unless we all work together." Kirby said. "Two smash shards have probably quadrupled his power."

"And there is no telling what kind of power he gained from the Shine Sprites." Mario added in. Their paint barrier began to disappear.

Shadow Mario walked forwards into the water. Luigi jumped into the water realizing this was his chance to attack. In his hand was a spark of electricity. "Thunderrrrrr" Luigi said, placing his hand in the water. Pikachu realizing what Luigi was doing quickly assisted him by sending a thunderbolt into the water. The thunder attacks rushed towards Shadow Mario who was able to jump out of the way using a newfound speed, he left behind a bit of paint.

The two electric attacks hit the paint, it started off by being obliterated but quickly grew resistant to it and eventually it was able to produce its own electricity.

"Crap!" Pikachu shouted. "Nothing we do seems to hurt it!"

"Lets see what the SNES Shield can do!" Link grabbed his long shot firing it at the shield retrieving it; he then held it out in front of him. It then began to float and eventually landing on Link's chest. A bright light flashed revealing Link in a white futuristic armor, covered head to toe.

Shadow Mario sat peacefully on the ledge of a building that hadn't been consumed yet, he seemed mildly interested in Link's transformation. Using a newfound speed Link appeared behind Shadow Mario. Link took the NES sword and slashed it at Shadow Mario who used his paintbrush to defend. Shadow Mario began to fight as though his Paintbrush was a sword, his attacks were mainly to try and get paint onto the two items. However Link was able to evade and block each attack.

Mario jumped up behind Shadow Mario bringing the plunger down on his skull. Shadow Mario fell down limp onto the ground his body disappearing into the shadows once again. They soon however reformed once again. Everyone couldn't help but express their frustration.

"CRAP!"

"Din why have you forsaken me?"

"DAMN!"

"SHIT!"

"&$#"

"KITTENS!"

Everyone glared at Kirby for a few brief seconds even Shadow Mario was shocked.

"Anyways can we just continue on your defeat?" Shadow Mario asked. Mario fired another attack from FLUDD, this time it evaporated before it hit the paint. It was noticeably a lot hotter and the air around the paint seemed to be moving. From across the horizon something caught everyone's attention. It was a massive tidal wave.

Everyone braced themselves and watched as it hit the island knocking most of the warriors back onto Isle Delfino. But the bigger shock came when they looked to see what was still standing. The Paint Monster had hardly been fazed. A smile crossed Shadow Mario's face, as he broke out into laughter. "It evolved! The paint can finally resist water!" meanwhile absolute terror crossed Mario's face.

--------------------

Two cloaked figures stood at the other end of Isle Delfino, one was male and the other was female. "Well," he sighed. "We did what The Master wanted."

"Causing a stupid eruption and a pointless tidal wave," She muttered. "Only to make the paint immune and stronger, seems pointless if you ask me."

"Well might as watch the fireworks, just out of curiosity who is your money on?"

"I say Link is going to deal the final blow he has these tendencies to be Uber and God-Modded to no end."

"Mario for the same reasons," He replied. "Hey do you think we should stop him from interfering?"

"No," she replied sternly "We weren't given any orders to remove him from the battle field, and besides it should be a bit more interesting."

--------------------

Link was dumbfounded staring at the paint monster. Shadow Mario took this time to do a cheap shot and put paint on the armor and sword. The SNES Shield revered back to its original form and they both went flying into the paint monster. "This time you won't get them back!" Shadow Mario said.

"I won't need them!" Link said running towards Shadow Mario. "All I have to do is destroy your paintbrush and it will all be over!" he used the Master Sword to attack Shadow Mario, and felt no resistance. Link stared at the sword as it had just went right through both Shadow Mario and the Paintbrush. "Crap! Not now!"

Pikachu and Kirby ran up hitting Shadow Mario with a combination of Iron Tail, and multiple punches to the face. Kirby then used final cutter to cut Shadow Mario in half. Shadow Mario once again reformed but this time it seemed to take a few seconds longer than his previous regenerations, but the only one who noticed this was Rai and Luigi. "He must be getting weaker!" Rai said.

"Ya… it might finally be safe to come out now!" Luigi said walking out from behind the lone palm tree.

Jigglypuff attacked Shadow Mario with a roll out once she had gotten close to Shadow Mario she then fell asleep. Shadow Mario was then sent rocketing backwards into a follow up attack by Kirby who took out a baseball bat and knocked Shadow Mario towards Link. Link used the Master Sword, however Shadow Mario went right through it and knocked him down. Shadow Mario continued to skid across the ground. Shadow Mario then got up.

Mario ran up to Shadow Mario punching him in the face surprisingly Shadow Mario didn't budge and Mario was holding his hand as though he just hit solid steel. "The more the paint absorbs the stronger I get!" Shadow Mario explained. A fireball appeared in Mario's hand and he threw it at Shadow Mario hitting him in the face.

Link got up off of the ground and ran towards the two clashing forces. He drew an arrow and fired it at Shadow Mario upon impact it became an ice arrow freezing Shadow Mario in a block of ice. Mario created another fireball in his hand, but this time he didn't fire it at Shadow Mario. He ran up and shattering the ice with it and following through by slamming the fireball into Shadow Mario's gut. Shadow Mario then went flying from the force of the attack.

"That's it I've had it!" Shadow Mario shouted out flustered after recovering. "Its time to take out the weakest of your group first!" his head turned towards Luigi. "Luigi prepare to die!" Several pieces of paint went rushing towards Luigi; they then became about 100 long needles.

"CRAP!" Link shouted. "Luigi is going to become a pin cushion!" Link looked around trying to see if anyone could help the plumber but they were all too far away to do anything. Each of them could only watch as the needles rushed towards Luigi.

Luigi too was frozen in place. Everything had become silent, and he could hear his own deafening heart beat in his ears. In a desperate last move of defense he held out his hands and a white light appeared in front of him.

To be continued…

Notes: Derek Stiles is from Trauma Center: Under the Knife, and the upcoming Trauma Center: Second Opinion. I do not own the character.


	22. Chapter 21: VS Shadow Mario P II

Chapter 21: VS Shadow Mario Part II

The paint hit Luigi head on, covering him and no one was able to figure out the outcome. Then the hardened paint began to crack. Standing there shaking was Luigi in front of him was a giant shield that towered over him defending him at the last second. Luigi stared at the shield mystified at how it suddenly appeared. "It's a Weapon of Heart!" Pikachu said.

"Weapon of heart?" Luigi muttered to himself staring at the shield aimlessly.

"They take after characteristics of the person wielding it," Pikachu explained. "Just like my lance. Luigi being a coward naturally got a shield."

Link stared at Pikachu for a few brief seconds. "How do you know this stuff?"

"When you were unconscious back in the Mushroom Kingdom I went and researched my lance, I found out that anyone can summon a weapon of heart if their will is strong enough or if the situation is dire. Furthermore it can evolve depending on how it is used!"

"I see," Shadow Mario said intrigued. "Lets find out what is stronger my paint or Luigi's Weapon of Heart!" A spike of paint appeared from the ground and was launched towards Luigi.

"I won't let you do that!" Link shouted drawing an arrow, before he could place it onto the bow some paint appeared and shackled him.

"Sorry, I don't want any interference." Shadow Mario said as more paint shackled the others. The paint spike hit the shield and a dull clang was let off and the hardened spike of paint shattered. "I'll just continue increasing the sharpness, hardness and speed at which the paint will go until you die Luigi!"

"Stop, your fight is with me!" Mario shouted.

Shadow Mario glared at Luigi, "or perhaps I should kill your so called 'trump card' now" he gestured at Rai who was shaking in fear. "Or maybe I should kill the Princess next"

"Leave them out of this!" Mario shouted obviously becoming enraged.

Another paint spike rose from the ground. "Good let the hatred spread, let it control you!" a white light appeared in Mario's hand and he used it to destroy the chains that were bonding him. When the light disappeared in Mario's hands were two chakram. He threw it at the paint spike and it went through it destroying it.

"I'm guessing that is his weapon of heart." Link shouted to Pikachu.

"Yes!" Pikachu responded. "Though I do have to question why it is two chakram, the items normally take after the user's abilities and own personal preferences." At these words the two chakram turned into fireballs they then came rushing back towards Mario who caught them effortlessly.

Shadow Mario didn't seem all to impressed at Mario freeing himself. Pikachu's electric lance appeared in his mouth and he cut off the chains freeing himself and everyone else. "There is one other thing," Pikachu sighed. "Since the weapon of heart was made from your energy, if it is destroyed you will suffer severe consequences such as sickness or death! Ultimately the weapon is only as strong as the person who wields it."

They rushed towards Shadow Mario however Mario stopped them. "I'm going to fight him alone." He said as chakram disappeared, "not even with my Weapon of Heart. I'll just be using FLUDD!"

"But the paint is resistant to water now!" Link protested. Mario just walked forwards ignoring Link's words.

"It doesn't matter," Mario said. "Get to the island."

Shadow Mario looked up at Mario. "Do you think you can defeat me?" he asked. Mario didn't respond he just charged forwards as his body glowed a bright red.

"He couldn't be thinking that!" Luigi shouted surprised at what his brother was doing. "He's doing a suicide attack!"

FLUDD rocketed upwards and sent Mario at least 50 feet into the air. In his hands were two fireballs, he then brought them together creating a bigger fireball. From his hands came a constant stream of fire and it rocketed towards Shadow Mario and hitting creating a large explosion.

Mario landed on the ground exhausted he looked into the smoke. "Pathetic!" a voice said. From the smoke emerged Shadow Mario.

"KITTENS!" Kirby shouted annoyed.

Shadow Mario smiled wickedly standing triumphantly over Mario and FLUDD. "I will consume this pathetic world!" Shadow Mario laughed. Swinging his paintbrush around.

Most of Isle Delfino had now been consumed. There were a select few patches that had yet to be touched. And some of the paint had begun to go across the water to the small Island where Link, Pikachu, Kirby, Jigglypuff, Rai, and Luigi stood. Link look at the giant paint monster. "What could be giving him this much power?" Link asked. "The Smash Shards aren't doing all of this."

Luigi just looked at the giant monster. "He absorbed the Shine sprites… Maybe that could be it…"

"Well what ever it is…" Link gulped in some air. "No matter how much Mario wants to do this alone we have to help him!" Link grabbed his Bow and arrows. Placing an arrow on the bow, he prepared to fire. He released the arrow and it went flying towards the giant Paint monster. It blasted off its right arm.

"You guys are becoming a nuisance to me!" Shadow Mario shouted. He lifted up his paintbrush and a giant paint tidal wave buried them, before a giant beam of light shot out. Link held up his bow. Link grabbed his ocarina and played the song of soaring, wings came out of Links back and he flew up.

"Mario take a breather!"

"Your not thinking of taking on that monster alone are you?" Mario asked.

"What else is there to do…" Link smiled. "I'll end it quickly…"

Kirby rushed across the water and grabbed Mario. "Don't worry!" Kirby said. "Link isn't planning on defeating him just subduing him!"

Link held onto the Biggoron Sword, breathing in deeply, in order to prepare for an attack. Link flew towards the monster and slashed off the left arm, however it was quickly re-grown.

"You call that subduing?" Mario asked.

"Well the arm grew back…"

'This is becoming a harder battle than I thought…' Link thought to himself, breathing in heavily. 'Since he absorbed the NES sword, and the SNES shield. Not to mention with the power of the smash crystals, this monster is evolving, and at a much faster rate than we thought. It is resistant against all of the weapons that we have used against it.'

"Bountiful darkness!" Shadow Mario began to laugh. It suddenly was becoming much darker than normal.

'And if we keep this battle up for much longer, that monster will become so powerful not even Shadow Mario will be able to control it!'

"You better pay attention to the last few miserable minutes of your life!" Shadow Mario shouted. The Paint monster's hand reached towards Link, when suddenly something cut it off. As the paint fell into the ocean and disintegrated, Link looked at who just saved him. Links eyes however opened in shock when he saw who it was.

"GANONDORF!" Link shouted.

"The one and only!" Ganondorf laughed, holding the Dragon Sword at his side.

"And just who are you?" Shadow Mario asked, trying his best to hold in his anger, yet keep control of the monster at the same time.

"It won't matter soon!" Ganondorf said glaring down at Shadow Mario, "Because you'll be dead!" Ganondorf dashed down towards Shadow Mario and swung the Dragon sword diagonally, quickly reacting Shadow Mario used the paintbrush to defend; both of the forces clanging together and trying to push each other back. Yet they were at a stalemate. To add insult to injury Shadow Mario used only one hand to use the paintbrush, while Ganondorf struggled to use the Dragon Sword, with two hands.

"This strength is unnatural!" Ganondorf managed to say.

"That's right Ganondorf!" Shadow Mario laughed. Both Shadow Mario, and Ganondorf jumped back onto the water and their feet floated on the top of the surface. Both Ganondorf and Shadow Mario glared at each other. "Waiting out this battle until I can no longer control the paint monster will be death for you!"

Ganondorf emitted a small chuckle. He was obviously amused with this. "Link! You and the others destroy the paint monster while I fight Shadow Mario!"

"Now then Ganondorf lets get this over with."

"Whatever…" Ganondorf muttered. "Its your funeral!"

These words irritated Shadow Mario a bit. But that was Ganondorf's plan. He knew that he couldn't win against Shadow Mario physically at his current strength, so he was fighting wisely. His current strategy was to get Shadow Mario distracted long enough for him to charge up a powerful attack. Then at that time stop Shadow Mario's concentration and let Link and the others destroy the paint monster. There was small chance that it was going to work, but Ganondorf had to take the chance.

Ganondorf's body was consumed by a purple energy, as he transformed into the pig monster Ganon. "Let us end this!" Ganon shouted holding his two big swords. He brought them down upon Shadow Mario who tried to defend however the shock of the attack was too much knocking him back. Ganon then went berserk on Shadow Mario every attack hitting him and hurting him further. Eventually the onslaught stopped and Shadow Mario was in a crater at the edge of the paint.

"Absorb him!" Shadow Mario ordered the paint. A tentacle made out of paint wrapped around Ganon's wrist.

"What is it with creatures absorbing stuff to get stronger?" Link asked. "Why can't this be like the good old days where you actually had to kill something with your own hands to gain experience and get stronger!"

"Not to mention get enough money to buy the next strongest item at the next town." Mario added in.

"Link reverse my transformation!" Ganon shouted. Link pulled out his bow and arrow firing a light arrow at Ganon. It hit him in the back and in a flash of light he reverted back into Ganondorf with the paint still holding onto him. Ganondorf drew the Dragon sword using his spare hand. He cut off the paint whip but another one attacked this time Ganondorf used the Dragon Sword to defend. He let go of the sword and watched as it was absorbed.

Five paint whips attacked and wrapped themselves around Ganondorf at his wrists, ankles and at his neck. Slowly he was being dragged in.

"Don't fear the paint!" Shadow Mario weakly laughed. "Soon you will be apart of a being that is stronger than the Master!"

"And what if I don't want to be?" Ganondorf sneered back; purple energy began to resonate off of his hands and feet. He used the energy to cut the whips that were binding him and then rushed towards Shadow Mario. Shadow Mario however defended by sending a paint spike about the size of a dagger through Ganondorf's abdomen. A giant paint arm then knocked Ganondorf into the sky where he fell into the sea.

While everyone was watching Ganondorf fall through the sky they saw someone else floating there. "The Master!" Rai shouted out.

"How long has he been there?" Pikachu asked sparking at the cheeks.

The Master glared down at the paint monster. "I see…" He laughed. "Its absorbing the strength of the crystal," He stared at the Smash crystal, as it was now emitting paint, and trying to absorb him. "You want power?" he asked a dark aura appeared around his hand. "Then take it!" Master Hand shot a beam at the paintbrush. "And I'll also give you the power of time!" He flicked the Medallion of Time into the monster. "Lets see what you can do!"

Ganondorf finally surfaced, now seeing that the monster was growing stronger. The badly wounded Shadow Mario walked towards the paint monster. "I give my strength to you!" He said weakly submerging the paintbrush and his body into the monster.

Kirby floated out to Ganondorf's floating body. "I really have to wonder how you are floating while you are wearing that heavy armor," Kirby said. "By all logic the armor should have weighed you down where you drowned to death."

Ganondorf just glared at Kirby. "My magic is keeping me up," he weakly responded. Kirby brought Ganondorf in towards the island. Up from above there was a loud deafening noise The Great Fox slowly descended towards the island. Firing its lasers to temporarily subdue the monster.

Kirby and Jigglypuff inflated and Mario, Luigi, Pikachu and Rai got on them and they floated up into The Great Fox. From The Great Fox came a single arwing that landed on the island.

"How can we defeat this monster?" Link asked picking up Ganondorf off of the ground where Kirby had left him.

"At the moment I'm not sure…" Ganondorf managed to cough out. "It has to be bound by some magical object."

"The paintbrush," Link replied, "We need to find a way to destroy that paintbrush!"

Fox jumped down off of his arwing and helped Link carry Ganondorf. "I suggest we retreat to fight another day!" They got onto the arwing when it automatically began to fly into the Great Fox. After they had boarded The Great Fox, it took off away from the island. Fox was able to lead Link to the hospital wing where they placed Ganondorf. Rob64 immediately began to take care of Ganondorf. Fox then lead Link into the meeting room where Kirby, Rai, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Falco, Mario, and Luigi were sitting.

Fox sat down in a big black leather chair, in front of him was a keyboard, instantly he typed something and a hologram popped up out of the table. The sudden appearance surprised most of the people in the room. A whole map of the planet had appeared, and Fox pointed out the paint monster's current position.

"It seems to be heading towards the more populated areas of the planet!" Falco pointed out noticing several arms stretching slowly towards the Mushroom Kingdom, and several islands.

"No, I don't think that is the case!" Fox disagreed. "I think that is only a minor coincidence, I think the paint is heading for a warp area, where it can consume more ground."

"Peach's castle…" Mario muttered, realizing all of the warp areas in there. "And the Power Stars 150 of them!"

"There is a bright side," Fox said. "The paint only recently was able to adapt to survive the water, all we know is that the paint can survive tropical climates, our data indicates, that the warps in Peach's castle lead to several different climates, including an artic mountain, a volcano, and a desert! Perhaps in one of those climates lies the key to defeating him."

The door opened and in came Ganondorf. "So what did I miss?" he asked.

* * *

The Master was sitting in his castle floating in space, in front of him was his half completed Smash Crystal, sitting on a pedestal. Slowly the paint began to come through the crystal. "So it is evolving at a fast rate… Perhaps giving it the power of time was a bad idea." The Master sighed. He stared at the paint as it slowly began to fill up an invisible jar. Eventually it became a pillar of paint. "Is that all you have?" He said unimpressed. 

"Shut up!" A voice came from the pillar. "I will escape from here and surpass you!"

The Master just smiled sinisterly. "Those runes, only I am able to pass. After all they are written in my blood!" Master Hand stood up and held out a black seed. "Now accept my gift!" he threw the black seed into the paint monster knocking out the half of the smash crystal. The Smash Crystal floated over in front of the Master. After a few minutes had passed he threw back in the smash crystal. "Now I'm sure you had absorbed that Dark Seed, take it back to the main body!"

"Why should I?"

"Don't you want to surpass me?"

"I don't need your help!"

The Master just smiled. "We'll see about that!"

To be continued…


	23. Chapter 22: Escape from the castle

Chapter 22: Escape from the castle

The Great Fox was approaching the Mushroom kingdom quickly. The kingdom still unaware of the threat. All that the kingdom knew was that communications with Isle Delfino had been lost a few hours prior. As they approached the castles own runway they saw that the Princess had returned safely. The Great Fox landed and they all walked off of the ship.

"When did she leave us?" Kirby asked realizing that she wasn't there.

"I'm not sure," Pikachu responded.

"That doesn't matter right now," Mario said. "We have to plan for the next attack and how we are going to defend against it! Luigi you have to go to E. Gadd and see if he knows anything!"

Fox walked outside to Princess Peach. "Princess," he calmly said. "There is an important matter at hand that we have to discuss."

* * *

They were back inside the Great Fox meeting room. "As you are no doubt aware, we were unable to defeat the paint monster," Link admitted painfully.

"Instead we only subdued it," Fox continued for Link. "What ever weapon was used against it the monster slowly grew impervious to it." Fox pressed a button from which a hologram came up on the table. "The source of the paint we know is the paintbrush, which is now inside the monster making more paint as we speak, the paint is also stretching out towards several other places, one being here the Mushroom Kingdom."

Everyone looked at the map as to where the paint was stretching. "As you can see Princess, the Mushroom Kingdom is one of the paints destinations. We have a theory that the paint is coming here because of the power that is available."

"The castle's Power Stars," Mario added in.

"The whole town will be destroyed and the inhabitants may be killed unless you order an evacuation. What are we going to do Princess?"

* * *

The town had been evacuated to the nearby place known as Shooting Star Summit. "The stars will protect them," Princess Peach softly said. "We must also evacuate to Yoshi's Island!"

"Not until Luigi gets back," Mario protested.

"Mario!" Luigi shouted out almost as though it was on cue. He was running towards them as fast as he could he collided with them forgetting to stop. "Mario," Luigi gasped for air "the paint is at the shore."

"And E. Gadd?"

"He wasn't there," Luigi grimly responded.

"He might have been all ready disposed of by our enemies," Ganondorf suggested. "I don't think we should stay here much longer."

"And not to mention we can only defeat the paint monster from its source," Pikachu added in. "Any battle we would be fighting against the paint would be pointless unless there was some way to stop it from gaining any of the castle's energy!"

"I think we can do that!" Princess Peach responded. "I can seal away the castle's power into something." She took off a star pendant from her neck. "I think I can seal them into this pendant. It has been handed down through out the generations of my family."

Everyone got off of the Great Fox. "Rob take off!" Fox ordered. "We will meet at the predetermined point."

Princess Peach walked into the castle and everyone followed. She knelt down in a beam of sunlight that came through a window in the ceiling. Link looked up and had a quick vision of falling through the sky. "This will take about an hour," Princess Peach said. "If the paint comes you will have to defend me!"

She placed the star pendant on the ground and golden energy began to circle around her. Link didn't pay much attention and decided to wait outside. From what he could see the paint was slowly coming from the coast and posed no immediate threat at its current speed. "An hour will be done before the paint gets here," Fox laughed.

"I guess all we can do is wait." Link sighed.

* * *

Several sharp beeps rang through the air. "An hours done," Fox said. The paint had made progress and was almost completely through the town. They both walked inside Princess Peach was still sitting there with about 30 golden stars floating above her.

"They're the last of the castle's power," Mario said. "But we ran into a few complications. They can't leave the castle. If they do the castle will be destroyed!"

"If they stay here the castle will be destroyed," Link sighed.

Everything was quite for a few moments until Princess Peach stood up. "I'm sorry but I can't do anything else," She said.

"You've done enough!" Fox responded. "I think it might be best if we get out of here now. Rob has told me that the paint is coming towards the castle a lot faster now."

"Then we best get out of here quickly," Link said.

"Right, I'll now tell you about how to get out of here!" Mario began. "If you look up into the sunlight you will be warped to a tower."

"We'll take that escape rout!" Fox announced. "Rob is waiting for us up there anyways."

Mario nodded in response and he began to think about other escape routs from the castle but before he could think of others the paint smashed through the doors only to be met by the rapid fire of Fox, Falco, Peppy, and Slippy. It was almost as though they knew it was coming.

"I'm afraid right now we are going to have to cut things a bit short!" Mario stuttered. "You guys are going to have to separate!" Link didn't seem too thrilled about the idea, but at the moment it seemed like their only option. "Do you have any explosives?"

"Yes!" Link responded.

"I'm going to give you the duty of protecting Princess Peach! She will show you a painting to an island, you need to destroy the painting after you all get in!" Mario explained. "Luigi will also go with you, since he knows how to get to Yoshi's Island from there!"

"We will take The Great Fox and get out of here once you are gone!" Ganondorf said, ensuring Link that they will be safe.

"And the rest of us will make our way to the top tower where the Rainbow Cruise is!" Mario explained, "You will meanwhile have to find Yoshi, the green Yoshi…"

"Isn't that a bit redundant?"

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!"

Link, Luigi, and Peach ran up to the top of the first fleet of stairs. They then turned right approaching another door. "Hey egg!" Kirby shouted, throwing a Warpstar. "Take it!" Link caught it with ease, and looked at it, currently it was only the size of an egg. The sound of glass shattering on the other side of the door was heard, Link quickly kicked open the door and fired a light arrow at the paint that was now trying to get through the window. The three of them ran across the room and into the next, immediately turning left, Peach and Luigi jumped into the painting.

Following Mario's direction Link took out several bombs dropping them in front of the painting, he then jumped through.

* * *

As soon as Link had gone through the door, Mario grabbed Rai. "Come on!" He called to Pikachu, Kirby, and Jigglypuff. They began to run up the stairs that were behind them. They broke through the doors that were in front of them and proceeded to run up a spiral staircase. Coming to another door, Kirby who was in the lead at the moment took out his hammer and smashed it off of the hinges. Mario was able to catch up told them to immediately turn right; they did so running up another set of stairs.

Rushing through the final set of doors they were in a room with a giant clock in front of them. "We don't have much time!" Mario shouted glancing at the clock. "If we don't hurry the Rainbow cruise will leave with out us!" They turned right where there was a giant hole about 8 feet off of the ground. Mario ran towards the wall and jumped up, smacking head first into the wall.

"We don't have time for this!" Kirby said inflating so that Rai and Pikachu could get on. Jigglypuff inflated also and Mario jumped on her. They made it up to the hole, and jumped down another hole that was in the middle of the floor.

They landed on a floating platform. Below them was nothing but clouds. Above them was a giant wooden boat. They once again got onto Kirby and Jigglypuff and floated onto the boat.

"All right!" Mario shouted. "Lets get this boat to Yoshi's island!"

* * *

With everyone else gone, Peppy, Slippy, Fox, Falco and Ganondorf, looked up into the sunbeams. The next thing they knew they were on a giant tower that reached up into the sky. The Great Fox was right beside the tower, and after the 5 boarded it took off.

"Where to?" Rob 64 asked over the intercom.

"Yoshi's Island!" Fox responded.

"Sir, Yoshi's Island is currently being infested with the paint!"

"Shit!" Fox cursed, his fist hit the metal wall. "Falco did you put that locator beacon on Link?"

"Yes!" Falco responded.

"At least one thing went right," Fox sighed. "We should be able to intersect them, find their location Rob64!"

* * *

Link was ankle deep in water. Surrounded by several islands that just had a palm tree. "This place, is it Yoshi's island?" Link asked.

"No!" Luigi responded calmly. "It's to the east!" He pointed in a direction. Link grabbed the Warpstar from his pocket and threw it onto the ground.

"Then we are going there!" Link said getting onto the Warpstar. Both Princess Peach, and Luigi followed suit. When all of them were ready to go the Warpstar took off at a high speed. Rushing across the water. 'Yoshi's Island here we come!' Link thought to himself.

To be continued…

Wow… this has got to be one of the shortest chapters in my fic… for some reason I really dislike this chapter...


	24. Chapter 23: The dark seed

I'm sorry for the delay of this chapter… I was going to update a previous chapter (5) then that line problem appeared on and I avoided updating. Then I find out that I actually all ready updated the chapter some time before...

Chapter 23: The dark seed!

The warp star zoomed across the water; Luigi was navigating the way that he thought was to Yoshi's Island. However it wasn't long until they realized that they were lost.

"I was positive that Yoshi's Island was this way!" Luigi cried.

Link just sighed looking for any islands in the distance. "The way I see it now is we have three options we can wait until the paint monster finds us, or we can just drift off in one direction until we find an island. The last one is that we return to that small island."

"Yes," Peach responded. "Let us return to the island!" Just as they were about to turn around they saw the Rainbow Cruise in the distance. "Wait!" Peach ordered. "Follow the Rainbow Cruise!"

Link obeyed and the warp star flew off towards the direction that the ship was heading. However the Rainbow Cruise was much faster than the Warp star. "How does that ship fly?" Link asked.

"It uses one of the castles power stars," Peach replied. "Perhaps it was good that I didn't seal them all away in this pendant, they would have been trapped by the paint."

They continued on the course towards the ship, but it seemed to be only getting farther and farther away. From above the Rainbow Cruise came the Great Fox. After several minutes the Great Fox flew towards the warp star. A rope ladder came down from the ship Luigi and the Princess grabbed on to the ladder. Link was about to grab onto the ladder when he saw a giant paint hand come out of the water and grab the Rainbow Cruise. Such a spectacle made Link temporarily forget what he was doing. He looked up to see that the rope ladder had gone up to the ship leaving him down below. "Crap…" Link muttered under his breath. He waved around his sword trying to get their attention however he miserably failed.

Peach looked down and saw that Link was still on the warpstar. A sudden jerking caused Peach to drop the pendant that the Powerstars were sealed in. "Link grab it!" Peach shouted. Link got to the edge of the warpstar and tried to reach for the pendant. However he missed a paint hand grabbed it.

Another hand of paint came out from the water and this time it grabbed Link pulling him into a pool of paint.

Link was lying on solid ground. Everything was strangely black and white and was being stripped of the life force. Trees were slowly dieing and disintegrating. The ground was becoming nothing more than a barren land. In the sky Link was able to see a dark crystal shine sprite, all of the energy had been drained from it and it produced a dark light. One that was not inviting and would send you away. "Such a corrupt aura!" Link noticed.

About 500 meters away from him was the Rainbow Cruise just lying there uselessly. Link got up and walked towards the Rainbow Cruise, but after he had walked 100 meters he collapsed on the ground it felt like he had walked for miles. He glanced up to see the wooden ship. "So close, yet so far…" He muttered. "Is this what it comes down to? Just my will to survive?" Link lied on his back, and stared up into the sky. "I tried my best Zelda! What should I do?" There was no response Link had finally lost it. "A song? Ya… one last song…" Link pulled out the ocarina from his inventory. "But which one?" there was another pause. "The song of storms?" Link began to play the Ocarina. When he was done the song, magically storm clouds appeared and it began to rain.

Every raindrop seemed to hurt the paint monster. Blue sky began to shine through where the paint was, and for a few brief seconds Link was free. "What the?" His energy wasn't fully returning to him. A shadow then covered him. The loud engines of the Great Fox came closer and closer. A giant claw came down and grabbed the Mushroom Cruise, and a ship came down, someone jumped out of the ship and grabbed Link, putting him into the ship. The cockpit window came down, and the person didn't enter instead it jumped onto the top. Remote controlled, the ship began to go up to the Great Fox. Link then blacked out.

-----------------------------

It was a strange space that Link floated in. It was all nearly pure black with several blue streams of magical energy flowing all around the area. Curiosity got the best of Link as he floated towards it and extended his hand. "Don't touch it!" a voice shouted out, coming from all directions. Link looked around confused. He tried to speak up but he had lost his voice. "It's a pure Data stream!" the voice informed Link. "If you touch it, you will surely be deleted!"

------------------------------

"Wake up Link!" A voice shouted out. Link opened up his eyes, awakened from his dream. Above him stood Kirby with his hammer out, ready to give Link a wake up call.

Pikachu just smiled evilly at Kirby. "Where are we?" Link inquired.

"Onboard the Great Fox currently docked at Star Haven!" Ganondorf sighed, leaning against the wall. "The Paint is currently traveling towards Star Haven, however it hasn't evolved to fight the cold air of space. Or Magic Rain! It would appear you returned back to normal… When we found you, you were delirious, and were as sick as a dog. All natural logic says you should have been dead, from having your energy absorbed. Kirby and Pikachu were weak and they only just got there!" Ganondorf glared at Link. "You have an item that is protecting you! What is it?"

Link began to go through his inventory, pulling an unbelievable large amount of items, out of his pockets. He eventually pulled out the last item. It was the box that he had received from a lady for finding her dog. The box was now a bit beaten and run down. "I forgot I had this…" Link said a bit shocked.

Ganondorf however was staring at the box, trying his best to hide his shaking. "I can sense a power greater than the Tri-force!" Ganondorf thought to himself. "When did Link get that?"

"Gameshark?" Pikachu read off of the box.

"I never did find out what this item was." Link slowly began to open up the box. He pulled out the plastic cartridge and looked at it. "How do you use it?"

Ganondorf suddenly looked relaxed. "Good, Link doesn't know how to unlock the full potential of the Gameshark!" Ganondorf heaved a sigh of relief. "If misused, it could cause the collapse of the entire universe."

Link placed all of his items back into his inventory. Meanwhile Ganondorf had left the sick bay and gone into a storage room where he took out Majora's Mask.

"I'm finally out of Link!" Majora weakly muttered. Ganondorf just leaned against the wall. "Still a vast majority of my power is in Master Hand!"

"He's changed since the time you have been trapped in Link!" Ganondorf sternly said. "We don't have a chance of beating him now."

"My power will return to me… I just need to take over a weak host!"

"We also need to study what the effects of removing you from Link was," Ganondorf sighed.

Back in the briefing room the warriors were waiting to hear from Fox and Falco. Both of them were typing away frantically trying to find a weak point. They were each looking at several monitors including a dark monitor, an infrared monitor, and a monitor that was black white and gray. With out much warning a hologram popped up out of the table and the different views of the planet overlapped each other, creating an odd pattern.

Peppy had walked in and began to look at the hologram, stroking his chin. He nodded and sat down. Krystal walked in, followed by Slippy, and Ganondorf reentered the room shortly after.

A blond woman walked into the room, in her arms she was carrying a jar of the paint. "Good job Samus!" Fox congratulated the bounty hunter. Slippy ran up towards Samus and received the jar, he then quickly ran off excited. "Slippy is now studying the paint's cellular structure and seeing if there is anything that can defeat it!" Fox grabbed a meter stick and pointed at the hologram. "We have found out that the paint is the thickest at Isle Delfino, and the thinnest over here, across the world, at Yoshi's Island! The attack would take far to long if we did it like that!"

"The only other option is a head on attack at the core!" Falco said pointing to where a large amount of energy seemed to be resonating.

"We have to destroy that paintbrush!" Link replied.

There was a buzzing sound indicating the intercom was turning on. "Guys I discovered the paints weakness! Currently I have the vaccination injected into the paint that Samus gave me! It only took several seconds before the paint liquefied and gave me more of the vaccine!"

"That's great Slippy!" Fox shouted excited.

"However," Slippy cut Fox off. "Once the vaccine is distributed this planet will become uninhabitable! It is a nuclear waste!"

Fox clenched his fist. "Is there any other way?" He asked.

"Yes!" Slippy replied. "If we were somehow able to make a sonic boom, the paint would be destroyed"

Fox smiled. "So we have to travel faster than the speed of sound… Sounds fun!" he got up. "I'll man the ship! Meanwhile, Link, Pikachu, Mario, Luigi, Kirby, and Jigglypuff you will attack on the ground. On my signal Slippy you will fire the Great Fox's guns. We have 30 minutes to prepare for this mission, prepare yourselves! When 30 minutes is up a bell will ring over the intercom return here!"

Link spent most of the 30 minutes staring at the Master Sword. It was becoming more transparent, he feared that time was against him. Kirby had instantly vanished to try and find food. While Pikachu was resting in the corner of the room. Ganondorf had gone to an abandoned corridor of the Great Fox to kill some time. Jigglypuff had gone to the cafeteria, and found a karaoke machine that she was singing to. Mario and Luigi were however interested in how pipes in a space ship work, and were looking over the many ship schematics of the plumbing system.

Samus on the other hand had gone to the docking bay where the ship that Fox would be using was parked. She was wearing her full body armor, and was scanning the ship. She entered an air lock and went out into space. Clicking a button on her suit her boots became magnetized, and stuck on to the metal exterior of the Great Fox. "Samus to Galactic Federation," She said into a microphone. "I believe I have tracked down the group responsible for the SL-9 and DL-6 incidents, waiting for further instructions!"

"Do not engage," a scratchy voice replied. "If they have enough power to destroy Popstar and Pokeworld it might be best if you just watch them for now."

"If an opportunity arises should I terminate them?"

"Yes…"

"Ceasing communications!"

Samus walked back into the ship only to be met by the cocking of a gun. "So, the truth comes out," Fox laughed aiming his gun at Samus. She however didn't flinch. "How long have you been working with them?" he asked.

"Since I've read the reports on the destruction of the planets and how they found a trace of energy leading here. They hired me to find who or what caused the destruction of the planets."

"Word of advice," Fox sternly replied. "Don't trust the government, they can turn on you with out any notice. They'll probably get you wrapped up in this whole mess also." Fox walked away.

"You're not going to finish me off?" Samus asked.

"Sorry its nothing personal but I just can't find myself to shoot a girl."

"Then how about shooting a bounty hunter?"

"Still wouldn't be able to do it," Fox laughed. "The gun has no bullets!" Samus let off a small laugh. "Anyways we have to focus on the matter at hand. You can do what ever you want to them but we should finish off this paint monster before it can go into space!"

A bell rang over the intercom system indicating that 30 minutes was up. They returned to the meeting room where Peppy was studying over the hologram. "I think I found something," Peppy said pointing to a clump in the paint. "This seems to be draining the paint of its energy and weakening it. It just became noticeable about 5 minutes ago."

"What is it?" Fox asked.

"I don't know, but it looks almost like a seed to a tree." Samus pointed out.

Fox sat down. "All of you will be going to the Arwings, we will remotely control them from here and send you to the battle field; Isle Delfino. From there Link you will clear up the paint and you will continue the battle, distracting it long enough so we can get preparations here ready."

They all followed Samus to the docking bay where the Arwings was waiting for them. Jigglypuff, Pikachu and Kirby got into the first Arwing despite some brief fighting, Link got into the second, Mario went into the third, Luigi went into the fourth one and Samus went into the fifth. The dashboard in front of them lit up and the engines turned on. "Welcome to Star Fox tours," Fox's voice said over a speaker trying his best to be funny. "On this tour you will see the ass kicking of some giant mutant paint monster. Please keep your hands and feet in the Arwings until you have entered the atmosphere, from then you are free to do what you want. Except for jumping out of the Arwing."

The five Arwings began to move out of the Great Fox and down into the atmosphere. "You are now entering the atmosphere," Fox pointed out. It was a quick five minute trip to Isle Delfino where the Paint Monster was waiting for them. Each of them jumped out of the cockpit and onto the top of the Arwing.

They all faced the paint monster the land below was covered in paint. Samus aimed her arm cannon down towards the ground and fired at it several times clearing up several areas from the paint. Link began to play the Song of Storms and the rain also began to clear up the small island that they had used previously. They all jumped down and faced the paint monster.

"So you've come back," Shadow Mario's voice emitted from the monster. "But I'm afraid that it's too late! This world is all ready mine and soon my reach will become that of the entire universe!"

Samus lifted up her cannon and began to scan the paint with her x-ray visor. "There," She muttered as she shot a beam at the monster. The blast hit the monster scorching the paint a bit. "The paintbrush is right there!" The paint monster extended its arm trying to crush them, however the rain from the Song of Storms had not stopped yet and it acted as a barrier protecting them from the paint.

Kirby began to suck in some of the rain, while Mario refilled FLUDD. Everyone else just waited patiently. "All right lets attack now!" Pikachu shouted. Nearly everyone ran forwards into the water, the only ones who stayed behind were Samus, Link and Luigi.

"Idiots," Samus muttered. "Its best to stay back and observe at a time like this."

"No, I think it was best for them to charge in while the effect of the Song of Storms hasn't worn off. They would be protected from any and all attacks he would throw at them while they would normally be defenseless in the water."

"Did Pikachu actually think of that?" She asked.

"Doubt it," Link sighed.

"What about you? How are you going to get across?" She asked, "The rain is clearing up."

Link just smiled. "Don't worry about me," he pointed down to his boots there on them were two golden attachments. "They're the hover boots!"

Pikachu, Jigglypuff, Kirby, and Mario had begun attacking the Paint monster. Mario was using the rainwater in Fludd to harm the paint while Kirby was spiting out the water on to the paint. Jigglypuff was using Hyper Voice which seemed to hurt it. Pikachu meanwhile was running around the paint monster using his electric lance to deflect some attacks that were going at the others.

"Looks like I better get going," Link said walking on the water and rushing towards the paint monster. 'By channeling some of my magic through to my hover boots I can extend how long I can hover making it look like I am walking on water. At least that's the basic theory.' Link drew the Biggoron sword off of his back. 'The sword has become heavy once again,' he noticed. The paint monster fired several needles at Link who used the Biggoron sword to deflect them. 'And I couldn't feel the presence behind those attacks,' he thought to himself. 'Why?'

Link reached the land and joined everyone fighting the monster they were rather successful subduing it until it slammed its hand down upon Jigglypuff. "No Jigglypuff!" Kirby shouted out concerned rushing over to the crater where the puffball lied.

"You idiot it's a trap!" Pikachu shouted out trying to warn Kirby however his effort was in vain. Kirby was smashed into the ground. The paint monster then looked at Mario and from him came a Chain Chomp made completely out of paint. Mario switched nozzles on FLUDD.

"Turbo nozzle!" Mario shouted as he was propelled away from the island. "I'll be back!" The Paint Chain Chomp chased after Mario until they both disappeared in the horizon.

Pikachu and Link just stared dumbfounded. "Please tell me that just didn't happen," Link said.

Pikachu was knocked aside by a whip made out of paint. The Paint Monster reached down for Link when an energy beam stopped the monster.

A constant stream of the energy beam came from Samus' arm cannon. "Suit reaching critical condition!" the words blared through her ears. "Continuing attack will have negative consequences!"

"I don't care," she responded continuing the attack. She reached for something on her suit. "Switch power reserve to Phazon!" the attack continued, now it was becoming stronger and it seemed to be hurting the paint monster. Samus was also having a hard time keeping the attack on the monster as the extra energy being discharged was shaking her arm quite violently. The blast stopped and Samus collapsed onto the ground staring at the monster. Several marks were left across the paint.

'What was that?' Everyone asked themselves.

"How are you still standing after that attack!" Samus shouted outraged. "You should have been destroyed! Nothing can survive against the power of Phazon!"

"Phazon?" Shadow Mario's voice said mystified. "So that was what that dark power was!" Samus stood up once again aiming her arm cannon at the monster. "You don't think that it will actually work do you?"

"Who said I was aiming at the same spot!" Samus shouted as she fired a second blast of energy at the center of the monster. "Lets see what this seed is!" The blast hit head on and this time it was visible that it was actually doing something. Floating in mid air was the seed. It was connected to several veins made out of paint. "The heart," She fired her third shot at the heart this one hitting and sending great pain through out the paint monster.

"So that's its weakness," Link smiled grabbing a light arrow and firing it at the seed. The attack however is deflected away by the paint protecting the seed. "I should of known it wasn't going to be that easy," Link sighed running forwards. Kirby and Pikachu got up off of the ground and also ran towards the paint monster. Link brought out his Biggoron sword and Kirby jumped onto the dull end of it with Pikachu on his back. Using all of his strength Link sent Kirby and Pikachu flying upwards towards the seed.

"Die!" Pikachu shouted as his electric lance appeared in his mouth. The paint began to shield the seed once again but Kirby saw this and in his hands two swords appeared, he cut the paint aside and then sent Pikachu flying towards the seed. With one attack the lance went into the seed and electricity sparked around it. "Full power!" Pikachu shouted as electricity went through the paint monster and was visibly destroying paint as far as the eye could see.

The electric lance disappeared and Pikachu landed on the ground. "My grasp of this planet," Shadow Mario's voice moaned. "How could it be destroyed like that, I had grown immune to electricity!"

"Have you really?" Pikachu asked.

"The dark seed's energy is unstable," Everyone looked at the dark seed to see that it was resonating a very dark energy. "It is likely that it won't last much longer, and everything will be in vain."

"Its over," Link said.

"No, I still hold two smash shards and two of your stupid items, not to mention the medallion of time! I will use these items to bring your destruction." The paint monster slammed its hands on the ground making the Seal of Smash appear on the ground as a 200-meter circle. A barrier appeared around it trapping Link, Kirby and Pikachu inside.

Link grabbed onto the hilt of the Master Sword. 'There's no escaping from this,' Link thought 'I'm not sure if we can win,' Link took his hand off of the Master Sword's hilt and grabbed the Biggoron sword's hilt. 'But I am sure of one thing,' he stared at the paint monster; from it Shadow Mario was emerging. "It's time to end this battle!"

Meanwhile up on the Great Fox:

Slippy came running into the meeting room where Fox was still sitting. "Fox have you seen the planet?" he asked. Fox just nodded in response his eyes not once leaving the hologram. There the hologram was no longer covered in the multicolored paint. "What should we do?"

"The only thing we can do; watch!"

To be continued…

Notes:

"If misused, it could cause the collapse of the entire universe." Gamesharks or Action Replay, can unlock some features in games, some times bugging the game, or erasing your data. I guess for a virtual person that would be the destruction of the universe. This is what Ganondorf means.

And SL-9 and DL-6 are case names from Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney. I just used the names because… I needed something to name the destruction of Popstar and whatever the Pokemon planet is called.


	25. Chapter 24: Battle of Darkness!

Final chapter of this battle! I've learned my lesson and won't be doing 5 chapter fights for insignificant characters any more…

Chapter 24: Battle of Darkness!

Link charged at The Paint Monster with the Biggoron sword in his hands. The Monster slammed down its hand trying to squash Link, however Link just jumped backwards narrowly evading the attack. Kirby and Pikachu ran up beside him.

"How do we defeat this thing?" Kirby asked.

"I don't know," Link responded.

Pikachu ran forwards dodging all attacks that the Paint Monster threw at him. Electricity began to swirl around Pikachu creating a defensive barrier and preventing the Paint Monster from hitting him. With the monster distracted by Pikachu, Kirby charged forwards swinging around a sword. Link on the other hand backed up and loaded his bow with an arrow preparing for the right moment to strike.

Kirby jumped out of the way from an attack and countered by slashing the paint however any damage that was done to the paint instantaneously healed. Pikachu on the other hand ran towards the Monster and tackled it; the electricity around him began to slowly destroy the paint.

'Now!' Link thought to him self. He fired the light arrow at the Dark Seed. The SNES shield however appeared and blocked the attack neutralizing it.

"You are too late, the Dark Seed has already began to germinate." Shadow Mario's voice began to laugh.

"No, it is never too late!" Link said loading up a second arrow. Kirby jumped into the air slashing his sword at the SNES Shield, which resulted in the sword breaking in half. Kirby then pulled out a giant wooden hammer smashing the SNES Shield down into the ground. With the shield out of the way Link fired the second arrow, this time it hit the Dark Seed. In a large explosion of light the Dark Seed vanished.

Shadow Mario just laughed as he began to come out of the paint. In his hand he held up the Medallion of Time. The bright light that appeared from the light arrow suddenly reappeared and the Dark Seed was floating there when everything died down. "Now Dark Seed mature into a tree!" Shadow Mario ordered as he threw the Medallion of Time at the seed. The moment it touched the seed it became a tree floating in the air. Its branches were brushing against the side of the barrier. Shadow Mario just stood on one of the tree's roots that reached to the ground.

"No way!" Pikachu shouted out surprised. "That seed became a tree in a matter of seconds!"

Kirby jumped up towards the tree and landed on one of the roots. "Then lets burn this damn thing!" Kirby shouted breathing out a constant stream of fire onto it. Link grabbed an arrow and placed it on his bow, he then fired it up to the top of the tree. It became a fire arrow and started a small fire.

Link jumped up into the air onto the roots and then jumped at Shadow Mario swinging his Biggoron Sword. Shadow Mario jumped up into the air to avoid the attack. Instead of hitting Shadow Mario, he hit several of the roots cutting them off. Link landed on another root and jumped towards Shadow Mario who was still in the air. This time Shadow Mario was unable to dodge and attempted to block with his paintbrush. A smile crossed Link's face as he hit Shadow Mario cutting his torso. Shadow Mario fell down dumbfounded realizing that he left his paintbrush down in the paint monster below.

"Now for this tree!" Pikachu said jumping from root to root. Link nodded holding the Biggoron sword. He jumped from the root that he was standing on and slashed the trunk of the tree only for the Biggoron sword to get stuck partway through.

"Crap," Link shouted frustrated as he landed on a root. The branches began to scratch against the inside of the barrier producing a sound much like that of nails scratching on a chalk board only louder and more painful. An apple then fell from the top branches hitting Kirby on the head and causing him to fall off of the roots down below.

"I really don't know what is more pathetic right now" Pikachu cried holding onto his ears. "That we are being beaten by a tree, or…" Pikachu couldn't finish as the deafening sound of the barrier shattering rang through the air drowning out any other noise. Soon everything was silent again and the only noise that could be heard was the waves bashing against the coast.

Link just looked off in the horizon where something was quickly rushing towards them. "Its Mario." Link said. Mario came running towards the paint monster; only he was now riding a green dinosaur. "Is that a Yoshi?" Link asked. The Yoshi spit a strange liquid from its mouth at the paint, instantly it dissolved leaving Shadow Mario, the paintbrush, the Smash Shards, the NES Sword, and the SNES Shield on the ground.

Link jumped down from the trees roots and grabbed the NES Sword and the SNES Shield. "Its good to have these items back," Link smiled. "Now then tell me where the Medallion of Time is!" Link shouted pointing the NES Sword at the tree. Link closed his eyes and then reopened them. "There, okay!" he jumped onto the roots and ran towards the trunk of the tree drawing the Master Sword.

Link then jumped up to the center of the tree slashing at it wildly. The Master Sword just passed through the trunk as though it was air, as it was now a phantom blade. 'Where is it?' Link thought. 'Where is the Medallion of Time?' Suddenly his arm stopped moving and the Master Sword was stuck in the tree. From what Link could see of the blade it had regained its physical appearance. "Guess I found it," Link laughed hanging from the Master Sword as though it was a branch at the side of a cliff. "Now I just need to get down." What came next surprised Link. The wood beside the Master Sword suddenly caught fire causing Link to let go of the Master Sword in shock and fall down. Luckily for him he landed on Kirby who was inflated.

"Looks like this battle is over," Kirby sighed.

"Not quite," Link replied. "As long as this tree stands Isle Delfino will never be able to return to normal. Kirby can you stay steady for a moment?"

"Sure," Kirby responded. Link grabbed an arrow from his quiver and placed it on his bow. He then aimed it at the Biggoron Sword that was still impaled in the tree. He fired the arrow and it became a bright light and hit the Biggoron Sword. Just like the area around the Master Sword, the area around the Biggoron Sword was set on fire.

"This tree is evil," Link began to explain. "It was when the Master Sword impaled the tree that I realized that this was the only way that it could be destroyed. The holy aura from the Light arrow, and the Master Sword purified the area and set it on fire."

"So what's next?" Pikachu asked jumping onto Kirby. "We still have to get rid of the tree!"

Link stared at the tree for a few seconds before making a response. "I'm thinking one of two options, with out the Medallion of Time to support the tree and its irregular growth it will quickly rot and die the other option is that it will burn to the ground."

Kirby floated down to the ground and then became his normal size again. An immaculate golden light then lit up the area, and everyone couldn't help but look up to the source. It was the tree. From it the Shine Sprites and Power Stars were escaping and as each one left the tree it began to turn into dust eventually disappearing with a gust of wind. The Master Sword and Biggoron Sword fell down and landed in the ground.

Shadow Mario got up off of the ground. "You might have defeated my paint monster but you haven't defeated me yet!"

"Let him have it Yoshi," Mario sighed getting tired of this prolonged battle. Yoshi proceeded to eat Shadow Mario and turn him into an egg; this was followed by throwing him far away into the ocean.

"And here's hoping that we never see him again," Pikachu said.

"Don't get your hopes up. He still has a smash shard so we might see him once again, and The Master will go after him for the shard." Link replied.

From the island Samus was staring at them with her arm cannon raised up. "Finish them Samus!" A voice echoed from some speakers through her helmet. Samus however lowered her arm cannon. "Why didn't you finish them off?" the same voice shouted outraged.

"Sorry but I've had a sudden change of heart," Samus replied with a somewhat childish tone of voice.

"You'll be wanted by the Galactic Federation for this!" The voice continued to shout. "We hold your life, your past, present and future! If you disobey us we will hunt you down and eliminate you!"

"Your empty threats don't scare me," Samus replied. "Consider this conversation over!" She ended the conversation.

"You know they will come after you,"

Samus turned around shocked by the sudden voice. There she saw Fox leaning up against the lone tree on the island and the Great Fox floating above water.

"Yes, even if all I really did was follow my beliefs and pay taxes." She responded. "It might be best to hang low for a while, and I do need to get my suit repaired."

"The only other place that you can get your suit repaired beside the Galactic Federation would be Mute City."

Samus nodded. "I'm going to have to ask you for a favor then," She replied. "Can you get me there as quickly as possible?"

"I can't," Fox answered. "We would stand out too much in the direct route, and the Galactic Federation would surely be watching those routes. If we take a more indirect way then I'm sure we should be safe. The quickest indirect route I can think of will take at least 7 days. Even the direct route will take at least 2."

"Thank you," Samus replied.

"I guess I should talk to them and see if they would like to come."

On the beach of Isle Delfino everyone was lying on the sand exhausted. "Lets hope we don't have another long battle like that," Kirby sighed.

"There they are!" a voice shouted out. Everyone jumped up surprised. "The heroes of our island!" Standing there was the entire population of Isle Delfino.

Fox approached the island in a small boat. Also in there was Luigi who was unconscious. "Let us throw a feast for our heroes!" The islanders proclaimed.

Luigi moaned and slowly began to get up. "What's going on?" he asked Fox.

"They defeated the paint monster and are being praised as heroes of this island, and they are going to throw a feast." The approached the beach and both of them got out of the boat. "Link!" Fox shouted Link walked over. "We are leaving now to go to Mute City," Fox explained. "You can come with us now, or we'll come back in about 2 weeks."

"We're staying!" Kirby and Pikachu said at the same time not giving Link any say in the matter.

"I guess staying an extra 2 weeks wouldn't hurt"

"Ok," Fox replied getting back on the boat. "I'll come back in 2 weeks."

* * *

From the shadows two others watched. "Amazing!" one said surprised, the voice was that of a male teenager. "I didn't think they could win!" 

"That doesn't change our plans brother!" a female voice responded. "You finish them off, and I'm going off to Kongo Jungle!"

"Enjoy your festivities while you can!" The boy laughed.

To be continued…

Finally that fight is over!


	26. Chapter 25: A fiery battle

Chapter 25: A fiery battle

The festivities were going in full force, there was loud music playing that could probably be heard at the next island, lots of dancing from the natives, it didn't seem like it would stop. Link was relaxing at the only place they could offer with soundproof rooms Sirena Beach Hotel. Most of the other members were getting tired of the partying also, after all 7 days of continual partying is bound to get boring some time.

"I could of gone with Fox into space," Link moaned. "Why are we still here?"

"We have to go to another island." Peach said walking into the room with a map. She opened it up and put it down onto the wooden table. She used her parasol to point at their current location. "The Rainbow cruise is currently getting repairs by those who aren't partying. And we need to go to Kongo Bongo. We have an ally there, who might be able to help you."

There was a knocking at the door. Luigi who was the closest to the door went and opened it. Standing there was a Pianta, "I've got a letter to a Mr. Link?" He said waving it in the air, Link got up and took the letter from his hands.

Link stared at the letter puzzled. "Mail? But no one knows me here!" he sat down and began to read it.

Rai however was staring at the letter; the writing was facing him, and upside down. "Brother…" he muttered, no one had heard him. Link had placed the letter aside, and when no one was looking Rai grabbed it, and began to read it. "A letter of challenge," he thought to himself. "In Corona Mountain."

Making sure no one saw him Rai slipped out of the room and started running down the hallway.

* * *

Rai stood in front of a pool of magma, floating in it was a wooden canoe. Staring at it suspiciously, he wondered why a piece of wood wasn't catching fire. He stepped into it and magically it was propelled into the Center of Corona Mountain, where a giant rock platform was sitting. Rai jumped off of the wooden canoe and walked into the center of the platform. 

"So you came Link!" A voice shouted. "You got my letter of challenge, but now by stepping onto this platform you have sealed your fate!"

"But I'm not" Rai tried to tell him only to be cut off.

"For here I will kill you, and I will be blessed with greatness!"

"Damn it Tei!" Rai shouted.

"Rai? What are you doing here?" Tei asked realizing that the person wasn't Link but someone else. In front of Rai appeared a person wearing mostly black. He had messy black hair that covered his crimson eyes.

"Tei, I've come here to fight you!" Rai declared shaking.

A wicked smile crossed Tei's face. "Is that so? It pains me dearly to say that you will not be missed my weakling brother! You who held us back, with out you we will be able to achieve our vengeance faster!" With that Tei dashed at Rai.

* * *

"Have you seen Rai?" Link asked Kirby.

"No not since you received that letter." Kirby responded. "Perhaps he went out to party again."

Link sat down on a couch trying to relax. "Then he probably would of told one of us." He looked at the nearby table where he had placed the letter. "Hey where is that letter?"

"I think Rai was looking at it earlier," Pikachu said walking into the room. Link suddenly jumped up and ran out of the hotel room

* * *

Link was running down the streets of Isle Delfino. The parties in their honor for saving the island were still going on and constantly blocking off the direct route to Corona Mountain. "If Rai is there he probably is going to be dead by the time I get there!" Link thought to himself getting annoyed by all of the detours.

* * *

Rai skidded across the ground, he was partly burned and most of his clothing was singed. Tei grabbed him by the shirt and picked him up off of the ground. "Now then good bye you little shit!"

An arrow flew passed Tei's ear. Looking at the entrance of Corona Mountain Tei saw Link, and he threw aside his brother. "Your fight is with me!" Link said, loading another arrow. The two stared at each other for a brief second.

"So you came," he laughed. "I was afraid I would have to kill my little brother!" Tei sighed with no trace of emotion in his voice. "Of course him betraying The Master is punishable by death!"

"His strength, he is much stronger than Rai!" The NES sword declared. "To beat him you must hit his weak point for massive damage!" Link just looked at the sword.

"You can be more annoying than Navi at times," Link sighed. "At least Navi told me the weak point. Except for Ganondorf…" Tei sent a fireball towards Link, who slashed it back at Tei, however unlike must enemies who got hit by their own attacks, Tei was unaffected. "But how?" Link asked shocked.

"I am an elemental, I am the fire itself!" Tei laughed. In his left hand he held something out, glowing with a brighter crimson than ever before, was a Smash Shard. "Now then Link have you ever wondered what would happen if a Smash Shard went into a volcano?"

Link's eyes widened at the shock of what Tei was planning. "You idiot its suicide! You will kill us all, and destroy this island!"

"But that's only your theory, I think the smash shard will absorb the raw power of the volcano!" Tei smiled devilishly, "now lets find out who is right!" before Tei could throw in the shard a spark of electricity hit his hand, causing him to drop it on the stone surface. He glared at his younger brother for a moment. "It appears I should of finished you off!" Tei raised his hand and a giant beast began to emerge from the magma. Link fired the Longshot hitting Tei in the hand. To Link's surprise he was being reeled in towards Tei, quickly thinking Link spun around kicking Tei in the face sending him flying out into his fire monster.

Tei reappeared on the shoulder of the giant monster. He was staring at his hand that Link had pierced with the Longshot. Link grabbed the smash shard that was on the ground, and Rai slowly got up, and stood beside Link, an electric sword forming in his hands. "We have to take this thing on at the same time!" Rai said to Link. Link however wasn't listening. He was staring at the shard in his hand. The corrupt aura was getting stronger, and the very air Link was breathing was becoming intoxicating. With out much warning Link collapsed onto the ground grabbing his chest, dropping the shard.

"Yes you haven't adjusted to the new power," Tei laughed. "It has become much more corrupt, all thanks to you Link!" Tei appeared in front of the two kicking them back and picking up the shard. With one swift movement Tei threw it into the magma behind him. Rai got up and lunged towards Tei, his lightning sword coming down, however a barrier of intense heat appeared and protected Tei from the sword. Tei then punched Rai in the abdomen winding him. A fire sword appeared in Tei's hands and he approached his fallen brother. "Good bye brother!" He said emotionless, swinging down the sword, however something stopped him. Link lunged in front of the sword and used the SNES shield to protect himself from the blade and the heat. "Why did you jump in the way to protect him?"

"He isn't a warrior!" Link replied. "He doesn't know the consequences of battle! He has his life to live!"

"But so do you! Why sacrifice your life for his?"

"That's just what I do at times, act with out thinking." Link grabbed the NES Sword, "besides I can't let you kill your own brother, no matter what The Master orders!"

"I see so I have to go through you!" Tei began to heat up the area beyond what a normal human could take. The Kokiri tunic began to burn off however Link had thought ahead and wore the Goron tunic underneath. Link jumped back grabbing Rai and placing him on the ground away from the fight. Quickly Link began to play the Song of Storms, when the rain began to fall it didn't reach the ground, as it instantly became steam. "You only have the NES Sword, and the SNES shield as your weapons now! What can you do with weapons you can't even access 100 of their power?"

Link smiled as he clapped his hands together and a green light began to shine from his hands. A strong gale of wind began to circle around the inside of the volcano, mixing up the cool air from outside, the rain from above, and the hot air in the volcano. The rain could now fall touch the stone platform the three fighters were on. The rain began to weaken Tei. "I'm not that weak!" Tei laughed.

"Finish it!" Link said calmly. Tei looked at Rai to see that he had his hand out and was charging a shot of electricity. Releasing the shot, Tei was instantly zapped, and he fell back into the magma, disappearing from view. Link grabbed the weakened Rai and walked into the boat, pushing off the edge and towards the entrance.

"You're not rid of me yet!" Tei shouted out appearing once again on the shoulder of the Magma monster, in front of them blocking their escape. With one swing of the NES sword a gale of wind rushed at the monster knocking it back, and sending Tei off of its shoulder, and into a small pool of water outside of the mountain, the Magma monster was completely obliterated. The boat reached the entrance and Link stepped off of it, and then into the outside. He glared down at Tei who was fully submerged underwater.

"He can't swim, he is a hammer, and the water takes away his strength." Rai whispered weakly in Link's ear. Link placed Rai down and jumped into the waist deep water, grabbing Tei from the bottom of the small pond.

* * *

It was dawn when Link had returned to the hotel, with both Rai and Tei in tow. Everyone else had noticed that Link and Rai were gone, and were relived to see the two. But puzzled to see Tei. "Get Rai bandaged up!" Link ordered. Within several moments Princess Peach and several of the mushroom Kingdom's best doctors were on the scene helping Rai. "And help him, he has lost a lot of blood!" Link said pointing at the wound that the Longshot had made on Tei.

"Medicine won't help him!" Rai quickly shouted out. "It's the wet clothing that is making him weak." Everyone stared at Rai. "Get dry clothing on him!"

"We have to ask you to wait outside young sir," the one doctor told Rai. He then urged out everyone else. They sat down in the hotel's lobby.

"Someone has some explaining to do! Milk!"

Link just nodded in response he looked up at Rai. "Are you telling them, or am I?"

Rai stood up from where he was sitting and prepared himself for what he was about to say. He looked in Peach's eyes, followed by Mario, Jigglypuff, Kirby, and Pikachu. "That person is my brother," Rai said pausing, he took a few seconds to take in their reactions which ranged from not phased to completely surprised. "While The Master has destroyed your planets, he has taken my family from me. I am the youngest of three children, that person there is my older brother Tei. Once they are done I would like to talk to him alone."

"Under the circumstances I can't let that happen!" Link found himself blurting out.

"Why?"

"Only a few hours ago he was trying to kill you at least allow me in there if he tries it again." Link responded.

"Fine…" Rai sighed.

"Sir we are going to have to treat those burns," A doctor said to Rai. Rai got up and walked into a different room.

"Say where is Yoshi and Luigi?" Link asked Mario.

"They are out at the party." He replied. Link nodded and began to wait patiently. A few minutes later Rai came out from the room bandaged up the doctor was right behind him.

"I did a blood test," The doctor said holding a small flask filled with blood. "He might be a bit tired."

"Thank you Dr. Stiles," Rai happily smiled. Dr. Stiles smiled back walking into the room where Tei was being contained.

"He works for the government," Princess Peach explained. "An excellent doctor and he is always there to help. He appeared a few months ago from a government spaceship."

Link continued to wait patiently just staring at the wall and trying to pass time. Dr. Stiles came out of the room and looked as though he was stuffing something into his coat pocket. "You will be able to see your brother soon Rai." He said as he passed.

"Thank you doctor!" Rai shouted happily.

"Please excuse me for a minute," Link said getting up following Dr. Stiles at a distance. After a moment or two of walking Dr. Stiles entered an empty hotel room. Link pressed his ear against the door trying to listen.

"I found two samples for the project!" Dr. Stiles said.

"Good perhaps your extended visit to the Mushroom Kingdom actually was good!" A voice Link didn't recognize said. "Anyways send them over."

"Very well" Dr. Stiles said. "The first sample is from a boy named Rai." There was a clicking sound.

"Impressive!"

"The second one is from a boy named Tei," The clicking sound returned.

"Both are impressive doctor! And both will be significant additions to our project EON6! You will be rewarded appropriately!"

"EON6?" Link thought to himself believing that he had heard all that he needed to he began to walk away. When he returned to the place where everyone else was Link sat down. A few moments later the door opened and a doctor walked out.

"You may go in now." the doctor said. Both Rai and Link stood up and walked into the room.

Tei was sitting up in the bed staring at the wall. He glanced over at Link and Rai as they entered the room but his attention soon returned to the wall. They both sat down in two chairs that were prepared for them. They were silent for a while until eventually Tei spoke up "Why? Why didn't you kill me?" He asked. The two were taken aback by his question and glanced at each other for a brief second.

"I won't kill someone who is defenseless," Link replied. "And besides you were just a puppet in the Master's scheme right?"

"If that is what you want to believe, then so be it."

"You don't mean?"

"Yes…" Tei replied ashamed. "He threatened to kill Rai unless we helped him. Eventually that very fear turned into hate, and it blinded us, and the Smash Crystals grew stronger. And the darkness was harder for us to escape." Tei looked down at the blankets that were covering his legs, doing his best to avoid eye contact. "But during that battle, when I let go of the crystal, part of me began to return to normal, but it wasn't until you said something Link it was a snap back to reality, 'besides I can't let you kill your own brother, no matter what The Master orders!' From there on I realized what I was doing, and when you knocked me into the pond I could feel his power fading. Finally something purified the water, and me. An item in your possession."

Link held out the Gameshark. "It's the only thing I can think of, I believe Pikachu called it a 'Gameshark'"

Tei looked at Link and Rai for the first time smiling. "I thank you, but now you will have to rescue our sister: Sui. She went off to Kongo Bongo." Tei then pulled something out of his pants pocket, showing it to Link. "It's the Fire Medallion, The Master gave it to me to use it against you in battle."

"But you didn't."

"I did, it was what was breathing life into that magma monster," Link grabbed the Fire Medallion. "But don't apply it to the Master Sword just yet, with out the opposing and empowering Medallions it will just become another race against the clock." Link stared at the Fire Medallion; he only needed the Water, and Forest Medallions. "My sister holds the Water Medallion. And the Forest Medallion is still in The Master's possession."

"Our next stop was going to be Kongo Bongo anyways. This is just all the more reason to go." Link said. "Care to join us?"

Tei just smiled. "Thought you would never ask! You have a ship right?"

"It's currently being repaired, and should be done by noon."

Tei smiled and closed his eyes. "Is that so," He laughed "Then wake me when we're ready to go."

Link got up. "Of course!" he said walking away. He looked back to see Rai sitting beside him. "Aren't you coming Rai?"

"No…" Rai said. "I would like to stay here with my brother for a little bit longer."

"But!" Link tried to protest.

"I don't think he will try to hurt me. He is too tired and exhausted to do anything."

"Very well," Link sighed closing the door.

To be continued…

Notes:

"To beat him you must hit his weak point for massive damage!" For those who aren't familiar with the E3 2006 Sony Press conference this line was a reference to it.

Also I think I've been watching a bit too much One Piece…


	27. Chapter 26: New quest!

Chapter 26: New quest!

Sui sat on the beach of Kongo Bongo looking out at the sea. A twig snapped behind her. Not at all surprised by what happened she just continued to look forwards. "What are you doing here?" she asked simply.

"I'm here to tell you that Tei has failed!" The Master laughed while walking out of the forest.

"You're wasting your time then, I all ready know."

"I'm moving on to Onett," he sneered. "My plan is to absorb Giygas, and then the final phase of the operation can be put into action." The Master threw two smash shards at Sui, and she effortlessly caught them. "They were Rai's and Tei's shards. Strangely they were purified!"

Sui took out her smash shard it was also purified. She clenched all 3 shards tightly and when she opened up her fist it was a slightly bigger shard. Water then began to float up to her hand creating a sword. It sparked with energy.

"So you're turning against me," The Master sighed, not in the least bit surprised. "I never trusted you from the beginning." Sui rushed forwards with her sword slashing the Master at the waist, but to her surprise the attack went right through him, and she was stabbed through the chest with several vines originating from The Master's arm. She fell onto the sand, and a wave of water hit her leg, instantly she transformed into water and disappeared. "You can run Sui, but the poison will kill you!"

* * *

The Rainbow Cruise was rushing along the water. Due to the limitations of the repairs the ship couldn't fly. Mario was up on top of the mast looking ahead, for any signs of DK Isles. Below Link was teaching Rai how to fight using a sword. Tei was inside the cabin since the very scent of the sea made him sick and he was still recovering, while Jigglypuff tried to sooth him with her song. Pikachu and Kirby were arguing about fighting tactics. Luigi was relaxing with Yoshi.

"I see something floating on the water!" Mario shouted suddenly this got everyone's attention. As they approached it Mario was able to see what it was. "It's a person!" Upon hearing this Link ran to the edge of the ship and saw the person, their head was slightly submerged underwater. With out warning Link jumped off of the ship and into the water. He swam towards the person noticing now that the person was a woman. He grabbed onto her and swam back to the Rainbow Cruise, grabbing the rope ladder that had been dropped.

When he got back onto the deck Link placed her down on the ground. Everyone except Jigglypuff and Tei crowded around this mysterious person. "Sui!" Rai shouted surprised, pushing her trying to get her to wake up.

"Rai," she muttered weakly. "Are you ok?"

"I think that is what we should be asking you Sui!" Tei said, he was now standing at the door of the cabin. "Finding you of all people unconscious on the sea!"

"I fought with The Master," She admitted. "I couldn't even hit him, and he sent vines through my chest, had I not reverted to water at the last second it surely would have been the end of me."

"There is something else you aren't telling us!" Tei shouted.

"She was poisoned" Link replied pointing to her back where there was now flesh, but it was purple.

Rai looked at his sister. "Poisoned?" he asked a bit afraid.

Embracing her younger brother Sui whispered, "I'll be all right." It was now evident what she was doing; she was trying to protect Rai from knowing how critical her condition was.

"Like shit you will be all right!" Tei snapped. Unlike his sister, he wasn't going to allow the babying of Rai.

"Did someone else suddenly get a headache?" Kirby asked.

"For some reason I think they argue more than you and Pikachu," Jigglypuff sighed.

"I think that's enough right now," Link said breaking the two apart. "Tell me where is The Master?"

"It doesn't matter right now, he has gone off to Onett." Sui managed to say. "He is getting impatient, and requires more power from a being of pure evil."

"But why?" Link asked.

"The current form he has right now is only temporary, and it is dieing" Sui replied. "He believes that by absorbing something else he can stop the rotting. He fears you and your determination to eliminate him."

Link nodded and walked towards Sui. "Its best if for now you stop moving it will slow down the spread of the poison." He advised. She nodded in acknowledgement and was moved into the cabin. "Princess will we be able to find a cure for her at the island?"

"There might be someone who could help us…" She responded.

The boat sailed across the ocean until the island was visible on the horizon. It was at least several more minutes until they reached the island. Standing there was a brown muscular monkey greeting them. "Donkey Kong!" Mario shouted excited. He ran over to the ape. "Tell me where is Cranky Kong?" DK stood there grunting and making various motions as though he was playing a game of charades. "At your house?" Mario asked trying to see if he had translated it correctly. DK just nodded as a response.

Tei jumped off of the Rainbow Cruise with his sister on his back. "Trusting an ape, is good help seriously that hard to find?"

DK ran forwards insulted by the comment. He threw a punch at Tei who effortlessly stepped to the side dodging the attack. "Honestly do you have any consideration for the sick?" He asked as he kicked DK in the side sending him across the beach. DK got back up and charged forwards towards Tei.

"DK Stop!" Mario shouted. Immediately DK stopped running towards Tei. "At the moment we have priorities, and that is getting that girl medical attention. You can continue your fight later!" DK nodded in response and began to walk into the forest gesturing that they follow him.

They ran through the forest DK leading them to his house carrying Tei was still carrying Sui on his back. "The Master may still be on this island." Link shouted as he broke away from the group. "I'm going to go look for him."

"Ok pie!" Kirby shouted back. They all continued along the path until they came across a house with a giant house in it.

"Its up there," Mario said. They all climbed up and entered the house.

Inside the house rocking back and forth on the chair was an old monkey with a long white beard and wore small glasses. In his right hand was a wooden stick that he used for walking. "Welcome," He said full of energy despite his age. "What can I do for you?"

"Cranky," Mario said a bit uneasy. "We need your help" Tei put down Sui on the ground. "This girl has been poisoned."

"I see," Cranky replied looking over her.

"Is there anything you can do?"

Cranky looked up and began to walk to a table. "There might be something I can do. But it will take a while."

Tei began to freak out "Can't you see that she is in pain!" Cranky just walked up to Tei and hit him over the head with his stick.

"You're slowing me down boy. Now shut up!"

* * *

Link emerged from the forest and went onto the beach on the island. Standing there almost like he was waiting for him was The Master. "Welcome Link!" he sneered. "I've been waiting for you, but to think that you would be so foolish to come here alone. You're no threat to me with out your friends to back you up!"

Link grabbed his bow and loaded an arrow. "Lets find out just how much of a threat I am!" Link fired the arrow as it turned into a light arrow. When it hit The Master the attack did nothing and all light reflected off of him.

"Futile," he sighed. Link stared in shock. "By turning my body into steel the arrow couldn't pierce me and the light didn't harm me. I have no interest in finishing you off right here, not when you amuse me so much by scurrying around."

"Was it you who planted that seed in The Paint Monster?" Link asked.

"Perhaps," The Master replied. "He was just one of my creations; he challenged my power and lost. Eventually you too will fall to my power Link!"

Link smiled. "Sui says you fear my power and judging by your recent actions her claim is quite valid. I think that if we didn't destroy the Dark Seed you were going to absorb it." The Master was shocked this confirmed Link's theory. "Your greed will be your downfall."

The Master just smiled showing no intentions of being hostile. He lifted up his hand and took off a bandage that was on his arm. There was rotting flesh. "Perhaps my downfall has all ready begun." He sighed quickly covering up the ailment. "We aren't immortal, we all succumb to death. I myself have all ready died once all because of my greed for the N-Sword."

"Who are you?" Link asked shocked at The Master's attitude, since it was out of character for him.

"I am The Master. That is all you need to know."

"Is there actually good left in you?"

"Who knows." He replied turning away from Link and looking out at the ocean.

Link drew his sword. "You have the forest medallion give it to me!"

Link and The Master stared at each other for a brief moment. The Master just laughed and slowly began to walk away. "You are no match for me right now, but the final battle is approaching!" with a flash of light The Master disappeared on the ground where he used to be was the forest medallion. "Take it," The Master's voice mocked him. "I have no more use for it!" Link punched the ground frustrated.

"Damn," He shouted out angered.

"But I'm sure they will be enough for you!" The Master's voice laughed out. Link jumped backwards and through the trees came three purple warriors. Pikachu, and Kirby ran beside Link. "Meet the polygon warriors," instantly the purple warriors began to change shape, specifically the person they were looking at.

"We're here to back you up!" Kirby said grabbing a sword out of nowhere. Pikachu got into a position looking like he was ready to pounce.

* * *

Sui was lying on a bed made mostly out of leaves and wood. "I see," an old voice said from above her. "This poison is easily curable. From what I can tell it's just snake venom,"

"Thank you Cranky!" Mario said.

Mario was sitting down waiting impatiently; Rai was asleep beside Tei, and Yoshi was outside talking with Donkey Kong. The old kong was rummaging through several cupboards, pulling out several berries, a giant leaf along with several other items. He instantly began to mix together the berries, and when it was a mush, he placed it on the leaf. When he was done he placed it on Sui's back where the wound was. She instantly winced in pain.

"This should neutralize the venom," Cranky Kong said.

* * *

Link, Pikachu and Kirby fell on the ground exhausted. In front of them were the remains of their opponents, which in a surprising twist turned out to be several twigs and leafs. "They took that much energy to defeat?" Link asked, he was panting heavily trying to catch his breath.

"If The Master can create minions that are that strong out of mere sticks, imagine what will happen if he uses something else!" Pikachu gasped afraid. "Perhaps he is beyond us, and we can't do anything to defeat him!"

"We must reunite with the others!" The NES Sword said.

"Won't do us much good blueberry!" Kirby replied. "We still have no way off of this planet." Several sounds came from the forest, and the three warriors in their weakened state looked up at the several polygon fighters that had arrived. Perhaps almost instantly they were incinerated by the lasers from the Great Fox. "Well this is certainly a Deus ex Machina if I have ever seen one…" Kirby muttered under his breath.

Fox jumped out of the Great Fox landing in front of the three fighters. "Long time no see!" he laughed. "Looks like I got back in the nick of time!"

"Where is Samus?" Kirby asked.

"She has to get her full suit repaired, she will meet up with us later with a tracking device." Fox held up an object. "So where to next?"

"Onett!" Link replied. Fox pulled something out of his pocket and tapped it several times. For a few brief seconds he stared at it.

"Our navigation system has no data from Onett." He replied. "The closest place that might have some information about Onett's location is Mute City."

"Sounds like a peaceful place," Pikachu sighed wishing to relax. Fox silently laughed.

A twig snapped behind them and instinctively they all turned around drawing their weapons. However it was just Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, DK, Jigglypuff, Rai, Sui, and Tei. They quickly put away their weapons. "Don't startle us like that!" Kirby whined. Everyone just looked rather confused.

Fox stepped in between them. "If you are going to continue to chase after the Master I suggest that you get on board."

Jigglypuff, Kirby, and Pikachu got onto the Great Fox. Link was about to step onto the Great Fox when he noticed that the others were standing there. He turned around and faced them. "Please help us in our fight against The Master!" he said. "We may have been able to stop his plans for destroying this planet but there are others he is after!"

Mario stepped forwards. "I will help you!" he said. Soon the rest followed suit getting on board.

"Wait before you go!" Princess Peach said holding a box in her arms. "Take this, its your reward for defeating the Paint Monster." Link took the box and opened it. Sitting inside it was a silver gun. "It's the N-Blaster,"

"Thank you."

"We're coming too!" Tei shouted out. "Its payback time for what The Master did!" Link just nodded as they entered into the ship, and took off into space.

To be continued…

Deus ex Machina: An unexpected, artificial, or improbable character, device, or event introduced suddenly in a work of fiction or drama to resolve a situation or untangle a plot. How is Fox a Deus ex Machina in this situation? Fox said it would take 1 week to get to Mute City and at least several more days to get back by using a direct route since they weren't with Samus. The party took 7 days and they are on the 8th day.

This chapter might seem a little rushed… and I'm sorry about that I just couldn't find myself to write this chapter. Perhaps it's because of my limited knowledge of the Donkey Kong games and that was something that a trip to wikipedia couldn't fix.


	28. Chapter 27: The twelve generals

Chapter 27: The twelve generals

Link sat in the boardroom, space so far had been empty and boring noting exciting was happening. Fox was drinking a cup of coffee across the room while trying to research something. Kirby and Pikachu had gone with Falco to do some simulation training, while Jigglypuff had been directed to a soundproof room where she was singing karaoke. Meanwhile Mario was relaxing in his room while mass panic had hit Luigi. He had been running around the cafeteria for most of the morning wondering out loud if they were ever going to get back home. Yoshi had disappeared a while ago, and DK was eating a banana that he had brought with him. Meanwhile the three siblings Rai, Sui, and Tei requested to be alone for a while.

Link was leaning back taking the occasional sip of water out of a glass cup. "Found it!" Fox shouted out, he surprised Link by his sudden outburst.

"Found what?" Link asked.

"The data on the Twelve Generals." Fox paused. "No I didn't find it I hacked into it, it was almost like no one wanted it to be found. The last historic evidence of the Great War."

"The Great War?" Link asked.

"It was a war that nearly destroyed everything!" The NES Sword replied. "It was to seal up a evil force, but it looked like everything was going to be destroyed as darkness was prevailing. Then when all hope seemed lost twelve great fighters came forwards to defend the last remaining worlds. Each of the wielding a Weapon of Heart."

"So far we only know 3 of them a Lance, a Chakram, and a Shield." Fox sighed.

Link's eyes opened wide shocked. "But those are the weapons that Pikachu, Mario, and Luigi can summon and use!"

"Yes," The NES sword replied. "It is more than just a coincidence and I'll look into it at once!" With that it was silent, only the faint scratching of a pencil on a piece of paper could be heard. Fox just stared blankly at the piece of paper in front of him; his hand on is chin indicating that he was in deep thought.

"How do you pass the time in this place?" Link asked. Fox looked up from the piece of paper.

"I never really think about it," He said. "You just get used to it, anytime I'm bored I do Sodoku or training."

"I'd like to train then," Fox looked at Link. "I feel that I should soon be able to unlock my Weapon of Heart, and with out it I fear that I might only be holding the others back."

"You are determined." Fox replied. "However you should know that training will be different here." Fox began to get up however a hologram of Samus popped out of the table.

"Fox I hear you are heading towards Mute City." Samus said.

"Yes we plan to meet up with you there. And then we need the location of Onett. Anyways do you know anyone who might be willing to help us?"

"Yes," She replied after a moment of deep thought. "An ex-bounty hunter by the name of Captain Falcon." Fox nodded.

"Remember stay hidden."

Samus just sighed. "You don't need to remind me Fox."

"Transmission end." Fox barked. The hologram disappeared and Fox walked to the door. "Follow me." He ordered Link.

* * *

They walked into the gray room. "This is the training room?" Link asked. Fox just nodded. "But there is nothing here!" As soon as those words left Link's mouth a forest appeared out of nowhere. Where the ceiling was, now was a clear blue sky.

"Welcome to the training room," Fox calmly said not at all surprised by the sudden changes, while Link just stared in awe. "It's a hologram based training room." Something suddenly rushed out at the two surprising them.

"I couldn't sense it!" Link said slightly shocked. "But ever since that battle with the paint monster my senses haven't been as sharp,"

Fox pulled out his gun and shot at the creature killing it in one shot. It landed on the ground and before either of them could identify it, it disintegrated. "Most likely an Aparoid," Fox sighed walking forwards. "The creatures you will encounter in here have no life force and you will be unable to sense them since they are a hologram. They won't do any fatal wounds on you but they can hurt."

"So they will essentially have no emotion behind their attack and won't be as predictable,"

"Exactly."

They walked through the forest until they came across several purple humanoid shapes. "Wait those were the things that we fought against" Link said shocked.

Fox just stood their nodding. "The ship's computer must have copied them down before incinerating them. Perhaps there is a slim chance that they aren't hostile." The moment the words left Fox's mouth each of the polygon fighters looked up looking hostile.

"You just had to say that." Link moaned, "Well hopefully they won't be as hard to beat as the ones on Kongo Bongo," Link's eyes widened in horror at what he just said. "Crap," he muttered softly to himself realizing that he just jinxed them.

The Polygon fighters rushed forwards, one slashed at Link using its geometric sword. Link was rather surprised by the speed and could only block with his sword. When the swords clashed Link felt an invisible force push him back.

"Simulation end!" Fox shouted. Immediately the hologram disappeared and they both appeared back in the white room.

"Is there something else I could do for training?" Link asked.

Fox paused for a moment. "Actually there is," He replied. "I'm going to load up a stage on it are 10 targets you have to destroy them all. Once that is complete another stage will load, in that one you have 10 platforms that you must land get on." Fox walked out of the room, "Are you ready?" he asked over the intercom.

"Yes" Link replied back.

"Before we begin I should warn you that you only have 2 minutes to do the task at hand. The simulation was made in order to improve speed. Good luck"

In front of Link the hologram materialized and a mechanical voice shouted out "GO!" Link immediately surveyed the area for any targets. However giant stonewalls was blocking the view of all the targets from where Link was standing. Quickly Link turned around and was slightly shocked when floating in the air behind him was a red and white target with one swift move he cut through the target and a sound rang through the air. Link then jumped onto a ledge to get a better view there he saw another target down below.

"Too easy," Link smiled reaching for his bow, however he couldn't find it. Taking a few seconds he decided to use a bomb instead and threw it at the target. It hit making another loud sound. Link then looked up above and far off in the distance he could see another target. Link jumped onto the next ledge and then tried to jump to the next however failed. He began to spin around in the air giving him a bit of height and sending him backwards he landed on another platform and his sword cut a target. He looked up and thought about how he was going to get the next one. Link decided on pulling out another bomb and standing directly beneath the target after a jump he threw the bomb and it exploded on contact destroying the target.

Beneath Link was a narrow shaft. He fell down it and slashed the two targets that were there. "One minute left," Fox's voice shouted over the intercom. Link ran forwards and tripped letting go of his sword it strangely went partway through the wall and a chime sounded indicating a destroyed target. He pulled the sword out of the wall and jumped onto a platform above him and then onto another. He cut another target and jumped onto the last platform containing the ninth target. With one slash he destroyed the target and faced the last one.

It was a life or death jump. He had to put all of his faith into it and trust that he would destroy the target and not fall to his death. "Fifteen seconds," Fox's voice announced. He had no other options and jumped towards the target. But he couldn't make it, Link just stretched out his arm trying to reach for the target but it was futile. In his right hand a white light appeared and in one desperate attempt to destroy the last target he slashed at the target. To his surprise the target was destroyed but Link was still falling.

He landed on the soft ground it strangely felt like Jello. Above him materializing were four platforms varying in size blinking red. "GO!" a voice shouted out. With that Link jumped up onto the first, second, third and fourth. Above him was 4 solid other platforms rotating counter clockwise around a blinking platform. He jumped onto a rotating platform and onto the center platform. In front of him was another platform that was blinking red. He jumped towards it however narrowly missed.

He landed on another part and noticed arrows on the walls pointing to a small alcove beneath him. Link jumped down and into the alcove where a platform was waiting. He jumped on it and watched as it lit up. "One minute left," Fox announced. With that Link got out of the alcove and made his way back up to the platform he missed. He jumped onto it and then noticed another platform across from him. He jumped towards it and landed on it.

"Only 2 more platforms left," Link told himself. He noticed more arrows pointing downwards and followed them. He noticed another little alcove and jumped for it however he learned that there was no ground, luckily Link landed on a platform that was moving around slowly. "One more," Link looked down and saw it, if he missed he would land in a giant abyss. He jumped off of the platform and slid down the slanted walls until he jumped off and onto the final platform. Everything dissolved around him.

"Very good" Fox clapped. "For a few moments there I thought you weren't going to make it!"

Link didn't hear a word that Fox said; instead his eyes were fixated on the Sword in his hand. "This must be my Weapon of Heart," Link said holding out the sword. "It feels strong."

Fox realized that he was just ignored and waited patiently however he slowly began to get annoyed. "Are you done gawking at your weapon?"

"Yes," Link replied as the sword disappeared. "Now then ready for round two against those weird creatures?"

Fox smiled as a hologram appeared around them. "Thought you would never ask!"

* * *

They were all in the cafeteria of the Great Fox. Each of them was sitting at a chair at a rather large table. In the center of it was The NES Sword.

"I have done my research," The NES Sword proclaimed. "The twelve great Generals, I believe in your veins flows their blood. It is only natural that you have inherited their weapons of heart, although nowhere near the quality that theirs were but I can see that you have the potential to surpass the twelve great generals! But I'm getting off track. Please bring out your Weapons of Heart" In Mario's hands appeared the Chakram, while Luigi held out his Shield, Pikachu had the Electric Lance in his mouth, and Link was holding his Sword. "Your Weapon of Heart grows stronger and evolves depending on how you use it. The Weapons are Chakram, a Shield, the Electric Lance, and the Heart Sword. Those are the ones you are familiar with; as for the others there is a Hammer, a Giant Axe, Chaos Beam Cannon, Heart Guns, Heart Bat, Egg Bazooka, Star Rod, Demon Launcher, and a Marker."

"But that adds up to thirteen different weapons!" Jigglypuff said having been keeping count.

"Yes the leader of the Twelve and the strongest member had the ability to call upon two Weapons of Heart. Now then anyone can call upon a Weapon of Heart, however it won't be as easy as calling forth the Weapons of Heart from the twelve. Mainly because their heart has to craft the weapon itself. In fact you can also create a Weapon of Heart since you are using the Twelve's weapons however it is bound to leave you fatigued. Also the twelve's weapons will ultimately be weaker than the ones you will create since they are bound to particular limitations."

"Such as?" Pikachu asked.

The room was silent. "They all ready have a power level that can't be exceeded unless an unknown condition is met."

Ganondorf was sitting at the end of the table just smiling. "Amusing, now then how does one make a weapon of heart?"

"The process is mainly unknown, and only a very select few in a specific clan actually know how to create such weapons however they are sworn to secrecy and more than likely died off a while ago."

Everyone was silent once again. "There is only one other person I can think of who might remotely know how to make a Weapon of Heart. But I doubt that he would tell us."

"Yes," The NES Sword replied. "If anyone was bound to know it would be The Master."

Everything was once again silent Fox decided to stand up. "We should be arriving at Mute City in about twelve hours," he announced. "Do whatever you want during that time."

Everyone decided to train and fought against the Polygon's. At first it seemed like they were having great difficulty against them however as time went on they were able to learn how the Polygons attacked and began to fight them better.

* * *

Twelve hours had passed and everyone was waiting patiently in the boardroom.

"Fox, we are approaching Mute City!" Rob64's voice came over the intercom. "Awaiting for confirmation to land!"

"All right," Fox replied, he then looked at Slippy. "I think we will be there for a while, I want the ship repaired and given a better job than what those idiots at the Mushroom Kingdom did!" he turned his attention to the others. "Meanwhile, we will be tracking down an ex-bounty hunter that Samus referred us to, we only have a name and he goes by Captain Falcon."

Suddenly the ship shook rather violently. "Damn it Rob, what the hell is going on out there?"

"A dog fight has begun and most likely we will be caught in the crossfire." The mechanical voice replied back. Fox gritted his teeth. "Currently activating shield."

"Find out who they are!" Fox barked.

There was a brief pause while lasers firing could be heard from outside despite the fact that there is no sound in space. "Confirmed, the leaders of the groups are Samurai Goroh and Blood Falcon."

"Shoot them down," Fox coldly ordered.

"Sir I would like you to reconsider, both of them have a relatively high bounty that can help repair the ship." Rob 64's voice pleaded. "I could also get that much needed upgrade to the ROB 128 model"

"Didn't we just upgrade you from the ROB 8 model?" Fox asked. "And we are still paying off those payments to Tom Nook!"

"I'm sure all you will be debt free if you take there bounty sir,"

"Fine shoot their lackeys out of the sky, hopefully they will charge in on us at which point you will put up the shield trapping them inside. Then we capture them."

"Sir doesn't all natural logic state that if you are being fired at by a giant ship that just knocked out everyone else in your fleet you sort of retreat?"

"I didn't buy you so that you could point out the obvious flaws in my plans!" Fox barked.

"of course you did, what ever are you talking about?"

"That's it, you're being turned into scrap metal! Or at least for your 128 upgrade you are getting your free will chip removed!" Everyone was silent only Fox broke the silence. "Fire the cannons now!"

The cannons could be heared being charged up in the ship. "But why do you think that they would attack the Great Fox?" Falco asked.

A devilish smirk appeared across Fox's face. "I'm pretty sure that they would know their ships and know that this model is outdated a bit. After firing the cannons take at least 15 minutes to recharge. Then they would fire at the ship in an attempt to destroy it using their 15 minutes well, however the moment we put up the shield and they are trapped inside they will be unable to attack since the explosion would kill them aswell." Fox pressed a button on his seat and out of the table came the hologram of what was going on outside. "Fire!" Fox shouted. The great fox shot several lazars at the ships blowing most of them up until only two were left. They instantly stopped fighting each other and stared at the Great Fox. "Fire a warning shot using the rest of the power, be sure to miss."

Another shot fired this time it was a constant stream and it narrowly missed the two ships in such a fasion you would be unable to tell that they weren't actually aiming at them. It took them a few seconds to register what just happened. The bait had been set and they took it flying towards the Great Fox.

"Show shield range," Fox ordered. In the hologram a transparent sphere appeared once both of the ships were within the spere Fox pressed a button and a green barrier appeared around the Great Fox traping the two ships inside. A smile crossed Fox's face and it looked like he was about to congratulate himself for a job well done. "Its not over yet," He sighed. "ROB prepare capturing them."

Everyone watched as the two ships entered the Great Fox. It was only a few moments before ROB said "Capture complete!"

"Flawless," Fox smiled. "Now contact the city and ask for their bounty in cash, Slippy you will take care of that and then get the ship repaired while we find Captain Falcon. Now land!"

The shield dissapeared and the ship slowly began to land. Nearly everyone had begun to look out the windows. The only ones who weren't looking through the windows were Fox, Falco, Slippy, Link, Sui, and Tei. "The sky," Rai said confused. "It's purple!"

"The air has been polluted." Fox sighed. "And the government is doing there best to try and filter out the toxins. It might be best if we get the job done and get out of here quickly."

To be continued…

Notes:

ROB 8 model: A bit of a jab at the Gyromite robot.

Tom Nook: The guy in animal crossing that you spend the game in debt to…


	29. Chapter 28: Captain Falcon!

Chapter 28: Captain Falcon!

They each got off of the Great Fox.

"Ah the air of the city!" Pikachu exclaimed heavily breathing in "It smells so great!"

"What does? The air pollution, garbage or car exhaust?" Fox asked, Pikachu just shot him a glare of death as a response. Across the ground there were several pieces of paper. Fox picked one up and instantly dropped it in shock. There on the ground was a wanted poster for Samus in her full body armor. "Do they suspect that she came here?"

"I think its just because it's a large town and often a quick stop for many bounty hunters before they move on." Falco responded.

"If they catch her they will treat her like a criminal!"

"In the eyes of the Government she is a criminal Fox." Falco said. "We can't do anything now."

Fox was silent; he just continued to read over the wanted poster. "It says that she destroyed a Government space station and is the murderer of ten million people."

Falco just took the wanted poser and ripped it in half. "The Samus we know is a completely different person it's as simple as that. You saw her too she couldn't find it in her heart to murder five people, I doubt she could cause that amount of destruction. Its probably a lie anyways."

"Do you think we will be wanted by the Government?" Pikachu asked.

"Perhaps," Link replied.

Fox looked at them. "You will," he responded. "World hopping isn't exactly all that legal and we have cretin parameters that we have to follow. We are probably going to be in trouble for our little appearance in the Mushroom Kingdom and the fact that it was public makes it much worse."

Someone in a black trench coat approached them. The person wore black shades covering the eyes and a hat that hid some blonde hair. "Glad you could make it," a voice of a female said to them. Nearly everyone recognized the voice as Samus and stopped themselves from shouting it out loud. "Yes I know I'm wanted but I'm positive that they don't know what I look like underneath the armor. Anyways I found Falcon."

"Good work," Fox complimented her.

"Finding him was easy," She admitted pointing to a giant poster advertising a F-Zero race featuring Captain Falcon. "Arranging a meeting with him was the hard part." She handed over a piece of paper to Fox. "There's the address."

Fox smiled. "Good."

"I'll lead you there but I won't enter due to any connections he might have with the Government and incase the Government suspects our previous connections." She began to lead them away from the Great Fox, which was now being looked at by several mechanics. "I'd be careful around this area, there are a few gangs around here!" as soon as she said those words she pulled out a energy whip and sent it into the corner with utmost care and pulling out someone who was in a business suit. "You just never know who is lurking behind a corner, it could be a kid armed with a weapon making you wonder 'who the hell raised this child' or a Government agent. Unfortunately we got the latter."

The Government agent looked up at Samus and recognized Star Fox. "Great now we have to terminate him…" Fox sighed raising his gun. Fox hesitated for a moment until he pulled the trigger.

The rest of the trip was rather smooth except for the stray cats that Pikachu seemed to be afraid of. They appeared in front of a giant hotel building. They entered the lobby and noticed everyone staring. Samus walked up to the receptionist and said, "We are looking for Captain Falcon."

"I see," the receptionist responded. "And does Mr. Falcon know you are coming?"

"Yes," Samus replied uneasy.

"Now then Miss Aran you should know that some of our best clients are criminals, and we have no intention of turning you over to the Government. So please let that ease you."

"Sorry but it doesn't!" Samus coldly replied. "I don't trust easily."

"Of course," The receptionist said. "Please allow the bellboy to show you to the room."

A human looking bellboy came and began to direct them to the room where Captain Falcon was staying. Eventually they got there and the bellboy opened up the room for them. "The receptionist has all ready called Mr. Falcon to warn him that you're coming." He timidly said.

"I'll be staying outside," Samus reminded them.

They all entered into the expensive hotel room. It was quite large and decorated with many expensive things. Sitting on a chair waiting for them was Captain Falcon wearing his helmet. "Welcome," He said. "Please sit down." They all sat down in several expensive looking chairs. "Now then…" He sighed. "I went out of the bounty hunting business a few years ago. Why do you need my help?"

Link then explained everything, from The Master to the N-Sword and how they needed to find Onett in order to go there. Captain Falcon didn't seem all that interested until Link said. "Then Samus told us about you saying that you might know the location of Onett."

"Samus recommended you to me?" He asked suddenly full of energy and life. "Oh boy she must love me! If only she wasn't a criminal we could get along so much better." out of nowhere Samus dropped down from the ceiling in her skintight blue Zero Suit, and punched Captain Falcon in the face, in the process breaking his nose.

"So much for staying outside…" Fox moaned.

"No," She said coldly. "I just thought that you might be able to help them fight against The Master, I could of always recommended Master Chief, but I'm sure such things are beyond him!" Everyone made a mental note not to piss off Samus. "Of course he is farther away than Mute City, and odds are he wouldn't know the location of Onett!"

Captain Falcon got up. "Fine," He responded. "I will get you the location of Onett, but in return I want one thing."

"If it is a date with me you can forget it!" Samus barked perhaps reading his mind.

"Fine," Captain Falcon replied intimidated. "There is one place where you might be able to find the information; The Great Library. It's said to house the knowledge of billions of subjects even those forgotten by man long ago."

"Sounds like our place to start searching," Fox responded.

"Lead us there," Samus ordered. "Like it or not you are now involved with us and when found out you will be wanted by the Government."

"Very well…" Captain Falcon sighed. "Please follow me."

They walked out of the hotel and followed Captain Falcon across town until they stood in front of a giant building. "This is it," Captain Falcon exclaimed. "The Great Library." They entered it and were shocked to see that it was only bigger on the inside. "I'll look for Onett, and you do what ever you please."

* * *

An hour later everyone met up again. Captain Falcon had a disk that contained the location of Onett, while Fox had a giant folder.

"What are those?" Captain Falcon asked Fox.

"Documents on the N-Sword and the Great War," he replied simply. "I need to know why there is no information on it anywhere. Its scary almost its like the Government doesn't want anyone to know." A clapping could be heard from the shadows. Everyone faced the shadows and standing there was a man completely dressed in black only his blond hair and a white mask covering his face was seen.

"That's right and there is a reason." He smiled sinisterly. "What do you think humans would do with a sword of endless power? They would abuse it and taint the sacred blade. Power is meant for only those who can control it and the Government is the only one who has the resources to. You will now have to be terminated."

"If it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get!" Fox said getting ready however before he could start Link stepped in between them.

"Get out and leave him to me!" Link ordered. "None of us can win against him we can only stall for time." Everyone stood completely still shocked. "The air around him is cold and he has the eyes of a murderer. I can sense it in him he will stop at nothing to destroy his opponent. I don't know how much of a chance I have but I'm going to take it and fight against him. Now run!"

Everyone ran out leaving Link behind. "You know you have just committed suicide." The person mocked Link.

Link just looked him straight in the eyes. "Even if I can only stall you for five minutes, it will be five minutes they have to escape." Link held out the NES Sword and a large amount of aura began to gather around it. "You said that only the Government could wield the N-Sword. A fool like you is so ignorant and conceited that they can't even see their own weakness or the truth that lies in front of them no matter how blatantly obvious it might be." Link grabbed the SNES Shield and it became full body armor once again. He rushed forwards and punched the Government agent in the face with all of his strength however despite the attack he didn't even move.

"You think you can stall for five minutes, then I'll give you that to attack me freely. Do what ever you please I will not budge an inch or block but once those five minutes are up you are dead. Perhaps then you will understand the power of the Government."

Link ran forwards punching him in the face, however the person didn't even flinch. "If that was all you had you better start running!" he mocked Link.

Link spent the remainder of the five minutes punching and kicking away. However nothing seemed to hurt him he just continued to stand there peacefully. Link jumped back and grabbed the NES Sword and slashed at the air in front of him. A beam of energy came out of the NES Sword and knocked the man backwards and sent him sliding onto the ground. A beeping then came from his watch.

"Your five minutes are up," He announced getting up off of the floor. "Any last requests."

"Why are you after Samus?" Link asked gasping for air.

"Why?" The man asked. "Its simple really we own her. For us she is nothing more than a mere pawn to move around at will. However when the pawn leaves it shows weakness in the leader and with no allegiance it is a wild card you don't know what way it will attack. Although she is replaceable, people of her caliber are so hard to come by. To us she is nothing more than a tool."

"What is your name?" Link asked gritting his teeth.

"My name?" He laughed. "I have no name." From the ground came several chains trapping Link in his grasp. "I sold my soul to the Government in order to capture criminals like you and chain them to Hell! This is a world where only the strong can survive and only the strong can bring justice upon those who do wrong. How you obtained the NES Sword and SNES Shield, I don't know but I will relinquish them for you. Their power will be put to much better use in the Government's hands. In the ranks of the Government I am known as Captain Beta the second of the twenty four great captains."

Link broke free of the chains and ran forwards only to be met by the rapid punching of Captain Beta. Even though Link was wearing the SNES armor he could feel the punches hurting him. With one kick Link was sent flying backwards into a bookcase where it fell over.

"We have been looking for a reason to burn this library." Captain Beta laughed as he sat down on several books. "The one of a kind documents that we don't want to exist can all be burned here under the excuse of 'caught in the crossfire while trying to capture the criminal Samus Aran and her loyal defenders.'"

Link emerged out of the pile of books. He was suspended in the air by more chains keeping him steady. "Now tell me Link why are you fighting to the death?"

"I will do what ever I can to protect my friends."

Captain Beta smiled and then burst out laughing uncontrollably. "Let me tell you something Link!" he continued to laugh. "Friends get you nowhere! You can only fight for yourself!" Captain Beta adjusted a ring on his left hand's index finger and more chains seemed to appear out of nowhere. "Now prepare to be chained down to your own hell!" He picked up a book and instantly it burst into flames. "Unless of course you want to join the Government!"

"No," Link responded. He then cut through the chains with the Heart Sword. Captain Beta stood there completely shocked and could only watch as Link slashed him causing him to drop the book and ignite the library in flames. "Perhaps we will meet again." Link said walking away. He held out in his hand the ring that was on Captain Beta's hand. "But I'll be keeping this."

Captain Beta just laughed. "I see in that short battle you were able to see where I was getting my power from. The Government will be watching you."

Link ran out of the library at full speed to the building that the Great Fox was on. "We can't get out of here because of that stupid barrier," Fox explained to Link pointing at a barrier in the sky. "The Government most likely put it there to stop us from leaving."

"How do we get out?" Kirby asked.

"Well one would normally destroy the conveniently placed shield generators, but since the generators are outside of the shield we have to overload it somehow." Fox replied.

"I'll search for the spot!" Samus said looking up to the sky.

"While you're doing that you can explain something Samus." Link said. "Who exactly is The Government?"

"As you most likely know by now The Government isn't the ones you are all familiar with the political one. Instead it is an organization only using the name in order to carry out covert operations. Essentially anyone who knows about their existence either is eliminated or with them. Found it!" Samus Pointed to a small spot in the barrier that seemed to be a bit transparent.

"Good," Link said, he then held out the ring. "Now what about this?"

Samus looked at the ring in Link's hand "That signifies rank and gives them special abilities. You were fighting against Captain Beta, the second weakest of the captains out of twenty four."

Everyone stared in shock. "Even with the SNES Shield and NES Sword's power I couldn't harm him." Link said obviously shaken.

"Power means nothing if you can't use it." Samus replied.

Link laughed. "It's strange but that sounds like something Beta would say."

"That's because it was something that I would say!" Captain Beta shouted. Everyone turned around to see him. Behind him were about a thousand armed guards. "I was going to let you off easy, but now that you know about us I'm afraid that you have to die."

"Go!" Fox shouted. "Tell Slippy to take off!"

Everyone except for Fox, Samus and Captain Falcon ran in to the Great Fox. A white light appeared in Fox's hands it formed into a giant golden cannon. A white light also appeared in Samus' hands and an identical cannon appeared in her hand only this one was black. In Captain Falcon's hands two small guns appeared. They had what looked like crystal feathers sticking out.

"Surprised they found us?" Samus asked.

"Nope, not in the least," Fox laughed. "Looks like we have our Weapons of Heart." He pulled the trigger and energy began to gather. Samus did likewise and her weapon began to surge with power. They fired the two cannons at the exact same time. Two energy beams came flying out and merged into one hitting the barrier and shattering it.

"Problem one taken care of. Now for these Government dogs." Captain Falcon laughed while he was firing his guns. All three of them dashed into the crowd of agents. They continued to keep the Government agents at bay until they heard the engine of the Great Fox starting up. They then ran to the ship and jumped onto it.

The engines began to roar on the Great Fox as it took off into space. "Get back here!" The Government agents shouted.

"Sir," a lackey ran up to Captain Beta. "The Great Library has been burned to the ground, not a single book remains."

"We must return immediately they are now a Class S threat!" Captain Beta sighed turned and walked into the ship. "And the Government must know immediately."

* * *

Fox was breathing heavily. His heart was racing and he was trying to figure out how they eluded the Government. "Damn it!" He shouted out frustrated. "It was a trap, somehow they knew where we were."

"Fox," Samus gasped for air. "I think you have a mole onboard! While I was at Mute City it was as though the Government knew I was there." At those words a force field appeared around Fox, Samus and Captain Falcon.

"And I just think I figured out who," Fox said. "I know you don't like harming other humans but how about destroying a robot?"

"Does it have a personality chip?"

"No," Fox laughed. "I'm sort of a cheapskate"

Samus charged up her arm cannon and aimed it at the force field. "It looks like you haven't changed Fox!"

"And neither have you Samus."

"Ok can we just skip all of the subtle shipping hints and get out of here now?" Captain Falcon said in protest.

To be continued…

Notes:

"The air pollution, garbage, or car exhaust?" shamelessly stolen from the Pokemon dub

"Does it have a personality chip?" Taken from Reboot

I will only have about 12 chapters left... a few to do the Onett ark, and at least 5 more for the final showdown which I promise won't turn out like a really long wait like the Paint monster fight.

Here are the excuses as to why this chapter was delayed:

1. I got a Wii. After going to 4 different stores on the 19th and freezing in the November Canadian weather.

2. I beat Twilight Princess in 8 days… probably would have been done sooner if it wasn't for Work and school… I clocked it at 35 hours but didn't do any of the side quests.

I really want to finish this story…

On a small side note… TOO MUCH PLOT… A lot of stuff isn't important for this story but it will be for future ones that I will hopefully write.


	30. Chapter 29: Enter Ness the boy prodigy!

Chapter 29: Enter Ness the boy prodigy!

He was walking slowly back home. He wore a red cap that faced forwards, a purple and yellow striped shirt, a baggy pair of jean shorts, and a knapsack on his back. Life for him had been boring during the previous few months, it was always the same old thing wake up, eat, go to school, come home from school, do homework, eat, watch what ever was on the TV most likely being some crappy teen sitcom or the news the major pains of not having cable, and then finally go to sleep once again in order to do it all over again the next day five times a week. He secretly craved an adventure but none had come. He walked into his modern house, which was modestly furnished and kicked off his shoes.

"Ness how was your day at school?" his mother asked.

"Boring," He sighed trying his best to avoid a conversation. "When's dinner?"

"Same time as always 6 pm sharp!"

Ness sighed walking through the house to the stairs leading upstairs. He entered his room at the end of the hallway and made his way towards the desk that was in the corner of the room. He took off his knapsack and placed it on the table and opened it pulling out several binders and books, placing them neatly on the table. His eyes however focused on a photograph. In the photo there were four kids standing together, three boys and one girl.

He looked at it and stared himself for several seconds until looking at the others. One by one they stopped talking to him. Poo was first, he began to train a lot harder and eventually they stopped talking, plus Poo had to learn how to rule his kingdom. Then Jeff was next. He was studying hard in order to become a scientist, and eventually forgot about Ness. Finally there was Paula who suddenly got ill several weeks ago. Ness remembered the day perfectly well. At night there was a meteor shower that lit up the whole town. The next day Paula was hospitalized.

Ness just faced the picture downwards. It reminded him of happier days. Even though the world was at stake in his constant quest to defeat Giygas he and his friends could never stop smiling. Deep down he craved for another adventure and often thought about running away. But he was under constant surveillance by mysterious people. He knew who they were as he had read their minds. They worked for the government and they feared the boy who brought down Giygas.

He always thought that perhaps tomorrow might be different and a new adventure might start. But it always turned out to be the same old boring thing...

* * *

CRASH!

Ness woke with a start. The ground was shaking and his heart was pounding he stepped out of bed in his blue and white striped pajamas and slipped his feet into bunny slippers. He walked over to the window and stared out it. Off in the distance he could see the city lighting up, and hear the police sirens coming closer. "This is it!" he thought, "I can escape in the confusion!" A police car stopped in front of the house.

"Attention, please evacuate the area!" A police officer's voice blared over the megaphone.

Quickly Ness changed into his normal everyday clothing. He quickly ran downstairs and snuck out through the back door. His curiosity getting the best of him he peeked around the house to see that his mother and sister had gotten out safely. He breathed a sigh of relief and ran off into the forest behind his house.

Unknown to Ness was that he was spotted by one of several government agents.

Ness stopped running and sat down in front of a tree. "And now my new adventure begins." He said to himself proudly. He suddenly turned and realized that he had been followed. Quickly he got up off of the ground and began to run down the forest path using his PSI to run faster than normal. He began to try and figure out where each of them were and to his surprise they were catching up quickly.

Ness focused his PSI to his ears so he could hear those who were following him. "Shoot first, ask questions later!" One of them said cocking a gun.

Someone jumped in front of Ness aiming the gun at the boy's head. Ness however was able to quickly react and used his baseball bat to hit the crotch of the person. He screamed out in pain and fell down. Ness continued to run through the trees until he was trapped at a cliff.

"Freeze Ness!" A voice shouted. "Any resistance will be deemed as hostile behavior and we will be forced to take action!" Ness walked forwards and was surrounded by several people. Instantly he was handcuffed and frisked, then he was escorted to a black van.

"The government needs a weapon like you," A man said looking at Ness. In his hand was a syringe. In his other hand was a mechanical headband. "Place this headband on him!" He ordered as he tossed it at a subordinate. "This headband will only neutralize your PSI and record your brain waves." Ness suddenly felt faint and fell down onto the ground. "Your body has relied on your PSI for so long you can't move with out it." The man grabbed Ness's arm and sterilized it. He then put the needle into the vein and took out some blood. "This will be of great use in the government project of EON6!" the man announced handing off the syringe to someone who entered the back of the black van. The van then drove off leaving them there alone. "But we're sorry to announce that you now know too much and we must kill you!" he brought out a gun and pointed it at Ness's head. "Good bye!"

Before the bullet was fired a yellow beam of light appeared cutting through the gun and knocking every one of the government agents unconscious.

"Samus trace them!" A voice shouted.

"Its too late," Samus shouted back.

"Forget that, we have to get this stupid headband off cupcake!"

With that Ness fainted.

* * *

Ness awoke on a cold metal surface. His vision was blurred and all he could see was the metal headband lying next to him.

"Think they will come back for him?" A voice asked. "Perhaps we should distance ourselves."

"Most likely," Another responded "But since we are all pretty much wanted by the government it won't really make a difference."

"He's awake." Someone said. Everyone went silent and stared at Ness who was now sitting up. "I think we should take this slowly since he might be shocked by some of our appearances. This place is far too normal."

"I've seen walking street signs along with a bunch of other abnormal things, I'm positive I can take the shock." Ness protested.

"Very well!" Lights suddenly flashed on and standing there in the lights was Fox, Kirby, Yoshi, Jigglypuff, Pikachu, Mario, Luigi, DK, Captain Falcon, Samus, and Link.

"I see," Ness laughed as he stood up. "My name is Ness. Thank you for saving me. Now then we can skip the introductions since I know all of your names."

"Hmm what an overly convenient plot device," Pikachu said.

"I am capable of PSI abilities and the government clearly saw me as a threat."

"No," Pikachu responded. "They saw you as a threat because of what you knew about EON6."

"EON6, that sounds familiar." Link thought for a few seconds. "Of course Dr. Stiles said something about it! What is it…"

"Its probably not important right now," Ness sighed. "But I want to know why your ship came crashing down."

"We were captured by our robot who decided to capture us and deliver us to the government since we are all wanted criminals. Currently we are trying to find out if it was something in his programming or if he was hacked." Fox replied. "During the hostile takeover we damaged the ship's navigation systems and ultimately caused the ship to crash here. We were originally planning to come here but a bit quieter."

Slippy was off in the corner repairing ROB to the point where he could read the memory and determine the cause of the hostile program. Peppy was somewhere else in the ship looking for the old instruction manual, which Fox had told him to burn years prior.

"Anyways," Fox continued. "I'd recommend staying here."

Ness said, "Sorry, but I was planning on going down to Twoson today. Then to Winters."

"It would be best if you stayed here," Fox replied. "At least here we can protect you from those who wish to harm you." Ness was quiet. "I don't have to have PSI to see what you are plotting. If you wish to leave I won't stop you but don't count on us coming to your rescue a second time."

Ness began to walk away. "Then this is goodbye." With that Ness left the room.

* * *

In a room there was about 1000 different people all wearing white cloaks. All of them were chanting something in a different language. They were all facing a small sphere that was resonating with a dark energy. A person stepped up and the chanting stopped. "Lord Giygas has surely heard our prayers!" he proclaimed. "And soon he will rise again to punish this world, and he has granted us a vision of those who had defeated him. Bring in those who are dear to them!"

Four cloaked figures brought in Ness' mother and sister Tracy. "Let me go you freaks!" Tracy yelled struggling as much as she could in order to break free from their grasp. "Help me Ness!"

"No one can help you now!" The cult leader proclaimed, "Only Lord Giygas will bring you comfort." He placed his hand on Tracy's forehead and with in a few seconds she stopped fidgeting. They then let go of her and she bowed down before the sphere.

"What have you done?!" Ness' Mother yelled

"Do not worry," The cult leader replied. "You will soon be joining her in the quest for purity!" he reached out his hand and placed it on her head covering her eyes. "Do not trust your eyes for they lie to you. Only Lord Giygas can let you see the truth." Ness' Mother stopped moving around. "Welcome to your new life," the cult leader smiled, in his voice was a certain warmness.

From outside The Master just smiled. "Humans are so easy to manipulate," He thought to himself.

Meanwhile the Government agents sat in a dark room. "We have to eliminate Ness. Its time to prepare plan B."

To be continued…


	31. Chapter 30: The NSword formed

Chapter 30: The N-Sword formed

Paula was lying down weakly in the hospital bed. Ness sat on the chair across from the bed. "It might work." She smiled. "If you bring me to a Your Sanctuary location I'm sure I'll be healed. It always worked before didn't it?"

Ness just nodded. "You've become so frail though. If you were to be exposed to a place like that I'm sure your body would be unable to withstand the shock."

"Perhaps, but that's something we will have to figure out for ourselves."

* * *

The Master stood at the edge of a cliff. Everything was foggy. "Giygas tell me how do I revive you?" He asked. There was no response just the wind blowing. "I see," he replied.

* * *

Link was walking down the streets of Onett receiving strange glares from everyone and anyone. In his mind he was remembering a conversation between him and Fox that had happened after Ness had left. "Why did you let him go?" he had asked Fox.

Fox just sat there staring at the door. "We can't drag him by force." He replied. "Maybe if you talk to him he will change his mind. I placed a tracking device on him so you could find him." A hologram appeared above the table with a dot flashing when suddenly it began to move fast then disappear.

"What just happened?" Link asked.

"He might of found the device and destroyed it." Fox sighed a moment later the flashing light reappeared somewhere else. After a quick moment of study Fox declared. "It seems he has gone to Twoson. You should go there and find him."

And so Link was walking down the streets of Onett going to the forest that leads to Twoson. 'How did Ness suddenly move from here to Twoson?' Link asked himself. 'Did he teleport?'

In front of him was the entrance to a forest. Link walked in.

* * *

Ness appeared in Winters. It was cold just like he remembered it. In front of him was a giant white building. 'This is where Jeff lives,' Ness said to himself. He approached a door and knocked on it only to find it all ready open. Ness walked into the building and looked around. It was mostly a mess with computers and other expensive looking stuff lying around everywhere. He walked through the mess to another room. Sitting in the room was Jeff.

Jeff sat there just tinkering on a machine not paying attention or looking up at Ness. In the middle of the machine was a crystal similar to the one that Paula had.

"Jeff!" Ness said walking towards him.

Jeff just looked up and stared at Ness as though he didn't recognize him. "Get out before I call security!" He threatened.

"Come on Jeff I know you've been rather forgetful and busy recently and we haven't talked very much but you should still remember me!"

"I don't know you!" Jeff shouted pulling out a gun that he had resourcefully made from an old air gun. "Get out!" he fired a warning shot to show Ness that he was serious.

Ness snapped his fingers and paralyzed Jeff. He placed his hand on Jeff's forehead and then backed away. "You looked through my memories!" Jeff said enraged. "What right do you have to look through them?"

"Forgive me…" Ness said walking away. "I was looking for something that wasn't there. It might be best if you forget this intrusion." Ness snapped his fingers again and Jeff fell unconscious. "What's going on?" Ness asked himself silently.

* * *

Ness appeared in front of a giant palace. "Perhaps Poo will know what's going on." He said to himself. Ness began to walk to the front gate. "I am here to see Prince Poo!" He shouted. However there was no response. Ness began to walk to the side of the palace where there was a window. He used his PSI to lift himself up and he walked through it only to be ambushed by several guards. The next moment Ness was lying on the ground and tied up. He was then brought to the throne room where Prince Poo was sitting.

"Prince Poo there was an intruder."

"Poo please say you remember me we were good friends, we took down Giygas together."

"I've never seen him before," Poo responded. "Throw him out!"

With that Ness was thrown out of the palace. Knowing that there was nothing else that he could do he teleported away back to Twoson where he appeared in front of Link. The sudden appearance startled both of them. After regaining their composer they went inside the hospital into the waiting room. There was no one else except them in the room.

"They all forgot about me," Ness cried. "I feel that my only option is to go with you." Ness put down his backpack and placed it on the table. "Take what's inside when I see it the memories will come back." Link reached inside and pulled out something by the handle. "We found it in the forest a week after we defeated Giygas. We all felt rather lucky that we found something like that in the forest." Link pulled out the item that was purple and looked at it.

"It's the Cube Cannon," the NES sword replied. All four items floated in front of Link and in a white light they all merged into a sword.

"We thought we were lucky that we found a Gamecube." Ness laughed remembering it. "We played with it for most of the day and well into the night. Its painful to look at it now."

Link was silent. "Its over," He managed to say grabbing onto the N-Sword. "Only one other thing is left and that is to defeat The Master." He walked away from Ness.

"There is only one other thing I want to do," Ness sighed standing up. "I want to bring Paula to a 'Your Sanctuary' location in hopes to heal her. Then I'll have no regrets and I can leave this world with you."

"I understand," Link replied.

"Link the final battle approaches, the master must realize this by now. We have no time to waste!"

"Right." The doors opened and into the waiting room came Paula.

"All right," She said sweetly. "Lets go!"

To be continued…


	32. Chapter 31: Reunion

Chapter 31: Reunion

They came to the entrance of the Giants Foot sanctuary location. Link, Ness, and Paula were about to enter the field when something dropped down from the sky blocking their way. The figure was nothing more than a ball with bat like wings holding out a sword.

"Enemies of The Master prepare to die!" He said drawing a sword that radiated with dark energy.

Ness held out his hand. "PSI Gaming!" He shouted a force pushed back the figure into the light revealing it to be Metaknight.

"Metaknight!" Link said shocked. "Have you escaped from The Master?"

"No," He replied. "I came here to kill you under orders from The Master." Link drew the N-sword and charged towards Metaknight while Ness and Paula ran into the sanctuary. "That reminds me you still have my sword. Where is it?"

Metaknight slashed at Link several times Link blocked each attack and parried around Metaknight and slashed him across the back. "Your sword was used as the foundation of this one!" Link responded blocking an oncoming attack by Metaknight. "If you want it back you are going to have to beat me!"

Underneath the armor Metaknight smiled. "That can be arranged; One Million Sword Strike Combo!" Link's eyes widened in horror as the tip of Metaknight's blade hit him one million times, piercing his body all over and sending him flying into the sanctuary. Metaknight landed on the ground and looked into the sanctuary. "You two can come out of hiding now!" From behind a rock Kirby and Pikachu fell down. Pikachu and Kirby both looked at Metaknight and shifted themselves into their fighting positions.

Metaknight dashed at the two and slashed his sword; Pikachu however blocked the attack with his lightning lance and created a stalemate between them. "Kirby summon your Weapon of Heart!" Pikachu demanded.

"This might seem like a really inappropriate time to ask this but why don't you just say your name like other Pokemon?"

"You are only noticing this now?!" Pikachu shouted quite shocked. This gave Metaknight the moment he needed to overpower Pikachu and send him flying. Metaknight then turned his attention to Kirby and began to walk towards him. Kirby was frozen in place, sure he had fought Metaknight several times before but now he was facing something completely different. Metaknight raised his sword and slashed at Kirby.

"Why are you standing there afraid?" Link asked having blocked the attack at the last feasible second. "You can't hold back anymore, none of us can."

Metaknight was in complete shock; he was thinking that he had gotten rid of Link with his One Million Sword Strike Combo. "How can you still be standing with out a scratch?"

"This place healed me," Link replied forcing Metaknights sword back and attacking.

"You're right Link, I don't have any reason to be holding back. Metaknight being under The Master's control should just give me more reason to fight! Weapon of Heart!" In Kirby's hand appeared the Star Rod. "Sword style!" Kirby shouted, on his head appeared a green hat with a yellow pompom. However the sword didn't appear. Kirby looked shocked for a second but then became calm. "I understand." He smiled facing Metaknight. They both dashed at each other and the Star Rod and sword collided. "Fire style!" Kirby shouted his hat changed into a crown with fire erupting from the top.

They were both caught in a stalemate however the Star Rod was giving off an intense heat. "The Weapon's of Heart have the ability to reflect what is in the heart. With no doubt in the heart the weapons are at their prime. Kirby's Star Rod abilities also change depending on the form he is in." The N-Sword explained. Metaknight jumped back trying to get out of the intense heat that was beginning to melt the rock beneath them. Kirby however was planning for this.

"Wind Style!" Kirby once again changed his form and slashed at Metaknight this time the wind acted as an extension of the Star Rod and knocked Metaknight into the cave wall. "Ice Style!" Kirby ran forwards and froze Metaknight in a solid block of ice. Kirby was breathing heavily and it became obvious that the constant changing of his forms was taking a toll on him. "Sword Style! Now lets see if I can do this…" Metaknight broke out of the ice and prepared himself for Kirby's onslaught. "One Million Sword Strike Combo!"

Metaknights eyes widened in horror as Kirby used his own technique against him. He suddenly felt the Star Rod constantly hitting him and sending him against the cave wall which was eventually destroyed due to the sheer force of the attack. The one millionth strike sent Metaknight flying and Kirby on the ground exhausted.

Metaknight landed in-between Ness and Paula at the Giants Step. He stood up and dropped his sword. When it hit the ground it dissolved and disappeared. "He was a fool for using my attack. But by only seeing it once it was amazing that he was able to pull it off though it still had its own flaws."

Link walked through the entrance with Kirby and Pikachu in his arms. "I think the match has been decided." Link said placing them down right beside the sanctuary.

"Indeed." Metaknight responded as a giant crack appeared across his mask. "There is no point in going on. The Master's control over me has been broken." He began to walk over to the cliffs edge.

"Is this good bye?" Link asked.

"Who knows," he laughed, "Perhaps I will return," Metaknight then fell off of the cliff. Link looked over the cliff and could only see the bottom being concealed by a thick fog, though Link was positive that there were jagged rocks down there. He feared the worst.

'You were never able to claim back your sword,' Link thought to himself. He walked back to Ness and Paula. "Are we done here?" he asked.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" A voice shouted out. Everyone looked to see the cult leader and the cult standing there. "You the boy who defeated Giygas, when your blood is spilled Giygas can be revived. Then he will purify the lands."

"Stand down!" The Master's voice shouted. He suddenly appeared in front of the cult. "Blood can not be spilled on this holy ground. And as long as they know that they will not leave, but there is another way to revive Giygas!" he smiled sinisterly at Link before rushing towards him and punching him into the air causing him to lose grip of the N-Sword. The Master grabbed the N-Sword and landed on the ground. "Now let Giygas' revival begin!"

Meanwhile Metaknight sat against the cliff wall. "Perhaps we will meet again and perhaps I will fight with you again."

To Be Continued…

Notes:

In the original draft I was going to have Metaknight die… Then he turns out to be a character in SSBB so that's changed… Sigh I'm molasses slow at writing this story.

Wow the last two chapters have been super short by my standards…


	33. Chapter 32: Giygas

Chapter 32: Giygas

The Master held up the N-Sword. "This weapon is capable of rewriting the very boundaries we exist on." He announced "Truly it doesn't belong in the hands of children." The Master began to harness his power and he pointed the N-Sword at the sanctuary. A beam of light came out of the N-Sword and hit the sanctuary. Light then erupted from the sanctuary and hit the sky. The sun suddenly disappeared and the sky became dark. Off in the distance 7 other pillars of light could be seen shooting into the sky. Each of the 8 pillars collided and formed a ball of light.

Ness fell down clutching his heart while he screamed in pain. "Yes," The Master sinisterly replied. "Meet Giygas revived!"

Energy swirled around The Master everyone noticed how it was strangely taking shape. "Now Giygas merge with me and together we will destroy the universe!" The Master shouted. But nothing happened. The Master faced the energy mass and pointed the N-Sword at it. "I command you!"

Giygas just laughed. "You want me to become one with you? No, if I have no other choice but to merge with someone I would rather merge with someone who I know is strong than someone who just wants my power and just claims to be strong." The Master stood there speechless.

"Then if you don't obey me I will destroy you!" The Master slashed at the air however his blade just went through Giygas. The Master lost his grip on the sword and it went flying into the ground.

"Didn't you just finish saying that children shouldn't have the sword?"

"Curse you!" The Master shouted out frustrated. "Curse this body, and curse that stupid hand! I was burned and branded by the fires of malice to become stronger. But when I returned my spirit was thrown into the closest vessel. All this time I now realize how inadequate that hand has been."

"So you are weak." Giygas sneered moving towards Ness. "Now then know the humiliation that I have placed upon you by choosing this boy over you." Giygas' energy all went into Ness who began to scream as though he was in great pain. But within thirty seconds the screaming stopped. Ness just stood frozen in place his head facing the sky his face fixed with the expression of pain that he had felt. "And it seems he has survived the initial transfer." Giygas' voice boomed. "You have five days until we hunt you down and kill you!"

The Master just disappeared. From the cave emerged the other eight warriors. "Damn looks like we're late for the party." Fox complained. They went to Link, Kirby, Pikachu, Ness, and Paula's aid. "Ah well looks like we can still clean up the trash." Fox smiled looking at the cult.

"Infidel Lord Giygas will destroy you!"

"Really?" Fox asked. Mario, Luigi, DK, Yoshi, Samus, Jigglypuff, and Captain Falcon appeared behind Fox. They ran into the cult knocking fighting all of them. Within a few minutes all of the cult members were unconscious.

Ness collapsed on to the ground. Link rushed to his aid. "Don't touch him!" a new voice shouted out. Link looked towards the entrance of the sanctuary and saw Poo and Jeff standing there. "We must kill him now!" Poo shouted.

Kirby and Pikachu jumped in front of Ness. "You're not going to lay a finger on him!" Pikachu shouted.

Poo raised his hand and suddenly everything became inverted. Both Pikachu and Kirby suddenly collapsed. They were shaking as though they were cold and were sweating unnaturally. "Do any of you want to protect that monster now?" Poo asked everyone else. "Then back away. You eight I will spare your lives, as for these three protecting Giygas means death."

Fox however stepped in between Poo and Link, Ness, Kirby and Pikachu. "Sorry," He replied. "You can kill the kid, I don't care about him, yet, but the moment you threaten members of my crew no matter how long they have been apart of it, I will do everything in my power to stop you."

"Then you will die like them!" Everything became inverted once again. Fox however displayed no changes either physically or mentally.

A sly grin left Fox's mouth. "Sorry to disappoint you but this helmet can nullifies PSI."

Everyone stared shocked. "What! Where did you get that?" Poo asked.

"Lets just say it was a gift from the Government to the boy who defeated Giygas. I just merely took it since it would be a pity to leave this technology."

"Why do you keep on insisting that he was the person who defeated Giygas." Poo shouted outraged. "I was there, he wasn't!"

"So if I defeat you," Ness slowly got up off of the ground, "you will believe that I helped defeat Giygas."

"I'll believe anything, but it's not going to happen." Poo cockily responded.

"The smash shards such a terrible power." The N-Sword sighed. "Who knew that it could rewrite memories? Just by doing that it sent the best of friends against each other."

Jeff, Paula and Poo just stared at Ness. "Perhaps we could have been good friends, but now that you and Giygas are one, we have no choice but to kill you in order to ensure the safety of the world."

Energy swirled around Ness. "You know Giygas will fight back and so will I Poo."

Poo ran forwards while Ness swung his baseball bat. Poo simply knocked the baseball bat aside while he trusted his hand directly onto Ness' chest cracking several of his ribs and sending Ness flying backwards.

Link grabbed his sword and was ready to fight Poo. "Don't interfere!" Ness ordered. "This is between me and him!"

"Listen I can make your death painless" Poo said getting into a fighting stance.

Ness just cringed in pain. "Even if you don't remember me I'm going to do everything in my power to try and make you remember!" Ness just held out his hand and closed his eyes as he read Poo's mind. Ness then shifted into the same position that Poo was in.

"What will that prove?" Poo asked.

"Nothing, I just know how to counter your moves now."

Both Ness and Poo ran at each other and began to fight. One of them would attack only to be blocked by the other and then attacked only for that attack to be blocked. "PSI Rockin!" Ness shouted.

"PSI Starstorm!" Poo shouted as a counter attack. The two PSI attacks collided and canceled each other out. Poo stood there shocked Ness took advantage of the moment and disappeared, only to reappear in front of Poo a second later. Ness attacked Poo by thrusting his palm at him and sending him flying back.

Poo regained his footing and ran towards Ness however he could no longer move and seemed to be suspended in mid air. However a closer look would prove that Poo was caught in thousands of tiny PSI threads. Despite the situation Poo managed to smile, his hand glowed with PSI energy and he cut through the threads. "Tell me who did that attack you or Giygas?" Poo asked. "It should be obvious that it was Giygas who sent those strings across this place. You can not suppress his power. You can't even control it. No human can!"

"Shut up!" Ness shouted running forwards. He swung his arm and a metal baseball bat appeared in his hands.

"His Weapon of Heart has been awakened." The N-Sword said. Poo drew a sword and blocked using it.

There battle went on for several minutes, each of them exchanging PSI attacks, punches, kicks, and sword attacks. Until both Ness and Poo fell down exhausted. "At last that boy was weak enough for me to fully take over," Giygas voice laughed, it came from Ness' mouth. The intense aura of darkness came off of Ness' body. "Not even the power of the Your Sanctuary location is suppressing me!"

The N-Sword said, "Link we have no other option. We have to seal Giygas."

"Right." Link responded back.

Poo gasped for air as the Your Sanctuary location began to heal him. From underneath his fighting Gi he brought out a scroll. "If you want to kill Giygas you have to kill Ness."

Link just smiled. "I was never thinking of killing Ness."

Paula walked towards the cult that was watching the battle. "Please you have to help me suppress Giygas' power!"

"And why should we do that?" The cult leader asked. "Lord Giygas will help purify this land of those who aren't worthy."

Paula stood there shocked. "But you don't understand." She tried to plead. "Giygas is blocking the Your Sanctuary from healing Ness. His body is too weak at the moment, and with Giygas growing stronger both of them will die!"

"So what?" The cult leader asked. "We can just revive Giygas again!" with that the cult leader was shot in the face with something that exploded on contact. Jeff stood still with a homemade gun in his hands.

Paula began to kneel and looked at Ness. "Please suppress Giygas. Protect Ness. Protect us." Each of the cult members began to pray and the aura around Ness began to lose its power.

Link on the other hand had a Light Arrow ready. This arrow however was different instead of radiating with just a bright light it radiated with 6 different colors. "I need a clear shot of his abdomen." Link shouted as Ness was now struggling to get out of the area.

"Not today!" Poo said as he appeared in front of Ness and punched him back. "PSI Paralysis." Sparks covered Poo's hand and he hit Ness once again. This time Ness stood paralyzed however he continued to struggle.

"Six element seal!" Link shouted as he fired the arrow. It hit Ness in the abdomen and began to suppress the aura further. Ness then collapsed and the Your Sanctuary location began to heal him. Paula got up from praying and walked towards Ness.

"Put Ness in the middle of the Sanctuary." She ordered. Poo grabbed Ness and placed him neatly in the center of the Sanctuary location. There everyone could see the markings on Ness' abdomen. A giant circle with six smaller circles inside each colored a different color: Green, Red, Blue, Yellow, Purple, and white. Paula faced Link. "That seal isn't going to last forever."

"Nothing ever does," Link responded.

"I'll make the seal stronger." She looked at the cult who had regained their senses and came out of the hypnosis. She then placed her hands on Ness' abdomen in it was her Smash Crystal something that she had been clutching so hard during the battle that her hands began to bleed. Her PSI energy surged and began to transfer into Ness until she collapsed. "Don't be mad Ness." She looked up at Link again. "I want you to promise me that you will watch over him and make sure that Giygas doesn't escape. If it comes to destroying him I will teach you a melody."

"I promise" Link replied, he then learned the melody telepathically.

She smiled before going unconscious.

* * *

Ness woke up. He was on the cold metallic bed of the hospital wing of the Great Fox. He saw on his stomach was a large Smash Shard. The seal had vanished so he couldn't see it. "So your awake," Link said coming out of the shadows. "It has been two days."

Ness tried to move but he found it quite difficult. "What happened?" he asked.

"Some things are best not known." Link grimly replied. Sui walked into the room and grabbed the Smash Shard off of Ness.

"6 Smash Shards." She replied. "Its enough to suppress Giygas. You should know that your friends got their memory back."

"That's good," Ness replied gleefully. "But what happened with Giygas?"

"He was weakened and I created a 6 element seal," Link sighed. "Unfortunately there is a downside to it… but we will worry about that when it comes in 6 years."

"Are my friends okay?"

Link and Sui looked at each other each exchanging grim expressions. "Poo and Jeff are fine…"

"And Paula?"

Link tried to force out the words but they wouldn't come. "She's d…"

"She passed on her powers to you so that incase the seal broke you could fight Giygas yourself." Sui filled in for Link. "She was doing fine in the Your Sanctuary Location, but once you exited the holy grounds she got worse. She was rushed to the hospital and within a few hours she died."

"No!" Ness said shocked.

"This is a Smash Crystal, it was radiating off an aura of pure evil before you entered the Your Sanctuary location." Sui explained. "Most likely she was trying to purify it fully herself but the evil was making her weak. She didn't realize how much power she was using because of the healing of the Sanctuary and without her own power to fight back the corrupt aura took over."

"Tell me…" Ness said crying. "Who corrupts these crystals?"

"He goes by 'The Master'" Link told him.

"That guy who was after Giygas." Ness asked.

"Yes."

"Let me join you and defeat him!"

To be Continued…

Notes:

-YES this fic is very animeish… It might be because a lot of different things are borrowed from different animes… Some more obvious than others… coughnarutocough

Now I just hope Paula isn't a playable character in SSBB otherwise I'm going to have to think of some overly cheesy way to bring her back to life…

The melody that Paula is referring to… the song in Mother 1 that destroyed Giegue (Giygas). Just look it up at Wikipedia under "Mother video game"… I'm not sure if I can post it here because of the rules of


	34. Chapter 33: Dark Pikachu’s final battle!

Chapter 33: Dark Pikachu's final battle!

"He's here," A voice said. "I can sense him."

* * *

For the past week everyone was working on the Great Fox trying to get it in working condition again. With ROB 64 back and no longer programmed to try and capture criminals he was able to work on repairing the ship which improved the speed of the repairs. Eventually all that was left was the complex details.

Link and the rest of the 12 were now training. Those who hadn't previously unlocked their Weapons of Heart learned how to do so during this training.

Both Pikachu and Link were sparing against each other using their Weapons of Heart. Link's sword and Pikachu's lance were clashing and discharging large amounts of energy into the forest. Suddenly Pikachu stopped. "He's here I can sense him!"

"Who?" Link asked.

"Dark Pikachu!"

"Where?"

"I don't know exactly… but it's far off. And there is lots of electricity. It's defiantly a large city but other than that I can't tell."

"It might be Fourside." Ness said apparently eavesdropping into the conversation.

Link looked at Ness and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be at Paula's grave?" Ness looked away. "We just can't fight The Master as we are. Our final ace might be that shard."

Ness held out the Smash Shard that consisted of six small shards put together. The first shard was from Paula, the second from Jeff, the third from Poo. The fourth, fifth, and sixth were from the three siblings Rai, Sui, and Tei. Link over the course of the past few days had sensed something powerful within the shard. Strangely no one else could feel it. Not even the Great Fox's equipment, but Link just dismissed it to nothing more than the equipment still being damaged and never repaired.

"Well perhaps we should investigate Dark Pikachu," Pikachu sighed getting up off of the ground. "We should at least get six so three more."

"Count me in," Fox said appearing out of nowhere.

"Us too," Mario shouted dragging Luigi.

"I'd also like to go," Captain Falcon sighed. "But I waited too long."

"Okay," Ness shouted, "those who are coming make sure you are touching me or someone who is touching me. We will be teleporting to Fourside." Within seconds they disappeared.

* * *

They reappeared at the center of Fourside. Skyscrapers reached up into the air and Luigi quickly discovered that he was very claustrophobic. "Its almost like they are going to fall in on me…" He moaned.

"All right," Pikachu said. "Our mission is to find Dark Pikachu, when you find him don't confront him. Just send a signal." With that everyone except Link and Pikachu ran off into different directions.

"You all ready know where he is don't you?" Link asked. "And on top of that you want to confront him yourself."

"Yes," Pikachu responded.

"If you are going to fight him at least use this," Link threw the Smash Shard. "If the Master uses it we have to learn how to use it and how to counter it." Pikachu nodded understanding before he ran off.

"Should I follow him?" Link asked himself. He pondered the question for several minutes before he finally ran after Pikachu.

* * *

"I've found you!" Pikachu shouted at Dark Pikachu. Dark Pikachu didn't respond instead he just sat down staring at Pikachu. "Why are you here?"

"We are connected are we not?" Dark Pikachu responded. "We all ready know the answers and what the other will say, we know where each other is after all that's how you were able to find me." He extended his paw and revealed a Smash Shard in his possession. "In fact I hold what you do!" Pikachu began to frantically search his body wondering where he put the Smash Shard until he realized that it was the one that Dark Pikachu was holding. "I am here to avenge my brother even if it means my own death."

"I know," Pikachu responded.

"I wasn't talking to you," He replied. "I was talking to the eavesdropper." From the shadows The Master emerged.

"I've come here for that shard!" The Master said. "Give it to me and I will spare your friends lives." The Master snapped his fingers and projected onto the walls was Mario, Luigi, Ness, and Fox fighting several Polygon fighters.

"I don't feel any remorse for them," Dark Pikachu coldly replied. "Now prepare to die!" Dark Pikachu ate the Smash Shard and ran towards The Master. He did an iron tail that the Master easily evaded. "I'm not going to hold back one bit!" He shouted enraged. "Full power: Electric Dragon!" Dark Pikachu discharged a large amount of electricity and created a long electric dragon. It rushed forwards and bashed The Master and sent him flying into the sky. Dark Pikachu appeared behind The Master and slashed him across the back. Stunned temporarily the dragon knocked The Master down into the Fourside Power Plant with his tail causing a black out across Fourside.

Dark Pikachu used Volt Tackle to run at The Master tearing up any ground in his way. When he came into contact with The Master a large explosion of energy happened. They both went flying in opposite ways. "Mirror Coat at the last second," Dark Pikachu sneered. "I should have expected something like that." The Master just stood where he landed completely unscratched by the attack. Dark Pikachu's eyes widened in horror. "Wait why have none of my attacks hurt you?"

"Because you're weak!" The Master replied. He raised his hand and from his body came an Electric Dragon much like the one that Dark Pikachu summoned. Dark Pikachu's Electric Dragon rushed down and clashed with The Master's Electric Dragon. "Mimic, its quite powerful when used correctly,"

"This is bad!" Pikachu exclaimed. "He has learned how to control all of the Pokemon moves."

The Master just laughed, "Not quite all. There are a few that I'm trying to master. But I don't need to use them against a fool like this!" Dark Pikachu's Electric Dragon destroyed The Master's Electric Dragon absorbed the electricity and dashed at The Master. The Master just extended his left arm and stopped the beast from moving. He tossed the Electric Dragon aside and noticed that Dark Pikachu was gone. He looked at Pikachu who just pointed up to the top of a sky scraper that hadn't been damaged by their battle.

Dark Pikachu stood atop of the skyscraper and stared down at the Master. From there Dark Pikachu jumped down off of the skyscraper. Using the force from his fall he cut The Master's right shoulder using Iron Tail. However at the last second spikes erupted from his arm and he pierced Dark Pikachu.

"Why do you fight?" He asked as Dark Pikachu fell to the ground.

"You didn't hear me clearly!" Dark Pikachu said gasping for air. "I swore that I would avenge my brother even if it meant my own death!"

"You barely stood a chance against me last time," The Master recalled. "Just what makes you think that this time will be different?"

"Nothing," he admitted. "There is nothing different from last time," Dark Pikachu closed his eyes and electricity surged around him. "No, that's a lie. You are weaker since you failed to absorb Giygas' true essence" All of the power from his Electric Dragon went rushing towards him. "If I can't stop you here, I will join my brother!"

"A suicide attack?" The Master inquired. "More importantly how did you know that I failed to absorb Giygas?"

"We are connected," He replied, referring to Pikachu. Dark Pikachu jumped towards The Master performing an Iron Tail and slashing him across the face, the electric energy on the tail scratched The Master and began to burn away some of his flesh. "Know that even though I failed to defeat you, others will be coming!" Dark Pikachu shouted as he bit into The Master's left shoulder. "May we see each other again, brother." He muttered to himself before letting of all of his electric energy.

The Master screamed in pain as the electricity went through his body. He eventually collapsed onto the ground with Dark Pikachu still biting his shoulder. "You fool…" The Master said to the dieing Pokemon. "You put your whole existence into that attack why?" Dark Pikachu didn't respond, it was likely that he was all ready dead. His body turned into dust and disappeared into the wind. "ANSWER ME!" The Master shouted irritated.

"Could it be that you have been with out your own heart for so long you have forgotten how it works?" a voice shouted enraged. There staring at The Master was Ness his left arm was bleeding. "How many lives do you have to take before you are satisfied?"

Each of the members of the twelve appeared around The Master, each of them holding their own weapon of heart. "I'll take your lives and then I'll be satisfied," He responded simply. "But you must come to me." He said before disappearing.

"Where can we find you?" Ness shouted out. There was no response from The Master.

"I think up there…" Fox said pointing towards the sky there in it was an object about the size of the moon, however it was shaped like the Seal of Smash.

"Its an actual planet!" Jigglypuff said surprised. Pikachu walked up to them holding the Smash Shard that Dark Pikachu had used.

Link just stared at it. "Are we ready to head out?" he asked.

"Yes," Fox responded.

"Then lets finish this!"

"Wait!" Pikachu shouted holding the shard that was drenched in Dark Pikachu's blood. "Before we head out, I want all of us to add our power to the shard. We do this with our Weapons of Heart!" Pikachu placed the shard on the ground and all of them took turns pacing the shard on their weapon. "Fox when did the others get here?" Pikachu asked.

"When those Polygon's appeared I called for back up. They swiftly came."

"Now lets finish this battle, to The Master's stronghold!" Link shouted.

To be continued…

The final battle will begin soon! ALMOST DONE!!! 7 more chapters and an epilogue! On a small side note I really should learn how to manage my time better and actually work on this story instead of delaying stuff… And to believe that I actually wanted to finish this story by the Wii launch date… I should actually finish this story by the end of the year…


	35. Chapter 34: Attack The Smash Planet!

Chapter 34: Attack The Smash Planet!

The Great Fox moved through space. It was approaching the planet that the twelve had decided to call The Smash Planet.

"Fire main cannons!" Fox ordered.

The cannons charging up could be heard through out the ship. "Good thing that was fixed first now lets test that kids patch job." Falco smiled while he pulled a trigger. Several beams came from the main cannons and fired at the Smash Planet only to reveal a barrier. A smile crossed Fox's face. "Don't want it to be too boring, eh Fox?"

"Leave the barrier to me," Link said drawing the N-Sword. He pointed it at the barrier and a blue light shone through the window and onto the barrier. Within seconds the barrier cracked but no one was prepared for what came next. When the barrier shattered thousands of creatures came flying out towards the Great Fox.

"No way!" Fox shouted surprised. "Our radar should have picked them up! ROB count how many there are quickly!"

"Estimated enemies: ten million." ROB replied back.

"And they are approaching the ship for a suicide attack." Slippy shouted afraid. "We're going to die!"

Luigi began to scream in terror and run around the room in a circle. Before the monsters were about to collide a barrier of fire surrounded The Great Fox and each of the monsters collided with the fire. Tei stood perfectly still with his eyes closed and his arm stretched out. His forehead was dripping with sweat. It wasn't too long until all of the monsters were destroyed and shortly after Tei collapsed due to exhaustion.

"That was a lot harder than I thought," He smiled.

"Idiot," Sui sighed. "Its because there is no air in space so you had to feed the fire with your own energy."

Fox stared forwards at the planet. "A second wave might be coming, we best land this ship now! Keep watch on the radar so that we aren't attacked again!" Fox ordered. The Great Fox began to fly towards The Smash Planet faster then before. Everything was calm for a minute until the Great Fox went faster. "We no longer have control of the ship!" Fox shouted.

Everyone rushed to help regain control of the ship. It wasn't easy but they landed on the planet with the Great Fox only receiving minor damages that could quickly be repaired. For the first time they looked at the surface of the planet. It was a wasteland that just seemed to go on forever.

They walked out of the Great Fox and onto the wasteland. Off in the distance they could see The Master's castle. It was surrounded by an aura of pure evil. They walked forwards under the blazing sun.

"Its strange," Ness said after awhile. "We can see it, and we know what lies ahead. But every step I take I can feel more pressure. I don't know if I can go on."

"This is the final battle," Link calmly said. "I won't hold it against you if you run away. But know that this is our point of no return. And if we don't stop The Master soon everything might be destroyed."

Samus scanned the horizon; "This place only radiates death the heat from the sun and the more than likely low temperatures at night time would be enough to kill normal people."

"Then I guess we should be glad that we aren't normal." Ness said trying to lighten the mood. Mostly everyone shot him various glares.

They walked until they appeared in front of The Master's castle. Surrounding them were polygon warriors. Each of the 12 got into fighting positions.

"Don't rush into it," Sui said stopping the 12. "If you fight here you will be too tired to defeat the Master. Besides knowing him this army will have an unlimited amount of warriors which won't be destroyed until he is defeated."

"Leave it to us!" Rai smiled.

"Just know what you're getting yourselves into." Tei sighed. "Just be sure to live through this so that you can fight me again Link."

"Same goes to you." Link responded. "I swear on the tri-force that we will have a rematch. Not even death will be able to conquer me." Tei extended his hand and Link shook it. The Seal of Smash on Tei's right hand and the Tri-Force on Link's left both lit up.

"We never did tell you why we have the seal. Believe it or not the Master didn't place it on us." Tei smiled. "The reason why we are powerless against The Master, and the reason why he controlled us is because we are the Seal's Guardians of its ultimate secret. As long as a fraction of the crystal remains pure we will not be controlled by him."

"Wait what's the secret?" Kirby asked interested.

"If we told ya, we would be forced to kill ya!" Rai said innocently, which actually made it quite scary.

"Don't worry about them," Ganondorf laughed as he pulled out a sword made completely out of red energy. "I'll baby sit."

"And I'll help as well." Falco reassured them

Falco, Ganondorf, Rai, Sui and Tei faced the armies. "Now get out of here!" Sui yelled. "Before you face The Master know that you will each have to overcome your own opponent."

The 12 ran into the castle and closed the giant oak doors. "What does she mean by face our own opponent?" Link remained quiet since he had a small idea what she was talking about.

"Who cares, we'll worry about that when it comes!" Kirby shouted out running ahead.

"The Master's castle is a lot more treacherous than Kirby thinks." Link sighed. "I've been here once before we will have to proceed with caution."

To be continued…


	36. Chapter 35: The castle of The Master

Chapter 35: The castle of The Master

They walked through the endless corridors of The Master's castle. Everywhere they looked it was the same. Shadows stretching out as though to grab them and devour them, just like they were devouring the hallway behind them and in front of them. Suddenly Ness stopped walking.

"Its pointless to keep walking." He sighed looking around. "We are all ready in his trap. All we have been doing is walking around in circles."

"How do you know that?"

"The last time we passed here I marked that suit of armor." Ness explained pointing at a rather big gash across the suit of armor. "I think the Master has designed this castle so that those who just rely on strength to get to him will fail. And so we have to think outside of the box. So now we have to look for another path." Ness paused and looked around. "In fact this feels more like a test for something much more grand."

"The Master is testing us?" Everyone said synchronized.

"Well that's what I think at least." Ness replied.

They continued to walk forwards until they noticed a door that was in plain sight. "Why do I think we are just blind?" Pikachu asked.

They walked through the door and noticed another door at the end of the room and walked into there. This progressed for seven more rooms. Link opened the final door and saw a fleet of stairs. "This is it." He said feeling the Master's presence at the top of the stairs. There was no response.

Link looked around. He knew now that he was alone for the upcoming battle. The castle had defeated his friends. He just looked up the staircase and began to walk up.

* * *

Fox stared wide-eyed at the person in front of him. It was none other than his father James McCloud. 

"Fox you've grown!" James said. Fox didn't reply, most likely because he was in shock. "I know what you are thinking son, you want to know if I am really your father."

With that Fox pulled the trigger and shot his father at point blank. "The answer was no," Fox responded. "He's dead and I've accepted that fact. And even if you were my father I still would of shot you. My job as captain of the Great Fox is to protect my crew, and even if my own father were to step in front of me I would kill him."

* * *

Mario and Luigi were in Princess Peach's castle at the Throne room. "Thank you for rescuing me Mario." Princess Peach said. Luigi just stood there shocked for not being recognized for all the hard work that he did.

"It doesn't have to be like this," A voice whispered into Luigi's ear, panicking Luigi quickly looked around to see who was talking to him. "You won't find me…" the voice said again. "You can kill Mario and get all the credit yourself."

Meanwhile the same voice was whispering into Mario's ear. "Luigi hates you, and will try to kill you. Look at his hand all ready it is charging up with energy. He wants all the praise for himself, he wants to be known as the one who took down Bowser and rescued the Princess."

Both Mario and Luigi's hands charged up with energy. Princess Peach smiled devilishly. With out any warning two fireballs were sent at Princess Peach. When they hit her she disappeared along with the rest of the illusion.

"Know this!" Mario and Luigi shouted out at the same time. "We are never going to go against each other!"

* * *

Pikachu was watching the same nightmare that he had been tormented with for a long time, his brother's death. The events transpired in front of him.

"Why did you let that happen?" Dark Pikachu asked appearing in the air. "I would still be alive if you had stopped his murder!" Pikachu just walked away from the taunting however Dark Pikachu just reappeared in front of him. Blocking his path no matter what way he moved. Pikachu fiercely looked at Dark Pikachu. "Yes I can feel the hate in you! Let it build up and let me be reborn." The electric lance appeared in Pikachu's mouth and he stabbed it into Dark Pikachu.

"Get out of my way!" Pikachu demanded.

"So you can go kill The Master. But will his death bring back our little brother? Will it bring me back?"

"No, but it will stop me from having the reoccurring nightmares." Dark Pikachu began to disappear and Pikachu walked on.

* * *

Kirby, DK and Yoshi were in front of piles of food. DK seemed only interested in a pile of bananas while Yoshi and Kirby were staring at everything else.

"Wait!" Kirby yelled before they were going to run towards the food. "We are still in The Master's castle what if he poisoned the food?"

They all thought it over for a few moments until they moved on resisting the temptation of the food.

* * *

Samus had her eyes closed and her blaster arm up. With out any notice she was completely surrounded by Space Pirates. She just smiled as she proceeded to kill every one with little effort. When that was done she continued to walk forwards.

* * *

Captain Falcon was racing around a track. He could feel it he lived for this. Each second he heart beat faster. When one other racer tried to pass him Facon accelerated further and began to swerve to make sure the person couldn't pass him. He was then violently sent flying forwards. When he opened his eyes he was back in a room in the Master's castle.

"You looked incredibly stupid" Samus said, her arm cannon smoking.

* * *

Jigglypuff was singing in front of thousands of people each one was cheering her on. However she noticed something odd about them. None of them were falling asleep. Even after she stopped singing they continued to cheer her on. With that she walked off the stage she was still able to hear their cheers.

* * *

Ness's eyes were watering as he used his PSI to break the illusion. The other ten warriors walked through the doorway. 

"Where's Link?" They asked.

"He is probably all ready fighting the Master." Ness replied.

* * *

Link stopped walking up the stairs and had come face to face with a giant door. He pushed against it and opened it to the final battle.

To be continued…

Its impossible, I can't actually be reaching the end of this story!


	37. Chapter 36: The Twelve VS The Master P 1

Chapter 36: The Twelve VS The Master Part 1

"I've had it!" The Master shouted outraged. "You have been a thorn in my side long enough!" he got up off of his throne readying himself for battle, "But it is time for the final battle! And face it Link you're alone!"

Link held out the N-Sword. "No!" he replied calmly.

"How can you deny that fact?" The Master asked. "You saw as my castle took away your allies one by one, until you were the only one left!"

"Even if they did die it won't be in vain, for here I will finally defeat you!"

The Master raised his hand, and a ball of dark energy rushed towards Link. It hit him and sent him flying back into the wall. "How do you expect to beat me if you can't even dodge or counter that?"

"I could have dodged it, but instead I let it hit me."

They were both silent for a moment and just exchanged glances. The two then dashed at each other. The Master created a sword out of thin air and the two clashed. The two were even in power; each one was not allowing the other to gain footing.

The Master increased the size of his sword and swung it down sending a gust of wind at Link and sending him into the wall and stunning him temporarily. The Master then opened his mouth and out of it came several purple needles that Link was unable to dodge. They pierced him at the abdomen.

Link ran forwards and parried an attack appearing behind the Master and slashing him across the back. Link then brought down The Master Sword upon The Master's skull however it passed right through him. The Master then jumped back.

"Absorbing all of those Pokemon was such a brilliant move." The Master sneered. "They gave me more power and abilities such as one you have just witnessed first hand. I can choose whether or not I want physical attacks to hit me!"

"For selfishly drowning yourself in power I will punish you!" Link shouted running towards The Master.

"Can you?" Link suddenly stopped moving. "It seems that the poison finally took effect." Link just stared at the purple needles that were lodged in his body. "Now do you give up?"

Link stared forwards his eyes full of a new determination. "If I give up everything will be destroyed." He responded. "The only way I'm stopping this battle is if one of us dies!" Link ran forwards and attacked The Master. Due to the poison his movements were a bit sluggish and The Master easily avoided any attacks and knocked him back. Link reached into his tunic and brought something out. In his hands was the Gameshark. "Now how do I use this?" He asked.

The Master saw what Link had in his hands and did the best he could to hide his fear. Realizing that Link was vulnerable he charged up an attack and fired a beam of electricity at Link who just held out the Gameshark in front of him. The Gameshark absorbed the entirety of the attack and emitted a peaceful blue aura that healed Link.

"I don't know what it does." Link said standing up slowly while using his sword as a cane. "But it doesn't matter. Its time for you to die!" The Heart Sword appeared in Link's hand and he rushed towards The Master with a newfound speed that had been enabled by the Gameshark. Their swords clashed and a second later The Master's sword shattered. Link then kicked off of The Master flipping into the air and drew his bow.

Link began to fire an uncountable amount of light arrows at The Master from all over the room. Any that missed The Master would bounce off of the walls, floor and ceiling. "Those arrows are composed completely of magical energy," The Master deduced avoiding most of them with ease. "That's how they are able to bounce off of the walls. And since they are made from your magical energy any that hit you won't harm you but heal you further." The Master stopped avoiding each of the arrows and was hit by every single one causing him to erupt in a bright light. When the light died down The Master had transformed into a disgusting figure. His body was made up of different creatures that he had absorbed. Most of them rotting. To avoid being seen further he stepped back into the shadows. The only thing that could be seen from the shadows was his crimson eyes that revealed severe hatred.

Link stood in complete shock of what he just saw. His body was shaking nearly uncontrollably. He was staring directly into The Master's eyes, which pierced his soul with fear. "So now you have seen it," he said returning to the light looking normal. Link raised his bow and fired another light arrow but this time The Master caught it and destroyed it. A bow materialized in his hands and he fired a dark arrow at Link.

The Dark Arrow hit and went right through Link. He was now extremely pale. "It would be almost too amusing to let the darkness take over and watch as you destroy your friends." The Master sinisterly said as he licked his lips. "Just watching as you kill every last one of them with the expression of fear transfixed on their faces will bring me to ecstasy."

"Don't you dare, I'll kill you!" Link fired another light arrow however The Master just sidestepped to avoid it.

"Can you really kill me at your level? What if I have just been holding back my power?" The Master's hand stretched out and Link could feel large amounts of pressure on him. It was as though he was drowning in the sea. Suddenly the pressure stopped and The Master was just standing there clutching his chest. "My true power." He smiled. "Using it again makes me lust for a more capable body. My old body."

"So you can't use your true power because it puts too much pressure on your current body." Link drew the N-Sword and pointed it at The Master.

"Not this patch work one I built, or that stupid Hand." Several burn marks began to appear on The Master's body. "Before I was scorched and burned. Only one thing can bring it back." His twisted gaze turned to the N-Sword. Within one second he had appeared in front of Link, taken the N-Sword and punched him back into the wall. "Now N-Sword return me to my former body!"

Everything was silent, and nothing changed. "I see," Link replied standing up. He pulled out his bow and aimed it at The Master. "The N-Sword in your hands is nothing more than just a blade. It retains none of its magical properties. Because of the Seal of Smash!"

"Then lets resume this battle,"

The Master sent a giant wave of fire towards Link who didn't have time to dodge. If it wasn't for the Goron's tunic that he had underneath his Kokiri tunic he would have been burned to death. However Link now had severe burns on his arms. He summoned his Weapon of Heart and charged at The Master.

The N-Sword and the Heart Sword clashed. Both letting off large amounts of energy and not letting either get the advantage. Each of them slashing and blocking at each other not allowing a single attack through until The Master disappeared and reappeared directly in front of Link.

Link screamed out in pain as The Master sent his sword through his right lung. Everything then went silent. He couldn't even hear his own screaming. The Master kicked him back into the wall and began to walk away.

"I'm not done yet" Link gasped using all of his strength to stand up.

Link grabbed onto the Gameshark and placed some of the blood that was coming from his mouth on the Gameshark. A white light illuminated the room, "Die Master!" Link shouted. However Link felt a great pain coming from inside his body, it was as though every organ was exploding, he kneeled over on to the ground and threw up blood before collapsing onto the ground.

"Its over," The Master laughed. "In the end this was all you had… pathetic!"

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 37: The Twelve VS The Master P 2

Chapter 37: The Twelve VS The Master Part 2

The Master stood above Link, who was cringing over in pain. "It's time to put you out of your misery!" The Master said holding the N-Sword above him. "The very weapon you constructed will be your downfall. Good bye!" He swung down the N-Sword, when a blue barrier appeared around Link. "It would appear that you still have some energy left in you…" He sighed slightly annoyed.

Link just looked up at the Master. "Ya…" A smile left his face. "I can still fight."

"Poisoned, burned, I've even punctured your lungs! Why don't you quit? You can end your suffering!"

"I don't know," Link responded. "I'm sure any normal person would have given up by now and taken the first chance that they had to flee in order to live. But I can't live with the shame knowing that I failed to defeat you."

The Master turned towards the door. "Welcome, it was getting quite boring talking to this corpse." Link turned his head and saw everyone standing there. Walking over to him was Jigglypuff with a permanent marker in her hand.

"Its my Weapon of Heart," She said to Link as she drew on his body. Link suddenly felt refreshed. "At the moment its blue, which should heal you, however the healing will take a while. Just watch us fight him." Samus and Captain Falcon picked Link up and brought him to rest against the wall.

'Why did the Gameshark reject me?' Link asked himself.

"Looking at what he did to Link we better not hold back." Mario announced summoning his chakram. Everyone else also summoned their Weapon of Heart.

Fox and Samus aimed their weapons at The Master and pulled the trigger. The two giant energy beams came out and ripped up the room until hitting The Master and sending him flying backwards into the wall. Yoshi stepped up and aimed his weapon of heart at The Master. This Weapon of Heart looked like a bazooka only it was colored white and had green spots similar to a Yoshi egg. When Yoshi pulled the trigger an egg came out and hit The Master stunning him temporarily.

Captain Falcon lifted up his guns and began to fire upon The Master. "Ninja form!" Kirby shouted. Kirby then threw the Star Rod and five kunais came from it nailing The Master into the wall. Kirby appeared in front of The Master and slashed him with a sixth kunai.

Ness and DK ran towards The Master. DK had a giant axe in his hands. They both swung their Weapons of Heart and hit The Master. DK's axe even got lodged into his body.

Both Pikachu and Jigglypuff ran towards The Master. Pikachu distracted The Master while Jigglypuff drew something on his back. "There!" Jigglypuff announced. "I've drawn a black widow on your back, the ink on your back will begin to spread until your whole body is covered at which point you will die."

The Master just smiled as a response. "I'm guessing that if you die however it will stop spreading." He kicked Jigglypuff and then ran towards her. However Luigi jumped in between the two and blocked with his shield. Mario then threw his chakram at the Master a moment before hitting it disappeared and reappeared as ten more chakram bursting into flame. Each chakram cut The Master leaving several deep gashes.

"Eleven against one, I don't think that is fair." He said. A light arrow then hit him in the chest.

"I don't think we want to hear about what is fair from you!" Link responded holding up his bow while he was still lying on the ground.

"Shut up!" Everyone warned him.

Ness and DK charged at The Master again. They swung their Weapons of Heart but The Master blocked with the N-Sword. Pikachu jumped with his Electric Lance at The Master however he tossed aside Ness and DK just in time to block the attack. Seeing an opening The Master slashed Pikachu and sent him skidding across the ground. Samus fired a charge shot from her cannon that forced The Master to jump back. It didn't take him very long to realize his mistake.

He was now surrounded by several hundred red and green fireballs. With one command by Mario and Luigi the fireballs rushed at The Master who had nowhere to run and was attacked by the fireballs. A large explosion followed.

When the smoke disappeared, The Master was standing there with several light burns. "Wind and Sword style!" Kirby shouted as he disappeared. A moment later blood erupted from The Master. Kirby reappeared and stared in shock as all the cuts that he did on The Master just appeared as light cuts.

"Let me tell you this," The Master said. "You can't win like that!"

Kirby ran forwards and used all his strength to try and pierce The Master. However The Master's body became as hard as steel and he just swatted away Kirby.

"Weapon of Heart, Sword and Wind!" Kirby shouted summoning his Star Rod. He attacked the Master again this time able to cut him. But the Master just smiled and a pink mirror like barrier appeared around him. It then shattered.

"Mirror coat," Pikachu cringed. "Kirby's out…"

"What?" Everyone asked shocked. The shattered mirror shards seemed like leaves in the wind as they gracefully danced towards Kirby. After they hit the ground blood exploded from Kirby and he fell onto the ground.

"You are 1000 years away from beating me if that is all you have."

"You drown yourself in techniques," Samus shouted. "And think you are invincible?" Samus ran forwards and used her grapple beam to grab The Master and stop him from moving.

The Master suddenly went pale. "How are you absorbing my power?" He asked.

"Metroid DNA" Samus responded punching The Master in the face. "was injected into me!"

"Metroids, the ultimate fusion between man and animal!" The Master was thrown into the air and Samus punched him down into the ground.

"Just so you know," Samus said releasing the grapple beam. "I'm a woman!" She rushed up to The Master and punched him with her fist and then knocked him with her arm cannon.

She then grabbed The Master by the neck and lifted him up aiming her arm cannon at his chest. "Should we stop her?" Pikachu asked.

"Its better if we don't get in her way." Captain Falcon responded who looked like he was talking from experience. "Besides she is charging up an attack."

Her arm canon was surging with power.

"That won't kill me," The Master coughed.

"I'll rip out your heart with my grapple beam if I must," Samus replied.

"Power suit reaching critical levels"

"I don't care," Samus responded continuing to charge up an attack. When it was at full power she released it. A large amount of energy came out of the cannon and hit The Master head on. The attack punctured The Master's right lung. When it finished The Master's body was smoking and he had a hole about the size of a fist in his chest. Samus collapsed. "Sorry guys, but that took out all of my suits power." She said weakly, obviously she received a large amount of recoil.

The Master stood up, the Seal of Smash showing on his body for the first time. He just smiled with a more insane and twisted look than ever before. "With three of your comrades down and the rest of you growing weaker by the second, how do you expect to win?" he asked.

"We'll show you." Pikachu replied. The remaining nine dashed forwards at The Master.

To be continued…

And with this chapter my story has passed the 100 000 word mark.


	39. Chapter 38: The Twelve VS The Master P 3

Chapter 38: The Twelve VS The Master Part 3

As the remaining nine fighters dashed towards The Master a shadowy barrier appeared around him.

Captain Falcon was the first to attack The Master punching him in the face with a full power Falcon Punch. Next was Pikachu who performed an Iron Tail against The Master. Ness followed up by smashing his Heart Bat against The Master's face. While Mario and Luigi sent fireballs at him. DK used his pure brute strength to smash The Master down on the ground while Yoshi head butted him.

Fox fired his blaster at a rapid pace stunning The Master with each hit. Jigglypuff stood on top of The Master while he was down and inexplicably sent him flying into the wall of the room. Everyone stopped for a moment and waited for the Master to get up off of the ground. There they saw his battered appearance. Blood all over his face, several cuts and burn marks.

"It actually hurts!" He laughed. "Now who will be my next prey?" he looked at each of the remaining fighters, his gaze was set upon Ness. "I think it would be better if we didn't hold back…" he raised up his hand and muttered "Disable," Ness went flying backwards when suddenly a large amount of energy came from him. "Giygas, I've temporarily disabled your seal to see if I am truly the weakling you said I am."

The room became covered in ice. A barrier made of ice separated Ness and The Master from the other eight warriors. "Three minutes is all I need," Giygas' voice boomed out. Ness' body punched the air and compressed air hit The Master sending him flying back into the ice barrier. Ness opened his hands and spikes erupted from the ice wall impaling The Master.

Ness punched the air one more time and the ice barrier shattered sending thousands of ice shards into The Master. His body was now bleeding all over. "Your not like me," he laughed getting up off of the ground. "I'm a warrior trained to fight until death. You, you on the other hand are a bunch of mismatch characters who appeared out of nowhere to help one person in his obsessive quest to kill me,"

"Thirty seconds," Giygas muttered.

"What?"

"That's how much time has elapsed." Giygas replied. "You were the idiot who disabled my seal, even if it's temporary."

Ness ran forwards and swung his arms like a beast. The Master was able to jump back to avoid the attack but 3 giant gashes appeared on his chest. The Master attacked Ness with a hyper beam however the aura blocked the attack.

The two stood back-to-back The Master then collapsed with blood exploding from his side. But to everyone's horror The Master got up again. "I'll fight to the death, its not my body anyways, only his, his body, my spirit!"

Ness attacked again this time puncturing The Master's right lung. "Giygas…" Mario said shocked. "What a monster."

"I didn't want it to come down to this!" The Master gasped as an aura rose off of his body. The aura stretched to the corners of the room and everything became black. Giygas' aura was radiating off of Ness and it rushed forwards at The Master. The Master however blocked Giygas. "Do you still think I'm weak?" he asked.

"This feeling," Fox said afraid. "Every single hair on my body is standing on end. Its almost as though if we move even the slightest bit we will be killed." Everything suddenly became pitch black and silent. They had become blind and deaf.

"Welcome to death," The Master said even though he knew they couldn't hear him. "Now watch as fear and doubt take over your body. Not knowing when you will be attacked or when you will die. Your only sense that you have to rely on is touch."

A light arrow shot through the darkness and pierced The Master's abdomen. "You don't know when to stay out of the battle Link."

"That's true," Link responded. The Master stood paralyzed in shock that Link heard what he said let alone knew where he was. "I may be on the verge of death but I still have some power." Link pointed around him there was light. "I created a barrier so I was protected from your attack"

"You'll regret that then." The Master smiled. "You will see me slaughter each of your friends while the only thing you can do is lay there helplessly." He faced Ness and ran up slashing him with the N-Sword. Ness however just disappeared. "It would appear that I'm now stuck in a trap. My own attack used against me."

The darkness disappeared and behind The Master was Ness ready to continue the assault. Giygas' aura wrapped itself around The Master. The Master however disappeared and reappeared with the N-Sword stabbing Ness. Ness just smiled as a response and placed his hand on the Master's arm. With out any warning the area where Ness's hand was blew up causing The Master to scream out in pain.

"Give up," Giygas said through Ness. "I can make your death painless."

"But the N-Sword… It pierced your heart!" The Master said confused.

"My aura caused the N-Sword to bend around Ness. Now let me warn you, the next area I'm aiming for will be your heart!" Ness ran towards The Master when a stone sphere surrounded The Master. "Trying to run again?" with one touch the stone sphere exploded.

The Master was on the ground bleeding worse than he was previously, Ness just reached for The Master's chest area.

With three minutes elapsing Ness collapsed the intense aura of Giygas faded. The Master breathed a sigh of relief knowing that death was evaded. He took a while to stand up as he was obviously shaken once his breathing returned to normal he stared at each of the eight remaining fighters.

The Master then disappeared and then reappeared in front of one of the remaining fighters, his hand reaching out and then he disappeared and moved on to the next one repeating the process until he had gone to each of the eight remaining fighters. His eyes lit up and he stared at each of them "Destiny Bond" He shouted out. With that several strings made of aura appeared connecting each of the fighters. He picked up the N-Sword and stabbed himself through the stomach. Each of the 8 remaining fighters screamed out in pain. The Master then removed the sword from his stomach and discarded it on the ground. "We all share the same pain now," he laughed raising up his left hand and piercing his chest. With that he pulled out his heart.

"Its suicide!" Mario shouted.

"No…" The Master responded. "After I crush my heart I will disable the destiny bond and quickly regenerate my body parts."

With that the Master crushed his heart and collapsed onto the ground. Everyone stared in shock as they weren't following the same fate or experiencing any pain. "Took him long enough," Jigglypuff sighed with her fist glowing. "He isn't the only one who can use disable!"

"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Pikachu shouted frustrated at the fellow Pokemon.

"Well I had to do it so that he would kill himself."

"You could of told us!" Pikachu continued to shout.

"But then he wouldn't have killed himself."

"I'm not dead!" The Master laughed getting up off of the ground. "I told you that I was going to regenerate my heart and arm." All of the wounds on his body had disappeared. He rose up his right hand so that it faced Jigglypuff. "Now die!" A hyper beam flied from his hands and went towards Jigglypuff. Pikachu however jumped in the way of the attack and stopped it with his electricity. Seeing this The Master over powered Pikachu and sent him flying into Jigglypuff knocking them both out unconscious.

"And then there were 6."

Mario and Luigi jumped forwards however The Master just stepped aside making them crash into each other they were then knocked out with The Master's sword.

Captain Falcon, DK, Yoshi, and Fox stood ready for the next attack. "Has he slowed down?" Fox asked. Everyone else just nodded their heads. "It seems like he has reached his limit. Go DK."

DK pounded his fists against his chest before running forwards and punching The Master in the face. Every punch DK threw The Master couldn't dodge. "Nice," The Master muttered after getting punched fifty times in a row. "Now try this, Counter!" The Master threw one punch and hit DK sending him flying into the wall. Such force caused the wall to crumble.

Captain Falcon, Yoshi, and Fox ran towards The Master. Both Fox and Captain Falcon were running around The Master while Yoshi threw an unlimited amount of eggs at him. "Recover," The Master muttered. A golden aura surrounded him and he began to get back his strength.

With one final attack they were downed. The Master began to walk away. "To believe you gave me that much trouble," he said slightly agitated. "But now you understand why I am the strongest being in the universe!"

"No," a new voice replied.

To be continued…


	40. Chapter 39: The Twelve VS The Master P 4

Chapter 39: The Twelve VS The Master part 4

"No!" a new voice said. Link slowly stood up, the voice was coming from Link. "You just used my power this whole time to strengthen yourself." On Link's right hand the Triforce vanished, and the Seal of Smash appeared. Only this seal was pure white instead of the standard crimson. "For to long you have used it, and now I'll destroy you using it!" Slowly the seal began to stretch out onto Link's right arm.

The Master just turned away. "You should know better," He laughed "Link is on the verge of death after using that Gameshark! And his body will become useless to you in a few minutes!"

Link paid no attention to The Master's words and walked over to Ness. He grabbed the Smash Shard that was around Ness's neck. "It doesn't matter to me, and Link has agreed to do whatever it takes to bring you down even if it means his own death!" Link stared at the crystal now in his hands. "You know this crystal is different than the others, Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo, swore on it to help each other where ever they may be, while Rai, Sui and Tei swore on it to avenge their dreams. While the twelve asked of the crystal for strength in order to defeat you. It was those hopes and dreams that make this single shard stronger than all of the corrupted ones you hold!" Link grabbed the Master Sword off of the ground and placed the lone shard on it. "I am the Incarnation of the Seal of Smash!" He swung the Master Sword at The Master, a gale of wind ran through the room, but before it was able to hit The Master he opened up his hand, and a beam of light came out of it. The two attacks collided and canceled each other out.

The Master suddenly realized that this was the true battle, no longer holding back he let the Cursed Seal of Smash spread across his body, revealing an odd pattern on his skin. "Before we begin this battle answer me this" The Master perhaps for the first time in a serious tone. "How did that shard get so strong?"

"It was bonded by a force you could never understand!" Link said holding it tightly to his heart. "First Paula's blood followed by Ness's, Jeff's and Poo's tears. Then we have the Rai's, Sui's and Tei's elements that were merged unknowingly with the crystal followed by each of the twelve's power." Link brought his left thumb up to his mouth where he bit it so hard it began to bleed. He then placed his bleeding thumb onto the shard. "I unlock the full power of the Seal of Smash!"

The Master Sword began to glow. Healing each of the 12. One by one they stood up fully recovered. "Link what's going on beef?" Kirby asked.

Link didn't respond as his body fell forwards, and the Master Sword out of his grasp. "I have given the Twelve another chance to defeat you, this time they can wield the power that you can't!" the Incarnation of the Seal said, his voice now booming out from every corner of the room. "Use it well!"

The Master approached Link's unconscious body. Frustrated he picked him up by the neck. Several vines appeared from The Master's body and they pierced Link in several places, mainly the heart and the windpipe. The vines became a blue liquid that engulfed Link and then returned into the Master. He had absorbed Link. "Know that your pathetic body is now apart of me! And with it I now have the full Tri-force!" The Master then turned his eye onto the Master Sword, however after a few seconds he walked away showing no interest in the object. "So now lets see this so called power!" He spoke to the revived Twelve. They were all preparing for battle; each of them had either the Sacred Seal of Smash on their right hand or on their forehead.

They dashed forwards at the Master using a newfound speed and delivered an attack. Each punch or kick seemed to hurt The Master. When each of them had delivered at least 5 attacks they jumped back and allowed the Master to collapse on the ground. "It hurts," He cried.

"And it's going to come at 100 times the strength next time." Mario said. "For all of the suffering you've caused prepare to feel your judgment! DK go!"

DK ran forwards. For The Master time slowed down and his life flashed before his eyes. 'I can't die now,' he reassured himself. DK's fist was coming closer towards his head. It all seemed to be the end.

DK stopped his punch about a foot away from The Master's head. He suddenly became bulkier. While screams were coming from Luigi, Mario's body was transforming into metal. The Master just laughed. "What a time for an rebound from the Seal of Smash. The odds are one in a million."

"I swear he is the luckiest creature in the universe…" Kirby moaned having been counting all of The Master's lucky breaks so far. DK punched The Master while Mario began to chase around Luigi.

"They can't tell friend from foe," The Master laughed while his face was being punched in. "They have truly gone berserk"

* * *

Link had awoken in a dark place. Floating in front of him was Master Hand. Shocked Link jumped up and drew his sword. 

"Please relax Link." Master Hand said in a much kinder voice than The Master had. "First I must beg for your forgiveness, for what that fiend has done while in control of my body. Second I will tell you the only way to destroy him."

* * *

Giant DK punched at Captain Falcon who blocked it. The impact from the punch shattered the bones inside his arm luckily for Falcon it was his left arm and not his right. Captain falcon responded with a Falcon Punch sending Giant DK across the ground and into Metal Mario that everyone else was having a hard time fighting as nothing was hurting him. 

Metal Mario and Giant DK began to fight. When the smoke cleared Mario and DK were on the ground gasping for air, they had both reverted back to their original forms. "What was that?" Mario asked. "For a second I felt so much power…"

The Master just began to laugh. "You're pathetic you were too concerned about your friends that you didn't want to hurt them. You had the power to take them down but you chose to let the seal wear off its temporary rebound."

Everyone stared at The Master exhausted. "We can't win," Jigglypuff cried. "Using the seal, and dealing with DK and Mario weakened us too much."

"We still have one last chance to destroy him." Pikachu gasped. "Lets go all out!" With that they charged towards The Master.

* * *

Link stood in front of a ghostly sphere that was radiating a large amount of energy. "This is it," Master Hand explained. "Stick your sword through it and this will end the battle." 

To be continued…


	41. Chapter 40: The beginning

Chapter 40: The beginning

The eleven fighters were clashing against The Master with all of their strength. It finally seemed like the tables had turned on the Master and victory was in hand. If it wasn't for the effects of the Seal of Smash beginning to show. All ready they were beginning to slow down and The Master was easily able to avoid their attacks. As each of the fighters gasped for air The Master cut them across the torso with the N-Sword.

"And this is how it ends." He laughed. "Now you need a miracle to win this fight." The Master fell to his knees. "No how am I equal to these weaklings?"

Jigglypuff smiled. "My Weapon of Heart is taking effect." Across The Master's chest were several black marks that looked like spider legs. "It has been taking away your strength since the beginning of the battle."

"I see." The Master responded. He stretched out his hand and dropped the Smash Crystal on the ground. "It was because of that jewel I couldn't feel myself getting weaker." The Master suddenly went pale. "This isn't over yet, in fact this is only the beginning. I will return."

* * *

"I've prepared you for what comes next," Master Hand said. "Now end this"

Link drew the Master Sword and looked at the ghostly energy followed by looking at Master Hand. "Do not hesitate," He told Link. "I'm glad that you have seen my true form." Link then stabbed the Master Sword through the energy. Master Hand began to disintegrate in front of Link. "Thank you," He said. "I'd rather choose death then continue letting that monster use my body like that." Eventually everything was dark and the only thing left was Link who was floating in the black void. He then collapsed.

* * *

The 11 other fighters stared at The Master as he clutched his chest. He collapsed onto the floor revealing The Master Sword that had stabbed him in the heart. Slowly he began to glow with a bright white light that consumed the room and blinded everyone for a few seconds. When they had regained their sight they saw that Link was on the ground, but for some reason he was smaller. They didn't have time to inquire why because the ground began to shake. "The Master is planning on taking us with him!" Samus shouted. "This planet will self destruct!" She then mumbled something very softly. Pikachu swore he heard "Why does this always happen to me?"

The roof of the room began to disintegrate revealing the sky outside and the Great Fox flying towards them.

Fox ran to Link and picked him up while Pikachu rushed for the Smash Crystal. They each jumped onto The Great Fox from where a wall used to be.

"Its over," Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and completely disregarded The Master's warning of him returning.

They entered the cockpit of the Great Fox and there Falco was piloting the ship. Pikachu handed the Smash Crystal and shard to Sui. She fused together the last part to reveal that there was still one shard missing from the crystal. "I'm sorry," Pikachu apologized.

"Don't apologize." Tei said "the Crystal is safer this way."

Link moaned waking up. "What a nice nap…" He said happily. He then looked around in a rather confused state. He jumped up and drew his sword. "Who are you people what do you want?"

"He's finally awake." Fox breathed a sigh of relief. "But it seems that he lost his memory." Everyone looked at Link. "Hey where's Ganondorf?" Fox asked realizing that he wasn't in attendance.

Sui, Tei, Rai and Falco just looked grimly upon Fox. They then began to explain everything.

* * *

They were fighting against the Polygons, and just like their predictions there was an unlimited amount of them. And they were each growing stronger by the second. The five warriors had been forced back to the Great Fox where Peppy, Slippy and Krystal came out on Arwings shooting the Polygons. However much to their dismay the Polygons began to mutate and became Polygon versions of the Arwings.

"This is getting too frustrating!" Ganondorf shouted out after cleaving off several 'heads' of the Polygons.

Rai, Tei and Sui were also fighting with swords. Rai's sword sparked with electricity and anything he cut through had several thousand volts go through it. Sui's sword glistened in the sunlight as she cut through her opponents, each of them turning into a block of ice and shattering on the ground. While Tei's sword raged with fire each Polygon he cut was burnt into ashes.

"ROB start up the Great Fox!" Falco shouted into his communicator. "We have no other choice but to escape." Falco said retreating.

"I'm sorry," Ganondorf responded. "But I'm not fleeing," Falco nodded understanding. Rai, Sui and Tei ran onto the Great Fox as it took off. They watched from above as Ganondorf faced the entire army and then went berserk taking out a large amount of Polygons.

* * *

"I see," Fox responded. "Our next concern should be restoring Link's memory."

"Ahem!" Someone coughed. Everyone looked towards the orgin to see Captain Beta standing at the entrance of the room. "Here's the deal," He said. "The Government has decided to drop all charges on the conditions that you return to your home planets and forget all of this ever happened. Star Fox you will be restricted and unable to fly to any of the planets that they are from, save for Mute City."

"Sorry," Fox replied. "But I can't abide by your rules."

"Fox we are surrounded by hundreds of government ships I suggest you reconsider." Falco said glancing at the radar.

"Your not exactly in any position to bargain." Captain Beta responded. He just noticed three swords at his neck, one red, one blue, and one yellow.

"We can say the same for you." Tei responded.

"Here are our terms, agree to them or else."

To be continued…

Don't worry its only an epilogue! On a small side note this has got to be the smallest chapter I've done yet…


	42. Epilogue: Crimson skies

Epilogue: Crimson skies

Link was lying back on the grass, looking at the sunset on Lake Hylia. There the sky was crimson. Off in the distance was the sound of a horse galloping towards the lake. It slowly became louder and louder until it was right behind him. Link looked behind him and saw Mario on top of the horse and he jumped off.

"So here you are!" Mario said. "We have talked with Princess Zelda, and you are to come to the Mushroom Kingdom to see if we can get back your memories."

"I see," Link said happily smiling. "It's been quite a while since I've had an adventure."

Meanwhile:

The darkness continued to swirl. Around it 3 figures came, each varying in size, and concealed mostly in the darkness. "The first Master has failed!" A shaky voice laughed, his voice going from soft to loud almost uncontrollably. Slowly the darkness was reconstructing itself into Master Hand.

"You failed!" A second voice said, this one scratchy and deep. "The twelve defeated you and the first Smash war is over!"

"Forgive me" Master Hand's voice pleaded. "Give me another chance, and I know I will defeat them."

"No!" The second voice shouted out. "We will now have to wait 3 years to regain our former strength, because of your stupid actions! And without the Seal of Smash at our side things can only get much harder!"

"And we must take into consideration that they know of us now!" the first voice laughed. "They will be on the look out! Our moves will have to be more cautious! You will be punished severely for this brother!"

Master Hand just laughed. "There is still one shard from the smash crystal out there! If you give me the resources I can locate it!"

"What good will one shard do?" The fourth voice said. "Besides we saw what you did with our previous resources!"

"There is still some good that can come out of it…" Master Hand quivered. "You see the seeds have been sowed for the next Smash War!" He regained his composure and faced his superiors, "all ready everything is changing, Link has reverted to his younger self, and other beings that were inside me have begun to change as well. Ash is now the young trainer Red, and May is the ruthless battler Sapphire!"

The leader curled his lip, not knowing what to say. "I'll let you live for now!" He said. "We will meet again in 3 weeks so we can discuss how bad the damage is! If you avoid this meeting I will personally hunt you down and kill you!" With that the other three disappeared while Master Hand was left alone pondering.

"How did I survive?" He asked himself. "Even the regeneration ability was gone after the Master Sword separated us that can only mean… No!"

* * *

In the darkest corner of the Shadow Temple, there lied a person not wanting to be found, in his hands was a dagger that he had stabbed him self with several times all ready only to his dismay to be unharmed. "Where am I?" He muttered. A glowing sword was placed against his shoulder.

"Who are you?" the person who held the sword asked.

"Me? My name is The Melee Master the guardian of the N-Sword, and yours?"

"My name is Link!"

The End…

FINALLY DONE!!!1111!!111! Ok… now onto the next story, which I began writing a bit during this story so hopefully, I don't have those long breaks like I did in here… Sigh… I thought this day would never come! Cries Hopefully I'll start the next story in the New Year.


End file.
